Akame Ga Kill! General Esdeath x Male Reader
by Anakin Starkiller
Summary: The Empire and the Revolution are engaged in a blood filled war. Innocent lives are lost in the process. When that happens a powerful individual emerges from the shadows to stop it all seeking to find peace within the empire. But with an almost unobtainable purpose in sight, he finds himself face to face with his destiny. However, this destiny seems to be the one that chose him.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter One – Kill The Innocent**_ __

A young, black haired, and bare footed girl ran. She ran amongst the tall grass plains. She wore rags of the poor with the clothes beginning to drop off of her do to its size. She continued to look back and took shelter behind a lone bolder. The sky was grey with clouds.

The weather around this time of year was chilling, not weather a little girl like her should be in. But she had no choice. She was being chased by imperial soldiers. 4 to be exact. She held her breath as she heard clanking footsteps amongst the grass right behind her. Teth, Gride, Zush, and Raku were the names of each soldier.

Teth: Are you sure she went this way? 

Gride: Affirmative. 

Teth: Remind me again on why we're chasing this child. 

Gride: Because we can have fun with this one. Look, just help me find her! 

Teth: We'll be wasting time. We've wasted too much already by chasing after her! 

The girl hearing this began to sweat profusely. Running away at this point could only mean two things. One, she could escape by somehow out running 4 trained imperial soldiers. Or two she can stay here and be found within minutes. With those two options the girl knew that escape was impossible. The thought of what they have planned for her made her tear up. But then her hair was grabbed viciously and she was picked up by her head. 

Zush: I got her! 

Raku: Finally, Now the party can start. 

Gride: I call dibs on first. I chased her first!

The disgusting soldier said while pointing a thumb at himself. 

Zush: But I actually found her! 

Girl: Please stop! Let me go! 

She cried and she kicked as tears and snot dripped down her face. 

Raku: Shut up. You'll need your voice to scream. 

The men all laughed as something zipped behind them in the tall grass. 

Teth: What the shit! 

Gride: There shouldn't be any danger beasts out here! Not without us knowing!

The men all looked in the same direction. As the ring leader Gride looked back at his squad to bark an order. But a small harpoon like snare nearly instantly wrapped itself around his throat as he let out a choked scream and was thrown back and was dragged into the tall grass. He screamed for help but was silenced. 

Zush: What the-!

Teth: Get in formation! 

Zush dropped the little girl and the formed a three-man phalanx. Then a man rose from the tall grass in the opposite position. The man's appearance had a human figure, but his garbs completely concealed his identity. 

Raku: YOU! I've been hearin' about you!

Raku then broke the phalanx and attempted to stab at [Name] with his sword. But he parried and kicked his kneecap through the back of his leg. Completely disfiguring the man. He started crying and began holding his leg. 

Teth: Blitz him! 

The men charged and [Name] somersaulted right over them. Zush then spun around to slash [Name]'s head off but he ducked, lifted his knight's mask, and threw a white dust in his eyes. He fell and curled up into a fetal position. Teth then swung and swung with skill and precision. The steel sword zipped and whizzed past [Name]'s Head. [Name] then quickly used a disarming tactic and snapped his arm within seconds. Teth screamed then looked to [Name] and yelled. 

Teth: WHO ARE YOU?! 

[Name] then landed a massive palm strike and landed it on the soldier's chest. He went flying and a hand print was left on the unconscious man's chest. Zush was up and walking around swing with his fist. 

Zush: MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! 

[Name] then turned him around and head butt the man unconscious. [Name] then looked and saw the girl curled up and had nothing but fear in her eyes. 

[Name]: I'm not here to hurt. I'm here to help. 

He walked closer to her, crouched, put his hand out. After about a minute, she didn't grab his hand. She jumped on him to hug him. It somewhat shocked [Name]. But she broke the embrace and bolted in the direction in which she initially ran from.

[Name]: What. . .Little girl! Don't run that way! It's not safe! 

He then bolted after her and headed after the barley clothed child. 

[Name]: It's not safe! Litt— 

Kasumi: It's Kasumi! And I know! It's my village. 

[Name] then jumped in front of her from a great distant behind. He grabbed her arm. 

Kasumi: No! No! Let me go! 

[Name]: You'll be killed instantly! 

Kasumi: I DON'T CARE! My family's there! 

He then crouched to her face and held her cheeks. 

[Name]: Listen to me! I'll go, and when I come back. Then I'll tell you if you can come with. So stay here. 

Kasumi: Bu— 

[Name]: STAY HERE! 

She gulped and nodded her head.

Kasumi: Yes sir. 

She said in a fearful and surrendering tone. 

[Name] then whistled as a black horse zipped passed her head. And before she knew it [Name] was out of sight on his steed. He was almost magic with his fast movement. She then wiped her tears and stated. 

Kasumi: No one tells me what to do. 

So she wiped more tears and began to run after them, back to her village. 

[Name] horse was the fastest in the empire. Why? Even he didn't have an answer. But [Name] thought to himself, what was more puzzling was this. Why would the empire raid and destroy a village within their own jurisdiction? Surely they have boundless supplies already.

Was it taxes? Or did they have an imperial arm of some kind. Whatever they did or didn't do, no entire village deserves this. He reached the village in a matter of moments. His horse stopped outside of the village's walls. He then used a grappling hook to reach the top of the wooden walls. He used a small scope and scouted. Some rounding up bodies for burning, and other's conversing.

[Name]: Only sixteen men, and all armed? This is going to be easy. 

Two soldiers were walking conversing. [Name] then popped up behind them and smashed their heads together knocking them out. He then jumped atop a wooden hut and stood atop. He then took a few small balls. He then threw it into the crowd of men. He then almost took every single one of them out. However, one, who was clearly the squad leader. He was huge, massive with bulk and muscle. Colonel Atle is the name. 

[Name]: Why? You have everything you want. Yet still you hunger for more violence and bloodshed. 

Colonel Atle: There's much you fail to understand outsider. I've heard of you. As have rest of the empire. You do nothing but the same. Where ever you are, people are devastated. So I left the empire with these men and we're looking to start a new nation. One that doesn't have a damned woman as it's finest general! Then in a few decade's time. We'll tear down this "empire". 

He said this as the entire wooden village burned to the ground. [Name] was cold but the flames surrounded the small village soon as the heat licked at his skin. But something told him to look behind him, and so he did. He saw Kasumi running through the fire bathed entrance and into one of the burning huts. 

[Name]: Kasumi!

Then [Name] was nearly knocked out. With the butt of the colonel's sword. Atle tried to stab [Name] but only got dirt as [Name] rolled out of the way. He then kicked the colonel's leg, but the he didn't feel a thing. He then bent down and grabbed [Name] up and threw him across the village and crashing through a burning hut. 

[Name] burst out of the hut and fought hand to hand with the massive man and was kneed to the gut. Then axe handled to the back. Then he was picked up by the collar and was face to face with the colonel. 

Colonel Atle: You're finished [Name]. 

Then with an incredibly sickening crack! [Name] nearly caved the colonel's face in with a head butt. 

[Name]: You don't get it colonel! 

The large man staggered back and his face spilled blood all over the dirt. [Name] grabbed a fist sized rock. [Name] rushed and slid between his legs, stood up and bashed the rock into his temple from behind. Spun around and then threw the rock into his face, smashing it in the process. Atle fell, and [Name] stood over him. 

[Name]: You're not taking the empire down. Not today, and not ever. 

He said as he smashed his fist down and knocked the colonel out. 

[Name] then recomposed himself and remembered Kasumi. So he ran as fast as he could and into the door way of the burning hut. He saw her sitting there in the middle of the floor. An enraged [Name] then walked up to her and yelled. 

[Name]: DIDN'T I TELL YOU— 

He stopped once he saw a severed male head lying in front of her. The male body was strung out on the floor and a woman's nude body was also strung out and was heavily mutilated. He then instantly got a pit in his stomach as he was overcome with dread.  
[Name]: I'm sorry. But we can't stay. 

He said as he picked her up over his shoulder and ran out of the collapsing hut. The hut then completely fell apart as soon as he ran out. 

A minute later. A shell-shocked Kasumi rode on the back of [Name]'s horse. [Name] of course rode the horse and headed away from the destroyed village and to the Empire. Where [Name] lives and where Kasumi will live too. 

_**A Few Days Later**_

In the execution arena 20 deceased bodies had stood crucified wearing nothing but hardened and darkened skin. Being completely nude; they only wore the decay of death.

 _ **Imperial Palace – Meeting Room**_

The sun had almost completed setting, as the last shades of light gleamed through the meeting room.  
The Jaegers all sat in the meeting room. All of them waiting to briefed on the recent events.

Kurome sighed.

Wave: What's this meeting about?

Kurome: Don't be a dunderhead wave. It's about what happened to those rogue soldiers.

Wave: Well what's there to know. The General and her troops went and got them back.

Kurome: That's not all.

Wave: How many were killed and how many survived when the general attacked? 

Kurome: She didn't really have to attack anything.

Wave: What? 

His voice clearly evidently filled with disbelief, Bols raised his hand and excused himself. 

Bols: Sorry for cutting in, but the reason why we're here is because the troops that defected from the empire were attacked and brutality before General Esdeath and her men even arrived. But all of them lived and were brought back. 

Seryu: What's surprising is that these people were already injured. What or who took these guys out? Another army? Night Raid? 

Kurome: Nightraid kills remember? Not a single life was lost on the traitors' side. 

Wave: Well in that case, I'm totally lost. It couldn't have been that vigilante. 

Seryu: That's who I think it is for sure. 

Wave: Come on Seryu.

Then everyone quickly sat properly and stopped talking. They heard heels clacking against the floor as their field commander and general Esdeath entered the room. 

Esdeath: At ease Jaegers.

Wave: General Esdeath! Permission to ask a question? 

Esdeath: Go ahead. 

Wave: What do you think happened out there? Do you honestly believe it's that new vigilante' guy? 

Esdeath placed her hands on the table and shut her eyes. She smiled and stated. 

Esdeath: I'm for certain it was him/her. 

Wave: But—But. You mean to tell me that someone of that caliber was able to defeat 20 of your finest men without an imperial arms? 

Esdeath: As strange as it may seem, you'd be correct. Danger beasts, nor Nightraid as daring as they are. Would be willing to step on imperial grounds, assault defecting troops, and risk exposure by letting them all live. 

She stopped smiling and placed a hand on her own chin for thought. 

Esdeath: Their skill level in hand to hand combat must be unparalleled to that of an average human being. This is a little enthralling to say the least. It really is a shame, the village that got massacred was filled with awfully nice people. 

Bols raised his hand. 

Esdeath: Speak Bols, you're always welcomed. 

Bols: Thank you general. . . But. . .What does this mean now? 

Esdeath: Well this means one of three cases may be a reality.  
She then puts a finger up for each claim. 

Esdeath: One, The empire may have gained a new protector. Two, Nightraid might've gained a new enemy, and three either way you spin it; the Jaegers have a new person to hunt down. Preferably alive, keep that in mind if you do come across them. Dismissed. 

Everyone then got up and filled out of the room murmuring to one another. As Esdeath stood in the room alone. She thought to herself. 

Esdeath: Who knows, there might be a fourth case to consider.  
Her pale face gained a pink blush to it for a few moments. 

Esdeath: I'm getting ahead of myself. . . This spot is reserved for another.

 _ **Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**_ __

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

Chapter 2: Kill The Killer

The entire group of night raid stood in a circle as their leader Najenda spoke. With recent news of a another party enacting order of their own. Tastumi most of all was the most rattled, given how he's still relatively new. This added a level of unpredictability to his profession. Najenda then crossed her arms, sighed and began to speak.

Najenda: Well Nightraid I'll cut right to it.

Everyone stood and some of them with crossed arms.

Najenda: We have ourselves another hurdle to jump. It's regarding those acts of justice enacted within the capital's walls. I take it each of you are all fully aware of whom I referring too.

Leone: Yes, But the cool thing is we don't know anything about him.

Tatsumi then mustered up the strength to speak.

Tatsumi: Like whether they're a friend or foe. Or If we can trust them or not?

Akame: Precisely, which means we won't even make the attempt. There are too many stakes at large for us to try and befriend someone who's as deep in these "trenches" like we are, but aren't affiliated.

Sheele: But if he's such a powerful guy and we recruit him. That's a massive plus for us.

Mine: We can't take that chance. He's more than likely out on his own and won't affiliate himself with a group of covert assassins. Not to mention killing doesn't seem to be his forte.

She input to the already polarized discussion. Bulat then decided to also interject with his own opinion.

Bulat: I think we should at least take that chance. If worst comes to worst, he wants to take us out, we take him out first. It's a win win. Either he joins up, stays neutral, or he dies and we get him out of our hair.

Najenda: That's also a valid point, but I'm not entirely sold on the idea of attempting to recruit someone who could take one of us out. Then It's a double loss and a wasted effort.

Leone: Reality check Bulat. He's taking out street thugs, imperial police, and imperial personal alike. That puts killers, thieves, rapists, and other nasties on that list. Even though we help people, we could still be just brutal killers in his book.

Akame: And if we are on that list, he already considers us enemies.

Sheele: But's that's just an if. What if he doesn't know who we are?

The green haired Lubbock finally chimed in.

Lubbock: Trust me, our faces are plastered throughout the city. On top of that he seems to have connections to inside information on things that go on in the city. If he reads the news or is a smart as I think he knows exactly who we are.

Tastsumi: Then why hasn't he made a move?

Mine: Don't be stupid Tatsumi! He knows we're too good for him.

Leone then face palmed and answered Tastumi's question.

Leone: It could be a few things. One, he doesn't know where to find us. Two, he knows he can't take us, or three on the off chance, He might actually approve of what we do.

Sheele: So that might mean we can recruit him?

Najenda: Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. It definitely seems like we have a greatly divided share of opinions here.

She then went to go and sit down at the table.

Najenda: Well, at this point there's not a much that even I can tell you all but to be vigilant!

She put a large emphasis on her last word. Wanting of course for all of her fellow assassins to be safe. Although she made herself seem foolish. How could a group of assassins be "safe"? She never really thought about it, but then again is wanting people you deem family to be safe foolish? She stood in deep consternation, as well as the rest of nightraid. However, everyone's deep train of thought was interrupted all at once.

Lubback: Okay, who's hungry?

Najenda: Before we eat, I'll brief you all on tonight's mission. The target's nickname is Zank the Executioner.

As the night progressed citizens of the empire eventually began to stay indoors. At night imperial police would patrol the streets, bridges, and sidewalks. The empire has a firm grasp of its people. However, the empire covertly will now allow the citizens to fend for themselves with knowledge of an extremely dangerous killer is on the loose.

[Name] stood looking out through the shades of his older house partly owned by his weapon smith. Rom was his name a grizzled older man. He a taller man and had longer shaggy white hair. He usually wore his dirty old garbs as though he were a man without. Rom had just walked in with arms full of lumber, he dropped it, and stretched his back, cracking his muscles.

[Name]: You're getting soft in your old age Rom.

[Name] said as he still looked out of the windows as families gather in their respective homes from curfew.

Rom: Bah,

He waved a hand and still stretched.

Rom: Worried about me?

[Name]: No more than I am with the rest of the city. People are giving up Rom. Turning a blind eye.

Rom: Theses are scary times. Parts of the empire has tightened its grip and the night raids not making it that much better on the citizens. Not to mention "Zank the executioner" is out there.

[Name]: They've tightened up security up around this part of town in the day. But they then loosened it at night, as though they want something to happen.

Rom: More than likely a result of that assassination of that oil merchant, then that Lokal guy. The knights are probably running scared.

[Name]: Unlikely. Also the killings didn't stop there. They got the police captain too. This night raid bunch is really making the rounds.

Rom: Maybe they're trying to draw someone out.

He held his back as he went to sit down in a comfortable cushioned chair that was positioned next to a couch that Kasumi now slept on with her new garbs.

Rom: Maybe Zank, possibly night raid, could be me, or more than likely. . .

[Name]: Me. Zank is more than likely going to be out there. I'm going after him.

Rom made a hand gesture while leaning outward and gesturing to name.

Rom: Don't get ahead of yourself. Your skills are exceptional, but you don't have the means to fight someone like him, nightraid, and the empire. I mean I sit here and craft your equipment, but it's not like I can make you a damned imperial arms.

[Name]: I know that. Which is why I'm going to pay night raid as visit.

Rom: What now?! That maniac is out there and plus you don't even know where they ar. . .

Rom smirked and leaned back into the chair to calm himself.

[Name]: I don't have to know where they are to know where they're going to be.

[Name] then looked over on the couch to see Kasumi sleeping. She and [Name] rarely spoke to each other. It's a strange dynamic. All she remembers is that Dark figure who rescued her, took her to a random street and took off. Then this random guy found her wondering around town and took her in.

She doesn't speak that much at all, she only says the proper mannered things like please and thank you. Her parents raised her well, imagine how this girl felt to see her parents' corpses right before her. She's more than likely in some sort of catatonic state due to the trauma.

[Name]: I'm going out, keep her safe.

Rom looked over to the corner and spoke back to [Name].

Rom: Fine, If you die I'll just tell her that. . .

Once he looked back and [Name] had left the house.

[Name] was already in his dark garbs traversing the roof tops of the city. He felt as the cool nightly air breezed into his skin. The night was so empty. No one was outside, as he continued his running he stopped to survey the area. He can see rather far off in the distance a open courtyard. There appears to be 3 individuals. One lying down and the other two fights so fast it's almost impossible to determine who they are. There are numerous sparks flying throughout the entire courtyard.

[Name] then decided to jump off of the houses and continue towards the courtyard. He was near the entrance as he saw a girl and a larger man battling. After several moments the girl stopped and she stood motionless for a short time. So start exclaiming things at the top of his lungs. At this moments [Name] knew this was the executioner. Zank ran towards her but then jumped up to slice the person laying behind the girl.

[Name]: Now's my chance!

He threw an incredibly sharp throwing star and once it connected it sliced Zank vertically up his face, spewing blood everywhere as the person moved over and Zank fell hard to his knees.

Zank: What the HELL! I searched you with my imperial arms. You had nothing on you!

Tatsumi: Akame, he's now's your chance!

He screamed while still lying down injured.

Akame then snapped out of the trance and spun around and immediately slashed the shocked Zanks throat clean through. He then fell almost silently. Akame gathered Tatsumi and departed as Zank thank Akame for ending his torment. As she left she looked back at Zank's corpse but far off in the distance saw a figure move deeper into the shadows of the courtyard. Akame knew they weren't alone.

The Next morning

The gleaming sun peaked over the mountains at the night raids fortress. Around the grassed area Tatsumi was kneeling before a few rocks. These rocks were the grave stones of his fallen friends. He began to stand, but Akame walked up behind him with a apron and threw it upon his back.

Akame: What are you doing? It's time for breakfast. You may be injured but you can still pull your weight.

Tatsumi: Akame?

Akame: Hm? Who was it you saw when you were hypnotized by Zank?

Akame's heart skipped a massive beat, one of happiness and joy to see the sight of her younger sister Kurome. However, those feelings quickly were smothered like a small fire and nearly died.

Akame: I'll tell you when the time comes. But I'll tell you this much. Everyone in night raid is important to me, that includes you too. And. . .

She looked over to the side in guilt.

Tatsume: And what? Come on Akame?!

He exclaimed. She retorted.

Akame: Last night you could've died.

Tatsumi relaxed and smiled.

Tatsume: I'm sorry. .I didn't mean to put our lives in jeopardy like- -

Akame: No Tatsume. After you were defeated and I was tranced. Zank headed straight for you and not me. Someone stopped him from killing you and stunned him, buying me time to finish him. We weren't alone last night.

Tatsume: Oh. . . .Well it's was obviously one of us.

Akame: No one else from night raid was anywhere near us Tatsume.

Tastsumi: That's right. You don't think?

Akame: More than likely. Let's go.

She then turned away with a smile and walked off.

Tatsume: Woah, hey wait up!

Akame: It's all meat dishes for today.

Tatsumi: No way that can't be healthy! Can you at least throw in a few vegetables?!

Akame: Nope.

They walked off, for breakfast time it was. Akame knew from that moment on, they have a new ally. So at least for a day she could rest with her new family.

 ** _Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 **Chapter 3: Kill The Day**

[Name] sat at his dining table bright and early in the morning. He had already prepared breakfast for himself and Kasumi. He had eaten his already and he just waited for Kasumi to wake up and do the same. [Name] had to do it, he had to sit her down and tell her that he has been the shadow in the night. That same shadow that has been going around and stopping numerous imperial atrocities in the capitol.

She had no idea, she was just a traumatized little girl who was caught in the middle of an atrocity he was too late to stop. He felt horrible for it, every time he saw her thought of that moment where she ran through her burnt out village to see her executed parent's bodies. Now it's time to make things right, to tell her what he does and maybe just maybe, she'd want to jump in and help bring down the empire.

[Name]'s mind went numb thinking of how cool it would be to have a sidekick of sorts. Even thinking about it whil sitting down at a breakfast table was too good to be true. But what snapped him of this trance was simple, how long It took. At first it was minutes, then a half an hour to about an hour. She usually doesn't get up that late, so he then sighed and got up.

[Name] had then left the small kitchen and went up the wooden stairs. He then walked into the only room there, the attic. She slept in a bed that was rather close to the floor. [Name] had walked over to see her only to notice her physic. Her scrawny arms, and legs. No real muscle at all and she doesn't at all seem to be anywhere near fit to aid him in anyway on the outside. She lied in bed curled in a comfortable ball while partial covered with the sheeting. [Name] felt dejected, he almost felt like a fool for ever thinking that she could be anything else but a school goer.

[Name]: I can't tell her anything. . . She's just a little girl.

Kasumi: I'm 13.

This startled [Name] as he almost flinched. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was awake? Or was she just hyper aware of [Name]'s presence?

[Name]: You're a small 13 year old.

Kasumi: And?

[Name]: Wouldn't that still make you a little girl?

Kasumi: No, I'm a young girl. There's a difference.

She stated as she yawned and stretched. [Name] then folded his arms and flattened his expression.

[Name]: Well, "Young Girl" Breakfast is downstairs. Come on, let's go.

Kasumi: Thank you.

After around another half an hour the two ate breakfast together and [Name] prepared himself to leave the house in search of a job. The sun shined through the small house as Kasumi had washed the dishes and asked something.

Kasumi: Mr?

[Name]: Hm?

Kasumi: What was it you couldn't tell me? When you were hovering over me while I was sleeping, you said I can't tell her.

[Name] Looked out of the window to the lively neighborhood of the less fortunate people of capital. The sun light gleamed through the entire home as it was also filled with an awkward silence.

[Name]: Nothing really.

She almost immediately realized that it was a lie. But she isn't going to argue for some a truth that might not even be worth telling. She then smiled.

Kasumi: Okay. . .

[Name] knew he dodged a bullet, maybe just maybe she accepted that lie. But right now it's job searching time.

[Name]: Okay Kasumi, I'm going out.

Kasumi: So will today be the day where you finally get a job?

[Name]: It could be. Hold down the fort while me and Rom are gone.

Kasumi: Okay. . .Good luck out there.

[Name] nodded and he left out for the day. He walked down the old cobblestone road. Again as [Name] walked down the road passed all of the playing children and merchant stands he thought. Rom serves as bar room scum with connections to the underworld. Only ties enough to know what and where things go down. That's how he gets his leads in order to go out and stop them and fight the empire.

[Name] continued to walk as he could barely think among the bustling citizens. Where to find a meaningful job during the day to earn more money? Clothing shop? Construction? And as he thought he was met with a massive **_Bump!_**

He didn't fall, he was just annoyed and looked back to see who it was. As he was doing it he heard her urgently apologizing to him. He looked to see a sweet looking young woman in imperial armored garbs. She had hazel hair and had a long ponytail, while she had a dog on a chain?

Seryu: I'm really really sorry Mr.!

[Name]: It's fine really.

[Name] bit his tongue. He can't lash out and attack this imperial scum in his normal state, in public, and during the day. So he let it slide.

Seryu: I was just on a morning jog. I was going to slide past you but that didn't work out to well.

[Name]: I noticed. Hate to cut our conversation short, but I have to go look for a job.

He then began to walk away but she then grabbed his arm and asked.

Seryu: Look for a job you say?!

She had a huge enthusiastic smile on her face. A grief came over [Name] as she grabbed his arm and dragged him across town against his will. As she was running with [Name] in tow she looked back as he spoke.

[Name]: MAM! It's okay! I can find one on my own!

Seryu: Nonsense, I won't have a jobless citizen roaming around the Capital.

They stopped at a stand that's slightly larger stand filled with papers. A shorter and dark haired girl wearing a school uniform had looked at [Name] and Seryu. She was eating from a small bag as she stood beside the wooden stand.

Kurome: Seryu? Who's this?

Seryu: Hm?

She said as she was flipping through many papers. Before [Name] had even realized it he was dragged all the way to the front of the capitol's city hall.

Seryu: Hey Mr?

[Name]: Yeah?

Seryu: What's your name?

[Name]: It's [Name], I really appreciate what you're doing, but I'm not really interested in signing up—

He then nearly instantly felt his wrist zip through the paper and he realized she signed his name!

[Name]: MAM NO! What did you sign me up for?!

Seryu: Okay Kurome, this fine gentleman here is now a new member of the capital palace's elite guard! [Name]!

[Name]: You didn't—I didn't. That doesn't count as my signature. Now Let go please.

He tried to snatch his wrist back but she still had a firm grasp.

Seryu: Now remember [Name] from this point forward, if you desert or disobey any commands. You may or may not be subject to torture, execution-

[Name] then within an instant, reversed the woman's hold, took her arm behind her back and smashed her face first through the table of the stand. The people walking, horse carriages, and others stopped to look at what happened in silence. The other girl's dark eyes widened as [Name] attempted to run away.

Nearly instantly he was flanked and surrounded by dozens of imperial soldiers. And the Dark haired girl herself. [Name] face palmed and surrendered. [Name] was surrounded by tens of pointed edged weapons.

Kurome: Back off men.

All of the soldiers then looked at one another and held their weapons back. The sun shined on this extremely awkward scene as silence filled the streets of curious people.

Kurome then placed a hand on her hip and extended another one. She then gestured with her figure for [Name] to come to her. She then began walking into the city hall.

Kurome: Follow me "[Name]"

[Name] complied and as he followed her he walked passed Seryu who was still waking up as he small black and white dog had grown to nearly the size of a human and was growling at [Name].

The Shade of the columns and the ceiling began to make things darker and darker as they traversed deeper into the city hall. They walked along and into a bright corridor with red velvet carpeting, light colored columns. It was a long hallway but where were they going. Neither of them said a word. So [Name] still be shocked and curious broke the silence and asked.

[Name]: Where are you taking me?

The girl didn't answer. So [Name] said again and added more hostility to his tone.

[Name]: I asked you, where. are. we. Going?

She stopped in her tracks.

Kurome: Out towards one of the exits.

Her calm response to him almost calmed him down to an extent. All he could do at this point is comply.

Kurome: You caused a whole lot of chaos out there. So I need to get a good look at you for a minute. By the way, the name is Kurome.

They walked through the halls filled with wonder paintings and wall designs of an elegant identity. They finally reached an exit and left through it.

The area looked similar to the front with an outdoor hallway with lots of columns and beautifully cut grass with a fountain in the middle of the massive yard.

Kurome told him to stand out in the sun light. So he did and he stood still as she did numerous measurements from afar with her hands inspecting [Name]'s frame. Then from down the outside walkway walked a dark haired young man who walked up to Kurome.

?: Hey Kurome, What are you doing?

Kurome: Oh, Hey Wave. Let me get your opinion on something.

She took Wave and turned him around and they began to whisper rather loudly. [Name] now was in a state of total disbelief. [Name] at this point could at least make out a few words. Like , maybe, tall, short, weak, strong, and general. They then concluded their discussion and turned to [Name].

Wave: Hey, my name is Wave. Nice to meet a new face.

[Name]: I wish I could say the same right about now. But it's nice to meet another seemingly sane person in the Capital.

He went over to shake [Name]'s hand and [Name] was hesitant, however still shook the smiling male's hand anyway.

Wave: Say, what made you want to join the empire as a guard?

[Name]: Well see, that's the thing. I was just looking for a job and then I wound up here. It's nice to meet you both but I—

Kurome: Committed a felony. You assaulted military personal. So as of now, we'll just throw you in jail then execute you.

[Name]: Fine . . .

[Name] said with extreme dissatisfaction and annoyance. He was just looking for a job and was literally dragged into this stupid situation. Now he's an imperial guard and he'll be jailed and or killed if he does anything wayward. Not only that he probably won't make it home before he can perform his "night job". With the simplest words [Name] could describe the situation easily. It sucked.

[Name]: I'll take the damn job.

Kurome: Good, That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

The black haired girl said with a smile.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 **Chapter Four – Kill The Night**

The highly annoyed and irritated in the main foyer room of the City Hall waiting for his brand new armor and weaponry. He sat in the incredibly large and busy room as business workers pass on by to and out of the palace like structure. He sat as patiently as he could while the morning drifted away and it began to become the afternoon.

Then finally at his far left the massive red carpeting had wave running down the stair with his armor. He came up to [Name] with a nervous smile.

Wave: Sorry for the wait. Here's your new gear. No weapon through, you're just a grunt. Not my rules.

[Name] had sat up and got in his new wardrobe. But it looked newer, sleeker, and the fabric's fibers seemed a lot thicker and harder. The Capital was preparing itself for [Name] and the Nightraid.

Wave: These are the newer state of the art "night guard" outfits. Since the nightraid are attacking Capital hotspots like here. You'll be more than likely to run into nightraid sooner than later. I hear that shadow guy might be nightraid's newest member.

[Name]: But from the reports I've read, the "shadow" doesn't kill. Nightraids a group of assassins.

Wave: You're right but that doesn't mean things can change. If that guy catches you at night you can pretty much kiss yourself goodbye. But other than that look good in that suit because pretty soon you and the other recruits will be meeting our highest general today. Good luck new guy!

He said as he ran back up the carpeted stairs. [Name] thought to himself, highest general? It must be General Budo. His strength and prowess in combat is unparalleled. He is tall, imposing, and intimidating. Why come visit new recruits? Shouldn't he have more pressing matters to attend to?

 ** _Early Afternoon – Capital Cantina_**

For the most part the capital's main drinking hub was an epicenter of scum. People often come here to pass out drunk, throw sorrows away, or just to have fun. The lights were always dimmed to give a relaxing atmosphere.

Numerous people sat at the bar as well as the tables. Numerous people walked in and among those people was Rom. He found his way over to a back table to where a lone man sat on his own. Knowing the man, Rom sat at the table as the two exchanged pleasantries.

Rom: We're kind of tight back at my place for the time being. Any odd jobs I can get my roommate to part take in? Even if it's a temp job?

A younger man by the name of Koukei responded from across the wooden table.

Koukei: The trades of "goods" are finished for the month. Both arms and "spices". However, there is a fighting competition in near the center of town that'll provide a substantial reward for the winner.

Rom: Well then. Only if I was in my fighting spirit, this competition would be mine.

Koukei: That's right, you're just a blacksmith right?

Rom: The best in the capital.

Koukei: And you don't sell any of your weapons? I mean you can make a killing in both the clean and black markets.

Rom: I'm well aware of that. I just make them as a hobby. Nothing else.

Koukei: More like weapons for your roommate? By the way some bandits are right outside of the capital. Pretty formidable.

Rom stayed silent and gave a raised eyebrow at the young man.

Rom: If I do it's none of your business. Now back to business. My roommate will be the one fighting for the money. And as for the bandits, they're as good as gone.

Koukei: If your roommate is as good of a hand to hand combatant, the prize is a sure win. I just hope you can make it in time for registration.

Rom: When's that?

Koukei: It ends today actually, at the city hall. I actually-

Before he could finish Rom took another shot of something strong and bolted out of the bar knocking over chair, people, and glasses all the while.

 _ **Mid Afternoon – City Hall**_

Now in the main foyer room of the city hall. There were about 20 new recruits that were in the newest armor in an astute stance in a form lined on both sides of the room. 10 on one and 10 on another. All standing straight, this was nerve racking and annoying. [Name] stood amongst one of the lines and analyzed his other cohorts. They were all tall, muscular, some rough looking facial features, and others handsome.

Kurome, Seryu, and Wave stood at the beginning of the stair well to greet the person who passed by all of the new recruits entering from the main entrance. It would've been a long walk for the general, but [Name] could care less.

Then it happened. A blue haired women entered in white garbs. It was general Esdeath?! She walked through with as an extremely cold feeling washed the entire room. With a smile on her face she strode through the line of recruits looking from guard to guard.

Once she got to [Name] she looked and he looked back. But with intensity unlike any other, his eyes followed hers as time nearly slowed as she glared at [Name] while walking by. The feeling of her icy stare still lingered on as she gave [Name] the longest stare of all, continuing to look at him even after she passed him, completely ignoring the others after him.

Esdeath then finally reached her own cohorts.

Seryu: How are you general?

She asked as she saluted.

Esdeath: Just fine.

She retorted with a very casual and somewhat tiresome tone. She looked back at all of the guards and spoke with her voice filling the room.

Esdeath: All of you are blessed to be living in this capital and even more blessed for serving it. You are all tasked with patrolling the city hall day and night. You are to eliminate any hostiles with extreme prejudice unless specified to do so. Weaponry will be in your quarters located beneath the the building. You are to take patrol shifts. If any of you encounter Nightraid, it's likely you won't live to see the next day. That likelihood is rather high, so live each day to the fullest. You're all dismissed.

All of the guards began to walkout to different places throughout the city hall. [Name] could hear what Esdeath was saying as everyone filed out of the main foyer room.

Esdeath: I have half a mind to torture the recruiters for these guards. They're all pitiful, they'll be dead within a month at this rate.

Seryu: But general?! One of them is promising. . I think.

Esdeath: Oh? Well right now I have other priorities. I'm going to the fighting competition today. Maybe I can find what I'm looking for there.

Kurome had left from Esdeath's side and walked towards [Name] who was still a bit of ways away. But listening intently on Esdeath.

Kurome: Hey [Name]!?

[Name]: What is it now Kurome?

Kurome: You don't seem all that promising like I thought.

[Name]: Not promising? But I haven't done anything yet.

Kurome: Yeah, But there's another job waiting for you at the imperial palace. I'm sure you'll like it.

In minutes [Name] found himself with a bucket and rags as he was rubbing the wet tiles of the bathroom floor.

[Name]; Damn I'm in the bathroom!

[Name] sighed. He only knew it as no long before dark and once it was he'd escape. He scrubbed, sprayed, and wiped numerous bathrooms for hours on end before dusk hit the capital's skyline.

He looked out of one of the bathroom windows and luckily it was big enough to fit him. So since there seemed to be virtually no one on that particular floor but someone's private quarters. There was nothing but cool silence, so he took a deep breath and opened and exited the window and cautiously climbed down the thick building blocks.

However, while leaving the bathroom he saw General Esdeath walk by! And behind her walked a guy. [Name] recognized his face instantly, he was the man from Nightraid. What happened? A Nightraid agent brought to the private quarters of the highest general?!

The shocked [Name] continued to climb down and finally reached the ground. Once he reached the ground he almost wanted to kiss it. But he tried to jogged out of the palace courtyard. Before he eve reached the gates from the outer gate came Kurome! His heart nearly jumped out his chest. She caught him, she was also eating cookies none the less.

She walked up to him and asked.

Kurome: Enjoy your first day?

[Name]: Yeah, sure i guess. . .You're not going to kill me?

Kurome: What? Why?

[Name]: What time is it?

Kurome: Time for you to leave, your shift's over already. It has been for a half an hour already.

She then walked passed him and towards the palace as she began to talk.

Kurome: Anyway, I have a mission to go on to go get some bandits. You wanna tag alo-

She looked back and [Name] was already gone.

[Name] raced home through the streets. As he finally reached the house. He used his keys to enter. When he did he saw Kasumi and Rom having a fierce tug of war of an obsidian longsword. Rom finally snatched it out of her hands.

Kasumi: I just wanted to see the craftsmanship!

Rom: No.

Kasumi: That's imperial level artwork there. Don't tell me you blow our money on antiques!

Rom: Our money?!

[Name]: Yes, our money. She lives here too.

Rom: Where the hell have you been all day?! You missed a fighting competition. You could've snagged us more money.

[Name]: Long story short, I got enlisted in the imperial guard for the palace and city hall. But there isn't time. Kasumi, head upstairs.

Kasumi: But-?

[Name]: Just go!. .Please

Kasumi: Fine.

She said with a dejected tone. As she walked up the hard wood stairs and shut the door. Once [Name] was sure she was gone, he spoke once more.

[Name]: I know where General Esdeath's personal quarters are. If we're quick we can-

Rom: Forget her for now, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell of killing that woman.

[Name]: She brought the young man from Nightraid along with her. He—

Rom: Even with his aid you'll be a damned fool to challenge her. Just wait, we'll find time and a strategy to kil-

[Name]: I don't kill.

Rom: Well you're eventually going to have to! She won't be put down by any normal means other than death. If you fall short or slip up you'll be the one killed.

He spoke firm and serious yet quiet enough to ensure that Kasumi couldn't overhear. Rom sighed and he walked over to the front window to close the blinds.

Rom: There's a group of bandits outside the walls. Be careful, they're well-armed.

[Name]: Good.

Then right before going out of the backdoor, Rom spoke.

Rom: That girl is strong.

[Name]: I know, to see her parents like that and to keep going on. She's really something else.

Rom: Not that, before you came in. She nearly threw me across the room when I tried to get that sword back. You need to train her and soon.

[Name]: We'll see.

He said as he left the house and went into the smaller backyard. It was full of grass and [Name] lifted up a grass cover secret door. It was a secret cellar, the stairs led to a larger section fit with a crafting table, blacksmith tools, numerous swords, snares, crossbows, and his signature armor stood up on support. He put it on fit with all of his utilities and left.

 _ **Night – Outer Region/Capital's Outskirts**_

[Name] landed in the front of the fortress and. The main wall seemed undefended. However, within the bushes sprang numerous gun wielding bandits.

Bandit: You made a big ass mistake comin' here.

Another one of them shouted in agreeance.

Bandit 2: Waste this imperial shit!

[Name] quickly smashed a smoke pellet and used his grappling hook to snag a branch to pull himself up. As they fired into the smoke as they breathed in and passed out. He then landed back around the bodies as walls of men from behind the fort fired away. [Name] grabbed a hand full of explosive pellets 30ft up towards the fort of men.

The Explosion lit up the night as [Name] grappled up and mixed himself amongst the disoriented men. He smashed heads together, broke jaws, and lastly picked one of them up and threw one man over the fort.

He looked as the main door to the fortress opened and crowd of bloodthirsty bandits came out and charged. [Name] ran towards them slide under a lot of them. He smashed a few shins and countered a few punches. He then almost like an idiot got himself surround and was stabbed through his rib cage.

He then grabbed the knife wielder's arm, broke it and stabbed the man's hands by using the knife to stick them together. [Name] then head-butt a few around him and the jumped over the crowd to get clear. As he did he saw most of the men had pistols trained on him.

So quickly he grabbed one of the nearest bandits as a shield. The men shot anyway and [Name] threw the body into the crowd with one of his own flash grenades attach to his clothes. As the men are disoriented, [Name] used a snare gauntlet to wrap the remaining bandits up.

Losing lots of blood, [Name] saw the stab wound was worse than originally thought. It was gapping and raw. With the compound decimated and the bandits defeated. [Name] slowly walked out of the fortress's entrance from once he came. Walked down the long stair and called to his dark horse with a seemingly silent whistle. But to his surprise he saw familiar faces convene. One of them gasped.

Bols: Oh! Is that him?!

Wave: Woah. .It's the shadow!

Kurome: Well, looks like we can kill two birds with one stone tonight.

Run: It appears; he beat us to the punch. You're quite the popular man in the capital. Tell me Sir, How did you find and defeat these men?

Even [Name]'s horse couldn't show up fast enough to save him from this situation. He had to do something to escape. So [Name] with the blink of an eye, grappled away to a faraway tree branch. However, right as his body reach the branch it was cut off by Kurome who almost immediately anticipated it. As they both fell, they stared face to face while falling.

Kurome: Are you running from us?

As they fell through the air, he looked into her eyes as she smiled and blushed. She then stated with sensual tone

Kurome: That's cute, it means you're scared. We've got you.

[Name]: On the contrary!

He throws his last smoke pellet to the ground and a incredibly fast entity zoomed by and [Name] was gone. Kurome landed on her feet and looked in the direction with a smile.

After around 10 minutes, the Jaegers executed every soul [Name] apprehened and the fortress was set afire.

 ** _Late Night – Imperial Palace (Esdeath's Quarters)_**

Tatsumi laid back on the bed as Esdeath attempted to straddle him. Incredible flushed he argued with her about morality and their stance the current state of the empire. They put the debate to rest and after Tatsumi's shower, he reentered the bed.

Tatsumi: Um. . .Goodnight Esdeath?

Esdeath: Sweet dreams Tatsumi.

She said as she closed her eyes. However, Tatsumi wasn't finished asking questions. After a few minutes of silence, Tatsumi spoke.

Tatsumi: Esdeath?

Esdeath: Yes Tatsumi?

Tatsumi: Our mission tonight. Those bandits were taken out by someone before we got there. It was "that guy" wasn't it?

Esdeath: If you're referring to the vigilante skulking around the capital. Then yes.

Tatsumi: That guy is really interesting. He doesn't have an imperial arms and look at what he's doing. He's not a imperial agent is he?

Esdeath: To my knowledge no. This anomaly is a complete ghost. Your guess as to their identity and motive is as good as mine. But I agree, he is quite interesting.

Tatsumi: What's the plan? I mean what are you going to do when you find him?

She giggled and held Tatsumi tighter.

Esdeath: In all likelihood. I'll torture him, break him, and he'll receive a public execution like all the rest. It'll be a nice honeymoon for us Tatsumi, we can torture him as one to consummate our love.

She then gripped him tight in a aggressive manner.

Esdeath: Given your current mindset, you wouldn't like that. But that'll change with time.

Tatsumi's mind was drowned in fear and uncertainty. He even mentally spoke to himself.

Tatsumi: Oh man! I really wish that guy would swoop in and save me!

Esdeath closed her eyes and also mentally spoke to herself.

Esdeath: Don't worry mystery man. You and I will cross paths before long. And once we do, it'll be a day we'll both hold on to until death.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 **Chapter Five – Kill The Beasts**

An injured [Name] with bandaging on his ribs was holding on to Kasumi's feet as her scrawny arms held her up. She was upside down; she's never stood on her hands so [Name] was helping. She was wearing her new training garbs during the new exercises. The early morning sun shined through into the small house as frost covered the glass windows. Kasumi then spoke.

Kasumi: I don't see what…

She was grunting as her arms ached and burned.

Kasumi: What this has to do with self-defense!

[Name]: You'll need a lot of agility; you need to learn how to balance just about every part of your body to stay safe.

Kasumi: Mr [Name]! This is stupid. You can defend me, and if I'm by myself I'll have a knife or a gun. If you'll let me have one.

[Name]: No, you barely know how to use your hands and feet in a combative manner. Let alone a knife.

[Name] then let go and she fell lightly into a sitting position. She then began to smile.

Kasumi: Well then how about a sword?

[Name]: No.

Kasumi: Longsword? Staff? Stars? Mace? Guns?!

[Name]: No! Nothing until I feel you have a good grasp of hand to hand combat.

Kasumi pouted and crossed her arms.

Kasumi: But guns are easy. I can handle the recoil and the noise. Trust me, I'll get used to it if you give me one.

[Name] put a hand on his chin and looked up.

[Name]: You know what? I just might do that.

She then jumped up and shouted in excitement.

Kasumi: YES!

[Name]: After you finish the hand to hand combat training. It'll take weeks of training to get you trained properly but as for now I'm off for work.

Kasumi: Wait. I have something to ask.

[Name]: Go ahead.

Kasumi: How did you and Rom meet?

[Name] then looked up at the ceiling and put a hand on his chin. He then began to speak.

[Name]: Well.

 _ **The Past**_

[Name] himself was walking through the busy streets of the capital. [Name] was looking for someone, someone by the name of "Rom". The imperial reports that [Name] stole indicates that he was an ex imperial weapons smith. That was something [Name] really needed right now. Tools, weapons, and a connection to the underworld. This was [Name]'s golden ticket.

Rumor has it that Rom's blades in particular were so fine that if entered in a blade clash, Rom's edges could find the atomized chinks with the other weapon craftsmanship and cutting it in two. He then finally made his way to a rundown bar in which he saw numerous people of a "lower" status. The place reeked of ale, It was stuffy, dim lighting, and it was a tight room.

He entered and sat down at the bar counter next to a handsome man with grey streaks in his hair. The man finished off a few pleasantries with a few women before asking for another drink.

[Name]: Hey there.

Rom: What's up?

[Name]: You're Rom right.

Rom: The one and only.

[Name]: Ex imperial weapons expert turned smuggler.

Rom then quickly rose up in an instant and had a gun to [Name]'s head.

Rom: Sucks for you. Don't know how you know any of that false info. But saying that around here can get you killed.

[Name] stayed calm, as he entire room stayed in its exact same as the music continued to play and the bar tender continued serving like normal. The bar was in such a bad place that scenes like this were a normal occurrence. But [Name] needed this man.

[Name]: Unless there's money on the line.

Rom: Hm? Keep talking.

[Name]: I need a man of your talents. I'll pay you for your services.

[Name] flashed a large wad of currency from his back pocket. Rom's eyes widened with massive shock and then put his firearm way and dusted [Name] off.

Rom: Cool, Sorry about that "misunderstanding".

 ** _Present Day_**

[Name]: And of course I had no money to pay him.

Kasumi: What? How? What happened to the money you showed him?

[Name]: It was fake. I knew he'd fall for it.

Kasumi: Then why did he stay here?

[Name]: Although he made a pretty coin here or there, he didn't have a place to stay. And to this day he keeps on saying that once he gets the money I promised him, he'll leave.

Kasumi: Are you ever going to pay him?

[Name]: More than likely, I'm a man of my word. But right now he smuggles the weapons he makes to the revolutionary army and the money he gets is what we live on. He may seem like a slouch but he can work when there's money on the line.

Rom then came down the stairs yawning and exclaimed.

Rom: Alright [Name] I've heard enough about memory lane, get out there and go earn. I'm still on babysitting duty, so I need you to pick up some supplies on your way back.

Rom threw [Name] a paper ball that had numerous tools. [Name] said goodbye and headed out for work.

 ** _Later that Evening_**

[Name] was on his patrol duty inside of the imperial palace. The orange sky gleamed through the large windows as he patrolled the very beautifully constructed halls. He did this seemingly easy job for hours and hours and was getting paid. At this point [Name] was almost thinking about thanking Seryu and Kurome for this job. But [Name]'s senses picked up on a small patter on the thick rug.

When he rounded the corner to see who was in the hallway, he was nearly petrified. It was General Esdeath was seemed to be just finished musing on an unknown subject. He almost by instinct went right back around the corner. But it was too late, she already began walking in his direction. He'd look like a fool to head back and cower now.

[Name]: General.

He greeted her as she past.

She seemed to be smiling already as is. She replied.

Esdeath: Greetings soldier.

She stated as she continued to sway down the hall. As [Name] had begun to calm, she stopped.

Esdeath: [Name]?

[Name]'s arms went numb as she called out his [Name] from afar. Why would she remember his name, he's just some imperial guard right? It's not like a Jaeger or something. As shocked as he was he still replied.

[Name]: Yes, General?

Esdeath thought, she felt through the ether. She sensed his shock and surprise. She mentally said to herself.

Esdeath: I see that caught his attention.

She then spoke aloud to the Imperial guard.

Esdeath: Are you enjoying your time within the imperial guard occupation?

[Name]: I can't say I'm enjoying it. Though a job is a job. But I do wish there was more to do.

Esdeath: Well your honesty is admirable. However, all you do here is guard for an impending attack from night raid. So far they've been holding back and leaving you with nothing to do. So I have a mission for you.

[Name]: Okay, mission specs?

Esdeath: Simple, there's a large influx a of reptilian danger beasts picking off imperial guards right as you enter the main gates of the capital. I'm sending you out to exterminate them.

She then turned around and walked away but still spoke.

Esdeath: You'd best be off. The sun is setting and the more ferocious ones prowl about at those times.

[Name]: I will leave at once General.

As he turned to leave she then stopped and held her head down and bore a sadistic smile. A smile that [Name] couldn't see and she spoke once more.

Esdeath: Oh and do be careful, the danger beasts I told you about will be extremely venomous.

[Name] then ran off and shouted.

[Name]: Thanks for the reassurance General.

As he ran to leave and off to his potential death he wondered. Why a mission like this? He's a guard, he's not a soldier or a hunter. As he ran down the stairs, out the halls and away from the palace. He knew his wallet depended on this and so did his life. But since [Name] has the freedom to leave the palace, those danger beasts can say hello to the shadow.

 _ **Dusk – Outside of the Capitol walls**_

Numerous guards patrolled the perimeter as black mass smashed to the ground in front the patrolmen. The startled men all pointed their weapons at it as the cloaked figure rose from the ground.

Imperial Patrolman: It's that. .that guy!

[Name]: Lower your weapons. You'll need them for what's about to come.

Imperial Patrolman 4: We're supposed to be getting a Palace sentinel to assist us in the beasts' extermination.

[Name]: Never mind him.

A patrolman felt the ground and shouted.

Patrolman 5: THEY'RE COMING!

In seconds, a large pack of centipede/snake creatures slithered and crawled out of the greenery. All [Name] could hear were clicks and hisses as [Name] brandished his obsidian blade and went to work.

[Name] slashed as numerous bony appendages lashed at him. He cut deep into the hoard of danger beasts, he severed multiple heads and gutted several bodies. Unfortunately, as [Name] fought numerous guards fought and were being eviscerated by the creatures. Their screams filled the air as they were being torn apart and eaten.

One of the more lizard type beasts whacks [Name] with it's barbed tail. It [Name] smashing into a tree with the branches falling over him. He heard sizzling and he looked at his shadow armor. The ab portion was burning with an acid like venom. The lizard's tail dripped with venom. If he didn't wear this armor, [Name] would've been a goner. Even the newer guard outfits were thinner than his current armor. This would've been a death sentence if he went as was.

[Name] looked over as one man had his upper body bitten clean off. As he did that one of the lizard beasts lounged and tried to give [Name] similar treatment. [Name] drove his blade under the chin and up through the brain killing the creature. [Name] butchered the army of insectoid/reptilian danger beasts for some time. Once the fighting stopped the front of the capital was a gore fest. Limbs and green blood lied everywhere.

[Name]: I'm sure that's the last of them.

Imperial Patrolmen: Thank you, thank you so much. I've never seen anyone do what you did like that. Are you apart of General Esdeath's Jaegers? Wild hunt? We've heard so much about you but know so little.

[Name]: No imperial affiliation. Tend to your wounded, and round your fallen. You're safe for now.

A dark horse with glowing red eyes sped with unimaginable speed. [Name] boarded and he departed. From a far Tatsumi, Leone, and Najenda watched.

Leone: That shit was wild.

Najenda: Astonishing. And this is the man who saved Tatsumi and Akame from Zanku?

Tatsumi: Yeah, it has to be. I don't get it. Whose side is he on? He knows we're here but he won't attack us. And he's attacking some of our imperial targets. But he's helping the empire by doing this.

Najenda: Perhaps he's doing what he thinks is best.

Leone: Man, do you know how much better we'd be with this guy on our team?

She sighed and sat down in the edge of the cliff and put her scope down.

Tatsumi: He would be a great addition Leone, but how do we even get his attention?

Najenda: Something tells me he'll be giving us a visit sooner than later.

 ** _Night – Imperial Palace Veranda_**

[Name] had to of course go back into the capital where his current home is. He had to cast the illusion that he didn't live within it. He went home and redressed back into his guard garbs and headed back for the palace.

He did this and found General Esdeath leaning on the railing looking at the luminescent full moon.

[Name]: General Esdeath.

He called.

She looked over and smiled to him.

[Name]: The mission has been completed as tasked. The beasts shouldn't be an issue any longer.

Esdeath: Excellent, I trust you took them out all yourself?

[Name]: No mam. The men deserve just as much credit as I do for this.

Esdeath sighed a tad bit and retorted.

Esdeath: Nonsense, I'm sure they provided you with no real assistance.

[Name]: General, does this mean that you'll assign me on more missions like this.

Esdeath: Well that depends on how you answer this next question. Would you mind if I were to ask you a personal question?

[Name] replied yes. As if he could actually have said no to his superior.

Esdeath: Were you born and raised outside of the capital?

[Name]: I was born outside the walls. However, once I got older my folks moved inside. They had no choice, my clan dispersed after the water supply was poisoned rumor has it by the empire.

Esdeath had a half smile on her face as she looked down.

Esdeath: I see, that is all [Name]. Just know this, from now on. I'll expect nothing but best from you. Tonight, you've proven that you're more than just an imperial sentinel. Also, when you speak to me. Speak as though you would an associate. It's only fair that I get to know the real you.

[Name]: Thank you general.

He said as he quickly left the area.

 ** _Later than Night – Esdeath's Personal Quarters_**

Esdeath was lying on her bed writing into a small booklet. She lied stomach down and legs swinging back and forth with a causal demeanor. As she wrote into her diary, the day's events of losing Tatsumi who escaped, all the way to lamenting about it. She thought as she wrote.

Esdeath: I don't understand why you would run from me Tatsumi. I've been nothing but frugal with my time and energy for you. I've shown you how reasonable and loving I can be and you still ran off. Well, it doesn't mean much now. I know for certain our paths will cross again and when they do I'll make sure we never separate again. And as for [Name], he shows promise. And on a side note he was born outside of the capital. I'll never jump to conclusions, but I already feel that he cannot be trusted. He blatantly lied to me about successfully slaying the beasts. As the messengers confided to me that he was nowhere in sight, for the capital's shadow stood in his place.

Esdeath then began to write as though she were speaking to the shadow himself.

Esdeath: You seem to be quite the enigma. You've also proven very illusive as well. And [Name], you have a certain aura surrounding you that screams of intrigue. How interesting!

She blushed a tint and continued to write.

Esdeath: But [Name] as of tonight, you have caught my attention. Prepare yourself.

She wrote as she then clapped the book shut.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 **Chapter 6: Kill The Scavenger**

 _ **A Few Days Ago**_

The day was rather clouded as tens of armor clad revolutionary soldiers roamed with crates of numerous goods. They traversed the rocky lands as they finally caught an opportunity to smuggle goods back into their home base. As they walked an unkempt, scruffy looking, short scavenger man walked on a small underpass over a creek. He then caught wind of the men's conversation from below.

Soldier: With these new weapons we should be nearly unstoppable for the foreseeable seasons.

Captain: Not with General Esdeath out on our tail. She's wiped out legions of some of our best people. We have to continue to hold back for little until we find more imperial arms.

Soldier: But our excavators are running out of room. The empire is pushing us further and further away from the capitol's walls. The farther we are the less likely to find more of them.

Captain: With the one we have now, maybe we'll have a new member for the Nightraid. So maybe we shouldn't be as pessimistic. We have to faith to some degree.

Soldier: Captain, can you brief again for this imperial arms ability? It's called the _**Dragon's Tune**_ right?

Captain: It's rather simple actually, this one is a small flute that allows the user create a symphony that absorbs both the imperial arms abilities and the any person's energy within a mile's radius. Once an ample amount has been absorbed, the flute's wielder will then be able to use/replicate the abilities 2x the power for the amount of time they played the song.

Soldier: That sounds neat but how will the user know if any arms users are nearby?

Captain: That I don't know. I neglected to ask Najenda when she briefed us.

Soldier: Say, do you feel that?

He interrupted the tone of the conversation, the soldiers had the carriages stop as they all composed themselves in the cold. The temperature dropped down to a freezing level. This effect chilled the air and nearly causing snow to fall.

Soldier: What the hell is this?

Captain: If this is what I think . . .

The man's worst fears were just realized as he screamed an order.

Captain: MEN! GET IN FORMATIO-!

Before he even finished his order several of his men were viciously impaled by stalagmites of ice. Several more's heads had icicles splitting through the helmeted men and killing them instantly.

Captain: GET IN FORMATION!

He screamed again but the men were running around screaming for their lives as several imperial soldier sprang from the bushes and cutting the revolutionaries down.

Captain: It's no use, no one's listening.

He murmured to himself as a blue haired woman walked from the path in front of them. The same direction they were headed toward.

Soldier: I . .it.. it's General Esdeath!

He stated while being both incredibly shivering from both fear and the cold.

Captain: Compose yourself boy, we trained for this.

He then shouted from afar.

Captain: HOW DID YOU KNOW OF THIS ROUTE?!

Esdeath: We monitored this section more heavily because we got a tip off from your accomplice within our own ranks. Upon finding him I tortured him to death and before he did he revealed everything I needed. And I must say his torment was pleasurable.

The lower ranked soldier stood silent as the air whizzed past everyone's ears. This moment was death and the soldiers were looking it right in the face.

He then let out a battle cry he charged her. His captain urged him not but to no avail. Esdeath easily bisected the man with a massive ice blade that she forged from nowhere with the flick of her hand.

Captain: You're a devil.

He said with venom in his voice. He then whipped out a side arms and fired off several rounds. Each of which Esdeath formed an ice wall that absorbed each round. The wall dissipated right after.

Esdeath: So I've been told.

After she retorted she sent several ice blades the captain's way and beheaded the last man standing. The captain's body fell and as it fell it knocked over one of the crated and into the nearby creek and the Dragon's Tune fell into the scavenger's possession as he ran back to the capitol.

Imperial Soldier: General Esdeath, Shall we retrieve the fallen crate?

Esdeath: Negative, we have a sizable portion of the stolen goods. That crate is negligible.

She then spoke to herself mentally.

Esdeath: I wonder what my Tatsumi is doing now. . .Or what that [Name] is doing at the palace. I wonder if the Nightraid attacked and killed him yet. If he did perish, he certainly deserved it for being too weak.

But Esdeath fixed her cap as she fixed her face from a blood lusted smile to an enthralled demeanor. She also thought to herself, why is she even thinking of [Name]?

She doesn't even think of her fellow Jaegers to this extent, he even managed to occupy the same thought space as Tatsumi. Esdeath tried to shrugged this thought aside as [Name] should be another faceless imperial. But there's something more to him, and she will find out.

 _ **Present Day – Imperial Palace**_

The evening had begun to stretch long as [Name]'s guard duty continued. He was stationed in the luxurious corridors yet again to protect some administrators who resided in the rooms. The rugs were a vibrant red. A rather lively color, that kept him awake throughout the day. It was an incredibly uneventful one.

Out of nowhere Kurome appeared right next to him as he dazed off which surprised him. Wave had walked up to him also.

Kurome: Hey [Name].

[Name]: Oh hey Kurome. What's up?

All of [Name]'s hatred and disgust toward Kurome had left him already. He'd seen nothing else that's make him continue to harbor those feelings.

Kurome: Come with me and wave to the bar.

[Name]: But we're still on duty.

Kurome: So. Nothing's going on and there's nothing to do. So are you coming?

[Name]: Well, General Esdeath might comeback soon and I don't want to be caught not at my post.

He said this with a smile knowing that Kurome would no doubt retort and bring him anyway. He was one hundred percent right.

Kurome: she'll be back in a few days if she comes back sooner. I'll be held accountable for it now come on.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.

 _ **Night – Capitol Cantina**_

They finally entered the cantina as [Name] finished asking the whereabouts of the other jaegers.

Kurome: Seryu's home doing whatever, Run's reading, Bols's home probably cooking dinner, and Esdeath's been out on assignment for a few days. So just relax will you?

Wave: Wait. Kurome, you aren't old enough to drink?

Both Wave and [Name] were shocked to nearly no end, as Kurome was already drinking from a small cup at the bar counter.

Wave: Well, I guess a little won't hurt. Come on [Name] before Kurome drinks everything.

So [Name] and Wave at the bar along with numerous scum and villainy. However, the place was warm, cozy, and had nice soothing music. He could to an extent see why most people stay here and almost have second lives here. It was lively yet soothing. There was dim lighting, lots of people, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

[Name] had looked over and seen a smaller band of people and a smaller disheveled man playing a glowing blue flute. This interested [Name] so he wanted to speak to the man, of course he'd have to wait until the song was over.

Wave then spoke to [Name] from across the bar and passed Kurome who drank cup after cup.

Wave: So [Name] how was your life coming up?

[Name]: It was what you would call normal. I had both parents, went to school and that's it.

[Name] was lying, things weren't so cut and dry for him. But right now none of that mattered.

Wave: Cheers to that. I'm glad that you aren't some guy who had both parents killed and became a badass vigilante that swears vengeance to crime right?

They both laughed and Wave took a shot. Wave then got up to use the washroom. But something didn't feel right, [Name] felt extremely tired. He felt like dozing off right there. But the stranger thing was that everyone else in the bar seemingly felt the same. But something woke him up, he felt a warm hand on his thigh nearing his crotch area.

When he looked over it was Kurome who had an incredibly lustful look at him. She held onto [Name]'s arm and nuzzled her had on him.

[Name]: Um. . .Kurome?

Kurome: Oh [Name].

She said with a drawn out tone.

Kurome: I've never seen you in such a light. Signing up to join to empire for me.

She began rubbing his face, making his body's adrenaline rise. She's had too much to drink and [Name] had to do something and fast.

Kurome: From the time. .When I saw you I prepared myself for you.

[Name] gulped and tried to look away and ignore her. But he thought to himself. She "prepared" herself. As much as [Name] just wanted to tune her out, that fascinated him. She then redirected his face to her.

Kurome: Don't turn from me, accept me.

He lips closed in and she was going to kiss [Name] full on. [Name] then looked to her side and she had her signature pouch of cookies and he reached into it with urgency and wiggles his fingers to find one. As she closed in she licked to her lips to moisturize them further.

She was closing in for the kiss and [Name] was desperately looking for the cookie and his fingers found her last one. He then quickly got it and inserted the cookie into Kurome's semi opened mouth. She chewed as [Name] removed her arms from him and let her lay face down on the bar table.

Crisis averted [Name] thought. The song finally ended as went to go and ask the man the origin of his flute.

[Name]: Hey there sir. What's your name?

?: The name is Nake boy. And yours?

[Name]: It's [Name], nice to meet you. That flute you have seems pretty cool.

Nake: I know that. That's why I have it.

[Name]: Where did you get it?

Nake: I found it outside of the capitol's walls.

[Name]: And why does it glow blue?

Nake: Say, what's with all these questions?! What are ya? Some kind of interrogator?

[Name]: It's just that I heard of an artifact that can take energy from people and give them their power.

Nake: Well scram, this ain't that imperial arms boy!

[Name]: I didn't say anything about an imperial arms.

Nake then took a swig of his alcoholic beverage and stared at [Name]. They stared at each other for a full minute. Then Nake spat his drink in [Name]'s eyes, he ran out of the bar as fast as he could. [Name] then ran out after him; unintentionally bulldozing numerous tables and people along the way. Wave then exited the bathroom and found a passed out Kurome as he looked to see a mass of pushed over tables and slumbered people on the floor.

[Name] had tracked the man down, once the man rested in a nearby alley and drank. [Name] returns minutes later, but in his dark garbs. He smashed down in the garbs and grabbed the mans throat and thrusted him against the alley wall.

[Name]: It's over, that doesn't belong to you.

Nake: It's. . .it's you. This is perfect!

[Name] was punched out of the alley and went smashing into a nearby food shop with bullet like speed. Nake came out in a ghostly form of Wave's Grand Chariot. He then charged at [Name] with a staff like weapon which he blocked a series of hits. He then grabbed the staff and flung Nake crashing through a nearby wall into a gambling house. Nake quickly rose and used numerous invisible strings of dark energy to make the gambling men attack [Name] in a puppet like way. Some had cleavers and guns, but [Name] either disarmed them or broke the weapons and ran after Nake.

Nake had took off and is using his augmented powers to scale numerous walls and rooftops as [Name] did the same. [Name] snared Nake and brought him close. He broke free and the two began to brawl, with [Name] battering the sorry man and blocking his attacks. The man had Grand Chariots power but none of Wave's skill.

The figment wore off and the Nake was left now completely defenseless. The bloodied man crawled away from [Name] as fast as he could. [Name] grabbed him up and held him over the building's edge.

[Name]: You're going to jail.

Nake: Send me back to jail, you don't know what they do to the people you help them lock up. I don't even care anymore. I hope they kill me.

The man went cross eyed as he began to cackle.

[Name]: What?

Nake: Yeah! I've been there before and I've been on the run ever since. I got jailed for missing tax payments and I was nearly tortured to death. I lost my wife and daughter to a virus and fell into a deep depression, I stopped working and began to miss payments.

The man made short irritating laughs as he was trying to catch his breath after the fight.

[Name]: You're lying.

Nake: I can care less if you believe me or not, take one look inside of any imperial jail and see what horrors you find. Why do you think these streets are so called "clean"?

[Name] deeply contemplated. What if he was telling the truth? He's sending messed up souls, the undeserving and the mentally ill to be tortured, killed, and neglected by this callus empire. That isn't why [Name] does this. No being should ever be treated horribly due to mental conditions or bad life choices.

Nake: You'd never know what it's like to always run from your old life.

[Name]: Every day I breath, I know more and more what you mean.

He then let the man down on the roof and leapt into the dark night and taking the Dragon's Tune along with him. He then returned to the bar a half an hour later after he returned home and changed. Where outside he spotted Wave who had a passed out Kurome on his shoulder.

Wave: Hey [Name]!? Where did you go?

[Name]: I had to take a leak. I just had to find a bathroom other than this one. It was too crowded; I'll see you guys tomorrow.

[Name] then began to walk off. Wave then looked back at the bar's insides.

Wave: Alright see you tomorrow. Oh wait, how did you know it was crowed you never-

As Wave looked back and [Name] was already long gone. As Wave thought to himself how [Name] was able to do that, but [Name] on the other hand must've thought himself to be pretty cool.

 _ **Night – [Name]'s House**_

[Name] walked in and kicked off his boots and was ready to just flop in bed when Rom stepped right in front of him.

Rom: Hey there, you look more tired than usual.

[Name]: Yes. . .

[Name] then prepared to slouch past him before Rom stopped him again.

Rom: But with this lead right here, you'll be on the track to taking this empire down for the count.

[Name] smacked his teeth and groaned.

[Name]: Who now?

Rom: Syura, He's Honest's son.

[Name] perked up but then his optimism sank. How could he arrest Honest's son? It's impossible, justice from the law is nonexistent to him. But one form can be, that was an road [Name] would never go down.

Rom: You know what you have to do this time.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 7: Kill The Extract_**

Kasumi and [Name] sat on their couch in the main living room as Rom stood skillfully swinging [Name]'s obsidian blade around to show off.

Rom: See what I can do? This thing can cut through damn near anything.

[Name]: I doubt through anything. But it's a damn good sword.

Kasumi: How long did it take to make?

Rom: No time really. I'm a natural at this stuff little girl.

Kasumi's cheeks puffed and she turned red but immediately calmed down. She hates being called a little girl namely because [Name] and Rom knew that. As a thirteen-year-old girl she felt like she was coming into her own as a woman, but instead of debating it she fired back. So she crossed her arms and smiled.

Kasumi: I'd figured it'd take you longer. Considering that you're an old man and all.

Rom stopped being jovial and lashed out.

Rom: IM IN MY THIRTIES!

Realizing how loud he got, he settled himself.

Rom: It's just all the stress of being the best blacksmith on the entire land.

Kasumi: I never asked. Why did you become a blacksmith?

The girl inquired. Rom stood and thought back to his youth. His upbringing was less than favorable, but he made do and made out with his talents.

Rom: It's kind of a long story. When I was a boy I'd love to carve sticks into daggers for fun. Since I was a runaway I had to make money somehow since I didn't go to school. So my go to was a blacksmith shop. I was the number one blacksmith cus my blades' edges were like to no other and I got paid. But I wanted a larger sense of worth so enlisting was my next move.

Kasumi: So that's why your blades are so good?! You're ex-military.

Rom: I was good before that! So as I was saying. I got greedy and sold weapons to the black market to get some extra money. Got discharged and was gonna get executed for sure. So I went awol. They haven't found me since. Throughout my life, I felt my craftsmanship was what made me valuable. And since it is; I want the worth of my work to last longer than me. I screwed myself up in the end but hey.

[Name]: Hey, you make souvenirs and self-defense weapons for me. So, I guess that counts for something right? Your weapons and tools are awesome.

Rom's dimpled and somewhat handsome face frowned. He tossed [Name] the sword and replied.

Rom: Gee thanks, I really appreciate that. . . but I'd really appreciate it more if you paid me.

[Name] stood up from the couch, stretched arms out and yawned before he continued.

[Name]: Don't worry, I'll just pay you in love and admiration for your craftsmanship.

Kasumi: Jeez Mr, How much money did you promise him?

Rom then unlocked the door and right before he left out he stated.

Rom: A lot, Keep on messing with me. I'll have general Esdeath come after you.

[Name]: Good luck.

Kasumi: You really gonna pay him right?

[Name]: Yeah, It'll just take awhile. Okay Kasumi, I've got to go. And since you're such a grown lady you can fetch some items from the store today.

[Name] said in somewhat of a mocking tone. It was all in good fun Kasumi knew but it still annoyed her. [Name] gave her list which gave her all the items needed.

Kasumi: I'll go as soon as I can. Oh and before you go can you tell me who that Esdeath is? Is he strong?

Saying her name struck a nerve in [Name]. He goes to work almost every day in hopes that he never has to see her. She's eerie yet serene. A beautiful woman yes, but extremely scary. Kasumi doesn't and will hopefully never see her to really know.

[Name]: Well, Esdeath is the most powerful general in all the empire. She's an incredibly unsettling but beautiful woman.

Kasumi: IT'S a she?!.. I bet she doesn't scare you.

[Name]: I wish she didn't. Oh and that extract.

After he said this he placed his finger on the list he gave her. He specified on the demon extract at the bottom.

[Name]: Be careful of that it burns. .A lot!

Kasumi: Oooh scary.

[Name] then disengaged the conversation by rubbing her head, ruffling her hair and rushing out.

Kasumi: Don't fall asleep on guard duty again!

Alone in the small home, she looked at the list. So she put on clothes fit for the clement weather and left for her journey. The streets were rather filled, people were shopping all around the area of food, clothes, and tool stands.

 ** _Imperial Palace Honest's Office – Late Morning_**

Honest stood looking out at the city as his stomach rumbled. He had called Esdeath to his office to discuss the current Night Raid situation. They've gotten Dr. stylish as well as the three beasts. The group had proven to be of the elusive sort as well as the shadow that lurked around the capitol. The greedy prime minister couldn't wait for lunch even though he had a massive breakfast. But Esdeath's arrival put a stake in his thoughts of gluttony. The entire room was surrounded by windows and all of the blinds were open. There wasn't a shadow in the room.

Esdeath: You wanted to see me, prime minister.

Honest: Oh yes Esdeath. This is regarding the night raid. That bothersome group has taken the lives of multiple important personal. Your Jaegers group still haven't found the hideout and they've been silent for quite some time. So for today, you are granted personal leave time.

Esdeath: I appreciate your generosity Prime minister, but it really isn't necessary.

Honest: Nonsense Esdeath, you've worked hard and deserved it. As of now, it is an order.

Esdeath: Oh well, I will make maximum use of this time and still look for clues on Night Raid's whereabouts. And Honest?

Honest: Yes Esdeath?

Esdeath: Why are all of your blinds open to this extent?

Honest began to sweat and his tone reeked of fear. Esdeath put her cap down to shield her eyes.

Honest: Because Esdeath, rumor on the street is that the Capitol shadow ghost is available to any imperial personal where ever a shadow is present.

Esdeath let out a sigh of shame as she still had her cap down.

Esdeath: It's just a myth prime minister. Trust me, you'll be safe from any intrusion from a mere human vigilante.

She stated with annoyance. Honest, let out a jolly laugh as he then reassured himself of her words.

Honest: Yes yes. You are right. Now you'd best be going now.

She left and then Honest then smiled as he mentally said to himself.

Honest: Yes only a myth. Once Esdeath is outdoors for a long enough time. She'll meet that spirit and when she does. I will win as either the shadow is defeated or we'll be less one general that are enslaved by their own bloodlust and not loyalty to this empire.

 ** _Capitol Streets – Afternoon_**

Kasumi throughout the entire late morning had everything on the list. She got just about all of them with no difficulty at all. However, this last thing was that demon extract.

Kasumi: Where's that stupid demon juice? None of the stores have it, they're all sold out.

Then in her dark moment of despair saw a store that sold nothing but extracts. Excited, she ran into the store however she saw a woman already at the front desk.

Esdeath: I'll take the last vials of demon extract.

Store owner: You're lucky. Those'll probably be the last ones coming in for a while.

The two exchanged parting words as the blue-haired women strode past a hidden Kasumi with her sack full of them in which she carried behind her. She hid behind a small stand of other extracts.

Kasumi: Darn it.

She then mentally spoke to herself.

Kasumi: She's military yeah. But maybe I can speak one out of her bag.

She then smiled.

Kasumi: Yeah, this one should be easy.

So, she stalked Esdeath until she got the opportune time to strike and snatch one out of Esdeath's bag. This shouldn't be too hard. So she followed and followed until Esdeath had stopped for some reason. Kasumi thought why not finish this with a burst of movement. So with a surprising amount of speed, she dashed up to Esdeath and the larger woman turned around. Thus causing Kasumi to smash into Esdeath's chest.

Esdeath: You were following me?

Kasumi: Um, No mam I was just going-

Esdeath: I saw you the entire time from the store until now with my peripheral vision.

Kasumi: Oh.

She blushed in embarrassment and put a finger to her mouth.

Esdeath: You're most likely intending to pickpocket me as you appear to be of lesser means.

Kasumi then sat up and lashed out.

Kasumi: That's not true! I have money! Just because I'm not some imperial personal doesn't mean I'm broke! You imperials make my stomach churn.

She stated with malice in her voice. But then her stomach rumbled.

Esdeath: Would you like me to treat you to lunch?

Kasumi: Yes, please.

 ** _Imperial Café – Evening_**

The two young women had finished dining on select cuts of very large danger beasts. The meat was of the best the empire had to offer to the people. The atmosphere was nice, one Kasumi had never in her life been in. Her village was of lower means but kids like her were still able to have as many meals as they needed. Something like this was still new to her.

Kasumi: You have my thanks for this meal.

Esdeath: It's nothing, I live to serve citizens of the empire. Especially the children.

Kasumi: I'm happy to see that there are still some well-rounded people who work for the imperial army that aren't bad people.

Esdeath: I wouldn't say they're bad people. I'd say they're just taking advantage of natural selection. The strong thrive while the weak perish. It's a simple concept.

Kasumi: Hm? But how is it fair that people get treated like dirt by their own protectors? I mean, they don't even get a chance to fight back.

Esdeath had just swallowed a tender bit of meat and retorted.

Esdeath: From the perspective of the weak. If they truly feel mistreated they should revolt. And if they succeed all is well, if they fail it was just the natural way of things.

Kasumi: But my caretaker tells me that the weak are to be protected. And I agree. So, one day I'll do something that'll help the empire.

Esdeath: My my. You have quite the vision. You've been raised well by your caretaker. Tell me about them.

Kasumi: Well, some time ago my parents died in a horrible incident. And luckily for me, someone was looking after me from the shadows and saved me. Since that day some really nice man about your age is taking care of me.

Esdeath's mind nearly imploded as she put the dots together. This young girl was being taken care of by the shadow himself. Whether or not the girl knows isn't important to Esdeath but if she can get his name then she may be able to get her way.

Esdeath: Tell me more about him?

Kasumi then lit up with glee while talking about [Name] to Esdeath.

Kasumi: Well, he's smart, he's cool, and he's not afraid of anything. I think. He thinks about others more than himself sometimes and he's a great fighter who can use all kinds of weapons.

Esdeath blushed and held her cheeks.

Esdeath: Fascinating, he seems like a very interesting man.

Kasumi: It seems like you know a guy who seems a lot like that. Am I right?

Esdeath: Yes, in fact, I know two who are-

She then stopped her tracks as she mentally kicked herself. She made a vow to Tatsumi that she'd never even look at another man. But as of late that [Name] guard has really has caught her eye. But why she thought. He hasn't done anything to spark her. But maybe it's time see why for herself.

Kasumi: Are you okay?

Esdeath: Oh yes, I'm alright.

Capitol Streets – Late Afternoon

The two females then stood outside of the eatery and walked around the city while still speaking about morals and family as the orange sky was above them. Kasumi reminded her of herself to an extent. She was raised by a father figure, in a smaller village, and found herself to be the only surviving member of a massacre.

Esdeath: Tell me, What is your caretaker's name?

Kasumi wagged her finger.

Kasumi: That's a secret, If I'm gonna set you two up on a blind date; I'll have to see if he's alright with it first.

Esdeath looked down and smiled.

Esdeath: Fair enough, By the way, what were you doing out here by your lonesome?

Kasumi: I was looking for some demon extract for my caretaker.

Esdeath's cheeks burned with curiosity. Why would the shadow use demon extract? Her mind burst with excitement to capture him. But as of now the least she can do is make his adopted child pleased. She reached into her bag/sac full of them and presented one.

Esdeath: Here.

She gave Kasumi a few vials of the extract. This shocked and made Kasumi extremely overjoyed.

Kasumi: Wow! Thanks a bunch! Say? What do you use the extract for? I hear it burns a lot.

Esdeath: For torture of course. I read that placing them in the eyes permanently damages the eyesight of its victims.

Kasumi then sheepishly laughed and backed away slightly.

Kasumi: Okay

Esdeath: Farwell little one.

"Little one!"

Kasumi mentally shouted. She then mentally kicked herself to keep from lashing out once again. But she did have a nice day today so she snapped back into a happier mood.

Kasumi: I'll see you around okay?

She extended her hand for Esdeath to shake it. This took Esdeath aback, as she never expected this amount of professionalism from a mere child. This warmed her heart.

Esdeath: I do look forward to seeing you once again.

They separated and Kasumi pondered in the semi-empty streets, hands behind her back. She spoke to herself mentally as she neared home.

Kasumi: Well, today was a cool day. I got all the stuff on the list and even had an extremely long lunch with an imperial. Maybe they aren't all that bad. I hope I see. . .

Then it dawned on her. She neglected to get the long blue haired female's name. However, to Kasumi, it doesn't matter all that much. She'll meet her again someday and who knows? Maybe her and [Name] might actually go on a date one day.

 ** _Night - [Name]'s Home Roof_**

[Name] and Rom had sat together on the roof contemplating the future.

[Name]: I don't know if I can kill him. I went and visited a lot of the jailing institutions and that guy was right, they all went to shit. It's like all of the officials either don't care or are too scared to upset the people in charge.

Rom: I'm pretty sure that's the case. Maybe seeing the night raid is our best option.

[Name]: No one reserves the right to take another human life.

Rom: You may be right but we all have to make sacrifices [Name]. All of us. Killing the Prime Minister's son might help out moral for the revolutionary army a great bit.

[Name]: I know. It's just... .If Kasumi finds out what I do and I start slaughtering, I'll just bring another innocent soul into all this madness.

[Name] thought back to a conversation that he had with Kasumi, some time ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

While he was training her with staff weapons in the backyard, she threw her down and ask with an annoyed tone.

Kasumi: Can't I just have a gun.

[Name]: No, If you use one you'll be no better than the scum lurking about. The same about killing, you'll be no more than just another murderer.

Kasumi: I'll be nothing like them

She said as she grabbed her staff and charged at [Name] again.

 ** _Present Time_**

Rom: Well you've already made one hell of an impression of that little one.

[Name]: I'm just doing my part to make another normal productive member of society.

Rom: Well you seem to be doing a good job. I'm proud of you for using my lessons.

[Name] chuckled a little and retorted.

[Name]: What lessons? The only thing you taught me was to know who to lie to get some good weapons around here. To take advantage

Both: of someone to get what you need!

Rom: See! You're learning.

They shared a laugh and Rom laid back on the hard roof and let the moonlight bathe him.

Rom: You'll be fine. Know why?

[Name]: Why?

Rom: Because whenever I make a good blade. I leave a little bit of me in every one.

[Name]: Man, You're so right. I'll be so safe.

Rom: Believe what you want, just have that thing with you everywhere and you'll be. . . uh?

[Name]: Not dead?

Rom: Yeah that, I can't promise. .but somewhat less dead is something I can.

The men shared another laugh as they lay in the roof. [Name] thought to himself.

[Name]: I haven't known this guy very long. But I think he might be someone I can count on.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**

Sorry for the long wait. I hope enjoyed this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 8: Kill The Past_**

 ** _Imperial Palace - Morning_**

[Name] stood in his usual post guarding this particular floor. His usual boring job of walking around the halls was really annoying. Over the past few days he worried about continuing what he was doing. Why go around and save the city only for the imperial system to create more. He's hit a dead end, the only way to create a difference is to kill. He wasn't going to betray his own morals, the morals he's already taught Kasumi through figurative winks and nods.

He can't have her figure out what he does. [Name] is surprised that he's kept a secret as long as he had. As things seem he might have to hang things up. The sun bathed the maroon rugged hallway as one of other guards walked up to him. He was taller than [Name] and more handsome with his short blonde hair. In his sleek imperial sentinel guards, he spoke.

[Name]: Hello?

Guard: You've been summoned to the meeting room on the fifth floor by General Esdeath.

[Name]: ME!?

Guard: Yes you. You've been summoned at once.

[Name]: Am I in trouble?

The guard smirked and scoffed.

Guard: Quite possibly. She didn't seem upset, but what I don't get is why you. Members of the Jaegers gravitate all around you as though you like you're a friend.

[Name]: Maybe I am to them.

[Name]'s muscles loosened and his shoulders dropped. He then walked away and had begun to walk to the stairs to leave this section.

Guard: I wonder what the hell they see in you. You're no better than any of us.

[Name] felt those words as the bounced off of the walls and into him. Feeling it not only through his ears but into his skin.

After walking down several flights of stairs and reached the hallway of his destination. He reached the door and opened it revealing all of the Jaegers sitting at a table and looking at him. Esdeath was standing in front of the table, hands on her hips, looking at him as well.

Esdeath: Greetings [Name].

[Name]: Good morning General and . . .Jeagers.

He hesitantly said and bowed.

[Name]: I was summoned?

Esdeath: Why yes. You'll be accompanying us out to Deadman's valley. Our spies detected a hidden revolutionary base within the area.

[Name] was shocked, But then he realized that she was kidding.

Esdeath: Prepare yourself we're departing within the hour.

But she wasn't kidding. [Name]'s mind was blown. He thought to himself whilst the room was silent.

[Name]: Why me! What did I do to get to go!?

There was a mixture of confusion and happiness to this announcement. But in the seconds in which he thought he had to say something.

[Name]: Excellent, It'll be an honor to fight by your side!

[Name] said with a hint of excitement. However, there was an issue. He'll be attacking revolutionary soldiers. Rom is supplying them weapons in an attempt to aid them. He'll be squashing Rom's and his own efforts to make the empire a better place. This is an incredibly tough position to be in.

Esdeath: Well then, someone seems eager.

She stated while smiling with her arms now crossed. All of the Jaegers walked by and exchanged pleasantries with [Name] especially Bols. Bols stopped and shook [Name]'s hand.

Bols: It's good to finally work alongside you [Name]. It'll be interesting to see how you fare an environment like this.

[Name]: I agree.

He then and the rest of the Jaegers had left the palace on horseback.

* * *

Kurome: It sucks that we have to kill low level soldiers at this point.

Wave: Come on Kurome, these aren't low level soldiers. They're actually pretty tough.

Kurome: Nah, I'm pretty sure I've beat more dangerous bandits than these soldiers.

Run: You just haven't run into the right ones yet.

Kurome: On second thought, you guys could be right.

She smiled.

Kurome: This sect must be bothersome for us to be called out. That means I can add some strong new toys to play with.

Wave: That whole corpse puppet is really messed up Kurome. It weird's me out with you just mentioning it.

Kurome: Or could it be you're just jealous. If that's the case, it's never too late for me to play with you.

She said as Wave blushed and exclaimed

Wave: NO! Don't even joke like that!

The Jaegers continue to converse as the flee from the capital's walls and out toward the valley. As the morning grew later, [Name] grew to ponder his future. Is he supposed to fight, beat, and arrest the Jaegers? That's certainly isn't possible.

Then as [Name] continuously bounced up and down uncomfortably on his blonde stead they stopped. They stopped at a fork in the roads nearing the valley.

Esdeath: Hm?

She pondered the terrain before her and group.

Esdeath: This wasn't on the map. No matter, The rest of you head to the right and spread out. [Name] and I will survey this left side of the valley. If you come in contact a few of them, slay most of them and save two for interrogation

[Name]'s body went numb and as he was filled with even more shock and confusion. The Jaegers had gone the other way as Wave and Kurome waved at [Name], probably for good luck.

Esdeath: Come along now, we have lots to do.

[Name]: Yes Mam,

[Name] wagged his head and followed her, as both horses took them far along into the lush valleys ahead. Unbeknownst to [Name] and Esdeath there was a hooded figure stalking them on their journey.

[Name] and Esdeath with no speaking continued forward to their destination.

[Name]: Where are we headed General Esdeath?!

[Name] had to yell, the speed of the horse brought massive gusts which affected [Name]'s speech. She replied with practiced ease.

Esdeath: To a suitable scouting location around the perimeter of the hidden base. Don't worry, we're nearing the position.

She said it loud enough so that [Name] heard her with no problem. [Name] had still wondered though, why him? Still why bring him alongside her alone?

They were now deep into the rich greenery of the valley's forestry. They had come to a stop after a long time of horseback travel, getting off the horse was very relaxing and pleasant. He did a little stretching to revitalize himself and the nice warm temperature only helped.

It's been a while since [Name] had come out this far for any reason. It was refreshing to be here, but that nice train of thought was interrupted. Esdeath had already dismounted her stead and began walking up to [Name]. She was stretching with her arms and back to loosen her body. [Name]'s eyes widened as Esdeath's full breasts had bounced around with each step.

[Name]: I. .I would have us split to survey the area for better results.

Esdeath: I concur, We'll begin immediately.

She said with a bit of a smirk. They then departed from one another and searched the valley far and wide. [Name] came across several danger beasts that were grazing, and slid by. Esdeath did the same, but on her side. She goaded them to fight and slaughtered them. [Name] had even come across pastures of skulls and bones with swords. The foul smell of death reeked in certain parts of the forest. He found very unsettling sights as well. Human bodies in massive globs spider webbing, and strange dangers beasts skulking about.

But there were some pleasant sights also, like various colored ape-men danger beasts. Some red, purple, green, and the standard black walking around. And the sky being filled with numerous colorful birds and harmless insects as well.

* * *

 _ **Afternoon – Deadman's Valley**_

[Name] and Esdeath had met back up and they reported the findings.

Esdeath: Nothing on my end. It's a real shame, I was hoping to run into some patrolling soldiers at the least.

[Name]: Same here.

His stomach rumbled as he and Esdeath reconvened at a nearby clear watered stream.

[Name]: Darn it, General do you have our ration pack?

Esdeath: No, I left it at the capital intentionally.

[Name]'s head dropped in sorrow and retorted.

[Name]: What would possess you to do such a thing?

Esdeath: Well, in order to become a more capable hunter, one has to be able to live off the land in order to survive. It keeps my skills sharp.

She finished off.

[Name]: Damn it.

He wanted to yell damn you straight to hell at the woman. But that would've ended in his death. So he bit his tongue in favor of a more objective stance.

Esdeath: Here's a stream, we can catch fish. The fish in this area are bountiful. Follow my lead.

She then knelt beside the cold, fresh watered stream and placed her equally as cold hands in the water. She relaxed her hands and allowed the flow of the water to guide. In an instant she caught a fish the length of her forearm.

Esdeath: See? It's easy.

[Name] smiled a little and gave it a shot. He seemingly followed her movements down to the letter. After a minute or two, he yanked his arms out! With nothing.

[Name]: Of course.

Esdeath chuckled a slight bit and kneeled directly behind [Name]. She then brought her body to [Name]'s back to reach his hands. She placed her hands on his hands, guiding them along the current. [Name]'s head rested in Esdeath's chest. Her incredibly warm breasts covered [Name]'s ears and completely obstructed his hearing. [Name]'s blood was rushing all around his body as he was unable to hear anything. He didn't know what to think. His thoughts were like a tornado, as he was unable to collect them.

All he heard were murmurs and grumbles amongst his hot and smothered ears. Before he knew it she then used his hands to catch a fish and it squirmed for life as they held it up.

Esdeath: I'll be excepting you to catch more.

The hooded figure then snickered and used a purple energy portal on his hand.

?: How cute, let's see how the general and her new pet do against these terranians!

In moments, [Name] had caught a few more fish. But then there was a massive rumble as several purple flashes made rounds in all of the foliage. From the tree's emerged several twenty foot bolder like danger beasts. They were basically massive golems made from stone.

Esdeath: Finally! Something worth our time! [Name] stay behind me!

She then sadistically smiled as [Name] quickly bolted past her. In the blink of an eye he sliced a few of the golems into smaller hand sized bits. One of them knocked his imperial grade sword out of his hand and backhanded him, he was sent flying but landed on his feet as they dug into the grassed and dirt.

Esdeath shouted an incantation and a massive log of ice smashing one of them to oblivion. [Name] then recollected and twirled his sword like a whirlwind, a force that moved omnidirectional. The force in which he stabbed it into one of the beast's rock gut made it explode to pebbles.

The rocks filled the ground as Esdeath and [Name] turn the numerous golems to gravel. [Name] sword snapped on one of them and he was left weaponless. [Name] then picked up one up with ease. [Name] knew from the weight that these weren't made from stone at all. It had to be glue and tough cardboard like material as he threw then around and broke them apart with little effort. Esdeath and [Name] finished fending off the rest of the golems and stood back to back.

Esdeath: Oh my, you're very powerful indeed. Just as I suspected you to be. Smashing solid stone with your only a sword and your bare hands is no little feat.

[Name] didn't reply out of shock. They were made from stone and rock. Even he never realized the depths of his power. This didn't make sense to [Name], it's as though he's becoming stronger as his emotions fluctuate to immense highs.

This power, it's still not enough to be the Jaegers or Esdeath. He needs more. But now it's time to recollect and advance to find the revolutionary hangout. He pulled his map out and looked past the lake in front of them.

[Name]: Now Ms Esdeath let's push up. The encampment is another mile ahead. I think. It'll be a lot longer since we have to circle the lake.

Esdeath then flashed a gleeful smile and walked towards the lake ahead. She then placed her five fingers gently on the surface, and instantly encased the entire body of water to ice. The day was waning after the fight with the golems. The Sky was dusk and was morphing to dark.

[Name]: That works too.

He stated with a half-smile. The pair had then begun to traverse the shining sheet of ice. Esdeath stopped dead in her tracks ahead of him. Esdeath then unsheathed her sword with lightning fast efficiency and placed it to [Name]'s throat.

Esdeath: [Name], You and I aren't out here solely for the revolutionaries. I can have no more interruptions.

[Name]'s blood ran cold as this happened. Why is this happening? Did her imperial arms allow her to read minds or something? This is it [Name] thought, in his moment of death. No matter, [Name] will proudly fight to the death no matter how futile. [Name]'s eyes met Esdeath's icy blues. She began to speak and it broke the silence.

Esdeath: Enough of your enigmatic ways. You simply provide too much mystery to be considered a reliable comrade.

[Name]: But I don't understand.

Esdeath: Starting now, you're going to tell me everything about you. From birth to now. Start or I'll have no choice but to torture it out of you.

[Name] then relaxed, he was in the clear.

[Name]: Fine, I'll tell you my life's story. It's pretty long.

Esdeath: It's okay, I'm a good listener.

[Name]: Here it is.

* * *

 _ **The Past**_

[Name] as a little boy was like most, carefree, kind, and fun loving. But the only ones to enjoy those qualities were his parents. Other villagers, adults and children alike were taught to hate [Name] for the myths that his soul was not of his own. Deep down he was from somewhere else. He was tortured everyday by the other children and even adults from all over the entire village. Throughout his young life was ostracized from everything by the village officials. Though, [Name]'s breaking point to his torment was a day long ago.

A sweet girl by the name of Mari. She was smart and pretty. She wore the nicest dressed and everyone at school knew her. So at school he finally asked her if they can spend any sort of time together.

[Name]: Hi Mari.

He stated sheepishly. She then looked at [Name] with an awkward expression.

[Name]: I just wanted to know that, I think you're really pretty and that I'd like for us to be special friends.

He then presented her with a flower and she took it much to his surprise. His father always taught him to be direct with everything. Never to be afraid of doing something he wanted to do or what others would think. So he asked Mari out and lots of other children were around to see this as well.

Mari: Um. . .No. I mean, you seem like a nice boy but the elders say your soul is barrowed and marred with imperial dirt. And they are never wrong. So-

Other children then chimed in.

Kid: You're a freak, don't you know?

Others laughed and Mari backed away and wiped her hands on her dress, dropping the flower on the floor. Some of the teachers peered from the rooms and just watched. Utterly humiliated, and crushed [Name] cried and ran from the school grounds. He ran, and ran out of the village entirely. He ran for as long as he could and he dropped to the dirt out to the desolate plains.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he yelled.

[Name]: I hate those kids! I hate the schools! I hate the teachers! I hate the people! I hate the village! I hate everyone!

With the last statement he smashed his fist through the hardened dirt and cratered the ground. He stopped and stopped crying and noticed what he did. But [Name] also noticed he wasn't alone. A dark nomadic figure on a red eyed black horse was watching him.

Shadow: It appears that you're lost. Come I will take you back to your village.

[Name]: NO!. . Never, Only my mother and father care for me. I hate everyone and thing. They all abandoned me! I just want all the hurt to go away.

Shadow: I will help you with your plight.

[Name] didn't return to his village. He lived and trained with this figure for years and years honing his skills and senses to be the best he can be.

He returned to his village to see all of his former fellow villagers. Memories warmed his heart as his presence illuminated the village. [Name] then proceeded to slaughtered the entire village in short order without a second thought. Not solely for revenge, but to test his new power. The warriors were no match for his sheer skill. He cut down every soul, everyone who condemned him. His hatred consumed them all the men, the women, the children, and the infants were annihilated. Mari was dispatched without hesitation, she begged and plead for her life but to no avail. With his parents being the only survivors he urged them to come with him. Out of disgust and shock of his actions they refused. They were then slain as well.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

[Name]: I killed them all. Every last of them. I regret every second of it. I miss my parents but that's beside the point. That dark robbed man taught me everything I know. After the massacre he disappeared completely as though he never existed to begin with. So I wandered for some years on my own and found my way to the capital. I supported myself a little and here I am. I vowed to never kill again, and that's one life isn't to be taken.

Esdeath: It's to be expected, you were powerful and proved it. They were all weak and deserved their fates at your hands.

[Name]: How could you even say something like that? That's horrible, no people deserve to lose their lives because of their mistakes. Not, the bunches of innocent people.

Esdeath: That doesn't matter at all, the strong thrive while the weak die out, it's how things are. And, since you shared your history it only fair I share mine.

Esdeath gave [Name] the entire run down of her life. The massive full moon was out and was flanked by thousands of blue stars, as they sat on the sparkling ice floor. They sat together, and [Name] resting his hands on the cool ice behind him as he was relaxed. He spoke to himself mentally for a moment.

Esdeath: It's as I stated earlier. The strong gorge on the bones of the weak. That's the law that governs this land.

[Name]: Man, she had it rough too. Her whole life basically as a killer. This is more than likely what warped her mind this way. But maybe, just maybe I can get her to serve for the good of man.

He then spoke aloud and raised his voice at her.

[Name]: How can you live in a land like that?! Even those less capable deserve to experience the best parts of life too!

Esdeath blushed and placed her hands upon her cheeks. This took her back to her bedroom discussion with Tatsumi. [Name] and Tatsumi are such blissfully unaware fools in her eyes. But they are such adorable fools at that she continued to think.

Esdeath: You sound just like him.

[Name]: Uh. Who?

Esdeath: Tatsumi. The young man whom I share feelings for.

[Name]: Where's he now?

Esdeath: He fled from me, my ways drove him away and to join the revolutionary army.

They still both sat on the cool ice floor in the middle of the frozen lake, letting the full moon light bathe them. [Name] thought to himself. Maybe he had the right idea. But [Name] remembered Tatsumi, he saw him with Esdeath once, and he even saved him from Zanku. He was from Nightraid, maybe if worse comes to worst, he'll consider joining them. But right now his main focus is to get going. However, before they do [Name] has to know.

[Name]: Esdeath?

Esdeath: Hm?

She looked over to him with a smile already etched on her face.

[Name]: Why do you treat me the way you do? It seems like ever since we first met, you single me out. Sending me on deadly missions, letting me speak to you like a friend, and plenty of other things.

Esdeath: Oh yes that.

[Name] sat with his hands supporting him from behind. He waited a few short moments for an answer. But he looked up to the beautiful moon above, and he didn't get one so he spoke again.

[Name]: It's not that I really have a problem with it. I can handle it, I'm just curious is all. I mean it's almost like we're. . . .bonding a lot right?

He tried to get a laugh out of her but he got no such thing. So he waited, and a moment later he felt a warmth on his hand. Esdeath had placed her hand over his as her face retained her blush.

Esdeath: It does seem that way.

[Name] didn't know what to say or do. He was incredibly flustered.

Esdeath: And once we find and kill the revolutionary scum I—

[Name] then snatched his hand back.

[Name]: There is no we, I won't kill anyone.

Esdeath: For your sake I hope you do away with that wayward moral. If you don't by time we reach them, you'll be executed for treason.

[Name]: Then I'll die with my morals intact.

She then stood up and closed her eyes.

Esdeath: Of course you will, You and Tatsumi are so alike it's almost frightening. Oh well, let's continue our mission.

Esdeath then instantly placed her hand on the icy floor and created a massive platform. This scared [Name] being up so high this fast. Esdeath then quickly spotted the encampment and pointed.

Esdeath: There!

[Name]: WHAT?! You mean we could've done that all day!

After a getting there in mere minutes. The Jaegers had all but cleaned up the entire installation. The small area was littered with weapons and bodies. The smoldering flames, and scorched flesh filled the air. Seryu walked up to Esdeath and [Name] whilst dragging a captain and a grunt behind her.

Seryu: The camp has been extinguished, so justice has fully prevailed. And just as you ordered I ensured there were at least two survivors.

Esdeath: Great job Seryu.

Wave: You guys didn't find any on your end?

Esdeath: Negative. Over the trip I realized that I'll only need the captain. He'll provide the most information through torture. The other one will die.

Wave shuttered, he never wanted to see any more bloodshed than necessary. Especially when it was discussing the ill fate of a man in front of him. Esdeath picked up a stray sword and handed it to [Name]. He took it and recognized Rom's craftsmanship.

Esdeath: [Name], this kill is yours. Kill him and earn your place in the Jaeger reserves.

All eyes were on [Name] in anticipation to see what he was to do. [Name] walked forward and looked into the tired and beaten man's eyes. He looked into his sword as blood, excitement, and hatred for evil burn through his veins. He raised it above his head as the man waited for the end of his life. [Name] yelled and stuck.

[Name]: NEVER!

He slashed at Esdeath who blocked his blade with great strain.

[Name]: What did I tell you before?!

Esdeath's blood ran hot. [Name] and Esdeath locked eyes and she immediately blushed. She only had one thing flowing through her mind. She then took advantage of [Name], broke the sword lock and elbowed his jaw and sent him to the ground. She much like earlier aimed her sword at [Name]'s throat.

Esdeath: You're more of a fool than I would've ever thought. [Name], I hereby sentence you to death. And It will be carried out first thing tomorrow, so make your peace tonight.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 9: Kill The Lie**_

 _ **Morning - Imperial Palace Courtyard**_

The blueish orange morning sky doused the beautiful palace courtyard. The very green grass was wonderfully trimmed as several white stoned sculpture fountains occupied the yard. There were numerous white stoned walk ways that gave the yard somewhat of a maze like design that was comforting all that walked them.

Esdeath and the Prime Minister had walked down the outdoor corridors. The corridors were shadowed slightly because of the yard's tall walls and the corridor's curved ceiling.

Honest: The tariff was raised on the import for foreign spices, so I'm going across the land in order to negotiate reasonable prices. And since I will be leaving soon, We'll have to make haste with our discussion unfortunately.

Esdeath: Thank you prime minister.

She paused as the two traversed the beautifully constructed outer halls.

Esdeath: The Nightraid faction has been rather careful with their tactics of late. Since that's the case, its significantly harder to pinpoint an exact location for their hideout. However, since Nightraid are few and we are many at the rate of losses on each side Nightraid will not be a problem for much longer Prime Minister.

Honest: I've also noticed the "shadow" has failed to appear for several nights. What do you believe is the cause?

Esdeath: I still can't begin to theorize, if the terrorist is anyone of any importance I'd know. But if he shows up in any capacity, we will meet.

Honest chuckled and placed both hands on his hardy stomach.

Honest: Esdeath, you and I aren't out here only to go over a mere skirmish update with the rebels? Or for a higher purpose? What seems to be troubling you my dear?

Esdeath hesitated, she was easing him into a conversation that made her uneasy. Just thinking about her feelings for romance flustered her, and it did no favors to ask for advice. Although she'd done so before in order to snare Tatsumi's heart, now lies a larger issue. One so large she felt that she can't handle it alone.

Esdeath: It's more so my feelings for love. They're strange.

Honest: How so? You've found a suitable mate in the boy you clamored on about who'd managed eluded you twice. Surely the chase will boil your blood.

Esdeath: The second time he must've been teleported to another location, but besides that my feelings are trickling over to another.

Honest: WHAT?! I would've imagined only one could ensnare your heart. But you to tell me there is another?!

Esdeath: I don't quite know just yet. I just feel gravitated to him, as though it's natural.

She adjusted her cap and fixed her tone from a gentle one back to a more callus one.

Esdeath: Unfortunately for he, his execution will take place in a short time from now.

Honest: Are you referring to that lowly sentinel who guarded the 8th floor?

Esdeath: Yes, that is him. But you're mistaken prime minister. He's not a mere sentinel, he's more than that. He's different from anyone I've seen even from Tatsumi.

She said with a noticeable passion to her voice.

Esdeath: He has an unmistakable aura and a wit about himself. Most of which I haven't been able to understand because he won't open himself to me. But there's something drawing me to him.

Honest: Could it be love Esdeath?

Esdeath: It couldn't be! could it ?

She mused further with a hand to her chin.

Esdeath: Prime Minister this must be wrong. I promised to Tatsumi I'd never even look at another man. I wouldn't be faithful if I fell for another.

Honest: Well Esdeath, your morals and feeling are all your own. The boy from your account appears not to return your feelings.

Esdeath: And your point is?

Honest: My point is if true love is what I think it means, then it would surely not include chasing after another's affection who clearly doesn't share the sentiment.

Esdeath couldn't say anything to refute it, nor add to it. She is still very new to finding love, but will do everything she can to find it her way. But as of now, her way doesn't seem like it's working. And things that don't work in Esdeath's eyes, needs to be cast aside.

The busy, yet disgustingly snide, and insincere Prime Minister began to walk backwards. Away from Esdeath while he spoke.

Honest: Love can be a tricky thing my dear. However, I theorize that pointing your affection where your true heart's desire will be your best option.

He said as she now stood alone as numerous flower petals flew past her.

 _ **Morning - [Name]'s Home**_

Kasumi had gotten up from bed not only to breakfast, but no [Name] as well. He hadn't come home yesterday evening. Something had to be wrong she thought. So she went down to the secret cellar in which [Name] kept his combat and shadow gear. Luckily [Name] disguised everything already so that way even if someone found it, they'd never know what's there.

She saw Rom sharpening [Name]'s obsidian sword.

Kasumi: Hey.

She shouted but he couldn't hear her. So she ran up to the swordsmith who was wearing equipment to protect him from the sparks. In an instant she ran up to him and got a face full of sparks and felt nothing.

Rom: Jeez kid!

It charred her face, but she was none the wiser.

Kasumi: Where's Mr?!

Rom: He's out at work.

Kasumi: But he didn't come home yesterday. He could be in trouble.

Rom: Woah.

He thought about it for a few seconds. But then he continued sharpening the sword.

Kasumi: WHAT?! You're not going to look for him?!

Rom: [Name]'s a big boy, he can handle himself. It's not like they're going to execute him or something like that. Or better yet, night raid's going after him.

 _ **Simultaneous – Night Raid Fortress**_

Najenda: Well it's official! We're going shadow hunting to find him and have him work for us! Once we get him we'll be even more powerful. Nightraid will be at its apex. I have a feeling that Bulat and Sheele would approve of our new editions of Chelsea and Susanoo.

Najenda stood up and proudly announced to the rest of Night Raid as everyone else clamored in excitement.

 _ **Morning - Holding Cells Lower Levels – Imperial Palace**_

[Name] sat on the dark and cold stone flooring in his cell. He was sitting within the shadows with only his legs exposed to the light whilst his hands were chained. There were numerous other cells here as well, some empty, others with emaciated and broken people in them. He hadn't slept over the night. It was hard to considering last night's events.

[Name] pondered the thought of death and what it might mean. Kasumi would grow up hopefully into a decent young woman, and Rom would own the house. Which is a horrifying thought as [Name] is the only person who cleans up. But would things go the same way with him gone? His thoughts were interrupted by the heavy clash of the door's iron against the concrete wall. Someone was coming, maybe it was time. It was wave who walked forward through the darkness.

Wave: [Name]?

[Name] didn't respond to wave.

Wave then grew a worrisome look and he grasped the bars.

Wave: [Name], I know you don't want to speak to me. But please, you're an awesome person and one of the sanest level headed guy I've met. Please take her offer.

[Name]: What offer?

[Name]'s voice seemed a lot calmer than he expected. More combative and graveled. [Name] voice seemed deeper and more garbled, as though he weren't even human. Wave gulped in uncertainty.

Wave: I think, Esdeath is going to come in here and give you one last shot to join the Jaegers. Please take it.

[Name] refused to say anything. Wave stood there trembling for minutes waiting for [Name] to respond. Wave really does care for [Name] like a friend, but he can't seem to make [Name] to want to save his own life.

Wave: Then I promise, I will for justice in your name!

[Name]: Silence. You know what "this" is!

He gestured at the entire capital with his arm.

[Name]: The very injustice you fight, is caused by the very people you serve.

Wave place his head against the bar and somewhat teared up for feeling so helpless to save another life. But [Name] quickly got up and went to the bars and began to yell at Wave.

[Name]: YOU KNOW THAT WAVE DON'T YOU?! DON'T YOU?!

[Name] then sadly sat back down in his cell and continued to talk to himself and then yelled one final time.

[Name]: But you act like too much of a coward to do anything about it. EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH!

However, moments later someone else had entered and headed towards his cell. But this time he knew who it was. It had been pretty obvious given the fact that the heels clacked against hard floors toward his direction. It was general Esdeath, and she began to speak.

Esdeath: [Name], I will give you one last chance of immunity from punishment. Join us. . .Join me.

[Name]: I won't compromise my morals for the empire. I'll face death with my morals intact.

Esdeath: I question your mental health. Perhaps instead of execution, you'd be better suited in an institution. You refuse to live than to sacrifice your own morals. But tell me why you lied to me regarding your family.

[Name]: I assure you it was the truth.

Esdeath: When you return from one of your first missions. You told me your family fled from your village once the water supply was poisoned by the empire.

Her gaze stayed on [Name]'s shadowed body.

[Name] Oh?

[Name] then slowly emerged from the shadows, and gazed back at the beautiful Esdeath. He then thought back and wondered how she remembered that. He smiled and laughed slightly at being caught in the lie.

[Name]: Oh right, I did say that. I didn't really think I had to tell you anything true about me then.

Esdeath looked upon [Name]'s tired but lively face and blushed. She smiled as well and mentally stated.

Esdeath: That face.

She then spoke aloud and tried to inquire once more.

Esdeath: Before you die in my throne room is there anything else you want to tell me? Something you and I should only know?

[Name]: Nothing.

Esdeath then shook the bars with a strong shake and asked.

Esdeath: Do you not fear death?! I attempt and get you to join us. I promise you safety and immunity and you yet still refuse!

[Name] then smiled and snidely stated.

[Name]: You are a fool Esdeath.

Esdeath then smiled and walked away.

Esdeath: You might just be right.

After a few more minutes [Name] was escorted by legions of his former palace guards into Esdeath's throne room, with all of the Jaegers flanking her throne. Since [Name]'s arrival there has been a massive surplus of newer guards replacing the posts of [Name]'s former classmates. Twenty of them had massive sword staffs as they presented [Name] many meters from Esdeath's feet. She seemed unhappy, she didn't have that blood lusted smile on her face when someone meets their end because of her.

Wave was bumped on the shoulder by Kurome in order to get his attention.

Kurome: Calm down, there's nothing you can do. Even if you wanted to. He made his own decision. I know, It kind of hurts me a little too.

Wave: I do want to. But you're right, there is nothing I can do.

[Name] was placed on his knees and one of the soldiers, the blonde one was the one who said he was nothing special was going to be his executioner. Esdeath sat, hand supporting her chin, and legs crossed and stared at [Name]. Then finally she gave the okay to sever [Name]'s head.

[Name] thought again about his life and what it means when it's gone. Would the empire win with him gone? Would the revolution succeed without him? Right now, screw the empire, screw the revolution as everything will go one way or the other whether his life ended or not. But right now, only his new family matters and he will not die now.

As the blade came slicing downward, [Name] ripped away his shackles like nothing and grabbed the staff. He snapped it with the sheer force of his grip. The other guards swarmed [Name] and he jumped over them all and clawed one of the men down. [Name] kicked away every single slash and jab with the staffs and nearly knocked some of their heads off with the same kicks. He trapped and broke several of their staffs and arms with his own hand trapping techniques at various points, and threw several of them across the entire room.

The remaining guards quickly attempted to surround him but he elbowed, back fisted, and out maneuvered several attacks while delivering his own. He then used ground fighting techniques and snapped a few arms and a legs with arm and leg bars. He then began pounding one of their faces into the ground repeatedly. Esdeath was filled with nothing but wonder and excitement as this progressed.

The last guard stood up from the ground, and took of his helmet to reveal his handsome features. His blonde locks drenched with sweat and his face with bruises. It was his executioner and the same one who demeaned him before. However, [Name] found that one of them had a side arm and quickly got it and the guard already had one trained on [Name].

Guard: I am Sheev, the next imperial prodigy. Face me hand to hand and we'll see who the true prodigy is!

[Name] disarmed his gun and crushed it in his hand and threw it behind him. The two men circled each other and traded light jabs. Sheev's jabs were extremely powerful, and [Name] weren't as strong. [name] the spoke to himself mentally.

[Name]: Fighting him blow for blow would be a bad idea. I have to be conservative.

Sheev's nearly immeasurable strength sent [Name] smashing into a column. [Name] sprung back up and dodged a few more of his punches and fired off lightning fast punches to his steel like abs and jumped back.

Sheev however, was amazingly fast and battered on [Name]'s defenses. So [Name] started using hand trapping techniques and began to turn the fight in his favor. [Name] and Sheev spent seconds trading hand trapping techniques and using leg defenses from each other's kicks simultaneously.

Alas [Name] came out victorious and sent stone crushing punches to Sheev's chest. The guard and ex guards fought and the ex was winning. [Name] blocked, attacked, and wore him down. [Name] then threw a low kick and nearly broke his adversary's leg much to Esdeath's unspoken excitement.

[Name]: Not even worth my time.

[Name] said as he lifted and dropped the man to the red rugged floor.

Sheev: Finish me.

[Name]: No.

He said with annoyance and smothered fury.

[Name] then looked at Esdeath and pointed at her.

[Name]: Esdeath! I will fight you to the death if I have to!

He said with almost no breath. Spent and starving he was prepared to lose his life against her now.

Esdeath was flustered like never before. Esdeath knows that not even Tatsumi had done such a thing in seemingly insurmountable odds with what they were given. With no imperial arms, starving, tired, and upset fought against and defeated the best trained sentinels. After doing so is prepared to potentially fight all of the Jaegers at once, whilst not even trying to kill them.

[Name]: I have something to live for. . .I have a fearless little girl and a grown man to look after! They're are my family and if there's anything worth killing for, it's them!

This made Esdeath think. A fearless little girl? Just recently she met a girl who mentioned a man who was without fear who was her caretaker. She deduced that this girl was saved and is being raised by the shadow. This man in front of her has the ability to use different weapons similarly to what the child said. The child stated "he's not afraid of anything and can use lots of different weapons". Esdeath's heart rate sped up, her skin became hot, and she knew why. She was in an instance shock. The parallels between these men weren't a coincidence.

She then gasped and this caused all of the Jaegers to dart their attention to her.

Run: General?

Bols: Uh oh, I think I've seen that look before.

Wave: Ar- Are you okay General?!

Esdeath sat up and walked towards [Name] who stood firm and bleeding. He grinded his teeth as she approached.

Esdeath: Yes Wave, In fact I've never been better.

Esdeath's heart burned with desire and intrigue. Her heavily flushed face was covered by her hat as she made her way to [Name]. She finally reached him and spoke.

Esdeath: You are the shadow.

[Name]'s muscles stopped tensing and his eyes widened. She found out, and there's nothing he can do. By the look on his face, she knew she was correct. [Name] froze with a perplexing expression and dropped his guard completely. What does this mean, he'd never imagined the very enemy he's hiding his motives from, now know.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a metal clinging noise. Before he knew it there was a metal collar around his neck and the blushed and smiling Esdeath was his captor. He tried to move but before he could react, Esdeath hit a vital pressure point on [Name]'s neck area and knocked him unconscious. Esdeath caught him and held tight before he hit the ground. She then spoke to herself mentally as her hat adjusted itself to cover her face.

Esdeath: Rest well, my love.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 10: Kill The Note**_

 _ **Mid-Day – Dirt Plains**_

The clouded sky was filled with battle cries and screams. The lands were of dirt and blood. An extremely well-armed group of military troops for another settlement battled the empire. A massive factory building lied in the middle of the field as troops on both ends fell to arrows, slug rounds, and incredible sword play. The battle was neck and neck as the two sides fought over this neutral arms factory. Whoever won this skirmish was sure to have more guns in their possession, a hot commodity around the globe.

Esdeath stood behind the enemy lines and with arms crossed spoke aloud to herself.

Esdeath: This opposing force really does seem to be of the belligerent sort.

One of the soldiers chimed in and asked.

Soldier: But you can defeat them right General?

He asked with noticeable concern.

Esdeath: Don't be a fool, of course I can. Come to think of it they've actually already lost.

Soldier: I don't get it General. How?

Esdeath: To insure the capture of the factory, I explored every option. So spies had informed me that their naval force isn't much to speak of. So our amazing fellow naval admiral Starch decided to attack them from the sides and crush them from the sea. Once conquered, even if my forces are wiped out to none. The Naval force will disembark and pick from what's left of them.

The young soldier boy was in awe to see her explain to him her seemingly easy Tactic and mindset.

Esdeath: See boy?

She said now looking at him. As he replied she looked back at the bloodshed hundreds of yards away.

Soldier: Yes.

Esdeath: Every military structure no matter which one, has a weak aspect of some kind. It's up to find the opposing side to find weak point to strike and win. It's simple.

Soldier: You're amazing General.

Esdeath smiled and replied.

Esdeath: No need for the flattery. I already knew that.

She finished and after that she blushed and held her cheeks. She thought of this as practice for her training [Name] to be the strongest General in the empire. She imagined that while she was talking to this lowly soldier that she was talking to [Name]. She got deep in thought and spoke mentally.

Esdeath: I wonder if my sweetheart woke up yet. I hope he's enjoying his slumber at his new home. And I can't wait to rush home and smother him with my love.

She was then interrupted from her trance making the blush disappear. As she was called at by the soldier.

Soldier: General!

Esdeath: What?!

She said with a deep irritation that made the soldier cower.

Soldier: We need to go down there and help out general. Why aren't we going?

Esdeath: To be honest, I like to see the blood.

Soldier: Please General! Those men are dying and we need to help them.

Esdeath sighed in submission with a smile and saddled her horse.

Esdeath: I suppose you have a point, Let us go!

She said as her legion of soldiers trampled the dirt beneath them.

 _ **Night – Imperial Capital Streets**_

The dark blue sky filled with glistening stars covered the vast capital's homes as a smaller woman ran for her life. In a thin, damped, and gross alley way the woman's feet never stopped. She was running from someone. A dark figure traversed the deserted alley ways with the practiced ease of a predator. The woman tripped and the figure was on top of her within moments. The woman shouted at the top of her lungs. The dark dressed figure hovered over her for a short while. The woman's face turned from fear to annoyance. The woman ripped off her wig revealing her pink locks.

Mine: Damn it.

She snorted.

Tatsumi: I guess he was really going to let you die.

The brunette boy removed his disguise.

Mine: Maybe you weren't convincing enough rock head!

Tastumi: ME! How?

Mine: The guy probably knew you weren't coming after me like a killer.

A green haired male circled around the dark corner of the alley and removed his hood as well.

Lubbock: Shoot, he didn't take it I guess.

Tatsumi: Man, I would've thought he'd come to rescue Mine. I wonder why he didn't, is he off duty?

Lubbock: Doubt it, night time is when he comes out to play. Especially in these areas.

Tatsumi: I think he knew about this. And I think you might be on to something Mine.

The two other Nighraid members gave bewildered looks over to the other member.

Tatsumi: I say that because as skilled as my movements were, he would've known with ability like that I would've caught you ages ago Mine. You shouldn't have needed to trip for me to get you.

Lubbock: Damn, I don't put it passed that guy to be that good either.

Mine: It does make sense.

Lubbock: I guess we head back to our inner city post and head out in a couple days.

He said as Mine still sat on the on the ground and Tatsumi stood in indifference.

Tatsumi: You can get up off the ground now.

Mine: I was already doing that!

Tatsumi then snapped his fingers.

Tatsumi: I got it. I know why didn't show. He knew Mine was so annoying that she's the only person he'd let die!

Mine: Oh piss off!

She got up and yelled as Lubbock chuckled on the side.

 _ **Night – [Name]'s Home**_

Rom was laying down on the couch whilst counting a large stack of credits obtained for the black market from selling to the revolutionary army. Kasumi was pacing the room whilst her arms were folded and as anxiety filled her blood. The black haired man with sliver streaks then looked over and spoke to her.

Rom: Can you go lay down or something?

Kasumi: I can't! Mr. is out there and we have to do something! I don't see how you could sit and count money while he's out there missing?!

Rom figured a night was something that could be considered something negligible with [Name]'s occupation. [Name] has been gone for two nights now and something isn't adding up. A flow of concern made the man sigh.

Rom: He'll be home soon. Don't you have some studying to do?

The girl spoke back with distress and irritation.

Kasumi: Yes, I have the books that he bought me but I can't concentrate. We have to do something please?!

Rom: No I'm not leaving you here by yourself-

Kasumi: Then take me with you. I can help, he's been training me.

Rom: No!

She interrupted. The girl then ran up to him and stood over him and gave him an extremely saddened look. Her hazel eyes twinkled with desperation as they seemed to swell with tears. After a moment of the two staring down one another Rom sighed again in submission.

Rom: Fine.

He said with an irritated tone and sat up from the couch. Kasumi's saddened look instantly disappeared as she jumped in the air and exclaimed.

Kasumi: YES!

Rom: But you're staying here.

Kasumi: Awe..

Her expression dropped as Rom got up and fixed his hair into a pompadour, put on his trench coat, and armed himself with a powerful pistol that he spun around and put in the back of his pants. He then gestured that he was watching her using his fingers and left out. Kasumi then quickly ran upstairs to put on her combat garbs and headed out right after him.

 _ **Capital Saloon**_

Over in the worst area of the capital was the capital saloon. It was one of the largest of bars in the entire capital and one of the most popular. The inside of the saloon was actually very nice despite the reputation. Leone was just beginning her good time in the city as she began to drink and laugh along with a lot of the other people. However, one of the drunken men groped her and she in turn elbowed the man's face nearly restructuring that man's face's bone structure.

Leone: You know what they say around here. Don't touch Leone unless she touches you first.

Drunk Patron: Hey Bitch! That was one of my boys!

One of the men charged at her and she with little effort put him and several others down. Destroying glasses and tables in the process, the music band had stopped and everyone's attention went to her.

Leone: What a damn buzz kill. I'm out.

Leone then walked out into the somewhat deserted streets. Imperials never come in this area of town, simply because patrol in such a bad area would be useless. She would be safe here. With there being a slight chill in the air, Leone threw her poncho on and stood outside upset, leaning against the place in which she'll no doubt return into to get a buzz.

?: Hey.

She ignored the call and continued to sulk. Leone then felt a light tap on her shoulder and she prepared to attack.

Leone: What the hell is that rule I-

She immediately ceased her attack effort and a blush washed across her face.

Rom: It's been a little while hasn't it?

Leone: Oh yeah, hell yeah it's been a minute. How'd you find me?

Rom: Well, I was looking for someone around this part of town and I found a little lady of by her self.

Rom: Bet you don't even remember my name.

Leone: Don't be an ass Rom. How could I not? You're the only one night stand I like to remember.

Rom: Aye, same here. I'm not surprised Leone. What've you been up to lady?

Leone: Eh stuff, nothing I can really tell you about.

Rom: You're with the Revolution then. I'm glad you're trying to make a difference in this shithole of a city. You must to be in that splinter group Nightraid.

Leone then cupped his chin in her hand and then playfully pushed on his face.

Leone: Look at you being the detective. You're really smart when you're not wasted. What are you up to?

Rom: I make and supply weapons and you guys pay me. It's a good gig.

Leone: Say why don't you and me go talk more over some brain cell altering on the inside.

She gestured a thumb to the saloon. The two former friends got closer to one another and let each other into their personal spaces.

Rom: Not now. I'm looking for my roommate, they're also a good friend of mine. He hasn't been home in a few days. He's an imperial guard.

Leone made a disgusted noise with her mouth and gestured throwing up.

Rom: He's one of the good ones, I promise you. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little worried about him.

Leone scoffed.

Leone: You worried?

Rom: I'm serious, I need find him and you don't need to be out here. You don't want to give yourself up to the empire.

Leone: Oh relax, the imperials never come over to this side of town. Plus, I need to be out here. I have a few buddies out here looking to recruit that shadow guy.

Rom's eyes darted open and he grinned.

Rom: Well if I may ask, why are you guys looking for him. So you can kill em?

Leone: No, we need him to join us. We could really use a guy like him.

Rom: In that case, I guess I can tell you that. . .He's my roommate.

Leone's eyes darted open and she shouted.

Leone: WHAT!? You're shitting me?!

Rom: I make his weapons and stuff so no. And I'm sure you know that he doesn't kill, but he needs to start. I have a killer lead on Syura the prime minister's son. So maybe you guys can bring him round the bend.

Leone's eyes twinkled and she smiled.

Leone: I think we can persuade your guy.

Rom smiled in reassurance, the two got even closer to one another. Their speech became more sensual in tone toward each other as they'd began to nearly whisper. Rom took Leone's hands in his as the chilling air grew hot between them. As dark, but the buildings lantern's did a great job of illuminating the streets allowing each other's features to become clearer.

Rom: I really hope so; this place could really use a guy with his talents.

Leone: And I could use a guy with yours.

Rom: Course you can.

He said as the two shared a kiss as they tenderly held onto one another with a hug. They met each other some time ago at this actual bar while being still sharing similar life styles. The kiss was released and Rom backed away and turned around as he walked away.

Rom: Wish I can stay but I can't. I'll have to find him and bring him to you.

Leone: Cool.

She retorted and both of them gave each other a two finger salute. After this Rom then walked off into the night.

 _ **Night – Imperial Palace/Esdeath's Quarters**_

[Name] had just began to wake up. He felt wonderful, as he awoke the surroundings were highly unfamiliar but relaxing. He awoke surrounded by mountains of covers. The fluffiness of the comforter and sheet set was unreal, they felt as though they were woven from heaven itself.

The smell was just as pleasant. The room was showered in the luminescence of the stars and he sat up to realize it was night.

[Name]: What? How long was I out?

He almost hated getting out this godly bed but he had to find out what was going on here. After he got up and stretched he became extremely vigilant as he realizes he must've been captured. He looked out of the window and saw some familiar building from this point of view. He's still in the imperial palace.

[Name]: This is too weird. What the hell is going on?!

He then noticed a note on one of the nearby dressers. He cautiously went over and picked it up. The note read.

 _Dear [Name],_

 _I'm not here with you right now. I'm currently out on a campaign to retake a crucial weapon's refinery taken by dangerous outlanders. As skilled as I am, it'll take some time before I'm able to return by your side. With you being my lover now, you'll be retrained into a lethal machine oiled by war and hardship. I know you must be thinking "this is too good to be true", but I assure you everything now is as it seems. You are to only leave the room if told to by your new fellow Jaegers members. So please keep in mind if you are caught attempting to escape you may be harmed. And in the event that you somehow managed to do so, I will come for you. I'll elaborate more on your new life upon my return. Sit patiently my love, I'll be home shortly._

 _Love,_

 _Esdeath_

[Name] sighed and put the note down. He then began to search for more and more things like weapons but found nothing. But actually he did find a diary underneath her mattress. He opened it and began to speed read. He'd read the name Tatsumi at least a few hundred times if not a thousand. Somewhat sickened, he closed the book before getting towards the end.

This woman was clearly stringing him along for something. Her feelings were obvious. She still loved Tatsumi. This was good, he doesn't need some love sick, war mongering general seeking for his affection. He scrambled around and found a pen and wrote his own message of his own. Declaring he is leaving because he can never hope to be loved by a woman who loves another man.

This was a mocking joke to the general. Maybe cruel and hurtful but a joke none the less. He dropped the book to the floor.

He nearly flinched as the door to the room cracked open. It was Bols and he nervously greeted [Name].

Bols: Hi there [Name]. Glad to see that you're awake. You were out for quite a bit; so you must be famished. The spread is going to be finished in a few minutes. A lot of it's for you.

[Name]: Thanks! I'll be down in a moment.

Bols: Awesome, I'll uh. . .see you down there.

He said as the half of his body faded from sight and the door was closed once again.

[Name] wasn't lying when he said he'd be down. He means down and out of this palace to back home.

So he opened the window and began to scale the building to get out and almost reached the ground. When at this point an insane growl and pain yanked at his mind and stomach.

[Name]: A spread huh? A lot for me? And I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Screw it.

So he climbed all the way back up nearly from the ground where he would've been scot free. He reached the room again and went down stairs. And went to see all of the Jaegers sitting at the table filled with foods. Large cuts of roasted and fried meats. Fried rice, sautéed vegetables, and numerous drinks of sweet origins.

The Jaegers exchanged pleasantries with their new member as he began to tear apart the feast. Plate after plate, bowl after bowl, and [Name] couldn't get enough. Kurome and Seryu push their plates away in a lack of hunger as [Name] ate more and more. Run and Wave watched in amazement as [Name] ate.

[Name]: Bols! You are the greatest man ever to step foot in this universe.

Bols chuckled and waved [Name] off.

Bols: Oh stop, I'm sure you've had better. Thank you.

He said as he sat back and picked his teeth. After helping out doing the dishes with the rest of his team [Name] then went to the training room and his strength increased several fold. He destroyed several punching bags and dummies unintendedly. Upon leaving the room as Wave met [Name] in one of the luxurious hall and they spoke.

[Name]: Hey Wave? Do you think the General actually likes me? Because it seems like she's using me more as a replacement for Tatsumi than genuine love.

The dark blue haired male mused and answered.

Wave: Well, when you put it that way. I think you could be right. But then again when I see the way she looks at and talks to you, to be honest I think she does like you a lot. That's something you should probably take up with her when she gets back.

Phrasing it as more of a suggestion more than anything else.

[Name]: Guess I will, this whole thing is so weird. I'm glad I have another semi normal guy I can talk with about things like this.

Wave: Me too, I'm glad to have you here [Name].

[Name]: Agreed. I was a bit apprehensive at first but I am too. All the stuff I said when I was in the cell I meant it you know?

Wave: I know, and I understand every bit of what you said. But how can we even hope to change for the better?

[Name]: By just doing what we think is right. . .And hope has a lot to do with this stuff too.

Wave smiled and extended his hand to shake it. [Name] then shook it.

Wave: Please, you aren't going to run are you?

[Name]: I give you my word.

 _ **Moments Later**_

[Name]: I hope she likes the little note I wrote her. Time to go

He said was already out of the window and down to the ground. He then ran out to the main courtyard and stealthy moved his way out of the main courtyard's walls and passed all of the imperial sentinels.

He was finally out, and he saw a very familiar face walking down the road and toward him.

Rom: Oh, there you are.

[Name]: Hey, what were you doing out here?

Rom: Looking for you.

[Name]: Worried about me?

Rom scoffed and turned back walked back the way he came. [Name] and he walked together and fist bumped.

Rom: No.

[Name]: Yeah you were.

He said in a teasing manner. Then out of nowhere he heard a female exclamation of joy come from behind him. Kasumi had run from a nearby alley and hugged [Name] and Rom.

Kasumi: You found him! I knew you could do it!

Rom: Yeah I guess I- Wait? Didn't I tell you to stay-? Were you tracking me?!

Kasumi: Of course I was. You were a bit hard to follow. But I found you.

[Name]: I'm glad to see you guys.

He said as he hugged her and half hugged Rom. Who groaned in embarrassment and wasn't even trying to engage at all.

Rom; Okay, let's hurry and get home.

Kasumi got in between the two and held [Name]'s hand and reached out for Rom's. Rom just gave her a gnarled look and didn't move. But she insistently continued her great big smile. Rom rolled his eyes.

Rom: Oh what the hell.

He then took her hand as the trio walked down the cobblestone road to home. Throughout the sparkling night and on the way home, Kasumi and Rom had struck a conversation/argument that made him even happier to be home.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 11: Kill the Heat**_

 _ **Imperial Palace – Morning**_

Esdeath had entered the palace's yard with pure excitement, she was running, her steps heavily influenced with determination. Her cheeks filled with blood as she smiled. Speaking mentally to herself she nearly turned into a rocket to back into their room.

Esdeath: Yes! I'm finally home, I spent too long up in those damn mountains fighting. I need to be here nurturing my love.

She then stopped dead in her tracks as the Jaeger's team stood directly in front of her.

Wave: Hi there General! Promise you won't get mad?!

 _Esdeath's Quarters_

Esdeath ran to her quarters with a heavy heart. She then entered her room to find the bed remade, and her diary on the floor.

She ran in and crouched down. She looked at her diary and saw a paper. She took it out and it read it.

 _Esdeath_

 _You're an amazingly captivating and beautiful woman. Any guy would be extremely lucky guy to have you. I know you may have feelings for me or something but It's evident that you still harbor strong feelings Tatsumi. My heart can never lay with a woman who loves another man. So maybe you and I should dial it back to known associate for a while. Don't worry, I'd be totally fine with that._

 _Bye_

 _[Name]_

Esdeath spoke to herself mentally as reading this shattered her ambitions like glass. Staying in those disgusting, unsanitary, and inhospitable lands was made bearable by thinking of [Name]. To come home and cuddle with him, cook for him, and love him. She even hoped that when she returned, [Name] would finally make her a woman; unlike Tatsumi. But now she can't have any of that, [Name] ran and he took her heart in tow.

Esdeath: [Name]'s fled from me? He thinks I still love Tatsumi. [Name], my love for him has emptied. But my love for you is unconditional. And I promise when I see you again, I'll prove it.

Esdeath then melted to the thickly carpeted floor and cradled the book in her arms and warmed it with her chest. Wave then quickly ran into the room and begged and pleaded.

Wave: Please don't torture me General! Ple-

She spoke with a soft and relieved tone.

Esdeath: I'm not going to harm you Wave.

Wave: PLEASE! Plea-. You're not?

She said nothing as she rose and walked past the still kneeling Wave and the rest of the Jaeger's outside of her room.

 _ **Outskirts of the Imperial Capital – Morning**_

The sky was a beautifully sunny as [Name] and a few members of Nightraid spoke. They walked along a dirt path surrounded by legions of trees and other greenery outside of the Capital's walls.

Lubbock was whispering to Leone as they walked back to base with [Name].

Lubbock: Are you sure this guy is the Shadow?

Leone: Unless my guy is lying, then yeah.

She stated while whispering back whilst having her hands behind her head relaxing as they walked.

Lubbock looked at [Name] as he spoke. [Name] was talking with Mine and Tatsumi as they walked and he wasn't even bothered on what the heck they were talking about. He was more concerned about [Name]'s allegiance. Was [Name] going to join them and kill or decline and-Lubbock didn't really want to think about it.

Mine: And so, you swoop around the city at night and snatch up criminals?

[Name]: Easier said than done. But yeah it's pretty much what I do. But the imperial guard job got a bit strange as a late. General Esdeath took me along on a mission to wipe out a revolutionary outpost. I didn't want to kill anyone so when she tried to execute me for treason, I fought back and I think she likes me now.

Tatsumi was overcome with a large sense of relief. It's a though an extremely debilitating affliction was passed from him to another poor soul. Tatsumi put his hand on [Name]'s shoulder.

Tatsumi: Good luck with that man.

[Name]: Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'm sure she still likes you more though. I read her diary and she mentioned your name at least a thousand times.

Tatsumi smiled.

Tatsumi: I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.

Lubbock: First she takes Tatsumi and then this new guy. I'm actually starting to feel unlucky with girls at this point.

Leone smiled and begun to tease Lubbock.

Leone: Awwwe, looks like someone's getting a little jelly that a certain psycho general chick isn't trying to force you to eat her blue carpet!

Then both [Name] and Tatsumi yelled back at the same time.

Both: Hey, she didn't go that far yet!

Tatsumi then doubled back and rephrased.

Tatsumi: Though I'd like to think she was trying to make me at one point.

Mine: HEY, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!

Tatsumi blushed and put a finger to his mouth, he spoke incredibly fast and low.

Tatsumi: Oohh yeah, I may have forgot to include that part when I told you.

[Name] then heard rustling in the nearby bushes and held a hand up gesturing for silence. The wind nestled the trees and created additional noises. At this point the ambient noises of the forest were beginning to lessen as too many individual noise patterns arose. They were footsteps that crunched down on leaves and dried out twigs.

[Name]: We got company.

Leone: Yes! I was hoping for some action before we got back home.

She stated with pure excitement as she extended her claws in a half-crouched fighting position. The rest of Nightraid got into a fighting positions as well. [Name] then unsheathed his black bladed sword and prepared himself.

At that moment, numerous men all clad in red armor burst from the bushes and surrounded them all.

[Name]: I think I have yet to make any of your acquaintance.

Leone: These dudes are the Knights of the Red Sun.

[Name]: Any more info?

Leone then shushed him as the tall formidable red soldiers closed in.

Red Guard: Our master told us you would come.

The man stated as the mask provided a distorted version of human speech. It was deep and formidable.

Tatsumi: Oh really?

Red Guard: Indeed, drop your weaponry and surrender yourselves Nightraid. Lord Valron may consider granting you immunity from your sins against the order.

Leone: Eh, we'll be straight.

She then nearly instantly decapitated two of them and the heads fell with a _**thump**_. Lubbock then also in the same amount of speed turned a few of them to mincemeat with extremely powerful threading. Mine was shooting pumpkin as she rolled around and fired extremely focused beams of yellow light. It cracked and blew the men back and into the greenery. Tatsumi and [Name] stood back to back did basically nothing as the three of them already handled the band.

[Name]: Lord Valron? There must be more them somewhere around here.

Leone: Of course, there is silly, we're in their territory.

[Name]: What?! Why the hell are we here?

Mine: We're surveying the area. We're gonna bring these guys down.

[Name]: What? Why?

Lubbock: We'll brief you when you get back to base.

[Name] then grimaced in annoyance. Tatsumi then put a reassuring hand of his shoulder and smiled.

 _ **Night Raid Base Perimeter – Morning**_

The remnant of nightraid then arrived at their base of operations. Leone then proudly presented the structure.

Leone: It's home sweet home buddy!

[Name]: Wow, it looks more like a home than a base for terrorists.

Tatsumi: That's what I said at first.

Then a few women and one man walked up from the home. One of them was another girl with orange red hair in a school girl's outfit; appealing. Then a woman with short spiked white hair, an eye patch and a robotic arm prosthesis; interesting. Following closely behind her was a blue haired man, tall, imposing, and with a white trench coat. He seemed off kilter. And finally, there was another young woman, long black hair, black school outfit, and red eyes? Alluring. She was beautiful.

Najenda: Hello there. Welcome to our home!

She said with enthusiasm.

[Name]: Nice to meet you uh?

Najenda: The name's Najenda. I'm Nightraid's leader. I've heard much about you and your work.

[Name]: So, I've heard.

Najenda then listed her companions with a thumb behind her and stated their names.

Najenda: That's Susanoo, Chelsea, and Akame.

[Name]: Nice to meet you ladies and guy.

Chelsea then gave a light wave, Susanoo gave a polite nod, and Akame did nothing with a stoic expression. It kind of unsettled [Name]. With still a noticeable distance between them the leader of Nightraid then spoke again.

Najenda: So I trust my team have given a decent rundown of what we do?

[Name]: Yeah. However, I don't know how well I going to conform with my policies intact.

Najenda then thought to herself with a smile.

Najenda: So, this is the infamous shadow. He doesn't look like much, but I'm sure he's powerful. I must see for myself.

Leone: Oh come on. You got to learn to break a few eggs make an omelet.

[Name]: Don't know if I'd use breaking eggs as an analogy for killing hum-

Then [Name] then seemingly felt the pressure of one thousand pounds' smash into the side of his face. It was a green metallic fist bolted and clobbered [Name] in the face. The chain linked fist sent [Name] flying and smashing into the dirt. The gross taste of dirt and blood filled [Name]'s mouth as he slowly dosed off.

 _ **Night Raid Home – Afternoon**_

[Name] groaned as he awoke with a slight head ache to his surprise. He was on a couch that faced an open threshold that led into the kitchen and into a subsequent dining room.

At the feet of the couch he saw a threshold that led into a smaller room that more than likely had a staircase in it. In the kitchen Najenda and a few other of the Nightraid members talked and laughed. They didn't notice that he awoke. They must trust him, if they viewed [Name] as a threat someone would be watching him. Either that or they are damned fools.

[Name] was enraged, why was he attacked? Were they capturing him? Maybe they were, to torture him and get all his information on the imperial palace.

[Name]: I should sneak out of here.

Still groggy from his nap he rolled out of the couch and crouch walked across the soft carpeted floor to the dark room in front of him. There he saw the stairs he expected to be in the small room. At the very top of the staircase he saw a light illuminating the level above with great radiance. This was excellent, [Name]'s ticket was the window he couldn't see. So, he began to climb the stairs and occasionally looked back through the threshold in which he came to see if any of night raid saw him.

He then climbed and joy filled his heart and he smiled as he looked one final time through the threshold. But then his soul nearly left his body in fear. But then that was replaced with uneasiness and arousal? He stopped dead in his tracks as he crawled to freedom.

He was met at the top by the dark-haired girl Akame. He still crouched was also met with a viewing of underneath her skirt. Her white undergarments tightly hugged her pubic area. [Name] was stunned, he'd never been in a situation like this.

She stared at him in a stoic form of aggravation as she was holding a large bin of clean clothes. Yet, he still had the smile on his face from before, but she no doubt probably thought otherwise.

He then quickly crawled backwards as fast as he could and went back to the couch.

 _ **Sometime Later**_

[Name] was on the couch and Najenda herself was sitting next to him legs crossed. As she spoke she was gently rubbing [Name]'s head with her human arm and with a smile.

Najenda: I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I thought you had superhuman reflexes and wanted to test them.

[Name]: Yeah, of course I wanted that.

Tatsumi: So how are you feeling?

[Name]: Well being caught between an assassin stronghold, the empire, and maybe an extreme concussion. I'm feeling as good I possibly can be.

Mine then crossed her arms and scoffed.

Mine: Don't be such a baby. With all the crazy things, we've heard about you doing. You've been in worse situations.

[Name]: Guess you're right.

Najenda: In that case-

[Name] interrupted

[Name]: Wait, do you mind explaining why we went through deadly territory just to get here. We got attacked on our way here and I want to know what I'm getting myself into when I'm heading back. Those guys weren't here in this area before.

Susanoo: They are called the Knights of the Red Sun. It's a massive settlement completely west from the Capital.

[Name]: Okay?

Susanoo: They worship the descendant from the remnant of the defunct Red Sun clan.

Lubbock: Those guys worshipped the sun that one time it turned red about 500 years ago.

[Name]: Sorry but why's all that exposition necessary?

Susanoo: Because when that happened a man from the imperial bloodline grasped unimaginable power on the same day from an imperial arm. The weapon's abilities hold nearly 2x the power of an S class danger beast abilities. It uses a highly concentrated flow of nitrogen compounds and combines it with the power to manipulate earth.

[Name]: Which means?

Susanoo: He had the ability to create super volcanic activities, cause spontaneous human combustion, lots of other things.

[Name]'s mind had begun to flood with questions as it seems nearly impossible for him to have never heard of these abilities.

[Name]: So? That was 500 years ago. What relevance does it have now?

Najenda: He passed the weapon down to his descendant. His name is Valron.

[Name]: With all that power, why wasn't the empire swallowed up?

Najenda: Out of respect and compassion for his relatives that ruled it. And as of now the Red Sun are set on expansion and the revolution are paying the price heavily. So, we need to kill the head and holt them at least until the empire is the overthrown.

Tatsumi: So right now, we're kinda fighting a war on two fronts.

He pounded his fist in one of his hands.

Tatsumi: But that ends tonight!

Najenda: Team this is a massive gamble. We must be efficient. So Lubbock and Leone swarm the armory and the closest base of military operations. Mine, provide demolition to all the buildings of the governing bodies. The new bombs the Revolution gave us will be sufficient. Akame, go to the main senate tower and eliminate anyone of any judicial or executive governing importance. Today is a massive gathering to discuss the spending of tax payer's money. They won't expect us at all. Susanoo, destroy all infantry attempting to interfere with Tatsumi and [Name]'s part. You two have the privilege of dealing with Valron.

[Name]: Wait wait wait. Team? I never agreed to anything.

Najenda: Fine.

While she was rubbing his head, she lightly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close. So they were face to face.

Najenda: Okay this is going to be simple. You either join us.

[Name]: Or?

Najenda: We just kill you.

[Name] then just sat and considered. Live and start killing, versus dying and not finishing his quest for peace. This was incredibly hard, the light bathed the room as all the team was looking at [Name] and waiting for an answer. He had to capitulate.

[Name]: Just know Nightraid, I'm not doing this out interest or fear of you. It's so that my family can live without an oppressive and crumbling empire.

Tatsumi: YES! Another guy in the group.

He ran over and put [Name] in a headlock.

Tatsumi: We're gonna be awesome with you on the team.

Najenda: Now that we're all in agreement, let's map this out!

She said as she whipped out and unraveled a massive map. That sight nearly turned everyone bone white in sheer shock except Susanoo who only nodded his head in agreement.

 _ **Crimsonic Imperial Lands (Valron Manor) – Night**_

The entire settlement was lit up with lights as the lively citizens of the Crimson Empire lived in luxury. Men and women with lavish clothing doing anything to their hearts content. Plays, Operas, Sporting events, eateries and plenty of other wonderful things were going on later that night. In the center of the city lied a massive manor owned by Valron himself.

Within the main throne room, there were many tall and imposing guards some standing at 7 feet tall. With face concealing helmets and all red garbs flowing to the floor. They each held massive glistening red double edged scythe. Everything from the carpeting, flooring, walls, ceiling, and columns were a mixture of bright and dark reds.

Down the aisle way as hooded somewhat hunched figure walked also in red garbs. Behind him was Syura. He strode with a smile as he walked along the red aisle. At the end of the room behind where the throne would sit is a was a massive red tinted circular window.

The throne was up a considerable flight of stairs and In front of the stood Valron himself. Tall, imposing, black haired man with a comb of over and a curl hanging in his face. Hair neatly trimmed around his head and his facial features were nigh unimaginable masculine. Strong jaw structure, and shoulders spanning a few feet across.

This man's form was the epitome of perfection for a male. His eyes burned a radiant red and they seemed sunken in giving a shadow around them. As if his eyes were stars shining at the bottom of a dark well. Syura gulped and somewhat began to sweat. Due to nervousness and the sheer heat of this room.

The room's temperature was burning and Valron walked to meet Syura and his servant in the middle. Along the seams of the carpet they lit on fire with each step and the columns did as well.

Syura: Holy shit!

Valron: Son of the Imperial Prime Minister.

Syura: H- Hey There Lord Valron. Your spies reported to us from that you Nightraid is somewhere near your terr-

Valron: The Nightraid's facility is now entering our capital's fore coming territory. Within the next few days the empire's intelligence will snuff out the organization and they will be crushed by our hands.

Syura: Our? But Valron? Your representatives and ours agreed that you'd hand them over to us! I need this. If I get the credit for their deaths, then I-

Valron: Your concerns are of no consequence. The prophets and I have foreseen the fall of the empire for decades. Assisting you now will only hamper our advances.

Syura: What advances?! It won't fall if I'm at its helm. I'll rebuild it if I get the credit. I will tell father and he will see me worthy to overthrow that little shithead of an emperor.

Valron: Your aspirations are of no meaning to me.

He said with a pointed finger. Syura covered in anger, fear, and profuse sweat clenched his fists. He then continuously wiped his head and face clear of sweat.

Valron: Whether the empire survives this war with the Revolution or not is inconsequential. However, the result of where the remaining imperial arms will fall following the conclusion of the conflict is topic of contention worthy of negotiation. That I refuse to discuss with you. Out of my sight.

He then turned, cape waving the fire, walked back toward his throne as Syura refused to leave.

Syura: Fine, If the empire falls and I make sure you keep all our imperial arms what will happen to me?

Valron: Offspring of the prime minister. You have been dismissed. Now run back to father in the capital. . .Before I cut you in half.

His voice boomed throughout the entire room as he demanded Syura to leave.

 _ **Outskirts of the Crimson Empire – Same Time.**_

[Name] accompanied his "new team" to go on to this mission. They stood atop a grass ridden mountain and stared at the luminescent lands.

Najenda: Well team, are we ready?

All except for [Name] replied yes.

[Name]: I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**

 _Sorry for that long wait. Hope you enjoyed. Also, Tell me what your [Name] looks like, it's always awesome to see._


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 12: Kill the Flame_**

As the night grew longer, the skyline view of the Red kingdom grew fuller aswell. Akame and the rest of the Nightraid factions moved alone the grass valley. Approaching the city, [Name] went to start conversation with Akame.

[Name]: A nice night to topple an empire huh Akame?

She stood silent as she continued to move. With absolutely no expression on her face. She seemed aggravated or annoyed. It was probably the up-skirt incident from earlier that day, [Name] thought. She'll get over he also thought and right before he said something else she responded.

Akame: Keep your head in the game. There isn't a need to talk to me unless it's for strategic elaboration.

She stated somewhat coldly. [Name] mentally gave her a side eyed stare that indicate his disturbance. He thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her, a ugly personality will remove that instantly and for [Name] it did for Akame.

He backed away and let her walk on her own. Mine then walked over to him and began to speak in her place.

Mine: You ready to do this? This is your first time, right?

[Name]: In a way. But don't worry about me Mine, I'll do what I need to when I need to.

She punched him in the arm and smiled.

Mine: I know.

 ** _Night - Imperial Palace Esdeath's Quarters_**

There was no moon in the sky for this night. Although there no moon, there was a gorgeous array of blue stars numbering millions. It was so nice that Esdeath was kneeling with arms on the windowsill and face frowned. She was sad, it was her ineptitude that led to her one and only true love to flee from her. The thought of him still thinking that she still loved Tatsumi churned her stomach. Tatsumi was weak, and Esdeath feels a fool to fall for a man so easily.

Tatsumi didn't take advantage of her like a large majority of men would've. So he still had some of her respect. While Tatsumi is a unique young man and still intriguing, that's all he is. [Name] is the one who's captured her heart permanently. A man who will face death than change his morals. A man still bathed in mystery. But [Name] ran because of a misunderstanding, she was gone for a few days and she returned to find him gone. How dare he? She makes sure his life is spared, he is fed and pampered. Yet, he shows no appreciation by waiting for her in return?

Esdeath was fuming with rage. She only dressed lightly in her very short white night gown she stood up. She then made fists and mentally proclaim.

Esdeath: I show you my love and when promised with more, you flee due to your own idiocy! [Name] I will find you and when I do you'll regret doing what you've done to me.

She then fell back into her soft bed filled with mountains of sheets. She then smiled, with the sweet taste of revenge on the tip of her tongue; getting to sleep was made that much easier.

 ** _Crimsonic Imperial City – Congress Hall_**

Dozens of wonderfully dressed and older men squabbled. In circular formations of desks and seats they men argued. This was a very pressing matter. It's about costs and spending. Lord Valron soon wants to skin the empire clean from the bone. Weapons, builders, materials, land, food, and other resources is wanted.

A raid like that will be probably one of the most expensive endeavor this crimson empire has ever faced. Many pro-lobbyists think it one of the best options given the circumstances. The revolution is taking the fight to the empire. When the empire falls, the crimson empire will pick from the bones. The opposing political side opposes this expansion 100%. More space, more food, and more economic opportunities.

While it is possible the empire falls. The number of funds it'll take to arm and aid hundreds of thousands of soldiers, excavation, construction, and travel costs alone could be devastating to the crimson market. What if they'd fail? Surely the empire's leading generals Esdeath and Budo will prove to be extremely formidable foes if they are still alive. But if Valron himself were to go then Esdeath and Budo may need to put differences aside and work as one. Regardless, If they failed to capture the empire, this will more than likely result in the greatest economic collapse ever experienced.

Congressman 1: Again, I will say that we have yet to come to a reasonable outcome for Lord Valron and the rest of the empire. If we don't move forward with the expansion effort, then we run the risk of spending up what we have now to maintain our trade agreements to the Loft Dynasty and the Artican Tribunal.

Another one of the men spoke up. This one was against the move against the empire.

Congressman 2: Damn the Dynasty and the Tribunal! We are already late on our payments to the Grand Confederation's loan they gave us! They've threatened to attack! Forget about the expansion efforts fortify for an attack.

The congressman who initially spoke in retort to this comment. He made crying noises to mock the other man.

Congressman 1: Don't be a fool. The Grand Confederation's military is no match for our Imperial arm holders!

Congressman 5: Fool! Do you not understand that nearly every massive settlement in the hemisphere has decent set of imperial arms? All we need is that one broken or overpowered ability to topple our entire land! We cannot afford to go to war with the potential losses we might suffer. We will hold funding for the expansion until our ambassadors find a reasonable pay rate.

Numerous congressmen shouted in agreeance. Then one of the pro expansion congressman chimed in with dismay.

Congressman 3: We have Lord Valron! We will fight against the Empire and the Grand Confederation at once!

Congressman: 6: Think of the civilians! We'll be digging in heavily into the education and tax payers' credits costs to spend on defense?

Congressman 4: If we do not find a conclusion within 40 days then Lord Valron will commence the invasion regardless of our decision.

Congressman 2: It'll be just like him. He could care less of the people.

One the Imperial loyalists stood up and smashed his hands into the desk.

Congressman 1: Fool! You'll be executed for heresy!

Then out of nowhere Akame cannonballed straight through the massive windows. The shattering glass spread throughout the room and destroyed the lights darkening the room. The standing congressman was instantly without a head as she made haste and ran across the desk. The men quickly began to run and headed to the doors.

They were looked and on the other side was Chelsea. She was finishing a lollipop whilst looked down a hall filled with royal guard bodies.

Back in the room man by man had limbs flying and blood spurting across the room and drenching important papers. Some of them begged for mercy but with long cross cuts disemboweled or severed their throats. Dozens of these men were finished. Unknowingly to these men amongst their arguing Akame and Chelsea had slain every soul in the entire building.

Chelsa: All the screaming stopped. Are you done?

Akame: Hmh. We better go!

She opened the door and the two girls fist dumped as they ran into the room and jumped out of the window. When they did, a massive BOOM! Overtook the entire land as several buildings all judicial houses, city hall, capital hall, banks, and Senate tower were sent into dusted piles of grey rubble. The tiny pockets of the buildings puffed with smoke and they crumbled like sand.

 ** _Many blocks away_**

Mine: Pays to be thorough.

She said with a smile.

 ** _Crimsonic Imperial Armory – Simultaneously_**

Lubbock and Leone on the deserted stood as many soldiers neighboring the hundreds laid in blood heaps and pieces.

Leone: Hey Lub? You know what that sound is?

Lubbock then walked away and adjusted his gloves.

Lubbock: The sound of a job almost done Leone. Now let's get outta here before the rest come. We're good but not that good!

He said as they bolted out of the area.

 ** _Valron Manor – Moments Later_**

Susanoo walked up the stairs to the massive Manor. After he ascended the stairs. He entered huge acres of grass statues and fountains.

Royal Red Guards then descended upon his location. The gargantuan males yelled.

Red Guard: Halt! Cease hostility!

Susanoo didn't move. Instead he with the blink of any eye batted them away with his spinning bladed staff. They were turned to mush and were sprawled throughout the yard. Feeding the grass with human remains instead of water. Several more guards emerged and received the exact same treatment. They stood not a chance at all.

[Name] and Tatsumi already clad in his Incursio armor stood from atop the very close building. [Name] was in utter awe of Susanoo's speed and power. With his mouth open in surprise [Name] turned to Tatsumi and spoke.

[Name]: He's putting in the work.

Tatsumi: Of course, He's an imperial arms man!

[Name]: WHAT?! You mean he has an imperial arm imbedded in him?

Tatsumi: No, he is an imperial arm!

[Name]: You mean like infused with one?

Tatsumi: No! HE IS AN IMPERIAL ARM.

[Name]: But, it doesn't make any sense. He's a man though.

Tatsumi: I know what you mean.

Then [Name]'s attention was drawn toward the Manor itself and not the action. He looked so fast that Tatsumi feared he'd broken his own neck.

Tatsumi: What's over there?

[Name]: I don't know. Something's

He paused for a moment of thought and confusion.

[Name]: Drawing me to it. That part of the Manor I mean.

Tatsumi: Try to stay focused man. Susanoo's bringing all the guards out and all the attention to him. When they throw something huge at him then we know to go around and kill Valron. Then out of nowhere a massive harmony of deeply garbled electronic sounds resembling communication. From the entrance of the manor emerged a twenty-foot-tall knight made from stone. A cloak fully surrounded the golems body and its eyes glowed a neon purple. With a massive stone axe, larger than it, the thing engaged Susanoo.

[Name]: That thing can't be human.

Tatsumi: It isn't.

Susanoo jumped up and smashed his staff into the ribs, back, and head with several **_THRAK!_** noises. With little pebbles chipping off , the old knight swing with it's axe. Susanoo blocked with practiced ease, but was sent smashing through the concrete walls and out of the property and into the ground.

Susanoo rose and dashed back to the old knight with immeasurable speed and should blocked the large figure and all it did was stagger back and plant a solid stone foot into the grass and dirt.

Susanoo attempted to throw a few more blows with his staff, the knight moved with technique and blocked the shots, performed some of its own. Susanoo's heels were dug into the dirt while blocking each blow. The knight then smashed Susanoo into the ground and drove the staff's bottom into Susanoo's back.

The sound was like thunder and [Name] and Tatsumi shuttered.

[Name]: Oh damn! We have to go help him.

Tatsumi: I'll help him. This put a whole wrench in our stuff. We don't have any time to waste, if you don't go and kill that Valron guy now we'll be screwed. Go man! I believe in you.

He said as he jumped on to the field. He confronted the old knight as it continued to speak an unintelligible electronical garbled language.

Tatsumi: Yeah whatever, come and get me!

He shouted as Susanoo rose from the dirt with a stoic expression ready to fight and destroy that golem.

[Name] then jumped off the building as well made his way around the dueling group and into the manor.

 ** _Manor Interior_**

Inside the manor [Name] walked slowly and carefully. Preparing for any more guards that will come his way and some did. These men were very large, but that wasn't much of a problem. He leaped over then and smashed their heads together. Took his blade that was held on his back and slashed his obsidian blade with an underhand strike and slashed the guard's staff and knocking the man out with his hilt upon his chin.

[Name]: They must be filtering out and heading into the city through another exit. Why is it so hot?

The air of the room thickened to an unbelievable height, nearly choking [Name]. A tall cloaked man was standing a level above him looking down at him. He was watching the entire time.

Valron then jumped from the high level and when he landed it nearly shook the entire Manor. He disrobed to reveal a blood red armor mixed with a silver and obsidian finish to the hardened mineral armor.

The heat was smoldering as though he were face to face with an open oven. Neither of them had said anything. There isn't a reason. [Name] then skillfully twirled his sword and held it in his signature stance. Not bringing any of his tools was a bad idea. He can only rely on pure skill and conditioning. Without it he'd be dead.

He rushed Valron and they began a flurry attacks and defenses. [Name] was spinning and twirling his blade, coming down with a mixture of light and strong slashes. Valron blocked them with heated gauntlets with protruding daggers with insanely sharp blades. He had a stone wall defense.

The room had begun to seemingly glow red. The red columns, carpets, and ceiling did nothing to help. It appears everything was red. [Name] was sweating profusely and it was getting in his eyes. Valron then went on the offensive, using boxing techniques that will kill with each blow. Valron's strength was insane.

[Name] couldn't afford to use a stonewall defense as Valron had, given the air is so thick that using high effort moves would render him exhausted. He had to parry until his found an opening to exploit, which he'd have yet to find. Valron was on the offensive, a one track killing machine. He finally landed a blow onto [Name], a massive front kick to his chest that sent him flying backwards.

"This isn't good", Name thought as he mentally assessed his situation. As Valron's shin guard had blades sprung forth. At this point, almost any form of serious attack from Valron could seriously hurt or kill him if he even lets a hit pass his guard. Valron moved forth with a wave of flame throwing kicks. Each kick spurted a flame blast and [Name] had to dodged and disengage.

The punches he threw had the same effect and were scorching the air around him, making the air unpleasant to even breath in. [Name] had to do something, so he did ran at Valron and threw a flurry of extremely power sword strikes that severed each of the blades on his gauntlets. He threw another and that severed Valron's arm down to the elbow.

Valron growled in pain as blood showered the area and sprayed forth. Valron super-heated the floor and seared the wound shut while still looking at [Name]. It was the blade, Rom's blade. This weapon was remarkable; it's as though the blade can slice through near anything it cuts at.

Valron screamed and shouted fired a massive fire wave and as name jumped out the way and ran away. The wave was melting the walls like candles along with everything else in the path of the fire.

Valron: Impressive.

[Name] then ran around the corner of the hall. A massive fire ball headed towards [Name] but he ducked it and ran across the room to another corner.

Valron: Most impressive.

[Name] looked again as the thing calling to him was much farther away now. This was a benevolent being whoever it was. Valron then attacked [Name] by throwing kicks at him and one shin-kick connected and deeply stabbed [Name]'s calf and then another to his ribcage.

The adrenaline kept [Name] standing but he jumped back instantly. They circled each other until [Name]'s back was facing where he initially entered the room.

Valron: This ends now.

He then raised his arm and then a massive earthquake had begun to occur. The ground began to shake violently; the manor began to crumble. All over the land lava had begun to emerge through the streets and stream into the city all over.

[Name]: What are you doing?!

Valron: In Nightraid's pathetic attempt to cripple my empire, I realized that in my defeat that Nightraid will also pay and do so with their lives. I don't know why, but during our fight I could not kill you. Not because of your skill, but because you were protected. I was unable to kill you, you could wound but not die. The prophets spoke of you, stating that your spirit is not fully your own.

[Name] could leap over and kill him now. He just admitted to holding back, if that's true then he could save all lives of innocent people in the city. Taking this man's life will save more. But then out of nowhere he saw a black form speed past him and slice into Valron!

It was Akame, she landed behind him and sheathed her sword. Valron's flesh was being covered by work like tattoos and sprawled over him. It overtook him.

Valron: I see it now. The reason the why I couldn't kill you. I knew it the whole time and denied it. . .. It was because I knew I wasn't supposed to.

He finished off before his death.

[Name] couldn't speak. Akame did however.

Akame: Susanoo and Tatsumi destroyed that "thing". You aren't fit to be in Nightraid. You'll collect your share of the reward and leave us.

The entire city was utterly decimated, left in tatters by the Nightraid and this is one empire that won't be a problem any longer. From afar the Wild Hunt watched as the city was burning.

Syura: That must've been his trump card. What a goddamn shame. Well thank god that guy got put on ice. You guys don't know how relieved I am.

Cosmina: I think I have an idea.

Syura: Whatever.

He then spoke mentally to the Nightraid with a sadistic smile.

Syura: Keep on killing Nightraid because with each person you kill, you take one step closer to the ones who'll kill you.

 ** _[Name]'s Home – Same Time_**

Kasumi was sitting on the couch as she and Rom had a fierce argument.

Rom: It's not a pie!

Kasumi: Yes it is! It's a Pizza pie.

Rom: How is it a pie if It's a pizza? It's just a pizza!

Kasumi: It's a variation of a pie, that's why!

Rom: So then by your logic a cake is a pie too huh?

Kasumi: A cake is a cake! A cake is a cake because it can come in many shapes or forms!

Rom: But it's a cylindrical shape so then it's a pie when it's in that shape then?!

Kasumi: Name some various types of pie that aren't in cylindrical shapes.

Rom had no answer.

Rom: Aren't you supposed to be in bed?!

Kasumi: SEE I GOT YOU! I'm right and you know it.

She said as she laughed.

?: [Name] COME OUT!

Kasumi: Who was that?

Rom: Don't know.

He'd gotten up to peak out of the window. There was a small battalion of imperial troopers fronted by a larger blonde man without a helmet. They were all armed with lance like weapons. This wasn't good, [Name] must've gotten into some trouble with these guys. Or probably the guy in the front. He wouldn't have his helmet off for no reason.

?: I SAID COME OUT! YOU MUST BE ABLE TO HEAR ME, THE LIGHTS ARE ON!

Kasumi: Do you see them?

Rom: Yeah. This could get messy.

Rom knows what this could mean. If the empire is on your trail, they will continue to do so with no end. [Name] isn't here now and he needs get them both to the cellar. Quickly and easily. As Rom had stood up he grabbed Kasumi and went to guide her to the cellar. However, before he knew it. The man had kicked the door open and entered the home.

Rom: Woah!

?: Where is [Name]?

Rom: He's not here.

?: Where is he?

Rom: Out, he'll be back soon. Why the hell are you here Mr uh?

Sheev: Sheev. [Name] will pay for what he did to me. He embarrassed me in front of General Esdeath and the Jaegers. He single handedly stripped away all my opportunity to move higher up. So in retaliation I will show him hell, but in the meantime; I'll be taking. . .

He looked to see Kasumi behind Rom. He smiled and looked back at his other cohorts who also smiled in turn.

Rom turned around and whispered to her.

Rom: In the back, there's a cellar, it has grass on top. Feel around and stay there.

Sheev: We'll be taking little sweety-pie, She'll ransom her for [Name].

Rom shrugged his shoulders.

Rom: Eh, Take her. She's anno- GO!

She ran into the kitchen and before Sheev ran after her Rom tripped him. Rom twisted around the few soldiers who struck at him and they missed. Rom grabbed a powerful hand pistol from underneath his reclining chair, spun around and blasted one of the soldiers in the chest and sent him flying through furniture.

He quickly shot another in the head and left massive hole through their head. Another was shot through the chest again and before he could continue the gun was knocked out of his hand by Sheev. Then he was smashed against the wall and then Rom was sent crashed him through the window leaving him lying on the cobblestone road.

Rom grabbed a shard of glass and did a roll backwards. Sheev was large enough to step out of the window and walk to him and not have to mount the windowsill. Rom charged and attempted to cut the larger man. Sheev easily disarmed him, dislocated his arm, and smashed him to the ground with a spine busting slam.

He got up and placed his boot on Rom's right arm. Sheev was smiling as he revealed that before he left the house he picked up Rom's gun. He then took it out and aimed it at Rom's heart. The other surviving imperial guards emerged from the home without Kasumi.

Guard 3: She's gone sir, she must've jumped the fence out back.

Sheev: Well, scum at least if you are his friend; then killing you will make me one step closer to getting my revenge.

Rom: Eh, he'll be fine.

Rom smiled and raised his left arm, made a gun with his hand and slowly pretended to pull the trigger as Sheev did.

Rom: Your move cowboy.

A massive **_BANG!_** rang loud as birds flew away in the disturbance of sound.

Even in death Rom thought that [Name] might have to go through things before anything get better. But things will get better, it always does. He hopes that helping little Kasumi will make her life better, and make him feel better too. And through doing that he also left [Name] with a parting gift, one less person to look after. [Name] still owes him though, and him helping Kasumi put a little more on his bill. But he'll let that last one slide. Somethings he just did out love for the only two people in his life he can truly call family.

 ** _Night Raid Base – Night_**

The entire nightraid sat in the same living room they briefed the mission in. [Name] stood somewhat dejected as Akame was pointing out that [Name] hadn't killed Valron when he had the chance.

Akame: He not only could've gotten himself killed but he endangered Tatsumi and Susanoo who could've been killed as a direct result. He stood there and listened to Valron monolog rather then finishing him off.

Najenda: Anything to say in your defense.

[Name]: There isn't any need for it. You're right I did fail to kill Valron and I probably didn't out of apprehension. But your business is now your own.

[Name] then grabbed his sack of coins and put it on his back and began to leave.

[Name]: I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. You are all good people.

He looked back and smiled.

[Name]: But maybe I'm not cut out for this kind of thing.

Tatsumi stood up in protest.

Tatsumi: Come on! Don't say that. We can help you!

[Name]: Thanks, guys.

He said as he left. Tatsumi was going to go after him, but Akame stopped him.

Tatsumi: Akame?! Why are you being-

Akame: He's an adult Tatsumi. He can make his own decisions.

[Name] walked along grass plain and a shadow like horse with red eyes emerged seemingly from nowhere.

Akame: [Name]?

[Name]: What?

Akame: You're a coward. You don't kill out of fear. You must be afraid that you'll come under supernatural scrutiny or maybe you probably just can't live with yourself. It's selfish really. We save lives by doing what we do and all you do is beat and lock them up. Then the corrupt system can spit them out so they do it again.

Her false words burned him. He wanted so badly to lash out and punch her in the face for her words. But that would be unbecoming and he wants to be the bigger person. So, he'll bite his tongue, and give her the half-truth just to shut her up.

[Name]: You don't have a clue of the immense darkness that dwells within me. Its pull is so powerful that I will never do anything to provoke it enough to grip me again. When it grabbed me once, I earned eternal damnation. And the part about fear is right. I am scared, scared of what happens if the darkness does grab me again. For if it does, even hell won't let me in. Goodbye Akame. May our paths never cross again.

The dark horses maim flew freely in the air as it zipped by and [Name] was already nearly out of sight due to the incredible speed of the dark stead.

 ** _Imperial Capital_**

[Name] finally made it back to the capital, home. He then noticed that there was a small black cloud over by where he lived. Thinking nothing of it he continued at his normal speed until he saw multitudes of people group up and look at that direction. So, he hurried a little, people should be sleep now of night. He began to run and brush past people. His heart raced as he descended upon a nightmare. The home he lived in was burned to a crisp. But he even brush past more people to see something in front of the house.

[Name]: What happened?

Rom's corpse was left in front of the home. At first there was a sliver of hope that he was unconscious. Tears welled in his eyes as he ran to his body. Rom died from a gunshot wound to the heart and with a smile. He cradled the cold body of his friend and ground his teeth to prevent from shedding tears. He let was small crack in his voice to exit his mouth.

[Name] sat cradling his friend and let out a pained scream that shook the stars.

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**

 ** _Apologies for such a long wait. Thanks for the support, there's never any comment or review that goes unread. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 **Chapter 13 – Kill the Royalty**

 _ **Morning - Imperial Palace**_

The gallant Sheev knelt before the emperor and the prime minster had extremely happy looks on their faces as the stain glass windows glistened on to the room. The hardy prime minister then broke the silence.

Honest: This is most wonderful news Sheev. This proves that you are our most capable and powerful sentinel at this moment. You've managed to snuff out some revolutionary weapons smith whose weapons quality are unmatched even by our standards. They won't be receiving anymore armament from us. For this deed, we thank you.

Emperor: Yes, I agree this is most wonderful.

He said with a clap and a joyous expression.

Sheev: It was nothing my liege, I merely trailed that traitorous [Name] back to his home. I had suspicions that he was in league with the revolution and I now turn all my focus to him.

Honest: Never mind him my son, there are more important tasks that require your attention. Over in the Celestial Commonwealth the princess who is now open to marriage is your next task. You will go and spearhead imperial ties between us and them. Marry into her bloodline and their wealth will become ours as well.

Sheev: Me?! Prime minister, this is such an honor! I read about her availability in the _Daily Empirical_ but I'd would've never thought.

Honest: This is all yours for your deed. There is a mass of imperial loyalists who wish to open trade with tariff that's a steal. It'll be a boon for our economy.

Esdeath also stood in the massive room leaning against the wall. Her expression was of pure sourness and anyone could see as her face twisted into a snarl. To her Sheev is no man, he lost to [Name]; her soon to be husband. It's disgusting to see him being held to such high esteem while the one who truly deserves this is off somewhere else. It sickened her to her stomach, she just couldn't wait until she was given her assignment.

 _ **Morning – Outskirts of the Empire**_

[Name] sat in front of a mound of damped dirt. The dirt of course was damp due to how far down it was into the ground. It was a grave for his friend. It was upon a hill overlooking the entire capital. [Name] sat cross legged on the ground and lamented on how Rom's death was his fault. From the testimony others had given him he deduced that it must've been imperials looking for him. He hadn't been able to find Kasumi either and that almost felt worse.

Not only did he take her from a burnt-out village with her family slaughtered, but he'd done so with the intention of a raising her into a proper young woman who respects all living things and that no one can do as they wish no matter the occupation. He failed this task, only having her for months on end and to have the empire raid and destroy his life and home indiscriminately.

For all [Name] knows she's was taken away, violated, tortured, and killed. She could be held captive at the local holding center with harsh conditions. However, it's unlikely given that Rom was murdered in the street. Kasumi couldn't have gotten away. So [Name] placed a pouch of coins down on the grave and spoke aloud.

[Name]: This is everything I owed you and more. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, I just wanted to surprise you with a lot more than you were expecting. I know we didn't know each other all that well, but you were a good man. I'll make things right.

 _ **Morning – Night Raid Fortress**_

Najenda sat at the long table by herself smoking as the morning sun gleamed through the dwindling clouds and into the room. She wondered what peace will truly feel like once the empire is defeated. Even now living in a lavish and secluded life she felt as there wasn't true peace. There was this one place in the Artican Tribunal where hundreds of citizens were being massacred daily as part of a civil war. While the Empire has a civil war, it's more of a shadow war where citizens will be slain during the end of the conflict as it intensifies.

This train of thought was interrupted by Akame who was still in a short nightgown. She didn't care all that much of her appearance especially around her female colleagues. She with a notably concerning aura greeted her boss and asked.

Akame: Do you think letting [Name] go was a good idea?

Najenda blew smoke over her shoulder as to not do so in Akame's face. After doing so she tapped the dead ash off her cigarette.

Najenda: What do you mean?

Akame: He's different, I admit. But he knows too much of us to be let go. He did say that he also worked for the empire and I don't like having such a loose end stick around.

Najenda: I thought about that from the moment I saw him. He won't spill anything.

Akame: It think it's unlikely. I got a dark feeling whenever I was around him.

Najenda: I did too, but that darkness you felt was being suppressed heavily. By a good heart anyway.

Akame: Just exactly how do you know whether he'll tell? Especially just off the hunch that he has a "good heart".

Najenda: You can call it a woman's intuition.

Akame and Najenda shared a moment of light heartedness to ease the severity of the situation. Akame felt the darkness in [Name] that he spoke of. Akame would know of this, as many people said that she has the same thing. She hates it, but even though she didn't say it she was happy. She was happy to have found some semblance of a kinship with [Name]. But in her mind, why does that make her happy?

 _ **Late Morning – Outskirts of the Empire**_

[Name] has been wandering around the barren lands outside of imperial jurisdiction on his horse. The thing he felt calling to him wasn't in the manor over at the crimson empire, it was merely in the same direction just much farther away. There's no place for him in the empire anymore, not him and not the shadow. That persona is dead. That persona and his morals did nothing at all to scrape the Empire.

Time to leave and make a life somewhere far away from anyone or anything. Being with other people does nothing but hurt them more than anything else. But [Name] thought about this horse too. It has to be a ghost of some kind. Its eyes are too red and vibrant and it has a ghostly essence and it appears almost instantly. He kept it after his master vanished and went to the empire.

[Name] then saw a horse and carriage being attacked by marauders on horseback. They were swinging axes while cackling like hyenas. He heard the screams of younger women as several males dressed in guard robes were easily cut down by the savages.

[Name] quickly lept from his horse and into the fray. The savages circled [Name] on horseback and even attempting to hack his head off but [Name] ducked without effort. [Name] then grabbed one of the axes, jumped up on the horse behind the savage and choked him out with his own axe handle and jumped off backwards.

The men dismounted and unleashed a flurry of attacks with axes. [Name] easily blocked, parried, and broke several of the axes. He then rendered several of them unconscious with insanely stiff knees and elbows to the face. [Name] then sighed in brief instance of exhaustion. A beautiful young princess with an extremely elegant fluffy pick dress emerged with joy and ran to [Name]. Her curled hair was a crisp golden, eyes a light green, and paled skinned with freckles.

?: We're saved! you have my eternal thanks soldier.

[Name]: I'm glad you're safe.

An older women who shared her features and wore similar clothing emerged from the carriage as several of the recovering guards helped her down. She then walked up to [Name] with a smile.

[Name]: Can I have your names?

Queen Shera: I am queen Shera and this is my daughter Princess Uta.

[Name]: It's nice to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way.

Uta: Wait soldier, I have yet to ask for your name!

[Name]: It's [Name].

Uta: Well [Name] will you join us for our banquet tonight? You've earned a place at our palace for your actions.

[Name]: No thank you.

Uta: Oh please!?

She ran to [Name] and grabbed [Name]'s arm with her delicate hands.

Shera: Please soldier. My daughter is most gracious for you saving our lives. Please just dine with us and at least witness Uta's Ascension to Queendom ceremony.

He mused on it for a moment. Would staying for a night hurt? It couldn't end that badly right? He thought.

[Name]: I can't see the harm of staying the night.

The enthusiasm left Uta before he even answered. Was it something he said? That didn't matter right now, he was just focused getting to where they lived.

 _ **Afternoon – Celestial Commonwealth**_

The sky was a beautiful blue as the spring weather permeated the lands of this foreign place. Far from the Empire [Name] was bewildered with some of the amazing architectures. Spherical homes, dome roofing, and other types of housing. After exchanging pleasantries with Shera, he noticed that Uta was silent for most of the time. Something was wrong. But within moments of entering [Name] noticed a massive crème colored palace with multiple gondolas heading from numerous places into the palace.

As they pulled up in carriage they were met with throngs of armored guards and a man with blonde features who was evidently the king with a crown to boot.

They all disembarked and the King and queen shared a kiss before the king inquired on [Name].

King: Shera? Who is this fellow?

Shera: Oh this is [Name]. [Name] this is my husband and master King Lilth.

[Name]: It's an honor to meet you.

Lilth didn't answer with a response.

Lilth: What business does he have with us Shera?

Shera: He saved our lives, both Uta and I's. We were attacked and he came to the rescue. I've invited him to Uta's banquet and even her ascension.

Lilth: Her ascension?! Shera you know this is only for direct royal blood and the newly added to the line.

Shera: Relax master, he deserves this he saved my life.

Lilth: Well fine.

He shook [Name]'s hand and spoke further.

Lilth: The dinner and ceremony will take place in 5 standard hours. I grant you room and board along with further accommodations, you've earned that much.

[Name]: Thank you king. By the way what exactly is her queendom ceremony?

Lilth then gave a weird ed-out face and looked back at Shera.

Lilth: You must be an outsider. If that's the case it'll be much more of a surprise when you see.

 _ **Afternoon – Wealth Palace Training Gym**_

Around two hours later [Name] found himself in an outdoor training ground with weights, dummies, and other training equipment. This training ground was acres above the rest of the city as was the palace. It was a beautiful sight. He imagined how it would be night, how nice that would look. [Name] took his mind off it to train.

Wearing light clothing and muscles strained from intense training [Name] trained his balance, strength for his legs, arms, abdomen, and other parts of his now strained muscles. [Name] was incredibly grateful to have a gondola leaving from a center nearby heavily guarded by royal troops. There was a gondola in every single area of importance that led straight to the palace itself. So, getting back won't be a problem at all, he got there in nearly ten minutes. Convenience was also a good thing. However, from the massive indoor pool's exit leading to the training platform emerged Princess Uta herself.

Fitted with a pink thigh length gown, pink hair bow and how [Name] even noticed her was her bare feet clapping against the hardened floor.

[Name]: To what do I owe your visit your highness majesty?

He tripped on some of his words, not used to speaking so robotically formal. Uta noticed this as she smirked and nodded her head.

Uta: You may drop the charade [Name]. It's rather obvious that your vernacular isn't molded by royalty.

[Name] smiled as he was caught up trying to unnecessarily compensate.

[Name]: Okay Princess Uta, what's up? Shouldn't you be getting made up for the banquet tonight?

She gave a sour expression as she looked downward. She then proceeded to walk around the outdoor training ground as she spoke.

Uta: I hate being made up. And I also have a strong distaste for royalty.

[Name]: Why? You have everything you could possibly want.

Uta: You are correct, but only to a certain extant [Name]. Material things of course, expensive clothing, hair do's, make up, rooms, lavish parties, toys, and carriages of all kinds are at my hands. Yet, I haven't many people to share my experiences with. My whole life I've been royal and it's not fulfilling.

The princess recalled a memory in which she played with what her parents called commoners. They both had a strong disdain for working class citizens and less fortunate people in the city. Uta on the other hand never understood the lack of sentiment that her parents had. She liked the dirt, playing ball with boys, playing tag and hopscotch with the girls. But these experiences she had all with children of commoners. She was scolded deeply not for dirtying a thirty thousand credit dress that day, but for playing with the kids.

[Name]: I'm still not understanding you Princess.

Uta: Not many can, they all think that credits and prestige is all of life's glory. It isn't for me, I want to eat with my hands sometimes, serve my own tea, play with other kids and not ones that are too wrapped up with nice things. I wish there was some way that I could just escape and never return to that dreaded palace.

[Name]: I wish I can relate.

Uta: I can tell by the look of a person of who's a "commoner" and who's not. I can tell that you want more out of life by your demeanor. What you like for me to buy you? I can get you anything so long as it's of my father or mothers will.

[Name]: You couldn't buy me what I want.

Uta: What is it you want?

[Name]: Peace, a sense of belonging. A place in the world. So far I have nothing. But this isn't about me princess, because by the morning time you and I will never meet again. So if there's anything else I can do for you, can you tell me?

Uta: Yes [Name] I do.

She rubbed her arm and responded after a few seconds of silence.

Uta: Though I feel it's too inappropriate to ask.

[Name]: You want me to help you run away don't you?

Her radiant green eyes shot open and she gasped.

Uta: Will you [Name].

She began to raise her voice to a much higher level, indicating desperation and anger.

Uta: My parents care nothing for me. And I can't bear to go through with my Queendom ceremony!

[Name]: Just what does that ceremony entail?

Uta: I don't feel like at liberty to tell. You're too much a righteous person to do such a wrong deed.

[Name]: Princess Uta-

Uta: You can call me Uta. Just Uta.

[Name]: Cool, Uta you have things to do here. As much as you despise your position you can't just abandoned all of it just for yourself. It wouldn't be right to do such a thing. Plus, it's a cold world out there, you can get hurt or worse.

Uta's demeanor reeked of utter sadness. She then sighed and stated.

Uta: I don't know if I can go through with this.

And she walked away. But before she left, she stopped and turn ever so slightly and said.

Uta: My ceremony is a marriage.

She then walked out of sight.

A bewildered [Name] stood with no words.

 _ **Twilight – Commonwealth Palace Uta's Quarters**_

Uta sat in her vanity dresser as around five different dressers tended to her needs. Applying makeup, nails, hair, and clothing all at the same time as the dejected princess sat in consternation. Suddenly her father entered the room and ordered all of them to give him and his daughter privacy. Upon the women leaving Lilth spoke.

Lilth: Well Uta your Husband has arrived. Not only is he handsome and wealth, but he is of the empires finest sentinel.

She still sat motionless as though she didn't hear him.

Lilth: Fool, I would advise you use caution when you interact with me.

Uta: Yes, father. Why must we move forward with this? Surely my will is more important to you than imperial wealth and pleasures.

Lilth: Your will is only of mine and you will do as I instruct.

She got up and shook a fist as her father and raised her voice.

Uta: This is wrong father I desire none of this!

She was immediately backhanded and sent tumbling to the floor by her father. The soft skin of her delicate cheek turned red in irritation as her father's hardened hand firmly ran across her face.

Lilth: How dare you raise your hand at me! Your father the one who gave you life! Now you had better not mess this up you will receive more than that.

[Name] winced at this as the door slammed. The height of the ledge in which he stood atop was probably hundreds of feet up high. Standing next to the window, He was spying to get more knowledge of this suspicious party. But instead he heard this. What hurt him even more were he quiet sobs as the handmaidens rushed in to comfort her.

 _ **Night – Celestial CommonWealth Palace Diner**_

About one hundred people were in attendance for the dinner. This dinner is super special because this is the first time in several generations where a Queendom ceremony had to take place. The carpet was a royal red, gargantuan windows had long flowing drapes and the room was wonderfully lit. The table itself was extremely long enough to fit the number of people and after the dinner came the ceremony.

Everyone was being escorted to various sections of the table and [Name] met with Lilth as everything came to fruition.

Lilth: Luckily we were able to secure a seat for you at the table. As last minute this was, we still managed.

[Name]: I'm honored.

He said as he moved his neck around in this very tight suit tailored for him last minute.

Lilth: This is so wonderful; the man of the show will be here in a moment. I look forward to you meeting him once he arrives.

[Name]: I can't wait.

Then as he said this a well dressed man walked through tall double doors and introduced the man.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman or the Commonwealth I present to you a grand exulted son of the Empire! Sheev!

[Name]'s heart nearly shot out of his chest as Sheev came through wearing very lavish red garbs. His short hair was done up nicely and he was swarmed by women and effeminate males alike in admiration.

Sheev: My apologies ladies but I am here for the Princess.

Lilth: A true fine master piece is he not?!

[Name] replied under his breath.

[Name]: a true masterpiece of shit.

Lilth: Come again sir?

[Name]: Oh, I agree. He is a masterpiece.

He said as the thought churned his stomach. Then with perfect timing, Princess Uta in a incredibly lavish light blue princess dress while being flanked by ten handmaidens in similar clothing. She was beautiful and it saddened [Name] to know she was going to marry a bad man like sheev. The last time he'd seen him was when he defeated him during his execution a while back, how did he get in such a position to marry royalty and link two settlements?

She looked around the room as if seeking someone out. She was and she spotted [Name] and ran to him while holding her dress slightly off the ground. Smiling Uta spoke to [Name].

Uta: Greetings [Name], I hope everything is to your liking.

[Name]: So far it is Uta, You look beautiful. And by the way, I've never asked for your age.

Uta: I'm fourteen.

[Name]'s brain almost shutdown. This was gross, that a grown man would be marrying a mere child. However, he must sit and watch none the less. Then her father stepped in and gave her a glare. She understood what this meant and went to go meet her soon to be husband. As she walked from one side of the room to the other, Sheev noticed [Name] and his eyes shot open. But they didn't stay that way. Sheev's night was worth more than worrying himself with scum like [Name].

Everyone sat down and eat while exchanging pleasantries. [Name] and Sheev were having a war with eyes as they continued to fire glare after glare to one another. It was a furious fight of sight as they both eat and finished as they both exclaimed.

Both: Done!

Everyone looked at them both as the two held each other's deadly glares.

Uta's plate was filled as she hadn't ate one bite. She was only forking around in her food as he mother Shera took noticed.

Shera: Uta, it's quite un lady like to play in your food. Our chefs went through a great deal to prepare this for you.

Uta: My apologies mother, I just couldn't gather the nerve to eat.

Her mother nodded her head in motherly pity.

Shera: It's quite alright, you mustn't worry as you can conserve your energies for the ceremony in a few moments.

Uta: Yes mother.

[Name] felt sorry, maybe he should've helped her escape some time ago. Now it's too late. She's suffering in silence. It makes [Name] feel worse that he himself even goaded her further into this predicament. But there's nothing he can do now.

 _ **Palace Entertainment Room**_

Around a half an hour later [Name] found himself in a small circular arena like room. Were everyone was seated and Uta and Sheev were noticeable absent. The room was extremely dim as the middle of the room sat a very small bed like formation. [Name]'s heart began pounding at an alarming rate as this was so strange he didn't know what to expect. There must be some sort of show going on for the couple who will emerge together. There was a full orchestra who was already playing at the situation and would play throughout the ceremony.

Then moments later Uta emerged from one of the arena doors and down into the spot light. She was trembling like [Name] had never seen before and she then sat onto the bed formation. Sheev then entered from arena doors from the opposite side as people let out thunderous applause and whistled while throwing roses. He was a champion, and this must be time for the vows he thought. But there was no one to sanctify them, why?

As the crowd silenced, Sheev spoke.

Sheev: Well my princess. My fair lady, you know what to do.

She did nothing for a minute.

[Name] then nudged the king he had the pleasure of sitting next to and asked with a low whisper.

[Name]: Um, your majesty? What is going on? Please tell me.

Lilth: Fine, since you are so insistent in knowing fine. He will lay upon her and bring her to womanhood. He will pound upon her flesh and prove to us that he is worthy of marrying into the bloodline. After he is finished with his work the marriage will have been performed. It's union of the flesh if you will.

[Name]'s mind nearly shut down in white hot anger. This was disgusting in his mind. This girl will be violated in front of one hundred people for the sake of royal tradition. She was shaking as she slowly began to undo her dress, she was trying her hardest not to sob to not dishonor her family.

[Name] then got up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

[Name]: STOP!

Sheev: YES I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD DO THIS!

She said as he immediately unsheathed sword.

 _ **Sheev: By the Emperor this be the night in which I spill your blood! This time, our duel will be to the DEATH!**_

 **Akame Ga Kill - Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**

 _ **Really sorry for such a long wait again. Thanks for the support, I really hope you enjoyed**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 14 – Kill Them All_**

 ** _Night - Celestial Palace Entertainment Room_**

"This will be the day in which I finally spill your blood!"

The blonde, handsome, and broad shouldered man shouted whilst pointing his hidden sword at [Name]. Every persons' heart pumped rapidly in this circular theater room in disbelief. Some looked at [Name] and others looked at Sheev.

The king was the one to break the silence with noticeable anger, he stood up and shouted.

King Lilth: What is the meaning of this!?

Sheev: My lord, this scum is an imperial traitor.

Everyone shot looks at [Name] in bewildered and aggressive ones at that. It's possible that these people were imperial loyalists and didn't think favorable of [Name] because of his supposed opposition.

Sheev: He serves the revolution and he'll pay in blood.

The king rose looked over to [Name] and asked.

King Lilth: Is this true [Name]?! You serve the revolution?

[Name]: That isn't important right now, what is more important is your daughter.

King Lilth: What?! Is this not to your liking? This is an honor to behold?

Other commonwealth royalty agreed and said numerous things like "It is an honor", "what is he on about?" "Does the princess not look presentable enough?" "Is he envious of the imperial hero?"

[Name]: NO! This is wrong?! She's a little girl, a kid! Don't any of you see how wrong this is?! She's the flag bearer of your settlement and even she sees the flaw!

Sheev: Silence! [Name] get down here and face your demise!

[Name] is utter shock gestured at Sheev.

[Name]: This guy sucks! He's a total complete fool who's only more imperial fodder, plus I've defeated him in combat before.

King Lilth sat back down and smiled.

King Lilth: Then we shall have a trial by combat. The loser will be banned from the settlement for life and the victor will claim ownership of our daughter and do as they wish to her.

Everyone gasped and Uta herself got up from the bed and shouted.

Uta: Father!?

King Lilth: Silence girl. Let them duel it out.

[Name] then quickly removed the blazer too tight for him, only fitted for him last minute. Sheev was with in utter glee as he stuck an on-guard position. [Name] then stood with a arm outstretched and received one throw to him. He unsheathed it, and it was a Wakizashi blade. It was short and Sheev's was long. Sheev smiled as he realized he had the advantage.

Sheev: Well, make the first move. Revolution scum.

[Name] scooted forward in a sideways position and Sheev did so as well.

With the speed of lightning Sheev quickly struck with a horizontal cross cut and [Name] parried making a high-pitched _clang!_ noise. Within a second [Name] and Sheev entered a fierce hurricane of steel and sparks. The air filled with whistled as [Name] blocked, parried, and danced around Sheev's heavy handed blows. Like their fight before [Name] had no hope of matching his savagery with the blade, so finding a chink in the armor was his best option.

Sheev had gotten better however, much better. His hatred and jealousy of [Name] made him powerful. [Name] saw no openings as he resorted to twirling his short blade to create constant motion to make parrying easier. Sheev landed a kick on [Name]'s chest leaving a dirtied foot print on his chest and it nearly winded him. He backed away as the audience clapped. He looked over to see Uta concerned and the king and queen in glee at the contest.

 _ **Night - Night Raid Fortress**_

Tatsumi used incursion to cloak himself as he spied on Chelsea. He intends to scare her, to make her pay for using such harsh words to make an example out of his beloved deceased comrades.

She was bathing in the hot springs outdoors and luckily she had no idea he was there. Behind a rock he tip-toed over to her and right before he did; It was Susanoo?! He stood up and looked at Tatsumi and inquired on why he was spying.

Tatsumi: I uh! I didn't know it was you Sus- I didn't honest!

Chelsea then laughed and transformed into her normal state. She then bonked him on the head and told him on why he needs to improve in masking his aura and she apologized for the comments she made about the deceased members of the night raid. However, Tatsumi also inquired on something.

Tatsumi: Hey Chelsea? What do you think about that other guy, [Name] I mean?

Chelsea: The weird guy? Oh, not much to be honest. He's like that coworker you see at a new job who quit or got fired a after a few days.

Tatsumi: You don't think we should go after him and ask to get him back?

Chelsea: I don't see the point. He showed lots of potential but he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it now.

Tatsumi looked down and lamented at this possible fact. He then looked up at her again.

Tatsumi: Well do you at least think there was anything we could've done to stop him. I mean we treated him fine didn't we?

At that moment, he remembered something. Akame wasn't treating him so well. Whenever she was around him she seemed more aggressive, colder to him. She must've sensed something in him that she didn't like. Maybe that horrible treatment by her drove him off? He thought about more, it's time to say something about. It's time to ask Akame herself.

But as he thought this Mine in a towel came by from a different way and undid her towel to bathe.

Mine: Hey Chelsea did you see that—TATSUMI!?

She screamed with seething anger. Tatsumi's face was totally red as he saw Mine's nude body.

Tatsumi: Sorry I-

Chelsea: He was peeping in on me and I caught him.

She said with shrugged shoulders. Mine quickly rewrapped her body and screamed at him further.

Mine: OH SO YOU'RE A DAMN SCUM BAG PERVERT NOW HUH?!

Tatsumi: Hold on Mine that's not the whole story!

Mine: Chelsea! Hold him down I'm getting a hot knife!

She said as she ran back towards the house. Tatsumi then used every ounce of life to escape and run after Mine to calm her down to save his manhood.

 _ **Same Time – Imperial Palace**_

Wave shuttered as he heard the nonstop shrieks of a man behind a strong metal door. Kurome sat along the door and ate extremely special brownies. These brownies were particularly special. Iced with three different chocolates, creamy hot fudge interior, and stuffed thickly with marshmallow. Wave wondered how she could be enjoying brownies at a moment like this where someone was being tortured in a room behind her. The shrieks stopped and he heard heels thump into the hard flooring as the door's metal shrieked while opening.

She didn't have her cap on as she looked back into the room and when given the opportunity Wave did too. The man was sitting in a chair arms placed across a stone table. His hands were black, swollen, blistered. They were bloated and had burst open while yellow puss poured out and onto the table. His face was beaten and some of his scalp was gone. She had frostbitten his hands and partially scalped him.

Esdeath: Can you believe him? begging and pleading for me to stop. I mean I'd barely done anything to him yet. But never the less what update do you have for me? Have you any leads?

Wave: None yet. He's like a ghost and so is the Night Raid.

Esdeath: I can care less about the Nightraid right now. I just want to find [Name] and you know that.

Wave then out of nowhere decided to ask her the question [Name] hadn't regarding this situation.

Wave: Permission to ask a personal question general!

Esdeath: Proceed.

Wave then stood silent for a moment and then changed his mind already. So instead of doing so he changed the question. He then gave an awkward smile and chuckled slightly before he rubbed his head and asked.

Wave: What do you plan to do about the Nightraid with no leads?

Esdeath curved her mouth a slight bit and put a hand on her chin. She mused on this and tilted her head slightly.

Esdeath: Well that wasn't very personal. But to answer it, I may or may not decide to call on the wild hunt to assist us. Although normally I wouldn't call on any assistance for anything; this is a different case.

Wave: The wild hunt general?

Esdeath: Yes, the wild hunt. Because as of right now the Nightraid isn't my main purgative, finding [Name] is.

Wave then realized he didn't need to ask anyway. Was she going to find him to show him unconditional love? Or was she affronted by [Name]'s escape and she was bent on torturing him? Esdeath had turned and walked in another direction down a separate hallway.

Wave: Oh, general?!

She stopped as to answer his question, not facing him at all.

Wave: What are you going to do when you find him?

Esdeath then turned and smiled. He could see the curvature of her beautiful face behind her slightly turned back.

Esdeath: You mind cleaning my subject up and throwing him back in his cell? I will appreciate it.

That was Esdeath's most polite way of telling him to mind his own business to wave. Wave looked in the room to see that husk of a tortured man. He then looked at Kurome and saw that she was still eating those delectable brownies but it irritated Wave at the same time.

Wave: Kurome? How can you sit there and eat brownies at a time like this? A guy was just having his head ripped off and his fingers frozen.

Kurome finished a bite and wiped a small amount of hot fudge from her mouth and she responded.

Kurome: Because they're special brownies.

Wave: How are they special?

Kurome: Well, my sister and I would finish tough missions we'd head to this family sweets shop and got the best brownies ever and we'd sit together under a tree and enjoy them together. Her's was baked with two other chocolates, and stuffed with caramel and walnuts. Those were her favorites and these are mine. But the shop moved away because of all the strife that the revolution caused. These are only imitation brownies to the ones I liked. So, that's another reason for me to find and kill her.

Wave felt bad for her, him just asking about those brownies spawned such sour memories to her. She's eating treats that her and her hated sister used to enjoy together before things went south It seems incredibly trivial to want to kill a sibling over brownies but it was more than that. He never knew why she hated her sister so bad, and he never bothered to ask. "Now to change the subject, how about a task for us to bond more over" he thought.

Wave: Hey Kurome?! You mind helping me with this guy?

Kurome: Nah. She asked you.

Wave's face then instantly soured and his shoulders dropped.

 _ **Same Time – Celestial Palace**_

[Name] was having little success against this hulking man. It seems like Sheev had gotten bigger and strong since the last time they met. [Name]'s heel's continued to dig into the red carpeting with each side step and hard block. Sheev wasn't beginning to tire either. The king's voice then boomed throughout the small room.

King Lilth: It's already apparent to us to the superior combatant is. Sheev cease playing with him and finish the ceremony so we may sleep!

Sheev: As you wish!

Sheev then stomped forward and unleashed a barrage of extremely power over head blows in which [Name] struggled with, he was being backed up and couldn't win. [Name]'s heart wasn't in this battle from the start. The death of his friend and disappearance of his adopted daughter or sibling did nothing to help him. If anything, that's what stunted him. He couldn't focus on too much else, let alone winning a potential life or death duel.

Then [Name] was struck down by the sheer force of the blow from Sheev's powerful broadsword. [Name] didn't even dare to get up. He stayed with his head held low.

Sheev laughed and hurled insults, while doing so he placed his boot on [Name]'s head and pressed it against [Name]'s forehead.

Sheev: Where's the confidence you had moments ago!? What about when we fought the last time? Ah never mind. You proved to me that you are what I said, nothing. I haven't an idea in what the general see's in you at all. You barely even put up a fight.

Uta: Get up [Name]! Get up please!

Sheev: Hell, your friend put up a better fight than you.

[Name]'s eyes darted up even with Sheev's boot on his head.

[Name]: What?

He said with a sharp hiss.

Sheev: Yes, your home and friend were massacred by me and my regiment. You were meant to be in the slaughter but you were absent, probably aiding the revolution in some way.

[Name] sat up forward and completely nullifying the full force of his boot pressing down on his head.

Sheev: What the fu-

[Name] then took his own short blade and stabbed Sheev's leg straight through. Sheev then let out a holler of pain and anguish. [Name] then rose and headed toward the man without his own sword. Sheev slashed and [Name] caught the blade between his arm and side and smashed it in half. He then palmed Sheev in the face with a sickening _crunch!_.

[Name] then threw a succession of martial kicks and destroyed Sheev's ribs and sent a front kick then left him flying and into groups of people. The people pushed him back into the fight and he tried a futile swing that [Name] saw coming. [Name] trapped his arm and high kneed his face and swept him to the floor.

[Name] then grabbed his throat and raised him off the floor.

[Name]: You took all I had from me. But luckily I am still merciful.

Sheev spit out copious amounts of blood and teeth.

Sheev: You're too soft, a real man would've killed me.

[Name]: You wouldn't know anything about a real man.

He dropped him and walked over to the princess.

[Name]: I've won. Looks like I've come to rescue you twice today.

He with a smile offered his hand to her. She with a smile outstretched her own and took hold of his hand. She was overjoyed at her rescue and had gotten away from the throngs of people to walk forward to [Name].

The king was less the please about this outcome and so was the queen. However, a deal was a deal and [Name] was going to take her away from this kingdom, she must've wanted to, given her demeanor. Sheev had begun to fumble around on the ground and mumbled underneath his breath.

Sheev: Bastard, how dare he humiliate me! Not only in front of the empire, but the celestial empire as well! This will not stand; THIS WILL NOT STAND!

He yelled as he rose and grabbed [Name]'s fallen blade and threw it with expert accuracy at [Name]. The shining blade soared and it flew with the speed of a bird. [Name]'s reflexes awakened and he moved nearly instantly. However, there was a _splat!_ and everyone gasped. [Name] wasn't caught, "so what happened?" he thought.

He looked back and the sight nearly turned him bone white. The blade had been sent through Princess Uta's skull. Her face was stuck with the smile she had on her face for a moment before she fell and [Name] caught her. [Name]'s heart fell as she did. The men and women screamed and certain people even fainted. The King and Queen screamed in horror and pain.

King Lilth: GUARDS! KILL THEM BOTH! DO SO FOR YOUR PRINCESS!

He screamed with tears in his eyes as he stood pointing at them both.

This was [Name]'s fault. All his fault and there was nothing he could do about it now. He was shaking in shock as he cradled her body. Her face still bore the smile she had before her death. [Name] ripped the blade out of her skull, blood spurted from her skull and throughout her eyes as [Name] closed them. [Name]'s stare pierced Sheev like a flaming arrow.

[Name]: YOU!

He stomped into the ground and sent his foot through the wood and it projected himself over to Sheev. He sent his fist straight through him and out his back and crushed his spine.

The guards all went for [Name] who picked up the blade slashed several men's chest before slamming his fist straight through one of the men's skulls. [Name] took the same blade that killed the princess and threw it, making it boomerang and slashed several guards' throats. One of the guards viciously stabbed [Name] in the shoulder blade from behind. [Name] screamed in anger more than pain and back kicked the man so hard that he keeled over and vomited blood.

Several more of them ran back the other way to retreat and the ten handmaidens circled around [Name] with Shoto blades and [Name] in a blink of an eye vanquished eight them with deep stabs and severed limbs. The remaining two attempted to fight but [Name] easily overpowered one and spiked his blade in their head. The other he disarmed her literally with a accurate slash and grabbed her hair, he then completely severed her head with the slick ease of his blade.

People were screaming and attempting to leave the same way that the guards came and retreated from. However, the guards out of fear sealed the door. These sickening people abused, hurt, and demoralized a beautiful soul like the young Uta. She wanted so desperately wanted to be saved from this fate and [Name] pushed her into it like a damned fool.

[Name] then ran over to the spectators, who were family and friends of high status were being slaughtered by [Name]. One by one each one of them were being slain for supporting the violation of this girl.

The entire room was soaked in red. The strong stench of iron filled [Name]'s nose as he saw the king come down.

King Lilth: You are no savior! You were sent from HELL!

He said as he charged [Name] and the king was easily flipped and had his head smashed. [Name] stomped his foot into the king's head and within a second, it was no longer a head. The queen fared no better, she leapt from the stands and brandished a sword of her own. She was previously a warrior in her own right, which is how she and the king met.

[Name]: Your husband was a fool. You are as well for marrying him. Neither of you cared for this girl.

"You lie!"

She screamed as she and [Name] clashed blades. With no effort, [Name] grabbed her hair and ripped it back and plunged his blade into her face. [Name] then walked over to the near dead Sheev, the thorn in his side and partial source of his ire now laid before him dying.

[Name]: By now you've lost all nerve in your lower and upper body; paralysis. Within moments you won't be here anymore and I want to know something.

Sheev; Wh. . .What?

[Name]: There was a girl at the house at the time of your attack. What happened to her?

Sheev: She. . .

He was barely alive and wasn't very coherent. So [Name] stomped and got him semi awoke.

Sheev: She escaped and that's all I know. Now go away and let me die in piece.

[Name]: No. I still haven't gotten revenge for when you took my friends life.

[Name] walked over and couched over Sheev, while holding his face.

[Name]: And for that you still have to pay.

[Name] then strained and strained as he pulled upwards. Sheev screamed and shrieked, as [Name] pulled. He then in a few seconds, managed to rip Sheev's head off his body as blood showered him. [Name] looked around at the carnage he caused. These people dead by [Name]'s hand and nothing felt more liberating at this moment.

[Name] picked up the princess's body and left the palace. As he came down the stairs, [Name] smelled the fresh night air hit his face as the blood dried on him. Several screaming towns people noticed this and ran to see this and made a spectacle of it. He princess carried the deceased young princess and rested it in the hands of a guard who stood watch at the outside of the palace.

Guard: What happened!?

[Name] said nothing and moved forward through the crowd of people who opened to let him by.

Guard: What happened?!

He repeated and as he went to look back at [Name]. But he had vanished like he was never there.

 _ **Night – Uncharted Wastelands**_

[Name] rode on his dark ghostly steed with his long maim flying into his face. The dark lands he rode into matched perfectly with his line of thought. [Name] realized tonight, there is no fighting with the darkness. To live free of the darkness one must learn to live above it, he'd failed. He was drug down by its pull instead. So instead of flee from it, it's time to embrace the darkness. Strangely enough at this moment he knew he can taste the strong iron of blood in his mouth, and he remembered hours back he tasted the same thing during his spree and lots of it. "How?" he thought. But then it dawned on him. It sank through his lips and through his lips into his teeth. Now he knows, it was because he was smiling.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed feel free to tell me what you think.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **15 - Kill the Fate**_

 _ **Morning – Dirt Plain Ouskirts**_

The blue haired general rode along dirt plains. The sky was a clouded grey as the woman rode to her destination. The prime minister tasked her with the mission to a place called Galease a western tribe. The place was a settlement a few miles away from the capital. Esdeath was there to assist in the mediation between the two settlements.

There was an economic sanction placed on them due to the empire believing that Gelease provided support to the Revolutionary army. It's a small settlement; who's exports are very good. The statesmen were very cordial and so were the imperial representatives. She mused on how the negotiations went well and things were resolved although things were still in the Empire's favor, only using the accusation of terroristic support just to implement a more stringent trade barrier as punishment. A good tactic to use to ensure more economic gain.

She voiced her opinion to the prime minister on how they could just attack them but not only would it damage what goods they can salvage, but they've also managed to find powerful Imperial arms and suitable users so attacking wouldn't be very easy. But she loved that fact, if the day came to fight them she'll be in the front lines. Regardless, that's far out of the realm of possibility right now. As the good prime minister and the imperial council won't spend the money to get it done anyway.

Recent news also swirled in her mind. She'd read in the _Daily Imperial_ that there was a horrible massacre at the Celestial Commonwealth. All the notable royalty was killed during what was known as a Queendom ceremony. Though it must've been an uprising of sorts, she wondered what man or women could've done such things. She'd love to meet them. It almost kind of reminded her of the report she filed on the Wild Hunt for their utter lack of humanity and insubordination by releasing the Danger beasts of the late Dr. Stylish, raping, and pillaging. The slaughter she could understand, she engages in it from time to time. But it's the rape that disgusts her, good riddance to them.

As her beautiful blue hair blew, she neared her new destination. Wave told her that there is a fortune telling witch out near the outskirts of Gelease. She had to find her and ask very important questions. If she is a true witch, she'll be able to tell her what she wants to know.

She rode on her blonde stead in her new ice blue battle outfitted to look like her white one. She then spotted a large palace nearby, reached it, and dismounted the horse. The place was massive and elegant resembling a large school? The place was arcane and she got the feeling that were also elements of the paranormal as though lots of female attendees were there, and as it turns out it is girls only witch school. After becoming bare footed, she entered the and spoke to a silver haired woman in a green old western dress with pure white eyes. She stated with a bright smile.

Esdeath: I've come for a telling of my fate.

 _ **Morning – Night Raid Fortress**_

The sky over near the Nightraid was a bright blue and orange as she looked out the window. She stood at the counter wearing an apron whilst cutting several vegetables. Several meats were already in the oven and almost done as was the rice was boiling in a near pot.

Two horsemen flew past on the outside of the hill on the road. She noticed Lubbock sitting out on the small hill overlooking the road meddling with his imperial arms but she was interrupted. Tatsumi came from down stairs already dressed and ready to depart.

Tatsumi: Hey Akame!?

Akame: Good morning Tatsumi.

She stated with her somewhat stoic toned expression as she continued cutting.

Akame: Where you going?

Tatsumi: Oh, to pick up some things from that vender over at South Gelease.

Akame turned to look at him.

Akame: Aren't you going to eat breakfast first.

Tatsumi: Not really, I gotta get out of here so I can catch that new manga chapter before it's sold out.

Akame: Okay, see you soon.

As she said that she withdrew from the conversation and turned back to cooking. Tatsumi then remembered before he ran out of the house. He still must ask her about [Name] and that was still something that ate away at him. He then spoke aloud.

Tatsumi: Hey Akame?

Akame only turned her head to acknowledge him.

Tatsumi: Did [Name] rub you the wrong way or something? I kinda got the feeling that you didn't like him all that much.

She turned her head back to the pot in which she dumped the chopped vegetables in.

Akame: It was a few variables.

She paused as she began to stir the pot. She then spoke again.

Akame: Though I may be wrong about him in one of them. I'm sure he'd appreciate your concern. But It's nothing you should concern yourself with Tatsumi.

She put extra emphasis on "yourself". Tatsumi could tell at this moment as adrenaline ran, that she with her words wanted him to butt out of the situation. She pretty much stated in the nicest way possible to "mind your own business". He didn't get an answer and really Akame was right. It wasn't his business. Somewhat dejected he replied.

Tatsumi: I know. I respect that but if you aren't going to tell me then I'll make a judgement. The way you treated him was pretty messed up, he didn't do anything to you and you treated him like a jerk.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but she replied a moment later after wiping her hands clean.

Akame: And while I respect your "judgement" It makes little difference to me of what you think about the situation.

Tatsumi: But how can you do that?! Just treat a good guy like a bad one?

Akame: I have my reasons and I don't feel like sharing them to you now. And I'd also appreciate if you minded your own business Tatsumi!

She then raised her voice to a noticeably high level.

Tatsumi: How you treat our teammates is my business.

Akame: I'm not going to tell you and that's that.

The brown-haired male then sighed and walked towards the door.

Tatsumi: Whatever, forget I even asked. I'll see you when I get back.

He said under his breath as he opened the door and ran out. As Tatsumi ran out he must've shouted Lubbock's name as he turned his head and held a hand out. Tatsumi ran and they clapped hands as Tatsumi ran to his own hitched horse down the hill, while Lubbock continued what he was doing.

Akame felt challenged by Tatsumi's attempted interrogation. She's very defensive about this subject and won't release her "negative" feelings as she feels [Name] is gone and there won't be much benefit to doing so. Maybe in the odd chance that [Name] returned, she'd reveal it. That's extremely unlikely though. But to her one thing is for certain, she truly doesn't dislike [Name] at all.

 _ **Simultaneously - House of Majikkuhausu**_

Esdeath sat on a small pillow in front of a crystal ball, as did the Witch. Her name was Nora, she and Esdeath conversed on numerous topics such as beliefs, current events, and even fashion sense. Nora took her hands and swirled it around the clear sphere and then again asked Esdeath.

Nora: Now specifically, what do you want to know about your fate? It'll make it easier once you narrow it down for me.

Esdeath: For starters, I'd like to know whether my Lover and I will end up together for certain and when I'll end up with him again.

Nora: Close your eyes.

A smiling and excited Esdeath did as she was told and Nora did the same, immediately surged and probed through Esdeath's brain. Her mind was a cosmic space like dimension filled with purple, blue, and pink clouds and stars. She flowed through Esdeath's mind and felt a deathly chill, toppled with suppressed grief held since she was a child, slight insecurities, deep obsessions, love and madness. She then saw a green eyed young man with brunette hair and a joyous smile.

Nora: Tatsumi I presume? He's the one.

Esdeath abruptly opened her eyes and disrupted the deep trance for both. Though she could've easily spoke aloud and communicated that way, she chose not to.

Esdeath: No, not anymore. The memories you see are only cinders of something that once was.

Nora: Then I'll try again.

The two women repeated what they'd done moments earlier.

Nora: Esdeath What is your favorite color?

Esdeath's chuckle echoed as Nora flew through Esdeath's mind space. She then followed up with a response.

Esdeath: Isn't it obvious? It's blue.

Nora then floated through green, pink, and purple cosmic clouds. The pink was where all her more tender and gentle memories and emotions lied. The green clouds were occupied by her more abrasive, bitter, and nastier sides. The purple was where her everyday complacent memories resided which contained a bits and pieces of everything and Tatsumi now resided there. He must've been deposited here after Esdeath took to someone else.

However, she floated towards the bluest section of the mind. Her favorite section. There Nora saw what she was looking for, she found a massive visage of a male. This male occupied a large portion of the blue space, this place in her mind was also the warmest of all.

Nora: [Name], is this him?

"Yes", Esdeath replied. Nora could tell that yes was filled with compassion. Nora felt the love filtering into this section of her mind unconditionally at that. After barely dipping into [Name]'s mind she'd read darkness in its rawest form. Though it was much like a cake, iced with bright complacency to cover up it's dark layers.

But something else shocked her, his soul didn't appear to be his own. It was much like his soul had been used numerous times. Not only this but this spirit had a very familiar presence. As a Witch, a being who dwelled with magic, she knows that all living things carry various amounts living essence that magic comes from. There is one source however, that all magic items gain power from to manifest, The Tree of Infinite Life. A human's direct link to the source is very thin to begin with. It needed to be in such away due to share such mass energies to support plants, environments, danger beasts, animals, and many other organisms.

The original Emperor had found some way to siphon considerable amounts of the living energy directly to inanimate objects which is how Imperial Arms came to be. However, this makes even less sense given that the _Tree of Infinite Life_ was destroyed during the Great Sovereign War one thousand years ago. Once the tree was destroyed, the use of imperial arms or magics at all for that matter shouldn't have been possible. But it resumed, that shouldn't be unless something had taken the essence of the tree and somehow managed to contain it before tree's destruction and still holds it to this day.

The Imperial Arms come directly from the source line and it appears [Name] is also in that direct line as well. Although that makes no sense to Nora at all, because humans and animals cannot be tied to the line directly. He can't be a living Imperial Arms although she knows they do exist. He also isn't a danger beast as they share in the direct line as well. He was born like any other human but something didn't add up. How could a living flesh and blood human be born with such a massive output of magical essence? The two women exited the deep trance as it was time for Nora to give Esdeath her answers.

Nora: You'll see him again for sure. But whether you'll end up together isn't very clear to me yet. And If I may ask when you do see him again what will you do?

Esdeath closed her eyes and didn't smile. After opening them again she spoke with her voice deepening.

Esdeath: I plan to punish him for leaving me.

Nora was shocked. She didn't feel that type of malice while she was inside Esdeath's mind.

Esdeath: Also, I assume since you've attached yourself to his mind to an extent. Would you mind giving me his location?

Nora then quickly made up an excuse to hide this. She and the other Witches needs to find and get to [Name] before Esdeath does. If she finds him this time he might not be able to escape a second time.

Nora: I cannot. I don't yet possess the ability.

Esdeath: You mean there's no way we can find him?

She said with noticeable concern and her face twisted into a frown.

Nora: I'm sorry.

Esdeath looked down and closed her eyes in grief.

 _ **Evening – Dirt Plains**_

A dejected Esdeath didn't ascertain the information she required and went about her way. At that moment Nora let out a sigh of relief. Numerous emotions flowed through the general. She went in with the high-octane excitement and left with a simmering disappointment, rage, and sorrow. Maybe she isn't meant to find him now, and if that were up to the gods; she'd have no say in the matter. The only thing she can comfortably do is go home. But then she smiled as she brought something to mind that'll soothe her.

Esdeath: Well, I suppose it's time to kill something.

Unbeknownst to Esdeath, the very experienced Witch knows exactly where [Name] can be found. She hated lying to Esdeath and seeing her so sad didn't help, but she can't risk Esdeath reaching him first. She also now knows [Name] is perhaps closer to that spiritual source tether than any living being or known object whether it be danger beast or imperial arms. Nora doesn't know how or why; she'll have to research further. After all who'd be a better person to ask other than her brother The Lord.

 _ **Simultaneously – Dirt Plains**_

[Name] rode as the dirt flew furiously into the air behind and around him. He needs to and wants to find Kasumi as fast as he can. Now he knows she's alive and more than likely she's out there somewhere. However, she can't be saved unless [Name] can find this "calling" and deal with this. This isn't something that can be held off. "What if it's a fountain of more power? What if it's a evil spirit seeking to possess his body?" He thought. Anything is possible at this point. Then again what if Kasumi is being chased down as of this moment. If that were the case she should be his priority. He let out a groan out of anger from his indecisiveness.

As he rode he noticed someone else riding to his far left. He surveyed closer and he saw Tatsumi?! [Name]'s stead rode ever faster and once [Name] was noticed Tatsumi slowed down. After the two males dismounted and exchanged pleasantries.

Tatsumi: How've you been?!

[Name]: Not so great actually but I'll live.

Tatsumi felt a gloom come over him. He knew something was slightly off when he saw [Name] with dried blood on his attire. It clear that he tried to wipe it off but just said screw it and kept going.

Tatsumi: I'm sorry to hear that. If you come back with me, we can talk more about it.

[Name]: I don't have any time for that right now. I have to go do something.

Tatsumi: Like?

[Name] grabbed at his face in stress and confusion.

[Name]: I just don't know. My home got raided by the empire and I lost my friend. Also, the little girl I was caring for just up and vanished too. I just. . .I just need help.

[Name]'s voice was somewhat beginning to crack. Tatsumi was the only one he told about the situation thus far and if anyone can relate it'd be him. [Name]'s throat began to burn with grief and a feeling of uncertainty washed over him. Tatsumi clenched his fist and put a hand on [Name]'s shoulder.

Tatsumi: I know how it is to lose people that you love and care about. Even if you've been with them for a short time. I know I'm too young to be a wise guy, but if there's anything I know for a fact is that love and death are as essential to life as water. That's something that helps me get through every day, and living each day to fight for the ones who I love is what keeps me going! You need to feel the same.

[Name] was bewildered by Tatsumi's words and how relatable they are to even him. [Name] needs to keep going on. As much that is going on, he needs to keep on going to do something to still accomplish his mission he started when he first came. To make sure he can live a life where every day strife isn't caused by monocratic greed or a tyrannical rule. To try and atone for what he did when he mercilessly slew his own parents and the innocent people of his village, men, women, and children.

Tatsumi: You got me?

[Name]: Yeah. Thanks, Tatsumi. Oh and by the way. Why are you even out here?

Tatsumi: Oh.

Tatsumi smiled and opened a sack full of manga, drinks, and other pleasantries.

Tatsumi: Pretty neat huh?

He said chocked full of excitement.

[Name]: Cool I guess? Very assassin like of you.

Tatsumi: Oh yeah there's something I needed to ask you.

[Name]: Hm?

Tatsumi then put the sac back on his horse and raised his fists with excitement.

Tatsumi: I want you to fight me with your full power! Can you do that for me?

[Name] kind of winced at this idea. "Why would Tatsumi want to fight me"? "I bet he didn't ask to fight anyone else on Night Raid," [Name] continued to think. None of that mattered right now. Tatsumi wanted a fight and since he asked he's going to get one. [Name] removed some of his armoring and stretched and Tatsumi removed his trench coat and did the same.

[Name]: It's a bit weird that you want to fight me.

Tatsumi: I'm an assassin don't think I'm some push over. Plus you seem like a guy who'd give an awesome fight.

[Name] quickly readied a fighting stance and it startled Tatsumi. Tatsumi then smiled at that. They stood in the same spot as the wind tussled a tumble weed over behind [Name].

Tatsumi went for the first strike! [Name] blocked his hook with his elbow and side kicked Tatsumi in the gut with incredible force. Tatsumi flew back almost ten meters leaving a long trail of dirt where both feet had been. He keeled over and his knees went to the ground. Tatsumi asked for it and he got it.

"INCURSIO!"

Tasumi shouted as not only did he grow after a flash of light but he was now clad in silver armor and had bright yellow eyes. Tatsumi also had a staff of sorts which he twirled around with noticeable precision.

Tatsumi: Ready for round 2?

[Name]: That fast?

Tatsumi then lounged at [Name] with Lightning speed however, he stopped midway. [Name] heard a monstrous growl come from Tatsumi's stomach. Tatsumi felt it, extreme hunger made sure that Tatsumi stop and moan in annoyance. Tatsumi's normal form returned.

[Name]: Your stomach saved you.

Tatsumi: Yeah food at the table. Akame can eat a hell of a lot! Oh man and dinner's usually done by this time!

The green eyed young man then mounted his horse.

Tatsumi: Come on [Name] at least have dinner with us. We'd love to have you.

[Name]: Not all of you I'm sure.

Tatsumi: If it makes you feel any better I confronted her about earlier today.

[Name] put his hands on his waists and tilted his head.

[Name]: Really? Today? About me? Now I know for certain you're trying to sucker me in. It's fine that she hates my guts and I know why too.

Tatsumi: Really? Why? she didn't want to tell me.

[Name]: I think it's because I got a sneak of her undies.

Tatsumi turned red and exclaimed.

Tatsumi: OH MAN HOW COULD YOU!?

[Name]: Relax, it was a total accident okay? But any way it's getting late and I don't want you starving out her talking to me.

Tatsumi sighed and said his goodbyes to [Name]. Tatsumi even said before he left "I can't wait to see you again", . [Name] watched as Tatsumi rode off to go to a nice warm home, hot food, and loving friends. Something [Name] wasn't in abundance of in any way. [Name] had already stopped pitying himself, it's time to live for someone else. He'd tried to make a life for himself and he'd failed. It's a toss up to know whether to find Kasumi or whatever is calling out to him.

However, as [Name] was getting ready to mount his own ghostly stead several pink flashes filled his peripheral vision. And as he looked back he saw six people. He saw a lean muscular man with black triangular bob cut hair. Another was a strangely overweight obese looking clown with dark skin compared to the rest. One to his left was a tall man with black hair in the style of a ponytail. An individual on the right was a sweet looking woman in a mini dress and bunny accessories. The other female was smaller and had blonde hair with a turquoise dress. Finally, a tan skinned male with markings on his face and white hair bore a sadistic grin.

The female with the rabbit accessories was the only one who spoke. She stated with a loud squeak of excitement and a slight dance.

Cosmina: I call first dibs!

 ** _Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **16: Kill the Hunt**_

[Name] stood still and only used his eyes looked around to inspect ominous group of six standing before him. The twilight had begun to chill the air as the wind assisted the frigid air. [Name] knew something was up and after the first female spoke, he'd done the same.

[Name]: I take it none of you are out here to ask for directions. At least it doesn't seem that way.

The white-haired male smiled and placed hands on his hips with a snide attitude.

Syura: So then what does it seem like asshole?!

[Name] put to and two together. He knows exactly who these people are. They are the Wild Hunt, the former secret police lead by the son of the prime minister and the man standings in front of him now. He heard rumors indicating that they had to disband due to their extreme brutality and hostility towards harmless people. It appears they were just rumors, or they've got back together just for a special reason.

Izou: We're the Wild Hunt.

The red eyed man said.

[Name]: Why are messing with me? What did I do?

Syura: I've been following you around for little bit. I saw you with General Esdeath not to mention the scumbag who worked with the revolution. That crazy bitch filed a report on us and Daddy said we had to disband! So since I can't get to her, I'll get you and no one will know shit.

[Name]: But still though, why me?!

Syura: Because she likes you jackass! I saw the way she act around you when you two took out that revolutionary base! I even sent some rocky friends to say hello for me.

He said whilst pointing at [Name].

[Name]: So you sent those huge rock danger beasts?

Syura: You're damned right and you are a special case for us to close.

 _ **Case 0: This guy reportedly hailing from the empire has secured the occupation of an imperial sentinel. After eluding execution through skill, he seemingly found himself in the romantic graces of one of the most powerful beings in the hemisphere; General Esdeath. The general deemed our actions as treasonous and caused us to disband. That is where she messed up, now we're going to take something away from her as she did for us! Mission objective Kill [Name]**_

Enshin: So right now you'd best worry about what's about to happen. We're going to kill you, and do it nice and slow.

Champ: I wanna hear him scream.

Cosmina: He will soon, believe me!

[Name] unsheathed his obsidian blade and blitzed them immediately! He went to overhead slash Syura in half, but Izou blocked this instantly; protecting him.

[Name] twirled his blade backwards and Izou went for a lunge in which [Name] parried. After, the two entered a storm of blades. [Name] implemented strong physical strikes into this sword sequences. One of the blows connected and it made him stagger back. Syura laughed as he held his gut.

Syura: You're letting him beat you?!

[Name] then sent another gut busting side kick and connected with Izou's gut. Champ ran with far more speed than he anticipated and was palm thrusted; being sent into the dirt hard.

Enshin: OUT OF MY WAY!

He yelled to his comrade as the both entered a practiced sequence of swordsmanship. [Name] ducked, dodged, and parried whilst sweat poured from [Name]'s hands and face. His body became hot from exertion, and he knew one slip up, one faint from them can have a limb or his head lopped off within a second. Enshin jumped up and screamed.

Enshin: TAKE THIS!

 _ **Double Pronged Attack!**_

The man slashed the air and sent multiple devastating air cuts crashing into the dry ground as [Name] backflipped as each one almost killed him. [Name] stood up firm and as he prepared to attack the man Izou was already on him and [Name] blocked them all practiced ease. [Name] made a pained grimace and pushed his own onslaught. Within seconds he sent Izou staggering back but Enshin joined back in and teetered the momentum once again.

[Name] was then sent tumbling to the ground with a jaw breaking elbow. [Name] felt a cold rush of energy surge through his veins and he let out a grunt. He then ran to the two swordsmen and overwhelmed them with enormous strength and fury. Enshin as well as Izou spoke to themselves in intense fear. Izou had somehow managed to get a few blows in but were easily deflected by a stonewall defense on [Name]'s behalf.

Enshin: What in the hell just happened?! He was barely holding his own a second ago and I can even get a strike in! I'm stuck on defense!

Izou: We're getting pushed back! Both of us! When he blocked one of my blows it was like striking a boulder, there was no give! I'm not going to win this one!

[Name] then struck Enshin so hard, that Rom's blade easily sliced straight through Enshin's Shamshir and through both of his defending arms, severing all three of them at once! Enshin wailed in pain and fell to his knees as the remainder of his limbs hosed blood onto the dirt. The rest of the Wild Hunt were in astonishment but that didn't stop them from attacking.

Out of nowhere [Name] saw stripped knee socks tightly grasp his waists from behind. He felt an extremely sharp pain in his neck as well as blonde hair obstructing some of his sight. Dorothea had bitten deeply into [Name]'s neck and was fiercely sucking his bleeding wound. [Name] grabbed her hair to rip her off but he was punched in his face hard by the clown.

As he fell, Dorothea released her hold and hovered over his face and drooled as her mouth opened in ecstasy. She spilled copious amounts of his own blood and thick saliva over his forehead from her mouth. Champ then grabbed [Name]'s throat and held him down.

Cosmina then skipped over to a vulnerable [Name] and she stood over him. She then pulled out a device that resembled a microphone.

Cosmina: Hey! Want to hear me sing for you?!

[Name] while laying down kicked her away, crunched up, kneed Dorothea in the head, and Champ in the head as well. He then sprung up but was nearly deafened by a wave of sound and was weighed him down as though the gravity multiplied. Blood began to flow freely from his nose and ears as he lied down by force. Cosmina had used her imperial arms. After [Name] was down he felt tugging on his clothing as if someone was trying to remove them.

Cosmina: I'm gonna have some fun with you!

 _ **Twilight – Imperial Capital Squalor District**_

The sky was darkening as the twilight fell upon the Capital's lands. The ground in which three boys walked on was still damped with the rain. They walked along the carefully paved out stone streets as few people did early this morning. The boys walked with a purpose, the purpose to stop evil once and for all within the Capital.

Bet: When we beat the empire. I'm sure lots of people will just be forking over all their money in thanks.

Viot: Why money?

The shorter silver haired replied.

Bet: Cus' that's what people give to show thanks dunderhead.

Teg: What about other things?

Bet: Other things don't matter; you can get everything else with money.

Viot: Not everything.

Bet then stopped and leaned against a weak wall.

Bet: Look Viot, we're teenagers now; so you'd better start understanding shit. When you have money, you can get everything. Girls, more money, and best of all more girls.

Viot: Is everything about girls when it comes to you?

Bet: Yeah, because I can get any girl I want.

Teg: Uh huh, that's why you've never had a serious girlfriend at the house right?

Bet: Oh shut up. Commitment isn't really my thing.

Viot: Fine, I bet you won't go and ask out the next girl you see.

Bet: Bet you I will.

Viot: Fine then do it.

Bet: I will.

With the added pressure added to the weakened supply wood wall, he fell back and splintered the thin board into several pieces. The boys were in shock, because behind that wood was a girl. A smaller dark haired girl that looked to be around their age. She was sleep in the damped area but she awoke as she heard the sudden commotion.

Teg: Woah, it's a girl.

Viot: Yeah, what do you guys think she's doing there?

The girl replied in sudden sputter of words.

Girl: Well I was sleep here.

Bet: Why?

Teg: Yeah why?

?: Because my home got raided by the empire and I ran.

The boys then looked at one another and huddled up to her. Barely clothed in still very damped peasant clothes made up of a tie up top and long skirt, she huddled up into a ball and sat upward. Bet who was wearing a jacket larger than he was, instinctively removed it and wrapped her in it.

Bet: Where's your Mom and Dad?

?: They're dead.

Viot: Jeez, I'm sorry.

?: Don't be.

Bet: Come on we have a place to stay, wanna come with uh?

?: It's Kasumi and sure.

 _ **Night – Imperial Squalor District**_

Kasumi and the three boys walked along the crackled road and crumpled housing. Discarded clothes and other garbage littered the streets. Many people did their best to be happy in their situation. The poorer people lived in this district. The economic sanctions and classism together assured that these people's lives stayed here. However, there were people noticeably mentioning how less food there was. "There isn't enough food" "This is what little we found" "hurry up and eat it before it goes bad". Food stores were closing as they didn't have enough ingredients to prepare good cuisine for others let alone themselves.

Bet: We would've gotten here sooner, but we had to take another route. The area we take was blocked off because some guy got murdered in the street and the house got burnt out.

Kasumi's heart plummeted as she immediately knew who the victim was. Her throat was heavily strained from grief but she did everything in her power to keep herself together.

Kasumi: Yeah.

She replied with a broken voice. She then took a deep breath. The boys seemingly didn't notice. This was good for her.

They then entered a massive orphanage. Teens of multiple ages and children were doing multiple activities. Some were exercising, playing ball, chores, playing with toys, or training.

Teg: Home sweet home.

Bet: This is us. It's not pretty but this is where we all live.

Viot: Probably not for long. Given that this place was built with loads of hazardous materials like Asbestos, lead, mercury, and polychlorinated compounds not fit for habitation after long periods whe-

Bet: Okay we GET IT. As you can see Kasumi, this is the brains of the place and I'm the boss and Teg is my lutenant.

Kasumi: You mean Lieutenant?

Bet: Yeah, that word.

Teg: We're fighting the empire so that way other kids don't have to grow up like us.

Kasumi: Can I join?

The three boys then quickly huddled up.

Bet: So, boys are we gonna let her in on the action?

Viot: Why?

Bet: Because she's cool.

Teg: Cool? We just met her! You never said anything about letting the girls fight too?

Bet: True, she might get hurt.

Viot smiled.

Viot: If you do that she'll probably leave and you can't ask her out.

Bet: Ask her?! Why her?

Teg: Cus she's the first girl you seen since our bet.

Bet: Darn it now I gotta let her join! She'll leave if I don't. Why did you guys put me in this spot?

Viot: Technically, you put yourself in this spot. With your incessant rants of how alluring you are to girls. You unintentionally provoked us into provoking you into this position.

Kasumi drooped her shoulders in an extremely bored demeanor. Aggravated, she then walked up the whispering boys.

Kasumi: Come on? Can I join or not?

Bet then quickly jumped in front of her and stated.

Bet: Yeah, but only one condition.

Kasumi: Okay.

Bet: We need some more food. There's an high class imperial food bank around the edge of the district. We used to take little bits every so often but since we got so big there were more mouths to feed. So one time we took a little too much and they found out so now they heavily guard it.

Kasumi: What about the grownups here?

Teg: There aren't any, it's just us.

Bet: We got this far by just stealing stuff.

She smiled.

Kasumi: I'm in. As much as I don't take pleasure in doing wrong to do right but my caretaker taught me to follow my heart and do what's right. But we'll need reinforcements.

Bet and the others came to reassure her that they were in fact doing the right thing. But people didn't seem to care. Gaining more people to a small cause will be extremely difficult at this point. But Kasumi knows what she must do, and that is to inspire people. She learned how to do it from the best.

 _ **Night – Dry Plains**_

She tried to disrobe [Name]. He noticed and struggled against her grasp against his pants in particular, his dark steed rose it's front hooves and let out a massive holler. A holler in the likes of which had never heard from a horse, it sounded like a holler from a massive mega class danger beast. The horse then left the area within seconds. It appears that many people in the surrounding area heard this. The rest of night raid looked at the direction from various spots of the house as well as the newly returned Tatsumi.

Enshin: What the hell was that?!

Syura: I don't know why the hell didn't you kill it!

Then as Cosmina and the others focused on what just happened, [Name] reached in his pockets and retrieved a vile of the now incredibly rare demon extract that Kasumi had bought for him some time ago. He then uncapped it and threw it in Cosmina's face! She shrieked in pain and screamed as the liquid seared her eyes.

Cosmina: GODDAMN YOU!

[Name] from the ground sent her flying back with a thrust kick to her chest. Then [Name] noticed someone had come this way via horseback. Although it is far away, [Name] knew this was Tatsumi coming back to help him. Tatsumi must've been far more powerful than [Name] had thought as Syura and the other Wild Hunt members looked in shock and fear. Enshin; laying in a pool of his own blood had died of his injuries and the remaining members of the Wild Hunt were none the wiser.

Syura: SHIT! All of you huddle up!

The living members of the defunct team did as they were told and Syura used his teleportation imperial arms to evacuate. A massive yin and yang symbol materialized on the ground beneath them. The group then disappeared in a swirl of purple lighting and sparkles were the only thing left behind.

[Name] slowly got back up and felt the pain of the confrontation. Heart burning with adrenaline, neck wounds pulsating, and he and his clothes were caked in dirt. [Name] would give anything for a shower, or even a hot bath right about now. While [Name] staggered, he breathed sighs of relief as he was alone, except for the returning Tatsumi who's nearing his location but still far away.

However, [Name] noticed that the ground was pounding as though a gaggle of beasts were also nearing his location. He was right, an entire legion of various colored kamado dragon type danger beasts converged on Tatsumi's location and from [Name]'s point of view he saw him go to work after immediately dismounting.

[Name]: Can this day get any worse?!

[Name] screamed as he ran to assist Tatsumi. There was an enormous amount of them coming and Tatsumi would appreciate the help. So [Name] readied himself and sprinted towards the carnage. There were too many of the venom spitting creatures for him to even see the young man. [Name] had dove into the creatures and he began easily slicing through leathery skin and hard bone.

Some began to run away as other beasts stayed and continued to be turned to ground meat. He still didn't see Tatsumi though, So [Name] swung, slashed, stabbed, and cut many of them in halves. [Name] realized that the scream his horse let out must've been a call for other beasts to converge on the location. This would've caused a distraction to help [Name] escape. He did have a good horse. Then out of nowhere the ground was pounded and large shockwave sent throngs of the beasts and [Name] flying as dirt now covered the area.

[Name] sat up and rubbed his head. All the remaining reptiles fled as [Name] got up and walked over to Tatsumi, whom he still couldn't see because of the flying dirt.

[Name]: Nice move, but I-

He met a sword point an inch from his eye and so stopped moving entirely.

Esdeath: Who dares interrupt my slaughter! I'm having a bad day!

She yelled and finished with a very offended tone. Bent on slaughtering the danger beast on her own, she thought how "dare someone have the gall to join in"?! [Name]'s heart almost stopped. This was no Tatsumi, he was dead wrong the whole time. The dust still hadn't cleared from her attack that he couldn't see.

The dirt then cleared and he saw the blue haired warrior with her eyes glowing a blood red. Nothing but an insatiable bloodlust filled this woman's body. [Name]'s mind was taken aback by her milky skin, her long flowing ice blue hair, and her beautiful facial features. He remembered about how the last time he'd seen her when he was near death after fighting for his life, He'd almost forgot how she looked. But the smoke had cleared for about a second, and she still didn't react to seeing him positively. This was amazing she must've gotten over him or not recognize him. [Name] sighed in relief.

[Name]: Thank goodness she doesn-

Esdeath's eyes returned to their normal color and an unmistakably pink tint came to her face. Her sword dropped to her side and the sigh of surprise she let out made it seem like she had winded herself. Her awed face quickly morphed into a bright smile. [Name]'s heart sank and at the same time, he was filled with a strange level of excitement. The blue haired general then exclaimed with joy.

Esdeath: This has to be some sort of elaborate mirage!

 _ **Night – Hidden Nightraid Fortress.**_

Akame sat out with sheathed Murasame on the grassed hill overlooking the vast nothingness of the plains beyond. On her left was the massive home in which the rest of the nightraid were resting and were flanked by lots of trees. She wondered how and why exactly things turned out the way they did for her life now. While she did view her upbringing as terrible she also deemed it necessary. It was needed to mold her into the hardened woman she is today, to make the decisions that others like the corrupt justice system of the empire cannot do. Why her is probably a question that in which answered, wouldn't make things any better for her mentally.

It would just make her lament more on the lives her and Kurome could've had. She could've experienced things like a normal job, living amongst a community, and stresses that by this job's stresses should be considered menial. Maybe even love is something she could've experienced. But none of that matters right now, she doesn't matter either. She's another wanted assassin who fights for the freedom, for those who would never thank her. Her mind was then taken out of her thoughts of misery.

Tatsumi: Hey Akame?

He said somewhat sheepishly

Akame: What is it Tatsumi?

She replied without looking back to him.

Tatsumi: I'm really sorry about earlier, it wasn't any of my business for me to butt in like that.

This warmed Akame's heart, she thought the two would spend a while with silent animosity. But Tatsumi was special, his compassionate heart wouldn't allow for it. Akame did look back and she also stood up and walked over to face him.

Akame: It's my fault too Tatsumi. You don't share all the blame. I should've been more open with you from the start.

Tatsumi: Cool, but it's not me you should apologize too. Guess who I saw?!

He said with an extremely excited demeanor.

Akame then crossed her arms and said with a annoyed tone.

Akame: Tatsumi. . .you didn't

Tatsumi: [Name]! I saw him out there riding on his own.

Akame: Now I know you're lying.

Tatsumi: No honestly! He said he was looking for a girl he was taking care of.

Akame: Really? Why was he near Gelease?

Tatsumi: I think he came from the Celestial commonwealth. I tried to get him to join and he ended up telling me why you don't like him.

The young red eyed woman nearly shook. "How could he have found out why?", It isn't like he was a physiologist and even if he was there was no way how he could truly know what she felt about her seeming distaste for him.

Akame: What did he tell you?

She folded her arms and listened intently.

Tatsumi: He said that he saw underneath your skirt and now you hate him for it.

Akame almost immediately calmed. That incident was trivial and she knew it was an accident, but she'll play the part to keep Tatsumi satisfied.

Akame: Yes, I could never understand how I could work with such a dirty and inconsiderate person like that. It would be an affront to myself and the other women of the group.

Tatsumi: Yeah I guess. If he comes back and apologizes will you accept it?

Akame: Maybe though it's unlikely. But enough about that.

Tatsumi: Well, anyway I'm going to go read this "awesome" manga that you should too. It's already the final chapter.

Akame: Don't tell me it's about that one where this samurai gets flung to the future and has to fight to get back to the past.

Tatsumi: Yep!

He said with an excited tone. Akame then scoffed and replied with a smile.

Akame: For the last time, no; Mine would find that more entertaining.

In playful irritation, Tatsumi then pouted and proclaimed.

Tatsumi: Fine! Then I'll go bother her then!

He then waved at her and ran off into the house. Akame's pleasant demeanor had once again changed to a dower one. She sat back down in her original position and continued to muse. She was jealous; jealous of how Tatsumi and others can be so happy while she can't be. And anyway, "why should I be", she thought. It'll only end badly.

Another thought came to mind, is [Name] happy? He seemed like he had a chip on his shoulder, so if he isn't then they'd be even more of kindred spirits. Her darker emotions thrived on that possible fact, but she hated this side of her emotions. And as much as she'd like to uproot them and replant them with love, she cannot for it is impossible. But she found some semblance of solace in knowing she is meant to live and die as a ghostly assassin. For that was her only lot in life.

 ** _Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta_**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I try not to do that as much as possible. Oh and try listen to that end song on a surround sound tv at some point. That song is fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _17: Kill the Lust_**

[Name] stood in anticipation with what will happen next. Esdeath standing across from him with her mouth open in excitement. [Name] knew this would be a massive setback for his own plans. She stated in her note that she would come looking for him, but he'd never anticipated that she'd actually find him this soon if at all.

Esdeath: This has to be some sort of elaborate mirage! [Name] is that really you?!

She said with a breath of disbelief. [Name] then quickly decided to play along. Pretending that he isn't [Name] at all is his best bet. He slightly altered his voice and began to speak.

[Name]: [Name] mam? I'm sorry you must have me mistak—

In an instant Esdeath wrapped him into her arms with a vice like hug. His face being buried into her full breasts; his vision was heavily blurred and he was without air. He struggled to break free whilst she spoke.

Esdeath: Oh [Name], I shouldn't have been so foolish. Of course it's you.

[Name] couldn't break free, he began to furiously tap out on her back. She then realized what she was doing and released him from her chest. [Name] backed up and took a massive breath of fresh air with a hint of scarce dirt and he promptly coughed.

Esdeath: It's moments like these that makes me believe in destiny. With that being said, what brings you out here all by yourself?

[Name]'s eyes watered from lack of air and coughing struggled to speak.

[Name]: I was coming back from Commonwealth.

Esdeath snapped a finger and remembered what she'd read in the paper earlier this morning.

Esdeath: That's right there was a massacre at the home of the monarch in which the entire royal family and that imperial guard were killed. Have any details since you were there?

[Name]: I was the one who did it.

Esdeath for a moment didn't know how to respond. She knows, [Name] must've been coming around. Or maybe he's only saying that to impress her. But as she was going play along and pretend to believe him, she'd noticed. He has a different look in his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a somewhat meek and softer person she'd met before. He has the same eyes he did when she was going to have him executed, the same eyes that made her fall in love with him.

He had the eyes of a merciless killer now. He was the one who committed that mass murder and killed that guard Sheev. The guard had destroyed a home and killed someone; it must've been [Name]'s home, not to mention Sheev must've still felt raw about his defeat to [Name] and sought revenge. So for Sheev, it was poor timing that led to his death.

Esdeath: Indeed, you are. Then this means you're already changing for the better.

[Name]: You mean you don't care?

Esdeath: Why would I? If they couldn't defend themselves; it only confirms that they deserved their fates. I also smell another woman on you why is that!?

She said with a noticeable venom in her voice. Esdeath had grabbed [Name]'s scalp and had a great grip. [Name] winched in pain as her filed nails dug deep into his skull.

[Name]: Let me go!

The general's death grip only tightened and it seemed as though she was scalping him. By her voice [Name] could tell she was incessantly annoyed, as she had stated.

Esdeath: Not until I receive my answer!

[Name] while slightly crouched; painfully grabbed his neck and revealed the bleeding teeth marks to Esdeath.

[Name]: Some woman from the Wild Hunt bit me. They jumped me while I was out here just to get to you.

She released her grip and she instinctively began lightly massaging his head with her fingers. She spoke with a hand to her chin and looked to the side being in deep thought.

Esdeath: I'll kill them. Every one of them. Since the Nightraid hasn't made any moves for a time, the timing couldn't be better. So, I'll place my efforts there. But for right now even that can wait. I distinctly remember telling you not to leave, did I not? And since you defied my wishes. You deserve to be punished!

She then raised her voice and [Name] prepared to fight her as his feet shuffled in the dirt. She then charged at him and as [Name] tried to block whatever she threw at him. But she immediately hugged him once again in a tight grip.

[Name]: Not again!

Esdeath: But I love you too much to inflict you any large amounts of intentional pain.

She smiled and held [Name] snug and smothered him with love. She then released him.

[Name]: Love me? Esdeath you can't be serious. You can't just love Tatsumi and then go to another guy just like that. I'd hardly believe even you can do that. This has to be some sort of displaced physiological whatever thing that you have for me. Tatsumi is the one you should be chasing after.

The blue haired woman's demeanor soured. "Why would even mention him again?" It's true she did love Tatsumi at one point, but that was at one point.

Esdeath: I assure to you that my love for you is true.

She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

[Name]: Sorry, but I don't believe you. I think you still love Tatsu-

Before he finished his sentence, his head was rung. His hearing went for a moment and his face stung. His inner jaw had been cut, he tasted iron as his mouth had blood flowing though. He staggered back a little and he felt his balance go. Esdeath had slapped him.

Esdeath: Enough of that, I won't have you try and dismiss my current feelings by using my past.

[Name]'s mind was blown. That was his real intention, to try and turn her off him. For all [Name] knows, she could actually love him which does seems pretty likely at this point, or he could be her subconscious Tatsumi replacement. Never the less [Name] will keep trying to make her see. Hitting her back now would instantly result in his death, so that wouldn't be in his best interest.

Esdeath: I apologize for hitting you, I'll make it up to you once we get home and shower. As for now I'd strongly suggest we vacate this place as soon as possible.

She said as she mounted her horse who'd just arrived.

[Name]: Why?

Then the dark blue night sky was filled with incessant buzzing. A fierce throng of danger beast insects were stirring around this location.

Esdeath: That's why, a few million spider locusts will converge on this location and head south towards the capital, we'll be safe; they only graze in plains. They're very carnivorous. So hop on, unless you want to be nourishment.

She stated with a smile. As he began to mount along with her, he heard a metal clang noise around his neck. She placed a collar around his neck once again.

[Name]: Oh man! Again with this?!

Esdeath: It's only for the trip, just to ensure you don't escape again. I'll release you once we get home, I promise.

[Name]: Do you just walk around with this thing?

 ** _Night – Imperial Palace Esdeath's Quarters_**

[Name] stood under a shower nozzle with the pleasant feeling hot water. The much needed shower was making [Name] feel good. The water washed away lots caked on dirt, crusted blood, and salted perspiration. He saw the dirt flow into the drain, and along with those he tried to let a lot of his current worries wash away as well. There isn't much he can do right about now, so the best thing to do is to let the flow of this metaphorical water stream carry him along. Finding what's calling out to him as well as Kasumi will have to sit on the back burner for the time being.

Luckily [Name] also had a full stomach as he'd gotten something lite to eat on the way here. [Name] didn't see any of the Jaegers on his way here. They must've all went home by now, however he did receive a few glares of imperial guards who clearly remembered him from his time there before. Much to his surprise he got lots of nods of approval from the lot of them for whatever reason. But he would've escaped a second time had it not been for Esdeath's stern warning. As the two had walked down a large marooned themed hallway filled with imperial statesmen, she had said "There's important business I must to attend to, go to my quarters and don't leave unless otherwise specified".

She then turned to look at him, with her cap down and only revealing one eye. It glowed a deep yet radiant blue as her pupil dilated. It was almost inhuman. "If you do, the consequences could be dire" "But don't worry I'll be up shortly" she stated before leaving with the rest of the important people, [Name] thinking about it chilled his blood even through the steaming hot water. After soaping himself up his bones nearly froze to absolute zero in fear. Some hands lightly wrapped around his chest and something licked his neck wound with the bite marks.

Esdeath: The wound seems to be healing nicely.

[Name]: ESDEATH! What are you doing!?

Esdeath: I'm showering with you, what else does it look like?

[Name] wondered how she could sneak up on him so easily. Maybe he was so deep in thought he couldn't have noticed. She is in the shower with him! She was nude but she was covered by a sash of bubbles and soapy water. [Name] didn't need this right now, so he immediately grabbed his eye and yelled.

[Name]: I got soap in my eye!

The woman said in a caring, yet curious tone.

Esdeath: Hold on, let me see.

[Name]: Nope, Nope. I got it.

He said as he exited the shower and out of the washroom with a towel. He then held the door behind him as though it would actually do something. Esdeath must've still been showering. [Name]'s heart was racing; he'd never been in a situation like this before.

He went and sat on the well-made bed. But air dried him off as he realized that he had no replacement for clothes. "This sucks", he thought. He's stuck with a towel until Esdeath comes out. [Name] heard the water stop and seemingly so did his heart. It was only a matter of either seconds or a minutes in which she would come out. The anticipation was killing him. He spoke to himself mentally.

[Name]: Come on, what the hell am I scared about? This is easy, just be a man about it. It's that easy.

The doorknob turned and the door opened gently. A wave of fog, flushed out of the room as the voluptuous woman's silhouette emerged. Her frightening yet alluring blue eyes locked onto [Name] as she walked toward him. She was only wearing loose fitting button down shirt, only it was unbuttoned. [Name] gulped.

Esdeath: Is your eye okay?

[Name]:. . .Yeah. . .Uh Esdeath?

She sat down beside him on the bed and gave him a curious look as if to answer his question.

[Name]: What is it that gravitates you to me in the first place? What do you want?

Esdeath: Well that's simple to answer. It's your drive and will to survive is that gravitated me to you. Ever since I first saw you, there was something about you that peaked my interest. You're courageous and driven to defend your morals. Also, there's a certain darkness about you, a darkness only you have. And what I want is for you to return my feelings and continue to serve under me.

This sent a shock-wave through [Name]'s body. He radiated darkness, but he already knew that. Though he had no idea it could be read by someone who he's never displayed his dark capabilities around. But it doesn't matter, there will be no mercy moving forward, there will be no survivors. Leaving them alive only caused him trouble in the end. Serving her and the empire is more or less the same, but he'll do what he does best and that's play the part.

Esdeath: And I promise, I will be faithful. I won't even as much as look at another man. I will cook for you, clean for you, and grant you anything to your heart's desires. So now that you and I are all alone with no interruptions. I'm all yours, go ahead choose your fate.

 **Romancing Esdeath**

A. "My fate lies with you, Esdeath" (Flirt)

B. "I am new to this, Let's take things slow"

C. "Esdeath, I want you and I to grow old together" (Flirt)

[Name] contemplated on what he should say. If he want's something that'll turn her off, he knows exactly what to do and what to say. So, he grabbed Esdeath's hands, cupped them close to his chest and looked in her eyes.

[Name]: Esdeath! Bear my children!

[Name] was shocked at what he just said. At first he couldn't read her face for any emotion in particular. She then snatched her hands away, turned around and held her cheeks in what seemed to be embarrassment. "Mission success" [Name] thought.

Esdeath: Oh my, how bold of you.

She said with noticeable astonishment.

Esdeath: Very well, I accept.

[Name]: WHAT?!

Esdeath: We shall begin tonight.

[Name]: Now? We can't, we're in the middle of a small-scale war.

Esdeath: So? I can fight while pregnant you know; I assure you it'll be no issue.

He realized at this moment, that maybe this woman was insane. There is no possible way that any sane woman would risk that, let alone even genuinely consider having it be done; even in the extreme case that it could be.

[Name]: How many did you plan of having?

Esdeath: Oh I'm a practical woman. Maybe seven or nine. I am a fan of odd numbers.

[Name] at this moment of time knew for sure and without a shadow of a doubt; this woman is indeed fully insane. To have children during war on the front lines of war, one after another, and the sheer number of them as well. It's utter madness. There's no way he could have this happen. It was time to steer the conversation to a different direction.

[Name]: You know what Esdeath? This still doesn't feel right. You should be going after Tatsum-

Esdeath within seconds had grasped [Name]'s cheeks, and before [Name] could react she planted a tender kiss to his lips. She moaned in ecstasy and as she held the kiss, she let no air escape from her mouth. [Name] was then pushed backwards and felt Esdeath who had just mounted him.

Esdeath: Enough of that. This is only between you and I.

She then stated in a slow and seductive tone. There were very few women whose voice could pull that off and tickle his spine. She had that voice; that lovely voice. Esdeath placed her hands firmly on [Name]'s exposed chest. She felt [Name]'s heart racing and nearly beating out of his chest. She smiled as a pink tint began to cover her face.

Esdeath: Your heart is racing.

She paused.

Esdeath: Mine is too. See? Look.

She said in a fascinated and soft tone of voice. She grabbed one of his sweat covered hands and placed it over her racing heart. [Name] was surprised to find her heart was going just as fast.

Esdeath: These feelings, I've never had them before until now. This must be true love. The purest and most righteous feeling in the cosmos. I'm not sure on how I should deal with this avalanche of new feelings. How should I express them?

As she was mounted upon him. Her body superheated, much higher than her normal temperature. [Name] felt this and his body do the same, his excitement level was higher than almost anything he'd ever felt. His abdomen had become wet he'd noticed. This was from Esdeath's southern region. Upon realizing something else, Esdeath seemed to notice the same thing.

Something had hit her from behind. Esdeath saw a mound, it was covered by the towel. She had looked back in astonishment.

Esdeath: You must feel the same way. Is that right?

[Name] struggled to speak back.

[Name]: I think it might've been involuntary! Esdeath! I'm going to need clothes!

Esdeath: You won't be needing them right now. And I won't either.

She said as she ripped free her own shirt. [Name]'s eyes darted open, his mind was a tornado of incomprehensible thought. Esdeath had just revealed all her glory. Her immaculate and full breasts had stayed firm yet hung freely. Her breasts had beautiful pinkish red bulls-eyes in their centers, and [Name]'s eyes were the darts. She had without warning taken the towel around [Name]'s waist and threw it aside. [Name] stood as firm as a well forged blade ready for blood.

Esdeath: To solidify your trust in me, I'll have you know that no man has taken my virtue.

[Name]'s mind nearly went blank from sheer disbelief of what was happening. Esdeath had risen herself slightly and grabbed [Name]. She then promptly guided [Name] to his where he belonged, soon to be in her tight, warm, and loving embrace.

Esdeath: Well my love, are you ready to experience passion in its rawest form?

[Name] didn't say a word. As Esdeath had begun to proceeded. After his mind finished its mental tornado, it had shut down. His vision had left him as well, and with it his consciousness. His arms had fallen limp and he'd begun to sleep. He had been up for a few days straight and no rest, although he could've stayed up longer; it was the mental exhaustion that got him. She hadn't even done anything.

Esdeath's demeanor had dropped only slightly. She tilted her head, as she sat back down on his abdomen. She placed a hand to his face. After she rubbed his face and played in his hair a slight bit, she'd begun speaking to herself mentally.

Esdeath: Well I could continue, but it wouldn't be much fun if I did. Very well. Another time then. You did already seem tired.

She leaned forward; hands still pressed against his chest, and kissed him on his motionless lips. She lied next to him, wrapping one arm around him as she too eventually drifted off into a pleasant sleep with a loving smile.

 ** _Morning – Kyoroch Church of Peace_**

The Lord and several of his followers packing numerous things. Relics, artifacts, statues, and other very important things. He had a big smile on his face as the numerous followers listened to what he said when he did bark an order. From the entrance of the church came a woman. It was Nora she saw her twin brother and he saw her. They embraced as she had ran to hug him.

Nora: What's happening?

Lord: It appears that the Path of Peace's corruption spread too far to be stopped in this particular town. Recently a few extremists from the group have been interrupting our gatherings or just out right attacked the temple. So rather than stay and fight with them. We'll leave.

Nora: No! But the path is all one group.

She protested.

Lord: Not anymore, it broke into several splinter groups.

Nora: We hold a lot of power us witches and so do you. You're far more powerful than all of us combined, why not stop them from infighting and keep them together?

Her brother smiled.

Lord: It's not so much about power right now. It's more so maneuverability. We must start from scratch and rebuild, only the loyal and devote will follow. The others will stay and wallow amongst those who sin and accommodate themselves with filth. Bolic doesn't and won't know we're gone. He could care less, he's corrupted the word so badly that he'll fill his time by defiling women. So we'll just go with the flow and let them burn themselves down. But I know you aren't here to check up on me. How can I help?

Nora: I'm sorry, it's just that I had General Esdeath drop by and look for this one called "[Name]". I sensed and felt his presences. He's not-

Lord: Normal. I know all about it already. His soul really isn't his own, but that's fine too. You'll see.

Nora: Really, can you tell me more?

Lord: Well it's a lot of explaining. It has a lot to do with multi-dimensional causality, interdimensional doings, and few other things. But really you shouldn't worry yourself or the girls with it. It's out of our hands right about now.

Nora: But we can't let this slide, can we?

Lord: Well I mean we could intervene, but doing so could only fiercely complicate things or even worse, potentially disrupt the natural order of things. Therefore, I'd strongly advise against it. There isn't much we can do now. [Name] will know what he's here for soon. So just wait.

Nora: So will everything be alright? Will lives be spared? Is it something dangerous?

Lord: More or less, yes and no. We kind of just have to sit back and let things play out without jumping in. More than a few things might get jumbled around and what not because of his being here but it's nothing you should stress over.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

Nora: Please can you be a little less vague?

Lord: I would but you caught me at a bad time. Listen Nora, just relax I'll explain everything in due time.

 ** _Morning – Imperial Capital_**

The entire Nightraid faction had stood in their briefing room, Najenda the mission specs operator and commander was breaking down their next mission.

Najenda: We're allied with the tribe in the west that is set to begin their invasion the moment the religious uprising is on the move. When they do the empire will be forced to defend itself on both sides of the border. But that won't be enough to bring it down. So for the finishing blow, the revolution will stage a riot to the south. As soon as we reach the capitol, we'll bring the empire to it's knee's.

Tatsumi: I get it, we're planning a three way offensive.

Nejanda: The empire has a long history of underestimating us and now they're grateful to the revolution for bringing all of their enemies into one place. It should be quite as sight our forces will storm the capital without spilling a drop of blood, though the empire could respond by sending out General Budo and the royal guards.

Akame: Making it a perfect time to assassinate the head of all of this. We'll charge in full power and kill the prime minister. Rip the empire apart from the inside.

Lubbock: The prime minster is pretty slick, so 'm sure he'll try to sneak away at the last second.

Leone then put a claw up and interjected a point of her own.

Leone: Not if I can help it, this is his mess. And I'll make sure he pays for it with his face.

Najenda and the rest of the team then continued to converse regarding strategy upon the empire's eventual fall and what comes next. Also the leader of the group explained Bolic's complicated involvement with their plans and why he needs to be eliminated. Tatsumi then declared that he will do whatever it takes to keep innocent people safe, much to the rest of his comrades' approval and delight.

 ** _Simultaneously – Imperial Palace Communications Room._**

[Name] stood and flexed in his new sleek, sturdy, and powerful imperial battle armor. The clothing was dark and had traces of blue. [Name] had woken up that morning next to just covers. His eyes had somewhat burned as to the right of his head the blinds opened and revealed the bright and radiant sun. Esdeath was smiling and had opened the curtains. zno doubt taking in the view that the window provided over the capital. She said "good morning" and other things about how they had so many things to do. She'd retrieved these garbs she even remarked about how she had it tailored herself.

He couldn't believe what he went through last night, with the empire's fiercest general. He got somewhat embarrassed at how he acted and how he should've been more domineering with her. His mind just wasn't into it, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

He stood as he heard the female general walked up behind him as he was looking out of a window in the communications room several floors up, displaying how vast the capital truly is.

Esdeath: Are you liking the outfit I tailored for you? How does it fit?

[Name]: Actually really good. Thank you.

Esdeath: Oh it's nothing, just remember to test it's blade resistance yourself before going into battle. If I happened to make any miscalculations it could be your life.

She stated it so causally as if it wasn't a possibility, although it is very likely to happen at some point or another. Her callousness bothered [Name] somewhat, but there was nothing he could do about that right now.

[Name]: I'll keep that in mind.

Esdeath: On another note, did you eat well this morning after I left?

[Name]: Yes, and you didn't tell me you had five different personal chefs.

Esdeath: That's hardly impressive. The prime minister has around twenty, all of whom specialize in different dishes. But enough menial chatter for now, the reason I ask is because we're going on a potentially long campaign. Run has informed me that the Nightraid has resurfaced.

[Name]'s heart sank. It's like his world is becoming darker and darker by the day. There is no respite, or peace anymore. Things are heating up and he's in the thick of it now. There's no way that Nightraid knows where is now and what he's going to have to do if he confronts them again.

He liked Tatsumi, Lubbock, Susanno, Najenda, Mine, Chelsea, and not so much that Akame girl. However, there was something about her that peaked his interest. But like most other things in his life, that will to take a backseat as well.

Esdeath: It's highly possible we could be gone for days.

[Name]: I'll be fine.

Esdeath: Very well, let us go.

As he and Esdeath had left the building they were met with sun light, but he was also met with familiar faces. Wave, Kurome, Bols, Seryu, and Run himself. Kurome had smiled upon seeing him again, so did Run and Wave's eyes lit up with seeming aggression.

Wave: Hey Commander you actually found him!?

Esdeath smiled and looked down whilst tilting her hat.

Esdeath: Well he is here isn't he?

Wave then stomped up to [Name] and bit his tongue to keep from yelling at him. Which would in no doubt trigger General Esdeath to some extent and automatically come to his defense. Wave's face was red and he smiled which anyone could tell was faked. He spoke through his teeth.

Wave: Hey man?! Where have you been?! You almost got me tortured!

He broke out in faked and nervous laughter. [Name] smiled and tried to calm him down.

[Name]: I'm sorry Wave, In my defense I was kidnapped. I ran for the hills any chance I got.

Wave: Great to know!

After exchanging pleasantries with the other Jaegers members. Esdeath had debriefed the strategy they will employ. They all mounted their own horses and headed off to the location in which the Nightraid was reportedly spotted. [Name] was highly uncertain about what happens to him or anyone of his new friends on either side. But for [Name] one thing was certain, whatever happens when the Nightraid and the Jaegers meet will define him for the rest of his potentially short life.

 _ **Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _18 – Kill The Deception_**

Kasumi awoke on a small pile of thick clothing. The housing complex in which she lived in with the rest of the orphans was damped, dower, dark, and heavily smelled of mold. A drop of gross smelling water dropped upon her forehead is what woke her up. She sat up and stayed there for a while as many other kids had already gotten up. She mused on what kind of impact her attempt to inspire people will really have. She looked over and saw a half sleep Bet walking toward her.

She focused on how short he actually was, he wasn't much taller than she was. Somewhere around 5,1 in weight in contrast to her 5,0. She somewhat found solace in having a new friend who was short like her. His hair was also dark like hers was. There was a tint of red to his hair which was actually kind of unique. She smiled as he got closer and yawned.

Bet: Mornin, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Good morning, How'd you sleep?

Bet shrugged his shoulders at the question while still rubbing his eyes, as further evidence to him just waking up as well.

Bet: Good I guess, you?

Kasumi: Pretty okay actually. Better than sleeping on concrete.

Kasumi looked to her left and saw the morning sun gleam through into the foggy, and or cracked windows. Clearly they haven't been clean in a while, a long while. It was early.

Kasumi: Why are you up so early?

Bet: Me and the boys are going to scavenge for some supplies to patch up this place as much as possible.

He turned around and gestured at the cracked, dirtied, and even missing some ceiling.

Bet: As you can see this place is coming apart like crazy and like Viot said we gotta leave soon cause of all the nasty stuff. So we're trying to keep the place as livable as possible.

Kasumi: Why not just go somewhere else?

Bet: Only if it were that easy. The empire's been knocking down a lot of the older buildings lately and I think it's partly to do with trying to keep us out and about. But there aren't any near here anymore, we're looking for a place though in the mean-time. So while we go, wanna help find some supplies with us?

Kasumi without hesitation accepted the offer. But she pondered how useful this will be in the long run. Basically living day by day, trying to find meaning through the most menial things possible. There has to be some-way to enhance her and these other kids standards of living through helping inspire the citizens to fight back against the empire. For now she'll have to think about that stuff later, finding building supplies was her job to pull her weight right now.

* * *

 ** _Morning – Imperial Squalor District_**

Kasumi, Bet, Viot, and Teg walked along the populated cobblestone roads as the morning sun lit up the roads of the empire. Kasumi had noticed that it wasn't everyone who was in the squalor district was poor. She seen kids in lavish clothing whilst heading to school, and among other things. She decided to break the silence with a question.

Kasumi: So, when are we going to fight the empire?

Bet: After we find the supplies.

Viot: And after that we get the food.

Teg: Do you fight them after the supplies or after the food?

Bet: We'll be fighting them while we get the food. So we'll doing both.

Viot: I'd suggest we split up, we'll find more lumber. If there's four of us it'll increase the likelihood of us finding the supplies we need. With around five destitute buildings with the area and perimeters of-

Bet: We get it.

After each of them split up they looked. Back alleys, dumpsters, older buildings, and they found some. Cheap woods, nails, hammers, and a few other miscellaneous items that can help them along. Kasumi however only found a few two by fours and a few rusted nails. As she made her way back to the meet up point, and something caught her eye. Several men were stomping out a boy of lesser means and they were beating him down pretty badly. All she heard were grunts and the shuffling of boots on the hard ground. "Stop!"

Kasumi had looked around as if to see who had yelled out. All of the attention was to her, and the men had ceased beating on the boy and also focused on her as-well. She then realized she was the one who shouted at the men.

Man 1: What? This boy stole some of our stuff!

He said as he pointed to a loaf of bread on the ground that as smashed after the men stepped on it.

Kasumi: So?! No one deserves to get beat up like that if they're only trying to eat. He needs it! Isn't it obvious! Maybe he wouldn't have to steal anything if it wasn't so expensive!

She said as she dropped the supplies it took her quite some time to find. The men folded their arms and shot glares at her that if they could kill, she'd be completely incinerated.

Man 3: I don't like your tone, you'd best run along with your long skirt, and your shoes, and ah.

After a few moments of the man trying to find an insult. Kasumi yelled "Shut up!". The man got upset and ran over to her to strike.

Kasumi then also ran at him and slid underneath him, taking his legs from under him, and his balance as well. She then jumped up and was met with another man, the man attempted to grab her. Kasumi then cocked her arm back and threw a cannon ball like punch to his gut. After he crumpled to the ground in agony the two remaining men struck at her only to have them utterly blocked as she sent some of her own. As she traded blows with the adults the other two men recovered and grabbed her from behind.

Bet had then ran to see what was happening as did many others and after shoving through people, he'd seen Kasumi being grabbed. Without a second thought dropped his surplus of supplies and went in for the save. He then went to catch one from behind but one of them sent him tumbling to the ground with a massive punch to the jaw. The grown man then mounted him and began to pound his face in with a onslaught of hooks.

Kasumi saw as she was struggling to break free. Seeing her friend in peril sent her into a rage. She broke free of the men and before she was able to save him, the girl was punched in the face by one of them. Kasumi was sent face first to the ground. The men regrouped and then proceeded to stomped on them both.

Bet after regaining some semblance of consciousness threw his body onto hers after crawling through then men's legs. He laid on her and did his best to shield her from the barrage of boots as they seemed to be endless.

* * *

 _ **Afternoon – Rocky Outskirts**_

The sky was a light blue without a cloud in the sky was all of the Jaegers along on horses traveled to their destination. Esdeath had remarked that she didn't care whether or not this was a trap, "we'll destroy the trap too," were her direct words. [Name] remarked on how was such a brutal tactician as to not only not avoid any trickery or diversion, but to smash through it entirely.

As they rode further and further away from the capital the time came for them to split up. [Name] was going with Wave, Kurome, and Bols; while Esdeath accompanied Run and Seryu. A mountainous fork in the road separated the points in which they had to separate.

Esdeath: Wave, Kurome, Bols, and [Name]; remember our briefing and try to come back alive. Be careful. And [Name]?

[Name] looked at her as she didn't look at him, only looking toward her destination.

Esdeath: Do try and come back to me in one piece.

[Name]: Yes Esdeath.

Esdeath: And may fate bring us back together again.

She said as her and the other Jaegers members disappeared behind the rock that separated the areas in which they needed to travel to. Wave and Kurome exchanged playful banter as they had came up on what appeared to be a scarecrow.

From a great distance away lied Mine. She was looking at Wave, Kurome, and Bols with her naked eye. She'd remarked on how similarly Akame and Kurome were even from a distance. Something puzzled her however; there was a fourth member. She hadn't counted on there being more than three. Her mind was fill with shock as her mind had spoke.

Mine: Why is there another member? A new guy?

She looked through her scope to see the male. Upon identifying him, her heart almost stopped. It was [Name]. The very same [Name] who not only knows where they live, was an honorary Night raid member, and is a good guy. How is this possible? She'd begun to tremble and her aim suffered as she lied in disbelief.

Mine: [Name] how could you? We all liked you too! And then you turn on us by joining them? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. What if he's a double agent? Or a triple agent? Oh man if he was, the boss would've told us. I don't know what to do!

In an act of desperation, she shot! A speeding energy bolt flashed from the barrel and headed towards Kurome. In an instant Kurome detected the projectile and jumped out of its trajectory.

Mine: No way she could be fast enough to dodge that!

Then out of nowhere the scarecrow like effigy burst into powder and Susanoo emerged with amazing speed! He attempted to take Kurome's head off with a strike but Wave was fast enough to intercept the attack. The sheer force from the strike sent Wave flying miles away.

Najenda: Well the sniper may have missed but at least we got rid of one of you. Too ba-

The Night raid's core ranks had just came about with it's leader expressing her happiness. But the triumphant entrance was cut short upon them noticing [Name] amongst the Jaegers. Tatsumi was beyond flabbergasted, he could barely find words. Akame while she was as stoic as ever, her jaw was somewhat hung open. Najenda eye was so wide open she might as well have had the other rematerialize and open too. Leone was also without words.

Tatsumi: Bro. . .Why?

[Name] didn't reply. He knew this moment would come, but he still couldn't figure out what excuse he could come up with that wouldn't oust him for both sides. He had to play the part.

[Name]: I did what I had too. I joined the winning side, like any intelligent person would do.

He said as he brandished his obsidian sword. Tatsumi shuttered, and as he did this Akame and Kurome stood to each other who apparently had to be sisters given the similarities of the mentality and physique wise. This wasn't shocking to [Name] given all of the crazy situations and twists he's endured. The two young women unsheathed their blades as they spoke.

[Name] couldn't make out what they were saying but that didn't matter. He saw Tatsumi walking toward him. Leone however, jumped in front of him and brandished her claws.

Leone: Don't worry Tatsumi I've got em. The little traitorous bastard is mine, he doesn't seem like much.

Najenda: Don't underestimate him Leone. He's extremely formidable even for a person who doesn't have imperial arms. Not to mention now he's aiming to kill, that at least amplifies his lethality by double. Don't forget he fought Lord Valron all on his own and wasn't even trying to kill him.

Leone: The boss is right, I gotta be careful of you. You self-serving prick. How's Rom by the way?

[Name] this question took him back to when his friend was alive. He forgot that [Name] told him that he and Leone had met in a particular circumstance, though he didn't say what; he had an idea and didn't quite care to think of it. Using his superb acting he stated.

[Name]: Rom is gone. He was weak and foolish like the rest of you. So I destroyed him.

Leone's guard had dropped as her fists clenched to the point where she may have broken her own skin. Dark red blood had begun to dampen her yellow furred claws as she ground her teeth in anger.

Leone: I'll peel your goddamn face off.

Najenda shouted to Tatsumi.

Najenda: Tatsumi you can't let your personal feelings get in the way. He's an now a target of the revolution just as much as those two are. Just to be safe you and Leone should both attack him at once.

[Name] knew even at around one hundred percent of his power, fighting against Leone and Incursio Tatsumi would likely kill him rather soundly. It doesn't even seem remotely feasible to fight them at the same time, but likely for [Name] a surging orb emanating purple and black lightning hailed from Kurome's sword. Moments later hands had begun to rise from the ground. Numerous dead bodies that Kurome had collected had arisen to join his fight.

Kurome then explained how she obtained each of her current puppets. She said it so care free and with a smile no less, being nothing but proud of her achievements.

Kurome: [Name] if you need any help just gimme a shout okay?

[Name] gave a light wave as he saw her hop into the hand of a massive S class Desta Ghoul danger beast. He was in awe of this now skeletal creature.

Kurome: A battle between imperial arms. I wonder; how many will die?

She said with a gleeful expression. Instantly an Apeman went after Tatsumi and had begun to pummel him. Leone then dashed after [Name] and she flew up and came down at [Name]. He then moved as she cratered the dirt and [Name] dashed back. The two clashed arms and made a massive shock wave that blew the dirt away around their feet.

They hands were crossed opposite of each direction, they were in a battle of mercy. A test of finger, hand, and wrist strength the two locked gazes as well.

Leone: You don't have the guts to kill me!

[Name]: Then I'll take yours.

Leone threw her head back and launched her head forward, she gave [Name] a devastating headbutt. [Name] after blood spurted from his forehead, released his grip and kneed her in the face. She staggered back and the two began to trade blows. The two went on for minutes, each blow sending shockwaves out through the air. [Name] with a punch to her gut and Leone with the same.

As her assault intensified she realized she couldn't hit him anymore, his dodging and weaving were too fast even for her perception. Then she realized she'd made a fatal error. Where was [Name]'s blade? It wasn't on his person, his sheath, or on the ground. [Name] then raised a hand up and caught his sword from above and slashed Leone repeatedly whilst stringing in physical attacks and sending her flying backwards with an elbow to her chest.

He'd thrown it up in the air, when the battle began after she dashed at him.

As The boss, Akame, Susanoo, and Tatsumi struggled with Kurome's puppets, Leone thought "how long until someone dies?" Akame was doing her best to fight off both the puppets and Bols's flames which licked at everyone's skin who was anywhere in the vicinity which was everyone in the fight. Leone pounded her fist into the ground in aggravation. After looking up to engage [Name] again she realized he was gone. He was lost into the fiery display of madness that was the Night raid versus the Jaegers.

* * *

 _ **Evening - Orphan Household**_

Teg and Viot had recovered the savagely beaten Kasumi and Bet at the hands of those store owners. Teg carried them to the free clinic while Viot hammered them both with insults of how stupid this was.

The children and teens of the abandoned housing complex comforted them both upon their return. They return with much less supplies than they would've if they avoided the situation altogether. Kasumi and Bet sat together at a lone table at the place. Bet's face was stricken with welts, cuts, scrapes, and bruises. One of his eye were black, blue, and even pink. Kasumi fared no better, she was stitches and bruises over various parts of her face.

Bet: Well, we barely got any supplies. We have to go out again soon.

Kasumi: I'm really really sorry about what happened. I just thought I was doing the right thing.

Bet: You were doing the right thing. It just so happens that doing the right thing in this case set us back and messed us up. Hell even the dude you saved said "screw us" ran off with what was left of that bread that got smashed on the ground. We just have to pick and choose when the right time is to do the right thing.

Kasumi let a pained smile show on her mangled but still cute face.

Kasumi: You're smart.

Bet: I have to be to help run this place. Viots' the smart one, I'm the medium smart one, and Teg's the strong one.

Kasumi: I know, Teg spent our entire trip carrying us and Viot did telling us what injuries we had and when we got to the clinic he was right about each one. Only if we had more support to help us out.

Both: Like the revolution?

Neither one of them said a thing after that. Bet looked down at the table and smiled in uncertainty.

Bet: When I rounded all of us up, I thought we could just live by leeching off the empire through small hit and runs. But the empire is getting desperate now, we can't catch a break anymore.

Kasumi: But if we join the revolution, they'll help us out a great bit.

Bet: You're right, and if we help them vice versa and our faces show up with them. Any imperial that see's us; which might I remind you are a shit ton of them, will wipe us out even if we are a bunch of meddling kids.

Kasumi: Yeah.

She sighed in annoyance of the situation. It seems like any decision they try to make will just back them into another corner.

Kasumi: I just wish I would'v—

Bet: Kasumi it's fine.

Bet then winced as he held the ice bag to his eye.

Bet: Forget about me getting stomped out, you should feel worse for the bread. Did you see how smashed it was?

The two shared a laugh and Bet again winced in pain for his eye. Kasumi had immediately stopped and got close to him and the two shared a gaze. Kasumi obviously was concerned about his eye and Bet shrugged it off.

Bet: This ain't nothing, I've survived worse. Wanna see?

She shook her head faintly with a yes.

Bet then placed his ice pack down, stood up, and pulled up his shirt. Along his lower back were a series of extremely deep scarring. Kasumi put her hands to her mouth in shock.

Kasumi: Someone tried to cut you?

Bet: Kinda, My mom suffered from mental illness. That's what my dad liked to call it anyway. I just call it crazy. While my dad was overseas in the navy she went through some really bad episodes and she tried to abort me a few times and ended up killing herself on accident.

Kasumi: So those scars?

Bet: Yeah, those were her tries to get rid of me. My dad took care of me up until I was six and when he got deployed again, he never came back. Them's the breaks though; so yeah.

Kasumi: I'm really sorry to hear that.

Bet: Eh, don't be. If I can survive that as a baby I can survive a beat down from some grown up punks. So in the mean time I'll be out finding some more stuff, and you ask around see what people need and see if you can get it for them.

Bet walked away after fist bumping her and she nodded in compliance as she went to go do as she was told. After she got up, Bet stopped walking away and stated to her.

Bet: Oh and Kasumi, you're a really good fighter. But you're not as good as that shadow guy.

He looked back and smiled at his playful tease. She looked back at him with a smile of her own. The shadow is gone, and he is right she's not shadow. But as of right now she's the closest thing they have and she has to do something with that.

* * *

 _ **Evening – Rocky Mountains**_

[Name] had just kicked an unsuspecting Tatsumi from behind and sent him flying into the side of the mountain. That hurt his shin and after all that was extremely powerful armor. Leone then came after him again and swiped at him numerous times as he evaded every strike. She fully healed from her slash wounds and her hair was longer.

She seemed more monstrous though and now she landed a strike on him. He went dazed for a split second and he tried to sweep her leg and she immediately rebounded. They traded blows and hers were far more powerful, but he then butt her with his hilt and began to pummel her.

He stunned her with that hilt shot and he began to give Leone a thrashing of punch after punch. He gave her one shot and she went staggering backwards in a daze. He quickly grabbed her wrist as she fell back.

[Name]: Get back here!

He shouted as he reeled back her into a massive jumping knee to her face and another punch that sent her yards away. She stayed on her feet and wiped her mouth free of blood. The blonde woman smiled at him.

Leone: That was a nice attack. I let you do all that. Now it's my turn okay?

[Name] was almost for a moment sadistically proud of what he had to do now. He's going to have to lop her head off and see if she can regenerate from that. But this is all his front that he put up and now he knows what he actually has to do.

She then ran at him screaming and he then blocked all of her claw strikes with his blade. As he did this he was stuck in a black clash.

[Name]: Just trust me okay, I won't kill any of you.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise.

Leone: You really expect me to trust you?!

She said as she tried to assert more strength against [Name]'s sword to push him back.

[Name]: No, but I'm telling you anyway. I have to make this as believable as possible.

He said in a choked whisper as he struggled against her enormous strength.

[Name]: I see that I'm doing an amazing job.

Leone's smile turned bright.

Leone: No, I knew it from the get go. Your acting sucks!

He then pushed her away and exclaimed aloud.

[Name]: Shut up you revolutionary scum, I won't hear your cries for mercy.

Kurome from the mountain top she sat on spectated the massive battle below, and somehow heard this.

Kurome: Good boy [Name].

She then wondered if Wave was okay from what Susanoo had done to him. She figured that since Wave is tough, he will be fine. Akame on the other hand had just finished off one of Kurome's puppets, the former bodyguard. Leone had just quickly knocked [Name] over and ran to assist Akame with Bols. [Name] tasted dirt as he fell to the ground.

Leone and Akame jumped Bols and even broke his Imperial arms' nozzle.

Bols: You actually bit off my imperial arms. I guess I have no choice then.

[Name]: Bols is in trouble, I've got to save him.

[Name] had sprung up and charged at Leone who had her back turned to him. His sword was by his side as he was going to slash Leone. Not badly and not to kill.

Akame: LEONE! WATCH OUT!

She yelled as her lightning fast speed went passed Bols and Leone. [Name] got startled as the black mass that was Akame flew by him and with Murasame stab to [Name]'s gut.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**

Sorry for the long waits. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **19 – Kill The Visions**_

Akame had launched over and performed to primary function in life. With the speed of the wind on her side she leapt over to [Name] within a blink and stabbed him in the gut. As she was crouched in her downward position with the blade to [Name]'s stomach, she realized that none of the blade went into his skin. Whatever material this black and blue sleek armor was produced from was extremely durable.

Everyone was somewhat stunned and looking in this direction, even some of the corpse puppets. [Name] had his eyes closed as he thought he was dead for sure. He was wrong, the armor protected him; saving his life in the process of serving its function.

At this point, it seemed like words he heard before echoed through his head and both ears.

"Just remember to test its blade resistance yourself before going out to battle. If I happened to make any miscalculations it could mean your life",

He remembered what Esdeath had told him. She'd saved his life by making this armor for him. He has to take advantage of this situation, so he quickly grabbed her arms and knee struck her in the face with all of his might. She staggered back and fell to the ground, in a fit of rage [Name] prepared to pound Akame out with a fist barrage.

Tatsumi had dashed over and shoulder tackled [Name] with extreme force. [Name] went crashing into a nearby cliff wall. He lifted Akame up and helped her back to her feet. With [Name] out of the picture the remaining corpse puppets were defeated.

Bols who was on the ropes, wouldn't go down in defeat. He quickly removed his back canister. Leone screamed for him not to do what everyone knew he was going to do. He pulled out a cylindrical device, and he placed a thumb on the head of the small item. It was a detonator.

[Name] struggled and fell out of the shattered rock wall and fell. Only to rise a second later he noticed what Bols was going to do. He then quickly looked in various directions for cover and saw it. [Name] ran up a small rock hill and found cover behind a rock only slightly taller than he is while crouched.

Within moments [Name] saw a massive light emanate from the battlefield, as well as deafening _**BOOM!**_. Flames reached out and licked at every direction and super-heated some of the rocks below. The explosion left rocks flying in an omnidirectional pattern. Incineration blanketed the land and even [Name]'s cover had been scolding hot. [Name] got up looked at the heatwave that was left behind where everyone was standing. This can only mean one of two things. They were either obliterated by the blast or two they all managed to flee in time.

He looked after the black smoke cleared and saw that the surrounding rock was blackened; walls and ground alike. The sheer heat from the detonation had turned the sand to glass. [Name] had seen greenery afar on the other side of the small cliff he was on. He decided that going there was his best potential option.

* * *

 _ **Some-time Later – Outskirts' Forestry**_

Bols walked through the very green leaves and amongst the vines reaching out in every direction. He wondered what use he would still serve in the empire. He'd just lost the very thing that had gotten him selected by General Esdeath herself. No doubt she'll have him replaced with another Imperial arms user, using his trump card was an all or nothing gambit. A gambit in which he'd lost it all. His job, his usefulness, and likely his new friends who he'd come to known and would soon be forced to move on without him.

The only thing he can do is to submit himself back to the Capital and let them discharge him. It's likely he could be given work somewhere else as an incinerator but things would never be the same salary wise, if anything it could get far worse. After moments of thinking, he heard wales of a child. It was a hurt little girl, she had a scrape on her knee.

Regardless of what happens to him, he can't let that negativity affect his actions. He has to help her. Upon seeing Bols emerge from the foliage she screamed in fear; claiming him to be a monster. Bols assured the girl that things would be fine and that he would not harm her. After around a minute he disinfected the wound and placed a bandage over her scrape. The girl hugged Bols who embraced her as well. However, he noticed a movement behind his neck. He felt a brush of wind move behind his neck, and after this he heard the girl grunt as if trying to break away.

Bols looked back and saw a long needle held by the girl, but [Name] was right behind Bols and had the girl's wrist. Bols was shocked beyond comprehension, "what was going on?" ran through his mind.

[Name]: It's over Chelsea.

Bols scooted back and held his head in disbelief.

Chelsea then reverted back to her true appearance, with a great scowl of distaste. Chelsea then got up and inched ever so closer to [Name].

Chelsea: What the hell do you think you're doing?!

[Name]: Stopping you from making a mistake.

Chelsea: Like hell you are!

She threw a slew of jabs and leg sweeps, where none of which landed. Chelsea was fast, fluid, and calculating. Although she had those attributes, [Name] had dealt with this before and it wasn't an issue. [Name] swiftly parried, and arm locked her as she tried to throw two punches.

[Name]: Go back and talk to Leone. I'm here to help

He said as he pushed her back. She grimaced once again and ran back into the surrounding forestry.

Bols was still sitting on the ground befuddled over what had just transpired. [Name] walked over to him and extended a hand which Bols took. After Bols had gotten up the two conversed.

Bols: [Name]? You saved me. I would do anything I can to return the favor. But my trump card rendered me useless to the empire. What should I do?

[Name]: You're apart of the Jaegers, an extremely high ranking military faction. Plus no doubt, you're a notorious face for all you've done. All these things make you a target on both ends. The empire to silence you, and the revolution to snuff you out. I'd suggest you leave and don't come back.

Bols: Desertion? Do you really think that'll help?

[Name]: For all the empire knows you went MIA. If there is ever a time to get out now's the time.

Bols: I can't, I have to atone for all of done. I've burned out countless future generations after what I did. Even if it means death.

[Name]: Do you think your family would agree?

This put a wrench in the mind cogs. He thought back on this. If he did die and atone for his actions. He would never live to see his little girl grow up. He'd never be with his wife to grow old with her. [Name] was right he had to live, if not for himself, but for his girls at home.

Bols: I guess you are right [Name].

[Name]: You'll get more out of life alive than dead.

[Name] then saw a stream of tears flow down both of Bols's eye holes. [Name] then extended a hand for the masked man to shake and whilst wiping his eyes he did.

Bols: I'll never forget the kindness you showed me. Thank you.

Bols and [Name] then parted ways. [Name] had recalled the path in which Chelsea had gone to and followed it. [Name] traversed the greenery and slashed his way through numerous vines that seemed to grab at him and hiss while doing so. [Name] finally reached a cabin, while it looked abandoned he knew better as Chelsea wouldn't have come this way for no reason.

He crept up to the old wooden cabin and he peered through the back of one of the windows. There he saw every member of the Night raid. They were conversing amongst themselves. He then heard a sharp crack of wood near his abdomen. He saw the sharp point of a kunai sticking out from the inside.

Akame: Show yourself, whoever you are!

She demanded. [Name] then showed his face looking through the window.

[Name]: Glad to see none of you died.

Najenda spoke whilst sitting in a chair far off in the corner.

Najenda: Leone told us what you said. So, you're a double agent after all?

[Name]: You could say a triple. I work for whatever serves me at the moment. Whether it be you, the empire, and or myself. But that's not important right now. What is important is the fact that as soon as you were spotted all the way out here General Esdeath dispatched us out here to get you.

Lubbock then replied as he stood in another corner near Najenda.

Lubbock: The empire's military is far more vigilant as of late I presume.

[Name]: Exactly, this campaign of yours might have to stretch out far longer if the empire is on your tail to this extent.

Chelsea then ran in after [Name]'s comment. Mine then rushed over to hug her and screamed at her.

Mine: What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've died going off like that! I'm glad you're safe.

Chelsea smiled as she embraced the hug and explained her decision to run off.

Chelsea: I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could catch any Jaeger members off guard and help us out. I found one but that [Name] showed up and saved him. I can'—HE'S RIGHT THERE!

She yelled while pointing at [Name]'s peering face through the small window.

Najenda: Oh we know. And Chelsea, we can't afford to lose anymore members. What you did was incredibly reckless and could've easily resulted in your demise. Don't pull a stunt like that again.

She finished in a stern tone.

Chelsea: Eye eye captain. Sorry for worrying you. Like I was going to say [Name] spared one of the Jaegers members. After killing him, I was going to look for another but I couldn't spot anymore after [Name] stopped me.

The tension of the room shifted and everyone looked at him, who still looked through the window.

[Name]: His survival doesn't matter to you. He lost his imperial arms and now he's dead weight to the empire.

Najenda: And how can you be certain that they won't retool him with another?

[Name]: Well they did hire him for his ability to use the one he had and now it's gone. Him being a problem won't be a concern.

Tatsumi in Incursio then arrived at the small home and saw Chelsea. He then also became delighted and relieved to see Chelsea unharmed.

Tatsumi: [Name]? Are you really on our side like Leone said?

[Name]: More or less. I have my own priorities though, the only reason I'm here is because Esdeath essentially forced me to be here.

He stated as the window muffled the rest of his sentence. Mine then order [Name] to come around and come on to the inside. After a brief moment he did. Standing surrounded by Night raid he spoke.

[Name]: Like I said, Esdeath forced me to come here. Anyway, there isn't any intel I have for you other than the political infrastructure is crumbling. The Squalor district is getting worse, because the Middle class and the imperial class citizens are hoarding food and supplies so the the squalor class doesn't get any. That can't mean anything good. The Loft Dynasty, Artican, Geleasian, remnants of the Crimson Empire, Celestial Commonwealth and the Grand Confederation are having an emergency summit in a couple days from now.

Lubbock: Damn, the Grand Confederation too? They never get involved unless it's something seriously wrong with a debt payment. The last time they showed up without a proxy I was a kid.

The usually silent Susanoo chimed in from across the room, arms folded.

Susanoo: I read in the paper about this. It stated that the Confederation is unsettled on the economic down turn and they're appearing to reassert their foothold in debt payment that they gave the empire.

Mine: That's not good, they want their money back and they're getting impatient.

Susanoo: Also the Crimson Empire also isn't too happy about what we did and now they hold the empire accountable. While they are crippled, they are still a force to be reckoned with; we were lucky to begin with. Not to mention the Celestial Commonwealth suspects the royal massacre was committed by an outsider who hailed from the capital. They aren't too happy either.

Chelsea: What about Gelease? What do they want?

Najenda: They just got nasty tariff increase by the empire since there are an annexed settlement. Since the other nations have a gripe with the empire they see this as an opportunity to strike back economically anyway.

Tatsumi had just let Incursio fade out; causing him to return to his base form.

Tatsumi: Man, the empire's really fighting on all fronts.

[Name]: If stuff like this keeps on happening a full-scale war might break out.

Najenda: Precisely. We'll regroup and prepare for when we snuff out the Path of Peace. Until then what do you plan to do [Name]?

[Name]: I have to leave for a bit. I'm heading out southward. You may or may not see me again and if you don't; good luck to you guys.

Tatsumi then went and punched [Name] on the arm and the two performed a brotherly handshake of sorts. Lubbock, and Susanoo did the same surprisingly. Leone then asked from the other side of the room.

Before leaving he asked.

[Name]: Can I speak to you Akame privately?

She then glanced at [Name]. The girls of the group, Mine, Chelsea, and Leone then smiled and looked at Akame from behind. They mocked Akame with annoyingly feminine tone. All at once they stated "ooooh Akame!" taunting her as if there was some sort of romance involved. Akame then rolled her eyes and blushed somewhat. She followed [Name] outdoors and the two stood still.

[Name]: I know you and I don't see eye to eye. But If I don't see you again, I just want to apologize for. . . Looking up your skirt. You just came out of no-

Akame: Save it. . .It's not a problem. It never was.

[Name]: Then why did you seem so cold towards me? It's like you hated me.

Akame: I never hated you. Don't get things twisted, though at first I did dislike you before because of your wayward methods of doing things. But I realized you weren't a coward, you're just different. Your heart is in the right place and I always knew that. That's all that should really matter

[Name]: Why the hostility?

Akame: I never told anyone this not even my own team. But after Chelsea showed up, I felt like she was the last person I could open my heart to. Then when you came I knew one of you were bound to die. It's happened to mostly everyone I know. Instead of trying to treat you like a friend, I pushed you away. So that way if you died it wouldn't affect me as badly. I never told any of them because they'd think less of me. So if there's anyone who needs to apologize it's me. I'm sorry.

[Name]: Well apology accepted. Now I don't hate you as much for hati-, or almost hating me. Keeping secrets like that aren't good.

Akame: They'll think I'm losing my mind.

[Name]: No they won't, and even if they did you lasted a while before going totally insane right? I mean you're group of assassins; as far as I'm concerned, you're all nuts already.

Akame: And are you any different?

[Name]: Nope. Oh and I'm really sorry about that knee to the face.

Akame: It's okay, it didn't hurt.

He said as they both smiled. Chelsea then called out to [Name] and threw him something which he caught and looked in his palm. It was a lollipop, the real question that flushed through [Name]'s mind. "What was the flavor"?

Chelsea: No hard feelings, right?

[Name]: If this is a flavor I don't like then there will be.

Chelsea then sucked her teeth and gave [Name] the middle finger in a playful gesture. He then turned his attention back to Akame.

[Name]: Well Akame, time for me to hit the dusty ole trail. Remember, they're your friends. You can talk to them about all that emotional stuff. After all, those are what friends are for.

He walked off down a small dirt passage far from the cabin as he was giving the thumbs up as he left.

Akame: Goodbye [Name].

[Name] raised a and for a light wave as he soon disappeared from her view, leaving Akame with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Night – Capital Imperial Personal Lounge**_

In the Capital building located in the center of the town the buzz was rampant. Many important imperial personal were in a well-lit and dressed room with marooned carpeting, and wonderfully crafted tables and chairs. With this floor being fifteen stories above, the view of the city below was utterly stunning. Multiple personal, statesmen, judges, captains, corporals, and other government officials were living it up. Some standing at the windows, drinking, joking, and telling stories. Not Esdeath, she sat at a table by her lonesome, legs crossed and staring out of the window at the view below.

She was gently moving her drink back and forth in her fingers, she'd lost [Name] again. The rest of the Jaegers returned except [Name] and Bols. This time was nothing but a loss. Two comrades were M.I.A, and Bols was more than likely K.I.A. No Nightraid member was caught nor killed, so this expedition was a utter failure. Bols, while he was a good man his death wasn't all that impactful to her. [Name] was a different story. She'd finally found him and once they're deployed on a mission together and have to separate he goes missing. There was nothing good about this at all.

Mission failures and Esdeath were total strangers, but now she'd consider the two well acquainted. As far as she knows she won't be sent on any costlier expeditions unless it was absolutely necessary, she'd have to look for [Name] again on her own. Duty comes first however, the emergency summit is tomorrow and the last thing she'd like to do is worry about political or economic dribble. As she thought this a tan skinned woman of a below average height appeared. Her unmistakable green hair was in a neat ponytail as she walked to general Esdeath.

Esdeath: Colonel Normandy.

Normandy: Greetings General Esdeath. May I sit?

Esdeath gave the okay and the woman sat in front to her superior, who seemed to barely regard her appearance.

Normandy: How are things here on your front?

Esdeath: Pitifully boring these days. While the revolution is growing in power, they're becoming more and more elusive. Those who hit and run are painfully annoying, it's like trying to swatting a fly.

Normandy: Maybe it's for the best, the empire seems to be in dire straits as of late. I don't think the revolution pushing for total war would be good for anyone. I mean look at the summit tomorrow and even the Confederation is showing up, with all the money the prime minister borrowed from them, things aren't looking good.

Esdeath: Well it's like this, Day by day the political structure is showing its cracks to these rival nations. Unless we can comeback with an economic boom, we; in the worst-case scenario, would end up subservient to the one of them. Which is extremely unlikely, with our sheer skill we'll annihilate them. So, you needn't worry.

The woman shifted her hands across the table in a nervous manner.

Normandy: It's not myself I'm concerned for. It's someone I care about. A partner.

This caught Esdeath's attention, she looked at her from across the table instead of the out of the window.

Esdeath:Oh really?

She said with a noticeable amount of intrigue.

Normandy: I've been stationed near the Artican border so long that I met someone from the Artican army. We might be forced to fight if push comes to shove. Though he's only a private, he's nice, charming, smart and a gifted carpenter. It brings me great pain just to even have to think about us fighting.

Esdeath: Just make him defect and join the empire. Force him if you have to, it'll be fool proof. That's how things are, and as a woman of the empire I'd expect you to know that already. If you want something done you have to do it through brute force, or else no one will do as you say. You're the most prodigious female colonel born in the empire, use that.

The military woman then looked down in uncertainty. Is this the real way to get what one wants out of life? Force it to happen? Not to wish, hope, pray, or even work hard. But one must make it happen through means of force. The green haired woman retorted after a few moments.

Nomandy: Will it really work?

Esdeath: Yes.

She replied nearly instantly as if she anticipated the question.

Esdeath: It worked for me.

Then Esdeath noticed a taller man enter with extravagant military robes striding through the room. His blonde hair and tan skin was his trade mark features that made him unmistakable. The colonel then hopped up and stated with excitement.

Normandy: It's General Budo!

Budo then greeted a vast majority of the rooms' inhabitants. When he finally arrived at Esdeath's table she arose and the two gave a formal greeting of kisses on both of each other's cheeks. After sitting back down, Normandy stood in and kept speaking on how she was one of his biggest admirers of his work. Budo then waved her off and she sat down in awe.

Esdeath: So who am I to thank to cause you to finally exult us with your appearance?

Budo: The Grand Confederation and the other nations for demanding this summit. I was pulled from my assignment over in the Sionis Valleys. Unless the prime minister decrees otherwise; I will be heading back in a few days. It is because of the Prime minister's spending habits that got us in the predicament in the first place.

Esdeath: Indeed, while paying off imperial officials to overlook drug syndication, "secret police forces", human trafficking, and tax evasions can be fun they've certainly taken a toll. Yawn I couldn't care less.

Budo: Regardless of the end result of the meeting tomorrow, I will snuff out the source of this injustice.

He said as he walked away from the table.

Esdeath: Well just be careful that your escapades don't impede with mine. Because if they do

She placed a hand over her face and unveiled one of her own extremely radiant blue eyes to him. Budo looked back to see as he noticed her voice took a more malicious tone.

Esdeath: You'll have to answer to me.

A single drop of sweat had escaped from Budo's forehead. It's as though the sweat drop had seen and felt Esdeath's visual wrath and did everything it could to avoid her. Even if it meant killing itself by jumping off his face. Budo still kept his stern face and turned back around while walking away.

Budo: I look forward to it.

* * *

 _ **Night - Nightraid Fortress**_

Tatsumi tossed and turned in his warm bed as he sweat. He then sat up as his heart raced like he'd been in a marathon run with a headache. He then got up and went down the stairs to get a glass of water, hoping it'd help out. Only in his boxers though nothing of it, it was late so all of the girls should be knocked out. He then went to the sink for the water. His headache increased in power and he then heard something "Tatstumi". He heard whispers of is name and the voice seemed really familiar. He remembered, it was Bulat!

Tatsumi: Bro is that you?!

Bulat: Yep, who else but me?

Tatsumi: What the heck?! How am I talking to you?

He said as he looked around.

Bulat: Simple, through Incursio. Through Incursio, I've seen it all, how things are supposed to happen. The past, present, and the future.

Tatsumi: What?! You can? What happens do we die? Is the empire safe or destroyed?

Bulat: Woah, slow down. I know this might be a lot to take in, but I've seen "it". I was supposed to die, Sheele was supposed to die. And today Chelsea was supposed to have died too.

Tatsumi: I don't get it, how?

Bulat: Lubbock, Leone, even Mine in one instance die as well later on from now.

A overwhelming pit of despair gripped Tatsumi's heart. He didn't know what any of this information meant. That his loved comrades are to meet horrible deaths rattled his brain and he gripped his sheets as he gritted his teeth. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes and his speech was choked.

Tatsumi: No, they won't die. I won't let them. There has to be some way that I can stop that from happening to them. Is there a way? Bro?

He asked in a fearful tone as he wiped away his tears. Fearful that he wouldn't get a positive answer or a the least one he expected

Bulat: Of course, that's why I'm here. You have to let Incursio take over you.

Tatsumi: What? Why?

Bulat: Because the power that this imperial arms holds is the key to you saving them. If you let Incursio lock on to your soul, the power it can give you will let you bring the empire to it's knees by your hands alone.

Tatsumi: No way.

Bulat: Yes way. I couldn't tap into it's power, hell you and I only managed to tap into a tiny fraction of Incursio's true power. In the events I've seen in the future, you were unable to use for full potential with Incursio even you were close to tapping in to it in at one point.

Tatsumi: Do they die at that point?

Bulat: Yes, and you tapping in to it's true power could've saved them. But instead-

Tatsumi: I failed and they die. Man seriously, the original emperor knew what he was doing, when he made these things. I thought I was doing everything I could now, and yet I'm still nowhere near close enough to getting what I want.

Bulat: Tatsumi listen to me. If you're not dead there's always more you can do. But for now look at things this way. Yes the empire does get saved and is brought into a new era of democratic peace; but all at our expense. All we fought for, no one knows a thing. We'll go down as terrorists who went missing. After we died no one cared. Only a fraction of us make it to the end. No statues, no love, no us. You can change that.

Tatsumi stood motionless in utter shock at this. If there's a way to save everyone he has to do it. As it is now, he already stoops low enough to kill sometimes indiscriminately just to bring about peace. There's nothing he won't do to bring that peace, and to save his loved ones along the way. There's point of going in this together holding hands, only for one or a few to eventually succeed with empty hands. None, that's why they are a team.

Tatsumi: I'll do it.

Bulat: Good man.

He still half naked and standing in the kitchen in front of the sink, felt his headache fade away.

Mine: Hey Tatsumi? You okay?

This scared Tatsumi who jumped back and held his chest.

Tatsumi: Oh yeah Mine. I'm fine. What are you doing up?

He saw her in her pink nightgown peering around the corner. She then went into the kitchen, pulled out a chair, and sat at the table to answer his question.

Mine: I heard talking, is there someone else here?

Tatsumi: No Mine, sorry I woke you. I was giving myself a pep talk.

Mine: Well, TRY DOING THAT IN YOUR OWN ROOM YOU PERV!

Tatsumi then shushed her as much as he could, got her up and shoved her out of the room.

Mine: I'm serious though, is everything okay? You're not just up giving yourself pep talks while seventy five percent naked in the kitchen.

He's not going to tell her what Bulat had confided to him. She'll just figure him crazy, and probably complicate things. He still doesn't even know if that stuff was true, it could've been his subconscious mind just being really philosophical at the moment. But regardless of that he can't let any of his comrades know. The two stood close to each other as Tatsumi tried to find a believable excuse.

Tatsumi: I had a really bad dream. I dreamt that you guys got killed.

Mine: Tatsumi, don't worry it's just a dream. You don't need to worry about me ever, because the only thing that'll kill me is old age.

She said with a smile. Tatsumi then smiled and hugged her. Tatsumi in a moment of weakness had begun to weep and proclaimed his thoughts of grief.

Tatsumi: I don't know how I could live with myself if I let something happen to you. Like Sayo, Like Ieyasu. I couldn't save them.

Mine: Tatsumi. . .

Mine, while somewhat caught off guard by this did nothing. After a few moments she caressed his well-defined back to embrace the hug. Mine was happy with her time here in Nightraid, people to look after and care for her, and from her to do the same, made her feel like she was at home again.

Mine: Stop crying. Your acting like a big baby. Come on, I don't want to lose you either and you don't see me bawling.

Tatsumi: Yeah, you're right.

Though she though, with the bond she has with her teammates, she already might as well be home. Still holding one another. But she then only said one thing as every other thought left her mind.

Mine: Tatsumi?

Tatsumi: Yeah?

Mine: That had better be a hidden knife poking me.

* * *

 _ **Simultaneous – Dirt Plains Outskirts**_

[Name] traversed the lands with his shadow steed who finally returned to his side. He was also thinking on how Esdeath had essentially saved his life, he felt like he should thank her one of these days; he has no idea how and luckily it'll be a while before he has to think about it again. [Name] traveled through numerous places, villages, swamps, marshes, tiny deserts, and more forests. Right now, he's in the dusty plains and he'd finally found what was calling out to him. There was a massive rock like formation with an extremely large cave with nothing but darkness beyond.

[Name] dismounted and walked in as a luminescent blue light filled the cave. This made absolutely no sense, "what was down here?" he thought. An ancient settlement? An old sage? Then [Name] saw it, there was a large chasm like hole. Where was he to go? Jump down the hole to his death? Then a rumble shook the cave. An incredibly gargantuan danger beast had emerged from such hole, it highly resembled a scaly version of the desta ghul that Kurome possessed, but this one was twice as large. If he had to find the source itself he'd have to duel this beast. He dropped his blade in awe, he was shaking, as he'd never seen an organism this large up close before.

[Name] then picked up his blade while still shaking.

[Name]: I-if I have to get through you big guy then so be it!

"You won't be needing that right now."

The voice echoed and boomed through the cave. He dropped his blade again, his eyes nearly dilated as he just realized that the beast had spoken to him.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**

Sorry I keep on taking so long to update. But I hope to keep these as frequent as possible and I hope you enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 20 – Kill The Call_**

The morning had finally arrived, multiple imperials of numerous occupations in the capital building wore their best garbs for the summit. A large circular room was readied as several statemen, generals, and representatives from the numerous nations who took part were walking around. The empire's five senior military leaders were to be in attendance. Although a few of them have yet to arrive each one of the important leaders

General Esdeath _\- Central Imperial General: The title is given to one who's jurisdiction is omni directional within the Empire's capital, as well as the perimeter._

General Law _\- General of the Imperial West: The title is presented to those whose position are stationed far westward of the outside of the Empire's capital. This general is the successor to the late General Liver._

Marshal Faid _– Polar Field Marshal: The executor of any operations ranging from the subjugation of small foreign colonies to pacifying any potential foreign military transgressions. Far north or far south of the Empire's borders is under the jurisdiction of the title holder. Although on one occasion General Esdeath was assigned to one mission in the north._

Grand Admiral Starch _– Fleet Admiral: Supreme naval officer whose job is to oversee all waterborne affairs including; control of the sea ports and areas deemed to hazardous for civilian navigation. The title holder's jurisdiction encompasses all sea's or oceans under Imperial rule._

Grand General Budo _– Grand Imperial General: The highest possible rank in all the empire's military. Over sees operations of all land dwelling subordinating military leaders. Missions comprise of smashing massive uprisings; and their rule encircles the entirety of the empire's outside; though title owner is always stationed primarily eastward of the empire's territory. The far east is desolate and absent of every world nation due to its uninhabitable nature._

 _The meeting was spawned due to some of the neighboring nations becoming more and more unsettled by the Empire's current affairs. The other dominions have also taken issue with the Empire's predicament to not be able to repay loans given to them by those nations, namely the Grand Confederation._

As for Galease, they were annexed decades ago and since then the Empire has bullied them through years of harsh economic sanctions, and removal of basic human rights in some cases, they see this as a perfect time to end it. The crimson empire's governmental structure was struck extremely hard by the Nightraid, but they are aware of the perpetrators and holds the empire accountable. The Celestial Commonwealth has voiced concern over the deaths of the royal family and how they suspect that the murderer is of imperial origin. However, other than those circumstances, they fully support the empire. Loft Dynasty also fully supports the empire. The Articans have no problem with the empire though they do not support the empire either.

Esdeath had walked into the still somewhat vacant room. She looked around the room and saw a few foreign representatives entering and sitting at various seats that they designated for the various nations. Marshal Fadie had walked into the room and to Esdeath who saw him coming and turned to him. His distinguishing features was his two-meter height, with his pale skin, and wet black hair hanging stringy. He reeked of extremely lavish cologne which almost choked her up.

Esdeath: Marshal.

Faide: General. I'm still rather upset with you.

Esdeath: Why is that?

Faide: Well because you were able to fight that hero of the north and I couldn't. I swear whoever let you jump on that mission had it in for me.

She smiled.

Esdeath: Maybe, but don't worry. If push comes to shove and these foreign relations go south we'll have lots of so-called heroes to battle.

Faide: Well I hope so. How is this region so far?

Esdeath: The revolutionary army is losing base after base thanks to my regiments being deployed everywhere. So I'm still strengthening my grip in and around the capital just the way I want it. But the true danger lies with the Night raid; soon I'm heading to Kyoroch to the Path of Peace headquarters.

Faide: You still haven't caught them yet?

Esdeath: The Night raid is the most dangerous adversaries of the revolution. However, individually I'm far more powerful than all of them. It's just proven rather difficult to catch them.

Budo had just arrived as well as a few other reps from other nations. He then walked up to the two after spotting them in this very lavish room.

Budo: I see that you've arrived, Marshal.

Faid: Wouldn't miss this for anything Budo. If there's any sliver of a disagreement, I'd love to be there to mediate it with violence. I always have an urge for it

Budo: Don't be a fool, You'd best pacify those urges during the summit.

He said after placing a hand on his chest.

Esdeath: Have you spotted the Admiral?

Budo: My informants have informed me that his arrival will be slightly delayed.

Before Esdeath replied she'd noticed that the Prime minister had worked his way through the doorway. He then walked over to them and greeted them all.

Esdeath: Prime Minister?

Honest: Esdeath my dear. I trust you and the Jaegers will be heading to Kyoroch very shortly?

Esdeath: Affirmative.

Honest: Remember, keeping the Path of Peace's leader Bolic alive is of vital importance.

Esdeath: Understood. If the Night raid will be there we'll make sure to draw them out. Now since the summit take place this evening, I'll be missing tonight's discussions.

Honest: Very well. If there aren't any changes in activity be sure to return in time.

Esdeath: Thank you Prime Minister.

She said as she walked away and out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Morning – Koroch Outskirts_**

The Night raid was on a cliff overlooking the prosperous town. The sky was a bright yet dark morning blue with surges of the orange sunlight above. Tatsumi had just come from a small tent that he and the rest of his comrades had set up a few hours back for preparation. As he wiped his eyes and emerged Mine was already barking orders at him as if he'd done something wrong.

Mine: Come on! Get it together! We gotta go! It's path of peace time.

Tatsumi: Yeah okay okay I know.

He said whilst slapping his own face to wake himself up further. The annoyance he was facing was paramount to the pain his body was facing from exercise and mal sleep. He still wondered whether or not his interaction with Bulat was real or not. From what he did know, it was eerie on how accurate in detail some of his statements were. Especially about how he should "give in" to Incursio in order to unlock enough power to save the capital and his friends. Chelsea was supposedly meant to have died, that was unsettling as well, and made no logical sense to have been a dream for such a thing to be said. All the other things he said made some semblance of sense as well as none at all. But for now, all he needs to do is tap into Incursio's true mountain load of potential. He spoke to himself mentally after these thoughts flushed out of his mind.

Tatsumi: There's no time to dwell in the past right now. I have to overthrow this disgusting empire. This madness must be stopped at the source.

* * *

 ** _Simultaneous – Imperial Capital Outskirts_**

Kyoroch wasn't the only place being cascaded in the light. The beautiful border had a beautiful cobblestone bridge overlooking a glistening creek only a few meters below. It was best for them to get out early Esdeath and the prime minister had decided. The healthy steeds they walked with were packed with numerous essentials for the trip with Seryu had finished packing on her own. The remaining Jaegers were moving out and Esdeath had just finished conversing with the border patrol on small talk.

Wave: Commander?

Esdeath: Hm?

Wave: Do you think [Name] was killed?

Esdeath: No I don't believe so. I believe he's still out there and fate will bring us back together. We'll see him again in due time. As for where he may be now, I couldn't begin to tell you.

* * *

 ** _Morning – Unknown Location_**

[Name] had been rendered unconscious due to the sheer shock of what he saw in this cave. He then remembered that he was coming awake and that was, in fact, a dream. He woke up on a hard surface. The looked around to see that everything was in place as it was as he went unconscious.

[Name]: This is one hell of a dream. I just woke up into another dream.

[Name] then turned over and saw the massive beast looking at him as it was before.

[Name]: Oh come on. Why me?

?: Are you done?

[Name]: You can actually talk?! You're a danger beast, you can't talk!

?: All evidence to the contrary right about now.

[Name] had then sat up and cupped his face in his hands. He then looked up at the beast of incredible size speaking to him.

[Name]: Fine, since you can talk you can help me out. I need to get down there. It might sound crazy but I can feel something calling to me and your right in the way.

?: What will you do when you get there?

The beast inquired. The male then threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

[Name]: Learn from them, what else? They have to be strong in order to call me and for so long spiritually. I can use that to help make the empire a better place. And I'll do anything I have to. Even if it means cutting people down like trees along the way.

?: Of course. I'm not going to let you pass because the thing calling to you is me.

[Name]'s brain was filled with curiosity. How could this be? This is just a mere danger beast. There's no way that he can call out to [Name] in any way. But then again, there's no way that this beast should be able to talk yet it is.

[Name]: Wait. So you mean to tell me you called me? Here?

He said while pointing at the ground to place more emphasis on his current location.

?: Yes.

[Name]: Then give me something to fight with like an imperial arms.

?: No.

[Name]: No?

Beast: Allow me to elaborate. The primary reason I called to you is that of the extremely high capacity of your spirit energy. The spirit energy I speak of resides in every living thing. Danger beasts, humans, plants, animals, and even objects are included.

[Name]: So…Why can't I have an imperial arms then?

Beast: I was getting to that. The sheer amount of spirit energy that an imperial arms uses up will immensely drain yours along with it's own. That normally wouldn't be an issue. Though in this case, for you to grasp the power you need to save the empire; using a maximum of five imperial arms would be your best bet. But that isn't feasible. Your body will be destroyed ten times over due to the sheer power you'd need to use them all to optimal efficiency.

[Name]: What about one? Can I just have one? Surely there's a lot of good I can do with just one. There's plenty of people running around out there with one who is doing a ton.

Beast: True, but there isn't one that can't be trumped by another. When all forty-eight of them were designed, they were to be able to defeat one another if it called for it. If you want to save the empire or anything else. You can't afford to be hampered down with one.

[Name]: So do you expect me to just go out there with just a sword and some tools!? Come on now.

[Name] then threw his hands up in annoyance. The beast then blew a large amount of warm smoke at [Name] from its nose. The breath was hot and acrid like steaming garbage. [Name] did his best to wave the stench from his face.

Beast: Not exactly. You have this high amount of spiritual energy output allows you to do plenty of things that are exclusive to you.

[Name] thought, when the shadow figure trained him years and years ago; he'd noticed that power, dexterity, and over versatility in battle was nearly unfathomable at his age. When he was with Esdeath a while back he fought and shattered lots of rock golem danger beasts with his bare hands. Not to mention the multiple times where he fought against throngs of men and came out on top. This monster that's speaking to him might be on to something.

[Name]: So is this why I'm so strong? The spiritual energy?

Beast: Precisely. There is a spiritual tether that connects every living thing. As I said before, all living organisms are also on this plain, but at various lengths to the source. Imperial arms and Danger beasts are very close to the source that gives everything life. The knowledge to manipulate this energy allows beings to use that life essence to create what is known as magic.

[Name]: So, witches know how to use that energy to make magic happen? I guess the emperor did something similar to imbue things with that energy and made the imperial arms. Ooooh, I get it now. But I still don't get why am I so "powerful".

He said with finger quotes.

Beast: The reason why your spiritual aptitude is so potent is that your place on the tether is very close to the source that gives everything life. Which is very strange as humans aren't anywhere near the source. You're as close as a powerful Imperial arms or an S class danger beast. The only reason why witches are so apt to use magic is that they've spent centuries passing down teachings on how to use the energy through schooling.

[Name]: So what can I do? I need something.

Beast: Simple, I'll train you to use your spiritual capabilities offensively. Since you're so strong in that department, I'll teach you to able to access the abilities of the imperial arms. Though I will warn you, this will take time.

[Name]: I can care less how much time it takes. As long as I get stronger.

Beast: Under one condition.

[Name]: Name it!

Beast: You stopping the empire won't at all mean everything will be alright afterwards. I need you to promise me that you'll keep the peace for the empire for as long as you can.

[Name] then stabbed his blade into the ground and he knelt before the massive beast.

[Name]: I have people to protect there. I'll do everything I can to keep them safe.

Beast: Then your training begins today.

[Name] had fountains of questions. Who was this? Why are they a danger beast? Why can he talk? How does he know so much? All of those things mattered but at the same time, they didn't. [Name] needed the power to defeat the empire with force and find Kasumi, when he's finished with this training, he won't be so powerless.

* * *

 ** _Afternoon – Kyoroch Path of Peace Temple_**

The Jaegers were standing in the extremely lavish room amongst a slew of people. Most of them concubines of Bolic, Bolic himself seated at his thrown swarmed with them. The Four Rakshasa Demons were in front of the Jaegers explaining to them how defeating an imperial arms user is actually easier than one would think. Esdeath then quickly formed an ice dagger to Ibara's neck and pointed out a fatal flaw that presumably each of them carries.

Esdeath and the rest of the team finally left the room. And as they went down the halls Seryu had stopped the general.

Seryu: General Esdeath. I have something to ask of you!

Esdeath: Okay, I'm listening.

Seryu: Can you allow me to spearhead the rest of the mission?! Night raid needs to pay for what they've done. To Dr. Stylish, and Captain Ogre, even one of our comrades Bols.

Esdeath: You are talented Seryu, very much so. However, I'm not entirely sure leaving the mission to you would be within our best interest.

Seryu: General, I assure you with my life! That the Night raid will fall if you allow me to lead the mission.

After careful consideration, Esdeath then capitulated in the argument.

Esdeath: Fine, the mission is yours. I'll return to the capital and attend the summit. This mission is of vital importance to the prime minister. Just remember Seryu that I'm sticking my neck out for you on this one. So, I'm giving you this mission with the utmost certainty that you'll see it through.

She was elated at this and a smile stretched across her face from ear to ear. She bowed to her superior as Esdeath then turned and went to go down the rest of the hallway.

Wave: You're not coming commander?

Esdeath: The mission is being led by Seryu now. I'll be attending the summit, so this evening Listen to her every word while on this assignment. I will return tomorrow morning for a progress report. Also Seryu please try to calm yourself, you do need a change of pace now and again.

Seryu: Yes commander! I'll do just that!

She said with a smile as she waved to Esdeath who was leaving the same way they were headed. Wave did like Seryu, but even felt that she wasn't mentally fit for this battle. He's pretty sure that the general only gave in as a reason to go attend the meeting, as there had to be strong generals there as well and she'd love to meet them in case a war actually does break out.

Wave: Hey Run?

Run just responded by looking over to him as he was reading a book.

Wave: What do you think is going to happen Run with the whole summit. This is big. Our international relations aren't too great and I don't think the imperial senate can mediate things.

Run: If them knocking buildings in the squalor district just to ensure the homeless have no place to live is any indication of how cruel they've become then I wouldn't put it past them. Since they have the inability to mediate with their own citizens, I highly doubt they'd be able to do the same with another nation.

Wave: Do you think it's going to end up in war?

Run: It's likely.

Fear had rushed through Wave's body. The feeling was very comparable to that of the fear of an impending storm. Kurome sensed this and asked him.

Kurome: What do you have to be afraid of? It just means more fighting. We do that for a living.

Wave: It's all the suffering that'll come from it. People are going to end up injured, poor, and dead. And what's worse is that the only thing we can do is just wait to get deployed.

He said as he banged on to a wall in frustration. Kurome looked at wave with worry and thought. Why is he even in the military if he's such a flower about people losing their lives. She from a young age had gotten rid of those feelings and she's thrived from the rush of combat. Wave thrives off of peace, and it looks like he won't be having it anytime soon. If Seryu does well and finds the Night raid, she'll be getting more of what she wants. To fight and to kill her beloved sister Akame, but one thing she doesn't want is to see Wave hurt in any capacity.

* * *

 ** _Twilight – Imperial Meeting Room_**

The sky was becoming a dark contrast to its morning self. Dark blue and the only thing illuminating it was all of the bright lights from the capital buildings below.

Inside the room was a massive slew of senators and senatorial observers. The circular room as filling up as Esdeath had finally arrived and to see the other comrades speaking amongst themselves. The grand admiral Starch and General Law were sitting together. She too then arrived and silently greeted them both as she took her seat along with her comrades.

So far it seems that these three nations have no love lost for the empire. In Esdeath's mind, these nations will be the belligerents if they went to war. She'd taken note that in the hours it's already taken of debating and defence, the Loft dynasty, Articans, and the Celestial commonwealth fully support the empire. Possibly only because they also reek in the benefit. Esdeath had looked around the room and spotted different men and women who were military leaders themselves representing these countries. She even got somewhat excited at the thought of fighting these people.

She felt like a child in a candy store to see strong opponents like this. After the thinking about this, she'd lost interest in the moment. Talk, talk, and more political talk. She should've listened to Budo about his philosophy of not mixing war with politics, although that didn't save even him. It was so boring even to her. As she sat with a hand to her face. Then finally, she heard that the empire is on better terms and will pay more for foreign goods.

After nearly everyone had left, the rest of the imperial Personnel stood together to speak.

Honest: Our relation with the other nations has been somewhat healed and now we can rest easy once more. Now our main focus should be the revolution so we can bring about true peace.

Emperor: I concur this rebellion has to be quailed at once. Our effort should go there.

Esdeath was enthralled that she can finally go back to the battlefield she felt it was about time. But still with less vigor. She'd lost her lover again, and that had hurt her. She knows he didn't die, and it hurts her deeply to know that he is not by her side. After explaining the current situation regarding the path of peace, and how she'll head back first thing in the morning. As for now, she headed to her quarters to go to bed alone. But if history is any indication of what's to come, she will see him again and this time she knows it'll be sometime soon.

* * *

 ** _Night – Kyoroch Outskirts_**

Both Mine and Tatsumi were sitting on the dusty outskirts of the city. They sat looking out at the brilliantly lit skyline of city in contrast of what they did earlier that day. .

Tatsumi: We covered a lot of ground today. But we still need to check all the backstreets, byroads, and everything else.

Mine: This city is way too big.

The girl had said with noticeable irritation to her voice.

Tatsumi: Yeah, but isn't that why we're searching it?

The girl sighed and responded.

Mine: This would be a heck of a lot more fun if we included some shopping.

Tatsumi was then hit with a massive wave of discontent slammed into him. He remembered all of the horrifying memories of him holding mountains of clothing boxes. Those bags tearing apart the ligaments in his arms, not to mention losing the power to even stand while she tried clothes on for long periods of time. It was a nightmare.

Tatsumi: Maybe for you.

He said with a sluggish tone which reeked of irritation of it's own.

Tatsumi: It's a nightmare to have to be the one to follow you around.

Mine: Arg! You got a problem with it?! If a man who can't appreciate a lady's retail needs he has poor character.

Tatsumi then sneered and retorted.

Tatsumi: And I think that a woman who comes up with stupid reasons for calling a man's character poor have poor character. How bout that?!

Mine: NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHOSE IN CHARGE HERE?! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!

Tatsumi: JEEZ, WHEN ARE GONNA GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, YOU'RE NOT IN CHARGE OF ME; WE'RE THE SAME RANK!

Lord: Please end this mindless squabble.

Tatsumi: Uh. Who are you?

Tatsumi and Mine looked behind one themselves to see a man in very noble white garbs. He had purple eyes and flowing blonde hair. He was flanked by a small division of soldiers to guard him.

Lord: Pardon me, I know it's none of my business; but I simply had to intervene.

Mine: By any chance are you with?

Tatsumi: The Path of Peace?

The male finished.

Lord: Aye, and since I'm the founding lord, I take regular voyages to and from the city. But I've had a vision. I see you two joined by the red string of fate. Cast off your differences and confess your love!

He said with open arms. The two were dumbfounded beyond belief at what they just heard.

Lord: Upon forming your bond the occasional healthy disagreement can be quite beneficial!

Both: WHAAAAT!?

Mine: Like I would ever marry a jerk like him!

Tatsumi: Oh yeah, like you're the ideal trophy wife!

Lord: You truly are made for one another.

He said quietly as the two bickered endlessly as the night rolled on.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 21 – Center of the Minds Eye_**

[Name] felt his muscles and brain ache. He felt the energy that felt as though he was falling from space was constantly churning in his gut. This is what some would call one of the chakra's or chi. [Name] had even though to call it magic, but he realized it took a great usage and compacity of the chi to utilize the energy around them to create what some would call magic. The emperor had to be a genius in order to be able to permeate weapons with said energy. But [Name] sat while the beast's blue energy gleamed through his scaly skin and massive blue eyes.

The creature had an extremely vast knowledge of offensive and defensive manoeuvres, all of which were based on different aspects of reality. He can use power from the etheric plane where the power of the imperial arms and magic comes from. However, he's only used his mind to learn these techniques through an extremely strenuous form of meditation.

Beast: Well, how do you feel?

[Name]: Not good, feels like I went through a body exercise rep that lasted for a year. What'd this do?

Beast: It allowed you to bathe your etheric body in the energies necessary to familiarize your body with it, so it's easier for your physical body to use. Now you can enter a mode in which it amplifies your abilities by a considerable amount by granting you more access to that energy.

[Name]: I do have a few techniques that I did teach myself while I was there. And so if I transform into this "mode", then I get my abilities amplified?

Beast: I just said that. It opens you entirely to the ether that imperial arms draw their power from. It's a boundless source of energy that helps mediates the flow of time, space, and nature itself. Even all of the most powerful imperial arms combined draws less than a few percentages from the power that governs the laws of existence. That reminds me.

[Name] then immediately felt a very sharp, yet cold pain drill into the back of his neck underneath his hairline. He felt and felt and his heart raced.

[Name]: What did you do to me?!

A glowing blue circular logo of sorts had formed its way onto the back of [Name]'s neck.

Beast: It's an Etheric Energy Seal. It caps your access to the etheric plain by a significant margin.

[Name]: WHY! ALL THAT POWER I CA-

Beast: Don't be a fool!

He said as his voice echoed throughout the area. It was clear he was becoming rather irritated with [Name]'s lack of understanding.

Beast: While you are strong. You're still a human, and no human could manage so much power. Using two imperial arms alone could kill a user while not even using the full power. You have the abilities of several, so in one slip you could easily use too much power and kill yourself instantly. This is a cap for you. Once you feel the mark pressuring you, it's a sign you're using far too much power.

[Name]: Fine. I guess I'll be on my way then.

He said with a sigh of annoyance and capitulation.

Beast: Just don't stay gone too long. Every day of training counts.

[Name]: Yeah, yeah. Also, before I go I want more answers about all of this. Why are you this way?

Beast: One thousand years ago I was an accomplished warrior. During that time there was a massive war, that war destroyed a thing called the Tree of Infinite Life. That tree was a conduit in which etheric energy flowed and allowed magic use even by random citizens with no knowledge. So I had to use my prior knowledge of magic to infuse myself with its power to preserve it before it's destruction. My human body could never hope to hold anywhere near enough power to save ample amounts of it to still keep it usable for the corporeal plane. So with an all or nothing gambit in my hands, I exchanged body with a danger beast as risky as that was and I syphoned as much energy as I could obtain with even the limits of this body being stretched.

[Name]: Cool.

Beast: Not "cool". I died not long after as a result of so much built up energy in my corporeal body. My body died, but "I" still remained.

[Name]: So, you're a ghost?

Beast: More or less. I fused with enough energy to keep me on this plane of existence since I am a part of it. Though as a result, a lot of that energy stayed and died with my body, and the energy was all released back out and lost into the astral realm which is to an extent nigh unreachable without a spiritual conduit, like me. And for a few minutes, you had access too, before I sealed you off.

[Name]: I kind of get a better idea of things now.

Beast: So to put things into perspective, the only reason any Shingu or imperial arms is still usable is because of-

[Name]: You still being trapped here on this plane of existence! And you're the spiritual link to that etheric realm where they get that power.

[Name] grabbed his head in utter perplexion and sudden comprehension.

[Name]: So, I'm going to go to town and eat something before I die of starvation. The nearest city is?

Beast: Kyoroch.

* * *

 ** _Evening – Kyoroch City_**

The city was in constant motion. People of all genders, ages, and sizes were walking and bustling amongst themselves as [Name] traversed the populated streets. His hunger rose as he looked for a suitable place to eat, he did see a bakery but they only baked sweets.

He remembered how on one occasion Kasumi tried to bake something and almost destroyed the entire kitchen while he was at work. It brought a sliver of gloom to him to even think about her as he had absolutely no knowledge of where she is now or if she's even okay. [Name] longed to see her again and to try to live in some semblance of peace. After Esdeath had invested romantic interest in [Name] his life had begun to crumble around him.

He was taken away from his new family, brought along on perilous missions, and caused an imperial guard to hate [Name] enough to make him kill his friend and destroy his home. He's somewhat free in some regard as he really had nowhere to be, no home, and no food. As he lamented, his hunger rose. Though he'd soon realize that he was being followed. "Great", [Name] thought as he stepped with even greater strides and before he knew it found himself in an alley which he sought out on purpose. The figure was cloaked from what [Name] saw in his peripheral vision.

[Name]: If your aim is to kill me, you'd have to be far more discrete than that.

He turned and brandished his blade and was met with shock instead of being met with the adrenaline of a fight. It was the one and only Akame.

[Name]: Hey Akame. Don't tell me you followed me here since I left.

He said with a small smile.

Akame: No, I didn't, I was heading to our Kyoroch headquarters when I spotted you.

[Name]: What brings you guys out here? Are you guys going to topple another government like that other empire?

Akame: More like a religious faction that has a lot of political pull for all of the wrong reasons.

[Name]: Great.

He said with a tired form of sarcasm. Akame could tell that while [Name] is proficient at killing, the life of an assassin is something [Name] hates. She continued.

Akame: I should be asking you the same thing. Did you find what you were looking for?

[Name]: You could say I did. Though it was nothing at all what I expected. But more importantly I haven't eaten for some time and that is a massive problem.

* * *

 ** _Evening – Hidden Nightraid Fortress_**

[Name] followed Akame to their hidden fortress. The place was lavish as every other Nightraid fortress was. Tatsumi and the other members welcomed him with open arms and allowed him to stay for dinner. After around an hour of conversing with various Nightraid members, they all sat together at the table like a family would and waited to be served. [Name] had the honour of sitting next to Akame as Susanoo had unveiled his dishes.

Every one of the Nightraid members was treated to their favourite dishes and Susanoo revealed them all with great charisma, to the glee of the team. And finally, when it came to [Name] his heart and stomach sank.

Susanoo: And as for [Name]. I had no idea you'd be arriving so you're just out of luck for the time being.

[Name] facepalmed and exclaimed with copious amounts of grief.

[Name]: Oh, for the love of God.

Akame: It's okay [Name], I'll share with you.

She said as she used a fork and knife to get choice cuts of the tender meat. She then placed a massive portion on [Name]'s plate as everyone had dug in. [Name] looked with wide-eyed bewilderment at her act of kindness.

[Name]: Thanks Akame!

Akame replied with a simple nod and a smile. Everyone tore into their food with great ferociousness. Chelsea, Mine, and Leone were fighting over Tatsumi to try various portions of their own food. Lubbock and Najenda ate as if they were competing; while [Name] and Akame did the same.

 ** _Sometime later_**

Tatsumi and Mine had left the rest of the group in order to create a diversion. This diversion will allow the main branch of Nightraid to eliminate the Path of Peace's leader. Akame sat on top of the fortress's roofing and looked out to the orange skyline. The rest of the team was downstairs preparing to disembark not long after. Akame just sat and pondered which one of her teammates may or may not die. She felt like she was stuck in this everlasting dread. She felt like she was drowning in a pit of quicksand. She wanted all the pain to go away, but there had to be something and she had a feeling it would soon.

[Name]: Enjoying the view?

Akame: Yes. It's been a while since I've been able to look out at a city so beautiful. It's nice, isn't it?

[Name]: It is but nothing beats the view I had when I was in the capitol. Anyway, I came up here to say thanks for what you did. It seems like yesterday when you wouldn't even talk to me. Now here you are sharing food with me.

Akame: It was nothing. I'm just surprised that you had nothing to eat while you trekked. You could join us on this mission you know? You could be a very useful asset.

[Name]: Something tells me that won't be a good idea. All it'll take is one wrong turn and I'll run into a wild Esdeath or something. Can't risk it, plus I have to head back. You might not see you guys again for a while.

Akame: Spare me, you said that yesterday.

[Name] thought for a second and realized she was right. He smiled.

[Name]: Oh yeah, it seemed like it was at least three weeks ago. It's been fun but I have to go.

Akame: Wait.

[Name] stopped and looked back at her.

Akame: What drives you [Name]? What makes you do the things you do?

There was a moment of silence between them. The air whistled by as the golden sun continued to descend behind the skyline and no one said a word.

[Name]: That's a bit of a loaded question. Whenever someone asks, always I tell them I did something very bad in my past and now I'm trying to redeem myself. And while it's true, sometimes I honestly feel like I just say that as an excuse to give myself a purpose, because I can't see myself doing anything else in life. Or maybe deep down, I just really like helping people.

Akame sat and looked back at the lands beyond. She figured that they really are kindred spirits of sorts. Two people who were roped into a life of killing and now only do so out of a sense of justice. Both of whom with dark personalities to suit. As she turned back around to speak, she saw [Name] had disappeared. But it didn't bother her as she knew she'd see him again soon.

* * *

 ** _Evening – Kyoroch Path of Peace Citadel_**

Suzuka and Seryu stood a-top of a building dome with a golden finish. They spoke on having strategic leverage on Nightraid as the sun had set shadowing a decent portion of the landscape.

Suzuka: If the Nightraid plans to strike, they'll do so today. But that goes without saying huh Seryu?

The woman mused on the question and wondered how many imperial lives Nightraid could possibly take if they did. She couldn't stomach the thought of any being lost, so she replied.

Seryu: Do not let any of those demons enter the cathedral okay?

Suzuka: Yeah, I know.

As she said this something from afar had caught her eye. What appeared to be a young man and woman walking together.

Suzuka: That girl has combat experience I can tell by those eyes and the way she walks.

After a small moment, later, Suzuka had sent a squad to investigate the pair, however, the two had managed to elude capture.

* * *

 ** _Night – Kyoroch Outskirts' Ruins_**

The brilliant night sky hovered over the populated city. Mine and Tatsumi had sat amongst the dusted and decimated ruins of what appeared to be a capitol building of sorts with columns strung about the dirt lands. The place was laid to ruins during the Great Sovereign war one thousand years prior, though Mine and Tatsumi could be none the wiser as they sat amongst downed columns.

Mine was removing her disguise and was rubbing her face clean of makeup as Tatsumi followed a similar pattern. The two assassins remarked on how close they'd came to capture as it was apparent that the empire was keeping extremely close tabs on them.

Tatsumi: I hope we created a good enough distraction.

Mine: All we can do now is cross our fingers and hope that the boss and the others pull their way through.

She then hesitated before speaking.

Mine: It feels like there's still make up all over me.

She stated as she went face to face with Tatsumi.

Mine: Is it off?

Tatsumi was immediately flustered and waved her off.

Mine: Why are you getting all red?

She said before getting herself flustered. The two immediately begun to argue about the situation as Seryu had converged upon their location. Without any warning or the two were barraged by a legion of missiles. Tatsumi quickly used Incursio and rescued mine from destruction. The bombs were streaming in the air and lighting the entire area with explosions of fire and brightness.

Tatsumi had confirmed the identity of the attacker easily. Upon doing so Suzuka immediately attacked them. Mine went off to battle Seryu as Tatsumi went to battle Suzuka.

Tatsumi sent punch and jab after one another with the intent to kill. Suzuka was very skilled in hand to hand combat and parried or moved out of the way completely. He then used his staff and swung only to get it grabbed and himself sent flying.

At this moment Tatsumi and Suzuka were in ancient ruins frozen in time. And he was not in a winning position.

Suzuka: You've done surprisingly well so far. I'm shocked you've even managed to get as far as you have with such little combat experience.

Tatsumi then spoke to himself mentally and contemplated his fate

Tatsumi: Once again, I'm not strong enough. I've dealt with this regret too many times. Over and over and over! I can't let it happen again! It's now or never.

He then shouted out loud with all of his might.

Tatsumi: INCURSIO! I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU! GRANT ME YOUR STRENGTH!

This shocked Suzuka as a massive ball of energy emanated from Tatsumi's body. Suzuka was shuttering, the sheer power that Tatsumi now possessed was utterly frightening. Mine and Seryu were in a duel of death as she unveiled her own trump card and Mine's only option was to rely on her intestinal fortitude. Her need for vengeance and need for peace of mind to finally rid the world of Seryu in the name of Sheele.

As this happened Suzuka had begun to flee in order to inform General Esdeath. She was now in over her head by a wide margin. She was running through the ruins of what appeared to be a dark temple of sorts, but she could care less as the man was on her tail. His speed and strength were greater than before, it's as though he was another entity altogether. As she ran through the darkened halls only illuminated through small windows by the semi crescent moon, all she could hear was herself running.

Suzuka had stopped.

Suzuka: Good, I outpaced him. He likely lost me. There's no way I can take on him myself. Sorry, Seryu you're on your own.

As she began to walk down the hall, she realized Tatsumi was standing right beside her. He wasn't in his armoured form for some reason, he was different somehow. Her heart sank and her eyes dilated in fear. Her blood ran cold as she doubled back and ran in the opposite direction. What scared her even worse is the fact the Tatsumi stood there and didn't chase her.

Suzuka: Why isn't he chasing me?! Is he toying with me now?!

As she said this she spotted Tatsumi converge from a dark corner of the corridor. "How was that possible?" she thought. Tatsumi then smiled before returning to Incursio's armoured state. He then slashed through every single column and pillar he could and caused the place to come down.

Suzuka: What are you doing you'll kill us both!

She said as she attempted to flee once more.

Tatsumi: Get ready to join your little friends! I won't let you get away this time! THIS IS YOUR END!

He proclaimed as she screamed for her life. As she looked up, it would be her last action as she was then crushed by the massive chunk of rubble. The entire building was brought down and Tatsumi wasn't phased in the slightest.

As this happened Mine ran for her life. The defeated Seryu had revealed that a bomb had been implanted within her head in order to wipe out the one who defeated her. The blast was sure to get her as her legs gave out beneath her. She then did everything to goad herself to get back up. Unfortunately, everything she had wasn't enough. A blinding light then surrounded the area and she closed her eyes preparing to be engulfed by the explosion as Seryu Ubiquitous met her end.

Mine then awoke minutes later. She awoke to the glistening night sky above, and she looked over to see Tatsumi's handsome features. She was alive and she was being carried. He got closer to her and spoke softly to the injured young woman.

Tatsumi: I was too weak when we lost bro. And there was nothing I could do for sheele. But that's it. I will not lose anyone else again.

He stated with a smile. The awed and flushing girl look into his face. Marked by love and determination, she knew Tatsumi would do anything to keep his loved ones alive. But she noticed something peculiar about him.

Mine: Tatsumi. . . . . your right eye...

Tatsumi: Huh?

Mine: It's red.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _22 – Thrill of the Hunt_**

Run always wondered why teaching was such a hobby. Maybe it was the joy of enlightening those who hadn't had the knowledge. Or it just could be the fact that it made the person a pillar of intelligence? That had given permanent purpose to whoever had vast amounts of knowledge. He thought It was probably both. No matter the answer, he loved teaching. Teaching gave him the pleasure to answer air headed, colorful, and even articulated questions from children. He'd read an article from the _Daily Empirical_ that reported a mass murder of children near the squalor district. This prompted something in his mind.

He'd woke up from a dream this morning, and this dream entailed the war being over. Run resumed in his teaching. He entered a newly constructed school for a full day of work. With his excitement mounting, he strode the halls as he noticed something. An acrid iron smell flowing through the halls. He wondered the source of the smell but nothing truly unsettled him until he saw the source. He entered the classroom itself and blood and entrails were splattered and strung across the walls like crude decorations. Run hadn't been unsettled by death as he was Jaegers member. But it was the children, "why them?" He thought with his mind in shards. He'd also noticed that a good portion of the children were in various stages of undress.

They had to have been sexually assaulted while they were murdered, or after. He'd seen this before near the end of his original peaceful teaching job. A massacre committed by unknown assailants, he'd ran to other classrooms to see if the other children had been harmed. His worst fears were realized as the condition of the room was the same as the last. He ran nearly endlessly down the halls and seen the same thing over and over. It was an endless loop, and he'd finally woken up as he felt his mind break.

He walked through the luxurious imperial palace hallway in which the windows bathed the hall in light from one side. Even though it was only a few nights ago in which the Jaegers had failed to protect the Path of Peace headquarters from being compromised by Nightraid, he felt a sense of solace. He knew that it'd probably be some time before another assignment for the Jaegers as the Nightraid. But his nightmare bothered him greatly.

The Jaegers all sat as General Esdeath strode into the room with her usual vigor.

Esdeath: Good morning Jaegers.

"General", Each of them saluted except for Run who did so after a few moments. It was apparent to Run that Esdeath had taken note of this. Though this didn't sway her attention enough to address his folly.

Esdeath: I was told by the prime minister to deeply scold the rest of you for failing to protect the Path of Peace. However, I will not. The fault lies with Seryu and Suzuka for their failure to not detect Nightraid's diversion. With her aid, we would've likely caught and executed them all.

"Permission to ask a question general?" Wave said as he raised his arm slightly.

Esdeath: Go ahead Wave.

Wave: Can you really be sure General? What if the Nightraid just managed to outdo us strategically?

Esdeath: Negative, Seryu and Suzuka followed whoever they did well outside of Kyoroch. The mission was to ensure the protection of Bolic from the Nightraid, not to chase them down. Seryu died due to her incapability to separate her personal feelings from the mission's objectives. While she will be missed, it also must to be considered that Seryu deserved her death.

Saying that ripped at Wave's skin. It was said, it felt like a parent excusing and justifying the brutal euthanasian of an unruly pet. But it was true, Seryu's actions did lead to her death and Wave lamented at this. Run had noted that Seryu was a kind-hearted person stricken with severe mental illness and was misguided by the empire as she'd known nothing else.

Esdeath: Regardless of the outcome of another botched mission. The Jaegers are still strong and right now we're granted a reprieve from combat for a short time. Do as you like, as long as it isn't involved with capturing Nightraid. For now, I will focus on recruitment efforts to strengthen us in the future.

Kurome: What about [Name]? What happens if we come across him?

Esdeath: Don't engage him, if you can; question his whereabouts, motives, and destination and report back to me as soon as possible. Since I'm his owner and mate, that makes any business he has mine as well. Attacking and bringing him back by force will only make him more resentful. Nevertheless, You are dismissed.

The rest of the remaining Jaegers members had left their chairs and went about leaving the room. Run himself was glad this meeting was over. This gave him time to grab his personal bearings about his nightmare that he still remembered as if he'd just woken up from it.

Esdeath: Run, I need to speak with you.

This was the part where he was scolded for his mistake earlier. Wave and Kurome had left the room and he was now alone with Esdeath. She walked over to him and he somewhat began to tense up. Two failures must not be kind to a perfectionist like the General. She was no doubt holding in her aggressions.

Esdeath: Run are you feeling okay? You seem unsettled.

She stated with a surprising amount of concern. This then had Run resting easy, though he didn't fear her as much as his ideas of her did. He swallowed.

Run: Yes general. I just didn't get an appropriate amount of sleep.

Esdeath: Run, you can tell me anything. There isn't a need to lie. I care for my teammates a great deal. Something's bothering you.

"She's very astute", Run thought. He knew her analytical skill was extremely apt, not to mention her empathetic prowess being much higher than his. He didn't really have time to make up that much of an excuse that would be more believable.

Run: I had a very unsettling nightmare. It was about the school was massacred at the beginning of my career. It's haunting me. Hearing of the gruesome murders made it even worse. I have a feeling that the ones who were involved in both are one in the same. I need to find the ones responsible and bring them to justice.

A smile came to Esdeath's face.

Esdeath: As I said, do as you wish. You have my full authorization to open an investigation case. If I may add, the culprits were more than likely the Wild Hunt. I don't want to upset you but they disbanded after I filed the report to the Imperial Police force.

She said as she walked away and made her way to leave as well.

Run: General? You won't take part in the investigation?

Esdeath: I won't. Personally, I believe they aren't any fun.

She said as she continued to leave the room.

 _ **Morning - Imperial Squalor District**_

Run walked through the cobble stone streets. The sky was without clouds, the air did have somewhat of a chill in the air as he was at the site of the massacre. The children were in fact murdered very similarly to the children who were killed at his school. This was no doubt the work of the Wild Hunt faction that Esdeath stated were disbanded. She through her own self confidence believed that they wouldn't have defied her actions.

"Horrible isn't it." A dark girl had said behind Run who stood and looked at the small girl who'd now be beside him.

Kasumi: I heard about it early this morning.

Run: Did you live here?

Kasumi: No, but it was one of the only ones left in the entire empire. Are you here to investigate?

Run: Yes, I am. Violence like this won't be tolerated in the empire.

Kasumi: Shouldn't General Esdeath be here? I bet since she's a general she'd wrap this case up super fast.

Run: She doesn't deem it fun enough, also she has other business to attend to.

Kasumi scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

Kasumi: Sounds about right. Mr. had said that she could be a bad person. Only if I'd met her one time, I'd have so many questions. But one of my friends had said they saw a clown guy leave. You can take that lead for what it's worth.

"A clown" Run thought.

This is very strange, but useful. After thanking her she'd left, she said something about giving people in the district courage, and then finding someone who she thought of like an older brother.

Then a man of a very distinct appearance had walked up and joined him in inspecting the site. He knew exactly who this man was, it was [Name].

Run: [Name]?

This shocked [Name] slightly but it now wasn't too shaken. This definitely was not good for [Name] especially with his horrible luck of running into people he doesn't care too much for. Though personally he sees not much wrong with Run.

[Name]: Hey there Run. What are you doing here?

Run: I should be asking you the same. What happened to you?

[Name]: I got split up after the battle with Nightraid. I wondered around and found my way back here. But I can't go back now, I heard about what happened here and I need to find out who did it. The bodies were destroyed and a lot of them had clothes off. This was the work of multiple people.

Run: I do have a good idea on the culprits. The Wild Hunt. Someone just told me one of them had looked like a clown.

[Name]: A clown, seems legit. I've fought one before. Let's find them.

Run: What are you going to do when you see them? Apprehending them wouldn't be too wise.

[Name]: That's why I'm not going to. They shouldn't be all that much of an issue with all my new training.

 _ **Morning - Imperial Palace Courtyard**_

Wave and Kurome walked along the beautiful outside hallway along the artistically sculpted columns. It was lunch time and they'd decided to have lunch outdoors even though the chill in the air still persists as of late. After sitting down at the stone tables outside onto the grass next to statue fountains, Wave noticed that Kurome hadn't brought her lunch bag with her.

Wave: Hey Kurome, where's your bag?

Kurome: Eh, I forgot to pack this morning. It's fine, I'll eat when I get home later on.

Wave: Kurome, you need to eat.

He said with a smile as he dug through his own lunch box and pulled out his sandwich. He the halved it and hand it to Kurome. But she didn't take it.

Kurome: Don't be silly, thanks but no thanks. You need to eat more than me to keep your strength up.

Wave: Come on eat.

Kurome: No, I'll just sit here.

He then placed the sandwich down over to her and turned his back to his half.

Wave: Then I'll just sit here too.

Kurome: Fine then.

Wave: Yeah fine.

After a few moments went by he noticed she still didn't take it and eat the piece. He had to improvise to get her to partake.

Wave: Man, I'm gonna be hungry in the battlefield. I might just slip up and die because I'm so hungry.

Kurome then snatched the sandwich off of the table and sighed.

Kurome: Thank you Wave.

He turned around and smiled.

Wave: No problem.

Kurome: You're too nice of a guy. I don't know why you even signed up here.

Wave: I-

Syura and a group of strange looking people walked along with him into the yard speaking loudly.

Syura: Man, those poor little shits. Oh well, not everyone gets to grow up.

Wave then clenched his fists after a moment to understand that he was talking about that group of massacred children.

Wave: That bastard, what the hell is so funny?

He asked with a hiss under his breath.

Kurome: Wave stop.

She said as she rubbed his shoulder that was closest to her.

Wave then stood up and yelled.

Wave: Hey Jackass, what's funny?!

Syura then noticed.

Syura: Hm? Excuse me bitch?

Wave: ANSWER ME! Kids were raped and murdered and you think that's funny?!

He shouted.

Syura: So what it happens all the time and it's not like yooouu do anything to stop it. Plus why should I answer to you? You're a goddamn nobody. Hey? You're one of those Jaeger's right? It'd be a real shame I someone looked up your info and had some nasty people to give your parents a visit. So you'd best shut the hell up!

Wave: You're wrong.

He said with hate deep in his voice.

Syura: Oh I'm wrong? I can do what I want, when I want, and how I want. Wanna know why?!

Wave: Why?

He said while clenching his fists to the possible point of breaking his own skin.

Syura: Cus I'm the Prime Minister's son bitch! Now I'm out of here. I have a meeting with some important meeting later tonight with some important people to have some fun.

He said as he and the other strange looking fellows had left the area with him as they cackled like wild dogs ready for a hunt. As Wave still had his fist smashed into the table.

Wave: I'm NOT FINISHED WITH—huh?

One of the murderous friends of the Syura had somehow instantly appeared behind Wave and had a dagger spring from his throat and reach the back of Wave's neck. Neither of these men were of the Wild Hunt but were extremely dangerous assassins who now follow Syura himself.

Quickly and without thought Kurome quickly had her blade at the nape of the man's neck. The defense of her friend was a top priority in this moment.

Syura: That's Genma. He's the fastest assassin in this hemisphere. With fifty confirmed kills without even being detected.

Kurome: That doesn't impress me.

"Maybe this might!" Genma said with a sharp bite.

Instantly the man zipped behind and around her with a _swish!_ She'd managed to parry his strikes _._ Kurome noted how she hadn't even begin comprehend his movements as he had already made his way back to Syura's side before they had a laugh and left.

Wave then only calmed down with a somewhat outclassed Kurome placed a hand on Wave's fist. He then loosened his grip on the air and calmed it. It was only reassurance that people like that had to be dealt with in very special ways. And if not by them, certainly someone else will.

She then booked him on the top of his head for his recklessness.

 _ **Twilight – Imperial High Class District**_

Within the Capital there are three districts. The last and largest of the rings ring from the capital was the squalor which contained the poor. The second and middle ring of the capital, this known as the Habitual district which contained second class citizens, better than the squalor. Then the Capitol district which contained the rich, this is the first and smallest of the three rings that the Capitol building sat in the middle of. The execution and games arena sat close by.

Run and [Name] stood together atop the roof of a building with considerable height. One could see the pure beauty of the capital's skyline in its entirety filled with lights of all kinds. The sky was dark blue with a fusion of orange from the descending sun as [Name] and Run enjoyed it.

Run: Hey [Name]?

[Name]: Yeah?

Run: Is General Esdeath kind to you? Do you like her?

[Name] took note of the question and didn't answer right away. Esdeath was an aesthetically beautiful woman, that fact was undeniable. It was her character that [Name] had taken issue with. She's already demonstrated that she'll hit him if she feels it appropriate which [Name] finds a major issue with. She is then treats him very well at the same time.

[Name]: She's treated me pretty well so far. With the exception of being hit, though I did receive kisses too but I wouldn't say it makes up for her hitting me. She's a strange person, she's really nice to people she likes, but is a totally cold: no pun intended, person to people in general. But I can't say I don't like her.

Run: I can identify. The reason I ask is because I wouldn't have thought she'd have treated you bad enough within a night to scare you off, but then again you got lost. I think you too could work out. You're a righteous person who'll get things done if need be. Plus, you aren't with Nightraid and you don't support them either. I understand that maybe she can be a bit much at times but it's not something you can't work with. Think about it, when you come back we can assimilate or defeat Nightraid and we can change the empire from the inside for the better.

Run knew the depths of her callousness and how he thought for sure he was going to feel some himself earlier that day. Run remembered that just the other day the morning after her humiliation from her former colleague Najenda. A guard spoke ill of [Name] and his abilities. Upon hearing this, Esdeath had removed his helmet, place him against the wall, and placed her hands on the man's face. She then slowly eased her thumb and sharp nail into the man's left eye until it reached the retina. Screams filled the halls as the fellow guards in place and continued to do their jobs. That side of her was something [Name] would have to get used to if they entered a relationship.

[Name]: Really? You think me and her would work?

He said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Run: I believe so, and you don't seem too convinced.

Jokingly he said, as he then shrugged his shoulders at a notion.

[Name]: Believe it or not, it's actually pretty hard to fall in love with sadomasochistic women

Run: Don't worry, you'll probably get used to her when the children come along.

[Name] then reluctantly but quickly envisioned being in a nursey with four babies in bassinets. Him holding a whaling newborn and two toddlers aggressively tugging on a insane [Name]. As well as a gleeful Esdeath cradling two more newborns adding up to the nine-blue haired babies in all as she had wanted.

[Name]: Nope, nope. Never ever going to happen. But lets' talk about what we're up here for.

Run then stood up and placed a fist in his hand.

Run: We've looked everywhere. We've looked in each district in the suspected places that would serve as a base for them and still nothing.

[Name] then thought to himself, there's something he'd just remembered. Rom, his former lead generator on cases during his time as the shadow told him something. He'd knew information on the leader of the group; Syura. The only reason at all [Name] himself knows he's the leader is because the group has attacked him once before some time ago. Rom's lead came from someone who regularly met him at a bar, maybe it's likely he's still there.

[Name]: I have an idea.

 _ **Night – Capital Night Bar**_

[Name] walked in the bar alone which reeked of alcohol. Circular tables, chairs, and drunken people were partying about. While he looked, he expected to find nothing, but his luck seems half on his side and half not. He saw him sitting about with a few younger women around him. So, he walked to him and made his way through the rowdy and obnoxious people.

[Name]: Koukei, I have business with you.

The man then waved away the women clamoring for him and spoke to [Name].

Koukei: What business?

[Name]: You knew someone who you gave leads to?

Koukei: I give that to lots of people.

[Name]: A guy named Rom said you had a lead on the son of the Prime Minister.

He said with a slight whisper as he sat down to speak further with the shady business man. The man put a hand to his chin and lifted a finger as to signify remembering something.

Koukei: Oh yeah, I remember now. What's it to you?

He gave a side glance.

Koukei: Were you his friend?

[Name]: No I wasn't, I just overheard and now I think that info might be of some good use. Tell me.

Koukei: I take it you wanna kill him?

[Name]: Something like that.

Koukei: You'll cause a mass uproar in the empire. People could get hurt.

[Name]: I don't care too much about that right now. I just need that info.

Koukei then held out his hand and [Name] promptly paid him for his "troubles".

After telling him the info [Name] then asked a question before he left.

[Name]: You brought up that the empire could be knocked further out balance if I make a move. What do you have to gain by watching the empire fall?

Koukei: More than you think.

He said as he saluted to [Name]. This was an obvious sign of "time to go" [Name] thought as he did just that and left. Upon reaching Run who stood outside reading a book, he spoke to him.

[Name]: I know where we need to go.

Run: Where?

[Name]: A place called Fake Mount.

 ** _Night - Base of Fake Mountain_**

[Name] and Run quickly made their way out of the Empire's jurisdiction. Run recalled the time where Tatsumi of the Nightraid, Esdeath's former fancy mate had gone missing and fled. He'd somewhat thought that's exactly what [Name] did those two times before hand, or it's possible he would've came back and served the Empire for more time.

Run was flying with his imperial arms that granted him the wings of an angel and ample mobility. [Name] on the other hand was on a dark steed with a long dark mane and long hove feathering. This horse was extremely fast and Run had little bits of trouble keeping up. But he'd seen this somewhere before. Upon attacking a bandit's outpost with the Jaeger's he'd seen the famed Shadow injured before fleeing them with a similar horse after Kurome pursued him.

Run then put two and two together. [Name] the lowly but skilled imperial guard was the one and only famed Shadow during that time. Esdeath had to have known this and took a vast liking to [Name] anyway. But right now, none of that was important, finding the Wild Hunt outpost was of primary concern.

Run: I can see the outpost ahead!

He shouted at [Name] from above.

[Name] and Run had approached a small place that resembled a summer house of sorts. The lights were on, so this meant people were there. "Good", [Name] thought as they walked up to the place.

Run: We should fall back and strategize.

[Name]: It'll take us all night. There's five of them and only two of us, planning and trying to make things work might kill us.

Run: So you think us winging it will be better?

[Name]: I think so.

Then from behind a massive winged danger beast swooped down and attempted to claw at both Run and [Name]. [Name] had without a moment's notice slashed off the large hawk's foot. Blood spurting heavily to the round, the beast screamed in pain as it sprouted tarantula legs from it's back and charged at the duo.

Run had quickly flown up and showered the creature with his _**Shooting Feather's**_ attack. The shinning feather blades then heavily mutilated the entire body of the strange creature. After the body smashed onto the ground, [Name] spoke.

[Name]: That was no normal danger beast. It was crafted together somehow.

Dorothea: You're right.

Both looked atop a large boulder in which Dorothea of the Wild Hunt. She stood with hands on her hips as [Name] shook blood off of his blade.

[Name]: You're one of the Wild Hunt.

A largely overweight man dressed as a clown appeared from a similar position.

Run: So you are the Wild Hunt. Your actions are punishable by death and I'll see that it comes to fruition. Monsters like you don't deserve life.

[Name]: Where's the rest of you?

Syura: Right here douchebag.

He said while cleaning his ears. Izou was walking behind him with his sword on his shoulder. They came straight from the forward direction leading to the entrance of the luxurious house. [Name] had also noticed that there was a group of very strange individuals along with Cosmina who'd waved at [Name].

Run: Syura, I'm here on imperial business. I, Run of the Jaegers would like to take you in for questioning.

Syura: Like hell!

He said with an excited tone. He then also noticed [Name] and smiled. The son the prime minister was looking for the perfect moment to brutally murder the one who killed Enshin. He could care less for Enshin, his life meant nothing at all. Someone killing him finally gave the young man an excuse to terrorize and kill an individual. That's the reason for the new editions.

Syura: First, I want to know what for.

Run: You're a suspect in the murder of those children.

Syura: Sorry, but that's more of Champ's vocation.

Champ: It was me who played with those kids earlier. Everything went fine until they started screaming.

Run felt a rush of hot anger shoot through his blood.

Run: What do you mean played with kids?!

His mind fell back into the abyss. He had to briefly regather himself from the massive influx of anger. The children who'd been violated were caused by this savage of a human being. It was this one, this was the murderer and the son of the prime minister helped. That does it.

Run: An imperial prison is too good for you! YOUR LIFE IS MINE!

Syura: ON THE CONTRARY!

He shouted as the men flanking Syura had quickly dashed their way forward and blitzed Run. Before he could even move [Name] had already stood in front of Run to defend him. This sudden action made all of the attackers cease movement, they've surrounded them both.

Run: [Name], this isn't the best of situations.

[Name] had twirled his blade slowly and replied.

[Name]: Not for us, because I'm going to kill every last one of them.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **23 – Imperial Flush**_

Syura: I have a proposition for you Wild Hunt newbies. Whichever one of you kills Run and [Name] gets to be an official member of the Wild Hunt.

The group then jumped up and hollered in a triumphant scream into the night.

Syura: So that means all my guys stay back and let these guys have at it.

He said while gesturing back with his hand for them to move back. Cosmina then moved up and with a saddened face she stated

Cosmina: But Syura I really wan-

Syura: Bitch?! Did I ask for your opinion?!

He turned back snapped at the woman.

Syura: Now let me at least introduce them.

He pointed at _Genma_ the man to [Name]'s front. A very thin man with a mal nourished appearance, stringy hair and scarred face. And [Name] noticed that his Katana's blade was noticeably long as Syura spoke of his talents, he's known as the fastest swordsman alive. He's so fast that from even from meters away he can bisect his victim before they even finish pronouncing his name.

Then there was _Lawry_. He was a small and gaunt man with pale skin. He even had somewhat of a snake like appearance. He'd devoured some imperial arms known as _**The Royal Egg**_. It allows it's user to morph parts of the body to that of a snake. He and Genma are a nigh unstoppable pair when working together.

Syura then pointed to _Rita_ a seemingly well mannered, silver haired, tall, and well-dressed male holding a large broadsword. He held the Water-Dragon Sword Shingu. His only goal was to even serve as the Prime Minister once Syura successfully usurps the Emperor. Him joining this group is only a means to an end. The ability of his Shingu allows him to tap into a massive well of power but only for three minutes.

The last one is named Maku. Syura made note of how he's half dog danger beast and human. His red hair, eyes, and sharp nails and teeth were his distinguishing features. This man will do any means necessary to feed his insatiable hunger for human flesh.

Rita while leaning on his sword, stayed back and spoke.

Rita: I'll wait. Becoming a full-fledged member of the wild hunt isn't all that important to me right now.

Maku: Suit yourself, I call dibs on the bodies. I'm freaking starving.

The three men had begun to encircle Run and [Name]. The two men had shuffled their feet to cover one another's back, having their feet planted firmly into the hard dirt ground; Run had spoken to [Name].

Run: Any Idea's on how to deal with them?

[Name]: Give me sec.

[Name] then closed his eyes and let the cold energy of the etheric plane flow through his muscles and out of all of the orifices of his body. [Name] had used the _**Teigu Form**_. A technique taught to him by his teacher, who has an incredibly vast knowledge of the inner workings of the magics that the imperial arms hold. His appearance has not changed; however, a few things had.

He'd tapped into the etheric plane and accessed a few things to benefit him. His speed, strength, perception, and durability had been increased to a considerable extent. These few things laid out the groundwork for something truly remarkable which [Name] still has yet to unveil. [Name] then held his blade ready.

[Name]: I'll focus on Genma and Maku, you take that snake guy.

Run: Lawry?

[Name]: Yeah, whatever.

Genma then blitzed [Name] and left a large trail of flying dust in his path. [Name] parried, and then strong blocked an upwards of twenty slashes, and lunges. Giving [Name] no reprieve, Maku then ran to [Name] while screaming and clawed at him. Attacks which [Name] still managed to block.

As for Run had then seen Lawry slithering to him with extreme quickness. Run then flew into the air and used the _**Shooting feathers**_ technique and all of the shining sharp feathers missed as the Lawry slithered around them all.

Lawry then quickly reverted into a human and launched himself in the air, Run dodged but was sent smashing down from the air into a bolder by Maku who'd jumped up behind him with a double kick.

[Name] then watched as Genma continued to seemingly warp from location to location to throw [Name] off. [Name] surly would've died had he'd not activated the Teigu form, it was almost humanly impossible for him to keep up with his speed in his base form. This left [Name] unable to help Run who was being double teamed by Maku and Lawry. Soon he'll have to use something that Zanku the executioner specialized in as his ace in the hole.

Run had remerged from the shattered rocks and sent a flurry of thousands of sharpened feathers towards the pair. Maku and Lawry both dodged but Run himself zoomed out and clobbered Maku with a dashing elbow that sent him flying.

Gemna had dashed is multiple directions, but now came an issue for Gemna. [Name] could now see the patterns in which he'd moved in. While he was fast, he was extremely predictable. All [Name] had to do was to intercept one of the points and cut him down before he got there. He'd dashed double the speed of Gemna within seconds!

However, [Name] stopped nearly instantly. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart in extreme pain, as if it had been grabbed and squeezed on. The seal on the back of his neck had also stung him greatly. Genma noticed this and slashed at [Name], who'd barely been able to dodge it. [Name] took a mental note of what had just happened.

[Name]: I overestimated how much power I can use. The beast was right, this state punishes the hell out of me. Plus, I haven't used any one of my trump cards. My heart alone felt like exploding. No telling what would've happened to my body if he didn't put this seal on me. So I can't out race him.

Run had just ran by and nicked Maku with one of his sharp feathers. Maku then smashed Run over and over with a vicious barrage of brutal knee strikes, and sent him tumbling to the ground. The man had felt slight tickles throughout various places in his body but thought nothing of it.

Maku: So? What are you going to do now?

He taunted. Run while now extremely battered, had slowly stood up and prepared for another assault. The assault was twice as bad as the first with him being pummeled even worse. While Run was an extremely capable combatant hand to hand, that was all this Maku fellow had done is fight. Lawry had shifted his focus from Run to [Name].

Lawry, had then quickly wrapped himself around [Name] and created a vice like lock. [Name] in order to save his lungs by bracing himself with his arms. The Wild hunt initiate was crushing [Name] in his snake grip.

[Name]: Dammit!

Cosmina: Remember guys, which ever one of you kills them first. Might get in Wild Hunt first!

She stated with the utmost enthusiasm. She then looked over to her left as she saw the one named Rita just stand there and watch. This was interesting to her as she'd never would've thought that someone could pass up an opportunity like this one. Killing, with such a great benefit being passed up. This prompted her to ease up to Syura and asked while whispering.

Cosmina: Hey Syura, why's he not fighting with them?

Syura: He knows that while he's attacking [Name] and that other guy, he'll kill the others too. Not only that, but he knows I'll make him a member anyway. With a guy like that, there's no replacing him. If it weren't for his ambitions to use me to become the new prime minister once I become emperor, he'd probably solo all of us twice over.

Cosmina: What?! No way!

Syura: Maybe not me, because I'm me but you know what I mean.

 _ **Night - Imperial Dining Café**_

Marshal Faide was a very handsome man. He's even heard from some people that he's so that beautiful that his beauty rivaled that of a woman of the imperial class. He'd just returned from a small skirmish south of the capital. He'd might as well enjoy the remaining time within the empire while he is still here. Sitting with a few of his personal female guards whom he associated himself with, he sipped on a expensive drink as he'd seen Esdeath and Colonel Normandy walking by.

He'd waved them over to his table and the women complied while exchanging pleasantries. After joining him at the table, Faide had begun to question Esdeath to create conversation. While he did plan on having a friendly chat; However, he also wanted to make something known.

Faide: General Esdeath how are things?

Esdeath: They could be better, but I'll survive.

Faide then waved a hand to dismiss a potential reason for her displeasure.

Faide: Oh, don't tell me those rebels are giving you a hard time.

Esdeath: They aren't, what is troubling me is a the absence of a particular subordinate. He's my lover.

The air of the large and heavily populated room had changed. At least for Faide's tiny portion.

Faide: A lover? Why haven't I heard of this? Do tell? What's he like?

He said while placing his chin on both of his wrists in wonder.

Esdeath: Well, he's certainly a very different sort of person if I could say so.

Faide: Well?

He inquired, still curious.

Faide: What's his appeal? Is he rich? Is he handsome? Is he both?

Esdeath: To me it's not truly about any of those things. He's a complex person, but he's caring and will do almost anything to protect the ones he loves. It's his drive and the mystique around him. And don't get any idea's Faide I highly doubt he'd give you the time of day.

Faide: Oh?

He'd laughed a little as did the rest of the females at the table. Normandy herself didn't find what was really funny. She was far more uneasy around Faide than she was around Esdeath. She's used to Esdeath, that could very well be the reason. But Faide himself even rivals the power of both Esdeath and Budo; that unsettled her most. Just recently as in a few hours ago, she was reading combat reports and as more had come in she'd seen the Marshal had just returned from a mission. The reports had stated that the marshal had "reduced the enemies to a paste like substance within minutes."

Faide: Well, What drew him to you?

Esdeath pondered and closed her eyes.

Esdeath: To be truthful I feel he hasn't come around to me yet.

Faide: So is he just a crush?

Esdeath: No.

She immediately retorted.

Faide: So then how are you going to make him return your feelings?

Esdeath: Simple, I'll just make him. Next time I see him, I'll make sure that he knows his place and that he belongs to me.

Faide had leaned and had begun to whisper.

Faide: When I topple, and remodel this empire. I'll keep him alive for a time. And just maybe I'll do to him, what you did to the hero of the north.

She then chuckled a slight bit but then instantly stopped.

Esdeath: Say something like that again and I'll have your tongue.

Completely disregarding what she had said, he attempted to steer the conversation away from hostility.

Faide: Esdeath darling, once you find him; you'll have all the time for love you desire after the revolution has been crushed. You do realize that if we military leaders joined up and went on the offensive, we'd snuff out this "revolution" is say. . .within the month.

Esdeath: True, but I do feel my wants take priority right about now. For now, I'll only make moves unless I'm told to. Also, the colonel sitting next to me told me about your doings southward. Impressive.

Faide: Of course I'm impressive. The revolution is down another outpost, I'd estimate only half of their numbers remain. Considering that, I'd say my power easily rivals yours.

Normandy tensed and so did Faide's guards. The air shifted once again, from a lighter tone to a now aggressive and competitive one. These two talking was enough to frighten certain people who knew what they were capable of. If they spoke, the conversation could easily turn into a friendly sparring match turned to a death match. With Esdeath being a warrior who only became more excited the more blood she saw to Faide being the ultimate diva who can never lose.

Esdeath had scoffed at his idea.

Esdeath: Don't get ahead of yourself Marshal. While you do wield an imperial arm that allows you to manipulate gravity, don't think it'll give you the edge against me.

Faide: I'd disagree, _**Sumasshu**_ gives me a significant edge. All it'll take is a single thought.

He said after waving a hand, dismissing the potential that Esdeath can actually kill him. This imperial arms was recovered by the imperial army around a decade ago hidden in the far east.

It's likely that since the weapon was found in the uninhabitable far east, it was hidden due to its immense power. It makes sense considering the rumors everyone in every nations on this hemisphere knows of.

Rumor has it that a not only are the lands infertile, but there also lies an immortal Zeta class danger beast of gargantuan size that has resided there since time immemorial. But that's all hear/say. Even if that was the case that means there's no possible way she could defeat him.

Esdeath had said nothing, Faide had seen this as a submission. She'd gotten up after Normandy had moved and allowed her to leave the booth. Esdeath had begun to walk away from the table and Normandy followed. Faide smiled as Esdeath had spoken once again.

Esdeath: Then.

She'd turned ever so slightly around brandish her glowing red eye, allowing only the shadow of her face to be available for view. She gave a subtle yet sadistic grin, one that Normandy could tell that Esdeath was trying very hard to not to smile and show all of her teeth to contain her excitement.

Esdeath: When we do fight, I'll just have to kill you before you can think.

She stated while striding away with Normandy close on her tail. Faide's smile instantly disappeared and he'd gulped as something the hideous creature known as fear had gotten hold of him with its icy grip.

 _ **Night – Wild Hunt Fortress Outskirts – Fake Mtn**_

[Name]'s lungs had grasped for air, as Lawry squeezed him. "Dammit I'm gonna die, If I don't get out of this soon" he thought. "I don't have any other choice" he continued mentally.

[Name]: _ **Punishment of Ra: Red Sun**_

Lawry had felt a warmed surrounding his inner body. Then within seconds he'd felt a skin scorching burn overcome his snake like flesh. He screamed as he leapt of off [Name].

Lawry had reverted his lower body back to a human like form. He was scratching his skin as everyone had wondered what had just happened. Syura's shock was probably greatest of them all with his jaw nearly dropping to the ground.

Syura: WHAT HAPPENED?!

[Name]'s glowing orange body quickly reverted his body back from Ra's power. This was his trump card, the Teigu form allowed [Name] to tap into the etheric plane. Since this is the same plane where the imperial arms receive their power, [Name] through his teachings is now able to access the power of any imperial arms his body can handle.

[Name]: That was a little something from Lord Valron.

It should be noted the Teigu form's power to access this isn't as much of a boon as one would think. [Name] barely used much of the form and him slipping up and accidentally using too much of Teigu's base power nearly destroyed [Name]'s heart. Using at least a twenty-five percentage of one imperial arms at a time is all [Name] is capable of without annihilating his own body. [Name] still has at least one card up his sleeve but with the way things are going he may be killed before he is able to even use it.

Syura: How the hell?! Hey what kind of imperial arms do you have?!

[Name] still pounding his chest to try and nullify the pain in his chest, replied.

[Name]: I don't have one.

Gemna then rushed [Name] and unleashed a series of omni directional slashes that seemed to even cut the air in which they breathed. All [Name] could do was back up and defend as much as he possibly could before he fell back and avoided a downward stab into the ground.

[Name] rolled up backwards and threw a copious amount of dirt into Gemna's eyes who swung wildly. But Lawry was already still on [Name]'s tail and smacked [Name] down to the ground using his snake like appendages, then returned them to normal.

Genma then quickly recovered and saw something strange. He saw Lawry lying on the ground where [Name] was standing over him prepared to finish him.

Genma: This is my chance!

He screamed as he quickly slammed his blade deep into the back of [Name] with a sickening _squish!_ He realized that [Name] had a very bewildered and pained look out his face as he turned to look at Genma.

Syura: WHAT THE HELL!

He shouted whilst grabbing his hair. Everyone on the battle field wondered why Genma had done exactly what he had.

Rita: Well that's different.

Dorothea: And he did this why?

Genma: Throwing dirt in my eyes. Just who do you think you are? Well guess what? It doesn't matter because now there's going to be in two of you. He sliced his blade over and completely bisected his opponent.

Syura: YOU IDIOT!

Genma: What do you mean?! I killed him.

He pointed at the halved corpse and took a second glance. When he did, he reached a mind shattering realization. Somehow, some way. He hadn't killed [Name] at all, he instead killed Lawry accidently.

Genma: But I don't understand. I killed him, I saw him.

Before he could even wrap his mind around what happened, he was sliced in two vertically; by [Name] with his signature obsidian blade. The two halves fell with a wet thud and blood showered the area, soaking the dirt with crimson.

Maku was becoming tired after a beaten Run had begun to dodge each of his attacks. The tickling sensation became too much for him to handle. The feeling encompassed his entire body, he fiercely began to pat himself down to find the source.

Run: I bet you're wondering what that feeling is inside of you. When I managed to nick you with one of my feathers, a near undetectable mini feather had worked its way inside of your cut. That's why I hadn't been attacking you, I was maneuvering the feather more and more until it got into your blood stream. The feather broke apart and it created more, hundreds more, that grew bigger until they've reached the size of normal feathers. Until now, your entire body was filled to prepare you for my final move.

Maku: You son of bitch!

He lashed out at Run with his final intent to kill, but Run only moved aside an inch; allowing Maku to tumble to the dirt. He placed to fingers forward, extended his forearm, and place his fingers to his upper arm.

 _ **Shooting Feathers Mark II**_

Run: SHOOT FORTH!

Maku screamed for his life as hundreds of feathers bathed in blood shot from every part of his body. All of the bleeding feathers had all made their way to Run's and turned new blood soaked wings.

Izou: I still don't get what happened to Genma.

[Name]: Then I'll tell you. I used a little something called _**Spector**_. It helps me with my sight in every way. The primary technique I used is called illusion sight. It made Genma see using his blood lust and see what he wanted to the most. He wanted to kill me, so when he saw the snake man; his mind automatically saw me standing there instead thanks to the Spector's help. Had I not thrown the dirt in his eyes he wouldn't have fell for it.

Izou: Using a gamble and it actually working in battle like that is a chance only a fool would take. If he'd seen the real you first and not Lawry, he would've gotten you. You got him by pure luck.

[Name] had begun to whisper as Run had walked up to him.

[Name]: I'm not sure about this. I didn't think it was going to be a gauntlet like this. Plus, I don't even know how strong that dude is over there.

He said while gesturing to Rita standing in the same exact spot as before.

Run: Now that you mention it, we are outmatched.

[Name]: If they gank us were dead.

Run had then had a confused look on his face, remembering something he'd heard from [Name] before.

Run: Didn't you say you fought them before?

[Name]: They didn't come at me all at once though.

[Name] then stretched slightly, Run had taken a deep breath. The night sky was rather luminescent as the moon was full, [Name] realized that this fight may result in his death. That is unless he utilized his full power. Right now, he might have too.

[Name]: Who's next?

All of the Wild Hunt members save for Syura had said "Me".

Dorothea: [Name]'s mine. I want him kept alive, I've tasted his blood once and I must say I've been yearning to taste more of him.

She stated with a blushed face.

[Name] had face palmed as he also sighed in annoyance. Run and [Name] stood side by side, preparing for the fight that'll determine life or death. Dorothea then gasped as everyone looked to see her. She'd fallen from the bolder in which she stood into two pieces much like how two others had just done. A black-haired girl had landed from her slashing jump behind [Name].

Kurome: You two should be more careful.

Then a glowing blue energy ball had also landed and smashed the ground in front of them. Cratering the ground and sending rocks flying into the beyond, Wave rose from a crouched position. It was Grand Chariot, with Wave utilizing its awesome might.

Wave: Your tyranny ends here Wild Hunt!

He shouted whilst pointing his staff at an highly discerned Syura. His face curved into an ugly sneer. Brandishing his teeth in anger at the loss of four members, only more trouble will follow if they fought in an all-out fight.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter**_ ** _24 – End of the Hunt_**

Kurome had just gotten her footing after slashing one of the Wild Hunt members in half. After asking [Name] about his wellbeing she grew a frighteningly crooked smile; not even allowing [Name] to answer. She rose from her kneeling position and swung her blade aside splattering blood off onto the cold dirt.

Kurome: You could've gotten hurt. Like poor Run over there. Are you okay?

She pointed at Run who'd just walked over to her.

With his face bruised and battered; he stood there with a smile. He nodded his head yes. He took quite the beating while he enacted his his plan to kill Maku. To Run it seemed worth it. Kurome cared for her teammates deeply as they did for her and for hurting them, the wild hunt will die.

Run: Kurome? Wave? How are you here?

Wave and Kurome responded at the same exact time.

Both: We followed you.

They both said to Kurome's annoyance, she shot him a glare and he sheepishly backed off.

Kurome: We were at that bar that [Name] went into. So we followed him to see where he'd go and look who came along.

She said gesturing a finger at Run.

Run: These are the demons in charge of the murder a day ago. I had to find them at any cost.

Wave inside Grand Chariot swirled his own blade skillfully and eyed every one of his combatants. He then saw Syura. His rage then amplified remembering the reason they went to the bar in the first place; to drink and hopefully take his mind off of this man. This scum of the earth, rapist, murderer. If there was any person he'd take pleasure in killing it would be him. And what was suprising to him was at least the Nightraid had morals.

Run: Son of the Prime Minister, I swear that in the name of the empire. I WILL BRING YOU DOWN!

Syura: What a freakin bore! Guys KILL EM!

Kurome had then raised her blade to the heavens and purple to black lightning was conjured. The sword was swarmed in lightning as two beings rose from the dirt below. [Name] had recognized two of them. One was Doya and the other was Natala.

 _ **Yatsufusa**_

Doya quickly began to shoot bullet after bullet toward Syura as he Shamballa'd each of the bullets away. She blitzed Cosmina as the others had commenced the battle.

Wave quickly smashed Izou to the ground with a judo like slam and nearly cratered the ground. Kurome had made sure to head for Cosmina after Syura had disappeared and she attacked her without rest.

[Name] stood in front of Rita who'd have yet to move.

Rita: If my status is to be preserved, my only choice is to kill you.

[Name]: I don't take that threat lightly.

Rita: You weren't supposed to.

He then got into a very strange on guard position as his slowly moved closer to [Name]. [Name] took no time to rush in and slash for his head. Rita parried with a massive swing. With sharp whistle of steel in the air; the force of the blow sent [Name] flying meters back.

Rita continued and swung his large blade in a downward position, [Name] dodged instead of blocking. Rita then kicked as that too sent [Name] flying backwards again. This time the force of the blow sent him slamming his chest on the ground and winding him.

[Name]: I can't beat him blade to blade he's too strong.

[Name] jumped up to his feet and used the power of Ra once more.

 _ **Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante**_

[Name] puffed his cheeks and blew a colossal ball of flames. It lit up the entire area as he aimed his blaze at his opponent. [Name] couldn't see Rita as he was consumed by the flames, he'd won. However, he felt an incredible pain reach his abdomen. Rita had tanked the entire attack and speed blitzed straight through. He'd driven his elbow deep into [Name]'s gut and continued with a ground shattering right hook. [Name] recovered and grabbed it and the two locked hands.

Rita: Submit to the empire!

[Name]: Not what I had in mind!

Rita broke off and once again raised his oversized broad sword above his head. He went for a vertical slash as [Name] had no choice but to block by holding his own sword horizontally with one hand on the hilt and the other on the end of the sword's tip. For whatever reason, [Name]'s augmented strength is being tested by this man. The ethereal energy should be far more than enough to overpower almost anyone. It could be that this man had augmented his own strength somehow.

As [Name] battled Rita, Kurome had her hands full with Cosmina who had used waves of concentrated sound as Kurome had dodged as she ran to her. Kurome then smelled it in the air, Cosmina was scared. She had begun to tremble only a slight bit as continued to send wave after wave. It was like mini earth-quake as Kurome jumped off the newly created boulders which arose from the ground.

Cosmina with sweat pouring down her face knew what was coming. She dropped her guard as she either attempted to get away or tried to get zoning distance, it didn't matter to Kurome. She launched off one of the tallest rocks and sliced clean through the half of Comsina's head horizontally.

Nothing remained from the jaw up. Her tongue wagged, blood squired from the spot like a grotesque fountain, and her fingers curled up and reached at the head no longer there through nerves. As the blood ejected in all directions, Kurome's face grew a smile and she raised her hands as if she were awaiting snow fall. Kurome never thought she'd have this much funso soon.

On Wave's front, he saw success. He was single handedly decimating the reappearing Syura and Izou by his lonesome. Smashing them through boulders, he further punished them with powerful staff strikes. Champ attempted to use his own Imperial arms _**Ace Solution: Die Leaguer.**_ Before he could even use it, he was rushed. Run attacked Champ with a series of extremely powerful strikes and hadn't relented. He then swept champ and sent him tumbling to the cold dirt.

Run extended his white feathered wings and flew into the path of the moon. He extended both hands while proclaiming

Run: Raping and murdering the innocent are unforgivable crimes. THEY ARE SINS WORTHY OF DEATH!

He readied what seemed to be thousands of needle tipped feathers, after a second he pointed them downward and they raced to their target. Champ's eyes dilated in fear and raised a hand as if to plead for mercy.

 _ **Feathers of Judgement!**_

In moments, they were sent down and looked like a beautiful rain of glass. The moon light shined off the flurry as they shredded Champ's flesh. His skin was being torn to shreds as the feathers splattered the contents of his body over the rocky lands in which they fought.

[Name] had maneuvered his blade in such a way where his obsidian blade cut clean through Rita's blade! Rita looked at his two halves in shock, as [Name] did a skillful twirl; Rita could only look as only a second later was slashed across the throat.

Rita saw his ambitions flow from him. As his blood sprayed free from him, he suddenly felt at peace. His limbs went numb as his dropped to his knees. He pondered how his Shingu was cut in half by a mere weapon. Whoever crafted it must've had godlike precision, precision that got him killed. Upon facing his death, he stared upward into the stars above and fell over death; his eyes open.

Syura and Izou were now back to back as [Name] and the rest of the Jaegers had surrounded them.

Kurome: I want you both alive so that the General can torture you.

Syura gritted his teeth in anger. His entire team save for one person were killed tonight. He needs to fallback. He held out both hands, and pulled out his imperial arms.

Before they could even so much as flinch. They were surrounded by the purple glow of a circle. With another overwhelming flash of light Syura and Izou had vanished. [Name] and the rest of the Jaegers had shielded their eyes from the close flash.

[Name] upon realizing the fight was truly over had depowered his Teigu mode. He felt as though his muscles were screaming in pain and gritted his teeth as Syura had done only moments earlier, only this time in pain.

Kurome had then walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

[Name]: AAAHH!

He screamed as though he'd been stabbed. Kurome only looked on his with wonder as she removed her hand.

Kurome: What's your problem?

[Name]: Oh nothing.

He said as he tried to form a smile through his teeth.

Wave: It's good that we found you when we did. Who knows if you two would've been able to fight all of them of on your own.

Run had flown down from the sky and retorted to Wave's statement.

Run: Indeed, we're quite gracious. We need to report this to the General at once. [Name], We're going to need you.

He said while glancing over at [Name].

[Name]: I can't. . . .not right now.

Wave: Well [Name], We kinda can't just let you go. You'll be a deserter, we're at war right with the revolution and Night raid is gaining more and more ground. If you were with us during their attack on the path of peace we might've won!

He said whilst clenching his fist. [Name] realized that while Wave is a laid back, gentle, and enthusiastic person; he is still a soldier of empire. Not only that he's a loyal one at that. It seems right about now he too has had enough with [Name] being on the edge of the empire's will. Wave is slowly becoming frustrated with not only [Name], but by the way everything is unfolding. [Name] had to answer carefully.

[Name]: I understand. But I need you guys to vouch for me this last time. I have to finish off my training outside of the capital to be of full use to you guys.

Wave: What training are you talking about?! If I heard right, General Esdeath said she'll teach you from the ground up. You'd be almost unstoppable with training like hers.

[Name]: I can assure you mine is better.

He said while walking away in another direction.

Wave: How can we even be sure you'll come back!

[Name]: You just need to trust me on this one.

Wave: [Name] Come on!

Run had then placed a hand in front of Wave to stop any potential aggressions whether they be physical or mentally. Wave then calmed noticing that he was being somewhat hostile with his vocal tone.

Run: Let him go. There's nothing we can do here. Remember what the General's orders were.

[Name]: I'll be back. . . I promise.

As he walked away Wave had walked off and so had Run. [Name] was preparing to call his steed to head back to the Nightraid to complete part of his plan. He needed this in order to complete his objective. To create a safer place for Kasumi; whom he's sure is still alive. Him having to find her first and that might be an arduous task to do that at the moment. He needs to complete his training, return to the empire, eliminate the every single imperial official alive, and find Kasumi. He cannot do this alone. So for now he needs to join them. But even with something like this, he still doesn't know what to do exactly.

"So where are really headed?"

He looked behind his shoulder and saw Kurome close to him with an intensive look. Her look wasn't aggressive nor authoritative, she just wanted to know for herself.

Kurome: Are you going back to meet with my sister?

[Name] should've known she'd deduce this somehow. Him lying now would only make things much worse, she apparently can trust him enough to ask him if he were a terrorist.

[Name]: Maybe.

Kurome smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Kurome: I figured you played both sides.

[Name]: Even if I am, you've got no proof. Were you going to tell on me?

Kurome: Maybe. As of about right now I could easily assume you're really with the revolution, especially since you aren't going to tell me where you're going.

[Name] then sheathed his blade and smiled back at her.

[Name]: Assume what you want Kurome. But If you did tell on me, I'd have to kill you.

Kurome: Don't tempt me.

[Name] then began to walk away from the Jaegers slowly but still looking back at them.

[Name]: As they say, the less you know; the better.

As he began to finally leave Kurome had begun to speak again.

Kurome: Oh [Name]?

[Name] stopped in his tracks to hear her final words.

Kurome: I still like you, I like you a lot. But if I see you again and you aren't Jaegers; I'll kill you.

[Name] only kept going, intentionally not acknowledging her promise. Before completing his departure, he strode past Cosmina's corpse that Kurome had drawn in half. This isn't good, [Name] thought. The Jaegers have grown tired of [Name]'s escapades outside of the capital. He needs to hurry up and finish his training, or else.

 _ **Unknown Dirt Plains – Mid Night**_

[Name] thought about his place in the empire and what he should do. Should he go to Nightraid and forsake any potential role he could have in the empire? He could be with Tatsumi and the others and maybe Akame who's somewhat harmed up to him. He could live a life of restructuring things within the new order of things, but that's if the Nightraid won. What if he joined the empire? He'll have money, his skill will get him a high rank, he'll have it made if he turned on and smashed Nightraid.

Then there was Esdeath. The Ice queen who loved him, or at least he's being led to believe. So far she's gave him shelter, food, armor, warmth, and compassion. On one hand she's smart, compassionate, beautiful, strong, and is very capable in any situation. On the other hand, Esdeath also promised unconditional love, and even a family. But at what cost? She's maniacal, twisted, self-righteous, abusive, and bigoted. No matter what, if It came down to it. He could try to make it work, maybe it won't be that bad.

As he drifted in and out of sleep, he rode his dark steed rather slowly. This was mostly the horses doing, simply because it knows [Name] is quite tired. Having slept only a few hours in a span of a week, [Name]'s energy levels are rather low. He needs to sleep and he needs to eat. He hasn't done either for some time, not to mention the Teigu form that has also taken considerable amounts of energy away from him also. He was falling asleep on the horse, so in turn it decided to go slower.

While it is an animal, it still was very considerate. He then seen another horse; white in color; galloping towards him. There was also a person mounting it.

[Name]: I really hope this person isn't trying to fight me.

?: HEEYY!

The person screamed from afar. The voice was rather high pitched, so it was a woman. She neared him so he slowed down. As she came closer he saw one of the most beautiful woman he'd seen. A platinum to silver haired woman in dark green grabs was the rider. Her eyes a pure white, but not frighteningly so. She was entrancingly beautiful; an almost stunned [Name] had greeted her with a blushed smile.

[Name]: Can I help you with you something?

?: You are [Name] right?

[Name]: Yes, I am.

?: Great, Come with me!

The woman said as she almost rode away.

[Name]: Hold on mam, I don't even know you. Who are you and why do you want me to follow you? How do you even know about me?!

She then turned around and laughed slightly.

Nora: I'm Nora and I think I can help you out.

[Name]: With?

Nora: Everything? Look, I can explain things to you when we back to the school.

[Name] weighed his options. He can either stay out here, in the cold, starving, and tired. If he lowballed his luck Esdeath might actually find him again if he did. On another note he can sleep well, eat, and have some time to think. And to [Name] this is starting to bring back some bad memories, like with Princess Uta. But there's no way possible things can get that bad again. He'll just run for the hills if he were to see anything were to set off. So, he followed her with only one intention in mind; to get somewhere to sleep.

 _ **Hidden Nightraid Fortress – Mid Night**_

Najenda, a very agitated Najenda had just woken up at the middle of the night. Sitting up in her comfortable sheeting, heard nothing but shuffling in the kitchen. As she blocked the shining moonlight out from her vision with her hand, she had gotten up and gently walked down stairs to see the cause of the noise.

Making her way down the stairs she saw the light of the refrigerator illuminating the kitchen. She then saw a woman's panty covered butt wagging back and forth from the inside of said fridge. The woman then shut the fridge and revealed herself to be Akame, who emerged with a mouth stuffed with a pastry. Arms filled with more goodies, Najenda only smiled to see her comrade.

Najenda: More mid night snacking Akame?

Akame then chewed and swallowed until none of the sweet dough protruding from her mouth appeared.

Akame: Yes. I thought I'd have seconds for desert tonight.

She said while chomping down on another pastry, but this time getting icing all over her lips.

Najenda: Is my decision to storm the capital bothering you any?

The red eyed girl swallowed yet another doughnut before answering.

Akame: No, If anything it fills me with anticipation. Just one more month. Thirty days. Then it's all over for one of us. It's either the empire or us at this point.

Najenda: It's do or die.

The Nightraid has been on quite the great spree of luck. Just yesterday Chelsea and Lubbock went on a successful assassination mission. Mine had just sniped an imperial official the other day. Tatsumi helped storm and raid an imperial outpost that was well protected. There hadn't been much for Leone, Akame, and Susanoo but that isn't much of a problem at all. Najenda then thought as she and Akame spoke, How good of an asset would that [Name] really be?

He's off all the time. How reliable can he be like that? The last mission he was taken on was the mission to the red empire, and he choked. It could've costed them everything, but then again [Name] is a changed man and has been on the inside while giving them reliable info on the state of the empire. He could still be very useful in very other ways. She'd forgotten to bring up the point during the meeting before dinner. Whether or not he should be sought after is should definitely be a topic worthy of concern brought up to the revolution.

But right about now, she can ask Akame. So she will.

Najenda: I have something to ask you.

After had eaten yet enough jelly filled pastry. Akame whipped her face clean and became receptive to the question. But that didn't make her stop eating as she bit into another sugary doughnut.

Najenda: Do you think we should seek [Name] out?

Akame had stopped chewing, but after a few moments later began to swallow.

Akame: I think he'd be a tremendous addition to the revolution. Though, finding him would be an issue. Plus, he seems to be rather occupied doing something else. If his loyalties aren't in place at the right time, he might mess up and that could spell the end of us all. But regardless, of even that I'd rather have him on our side.

Najenda took everything she said into definite consideration. Now to discuss it with everyone else at a later time.

Najenda: You've certainly turned a new leaf on [Name] Akame. What on earth did he tell you when you guys spoke?

Akame: He didn't say anything worthy of note.

She said in her typical stoic tone of voice. She then continued to devour the mounds cookies she'd just dug into. Najenda smiled, she then began to walk away and to her room but she spoke as she left.

Najenda: I see, Well I came to see who was up this late and I got my answer.

Akame: Goodnight Najenda.

Najenda left with a wave as she went back, leaving Akame to eat more. Najenda thought more, will Nightraid claim [Name]? Or will they just continue as planned? It's a tough decision, one she'll just have to sleep on. But there was something else that caught her eye. Even while Akame was stuffing her face while they're talking, Akame had paused at one moment. Najenda had noticed something interesting; that when she mentioned [Name] to Akame, the red eyed woman had blushed.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **25 – Learning Experience**_

 _ **24 days until Night Raid's Assault**_

 _ **Polaris Academia – Morning**_

[Name] had woken up from very needed sleep. His body had felt horrible, as if every muscle in his body had been torn to shreds. This was likely the drawback of the Teigu form he was warned about. On a positive note, he had eaten dinner that night. So, waking up in the morning at least isn't all that painful.

Nora had dinner prepared for him as they had entered last night. And by the looks of this place was a boarding school of sorts, but for witches. It was a very large and castle like and there was nothing but girls of all ages here. But he could care less for right now, if they don't attack him or start some more ruckus that'll have him out on his own starving again; he'll be just fine.

Nora had told him why she'd brought him but he retained nothing. Maybe when she arrives back up to his room she'll elaborate yet again. The tiredness gripped him tight as he sat up in the comfortable bundle of covers. After rubbing the small crud from his eyes, he looked through the wall lengthen windows to let the morning sun bathe and awaken him further. And just his luck the golden knob of the door turned and opened. Nora had come in with a tray of breakfast for him, and greeted him.

Nora: Glad you're awake [Name]. How'd you sleep?

[Name]: Pretty good considering my body feels like it was mauled by danger beasts.

Nora then walked over and placed the tray over on [Name]'s bed side table. [Name] tried to get up but Nora stopped him.

Nora: Well that's what happens when you use magic for fighting.

Her saying that somewhat alarmed [Name]. How was this woman who came out of nowhere, pinpointing exactly how he fought? His heart nearly skipped a beat.

[Name]: What did you just say?

He asked, part confused and still tired, he mused as to how she knew he had any ability to manipulate imperial arms to any extent.

Nora: I know about you. I've been tracking you with this.

She took out a talisman from out of her shirt that she used as a necklace.

Nora: This allows me to track any artifact or person that's imbued with ethereal energy. So, things like imperial arms? I can locate almost anyone I want. Buildings, people, locations.

[Name]: So, what do you want with me?

The woman then facepalmed.

Nora: I just knew you weren't listening at all. . .

She paused. [Name] returned a sheepish smile as he held his aching neck and back.

Nora: Look, I know that you've been interacting with something; some being far out. All the elder witches past and present always knew something was here, but it was everywhere at the same time. We could never pin point exactly what it was. And it's like it's a omnipresent feeling. I need you to tell us.

[Name]: How can I be certain that you won't just turn me over to the empire after I tell you?

Nora: Will you get real for a second!? That General Esdeath actually came here looking for you not all that long ago. She asked me if I could find you and I lied and told her no. We're on the same side here and we just needed you help finding out what that presence is.

Unbeknownst to Nora and [Name] all the staffing witches were listening in through the outside of the door, so they could hear as well. This "[Name]" could very well be the key to unlocking a secret that's be baffling them for one thousand years.

[Name]: Well, to be honest. I don't even know myself. It's a ghost for sure and he said he fought in the Great Sovereign War. There was this thing called the Tree of infinity or something like that, and it was the source of all ethereal magic on earth. Since it was going to be destroyed, he syphoned all the energy and died. All that energy kind of fused him with this realm so he's kind of stuck here as a ghost.

Nora: Interesting, what does he want from you?

[Name]: He needs my help to retake the empire. And that's what I want too, I want to make the empire a safer place for the people I care about and so we're helping each other out. For right now, I really need to get up.

Nora then chopped on his chest and [Name] hollered!

[Name]: OW! What was that for?!

Nora: You know good and well you can't fight right now. You siphon Teigu power from the etheric plane and use it to fight. Human bodies shouldn't be able to do that, how are you able to? It's like you're a living imperial arms.

[Name]: He tried to reincarnate himself into me before I was born but he botched it.

Nora: So? I guess that means you retained a lot of the Teigu essence he would've had in your body.

She stated while putting a finger to her chin in bewilderment.

[Name]: Wow, you're a smart lady. How did you know what I called it?

Nora: Because you went on about how you used it and probably said it a thousand times.

She looked over at him and smiled.

[Name]: Oh.

She began to laugh very loud and yet sheepishly. Then both of them looked over to the wall and saw to blue eyes slowly creep through the wall and form into another beautiful woman. Her eyes a dark blue, hair stringy and dark blue as well. He clothes were darker and she had a cloak which covered her fully.

?: What's going on here?

Nora's demeanor immediately changed from a kinder and calm expression; to a much more childish and pettier one in front of whoever this was.

?: This is that person we were warned to be careful around right?

Nora: Yes he is. Kira what are you doing here?!

Kira: I finished my expedition sooner than expected. Did you find out anything worthy of note?

Nora: Well as it turns out this presence is a veteran of the great sovereign war and now his spirit guides [Name] to help make the empire a better place.

Kira then walked towards [Name].

Kira: [Name], do you know the identity of this presence?

[Name]: No, does it even really matter?

Kira: Yes, it does. If you can pinpoint his identity, then finding out who he was while he was alive will help us find out his true motives.

[Name] held out a hand to gesture his point.

[Name]: I already do know his motives.

Kira: Do you? How can you be sure that he isn't using you? Making the empire a better place can mean having another extremely powerful monster like Esdeath, or even Faid or Budo. He can be using you to get you powerful enough to take hold of you and either retake or dominate the empire on his own. You having the power to manipulate teigu energy or magic with no imperial arms makes your potential for destruction nearly limitless.

[Name]: I would never let that happen! He isn't like that.

[Name] snapped. He would now if he was being lied to. Or at least he feels he would.

Kira: What's that symbol on the back of your neck?

[Name] then felt it with his fingers and answered.

[Name]: He called it a etheric life seal. It lets me tap into the teigu power without it killing me due to it's stress on my human body. It-

"limits your access to the abilities so it doesn't kill you outright.", Kira cut him off.

Kira: Nora, we need to do something about this.

She said while looking at Nora after looking toward [Name].

Nora: We'll figure something out.

Kira: And you didn't before make the decision to get him?

Nora then sheepishly used a finger to scratch her cheek while smiling.

Kira: Unbelievable! You'd better know what you're doing.

She said with a bite of agitation and she then walked off and through the door she'd just opened.

[Name]: Why didn't she just do that the first time?! What's with her?

Nora: She's like that, she's a pompous jerk! But she's among the best kinda like me.

She said while pointing a thumb at herself.

[Name]: She's better than you, isn't she?

Nora instantly hung her head and arms down in grief.

Nora: Kinda.

She then looked to [Name] and saw that his sheeting was blackened by dirt. [Name] was still in his clothing in which they found him in. A very well-made armor, skin tight, and strong fabric in dark blue and black.

Nora: When was the last time you showered?

[Name] then looked down at the sheets and himself.

[Name]: A while ago?

 _ **Late Morning – Head Mistress's Office**_

The room was large and spacious. Filled with antiques and portraits of all of the other previous mistresses. The head mistress was a smaller woman with some age on her and she spoke to Nora whilst she sat at her desk. Nora sat across from her.

Head Mistress: Well Nora, you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament.

Nora: Yeah, [Name]'s a very different type of person. But he's not dangerous, I think.

Head Mistress: Can you be sure? deep within his soul lies a deep darkness. None of which I've ever seen.

Nora: I know mam, I probably should've listened to what my brother said. Getting involved was a bad idea. I was thinking about training him but Kira's reaction scared me off.

Head Mistress: Don't beat yourself up over it. This is a learning experience.

Nora: But mam, everything can be destroyed and it'd be my fault. Maybe he should taught by someone else. I really don't think giving him to me is the best idea. Give him to Kira, or someone else. Or we should just let him go.

Head Mistress: Hm?

The older woman put a hand on her chin.

Head Mistress: No, you're keeping him. Nora, I think that the best thing for you to do is what you planned to in the first place. You wanted to train him so that way he can complete his goal, so continue.

Nora was reluctant. "What's wrong with the Mistress?" She thought "Kira's usually never wrong,". Why continue to harbor such a dangerous person like [Name]? She knew his energy whilst tracking him, but his energies are much more intense in person.

Nora: I don't know about this. But I'll do my best.

She then stood up to bow to her superior. Leaving her chair and exiting the room, the head mistress thought more to herself. Perhaps teaching a vagrant warrior from the empire to use imperial arms energy was a horrible idea, and having Nora as his teacher was even worse. Then, her intuition kicked in. She wasn't the head for no reason, and she knows for certain that everything happens for a reason.

 _ **Afternoon - Academy Courtyard**_

Overlooking the school the sky was a cloudless blue, but a chill was in the air. The courtyard in which [Name] sat in the middle of was very beautiful with clay sculptures and the yard was rectangular in area. Girls' shoes were clacking in the outside halls as they went from class to class, a lot of them all gawked at [Name] as they held their books close to their chests. [Name] sat on the grass as Nora was behind him kneeling, both hands on his back. Her hands were warm to him as she was healing his body.

Nora: Who were you fighting?

[Name]: Eh, crazy people.

Nora: Well, those crazy people made you nearly suffer a massive heart attack. Plus your muscles were nearly torn to shreds from the stress of the- uh? That form-

[Name]: Teigu form.

Nora: The Teigu form. I'm going to help you train your body to contain it longer and maybe even dig deeper and upgrade it.

[Name]'s eyes shot open and he quickly turned around startling her in the process.

[Name]: You can really do that!?

Nora: I guess. I mean there has to be something I can do to help.

She said with a smile.

[Name]: You mean you're not even sure?! Why are you even-?!

[Name] then jumped up and screamed in pain and excitement.

[Name]: The one teaching me?! Get that Kira lady.

He continued with agitation.

Nora: I would if I could and I don't even know why I'm here myself. It was the head mistress's orders. When I brought you here, I didn't really think the stakes would be this high. I should've listened.

[Name]: Well hey there's nothing we can do about that now. So, let's get this training underway.

Nora: No, your body is too banged up for you to do much of anything right now. And plus you really need a bath.

He then shot her a glare and smelled his arm pit. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head from his body odor.

[Name]: I think you're right. But first can I at least do something in the meantime?

 _ **Afternoon – Academy Upper Floors**_

Not long after [Name] quickly found himself mopping the halls, cleaning cobwebs, sweeping, having more girls gawk at him, and reorganizing library books.

This took hours to do and since the year is coming to an end it began to get darker much faster. Luckily for [Name] he's already in his long-awaited bath. His body still ached a considerable amount after he fought with the Wild Hunt. The Jaegers did more or less save his life as he would've been overwhelmed and killed. Granted it would've been his fault, once he lost his friend he vowed to leave the empire behind. He'd heard that someone had murdered groups of children and he just had to help, he would've felt wrong if he didn't.

He'd also sworn that he'd let the darkness swallow him whole after the events at the Commonwealth, but that hasn't fully happened like he'd thought either. At this point his motives and thoughts have changed so many different times, he doesn't even know if he's doing something he wants too. As his thoughts circled around in his mind the water warmed him, he mused more.

Why even save the empire? What will he gain from doing it? Kasumi, the girl he'd saved and housed was either dead or doing something that had no consequence to [Name]. For all he knows she could be happier where she's at anyways and his job is already done. The empire is filled with horrible, disgusting laws and have easily comparable people, but what does it matter if he's not there?

The Nightraid was a group filled with alright people, but he doesn't really know any of them and they'll probably give him the same join or die that the Jaegers gave him. All they've done is coax him into going into a mission with them, and have them threaten him. While he did sit and eat with them, they probably only did it because they saw [Name] as a reasonable asset. This beast for all he knows could very well be using him only as a tool as well. Maybe he should kiss Esdeath's foot, and ask for her forgiveness for him leaving her.

[Name] saddened himself thinking this way. But he's probably thinking about this too hard. He let the bubbles and soap fill his pores even more, sinking himself deeper into the hot bath water. Looking over at his clothes/armor fully washed and refurbished he then rose from the water. After a few moments and wanting to open the blinds to see the beautiful bluish orange sky and the vast lands beyond the school.

He opened the blinds to see several girls on ladders spying on him. They saw everything on him especially his manhood and their noses sprayed blood as the ladders fell backwards. It's as though they've never seen a male before. Over the next few days incidents like these continued with more and more girls no matter which bath he went to. Thankfully he remembered not to open the blinds.

 _Days Later_

 _ **Late Morning – Academy Courtyard**_

Things finally got going for [Name]. His training with Nora was different to say the least. He sat outside and meditated outside in the chilling cold. She taught him to take his ethereal energy and surge it through his body over and over throughout the days. He was breaking in his body similar to that of a new shoe of sorts. The energies needed to familiarize themselves with [Name]'s body, and this took time.

Nora: Feel, let it flow through you. It's like breathing. You can't just hold it in it and think it'll just get cozy. You must let the "teigu" energy breath and not just hold it in. [Name] opened one eye and looked at her from behind.

[Name]: Easy for you to say.

He said with a snide attitude. Nora then growled. This was pointless, [Name] thought. There's no way this is actually going to work. Especially with someone who admitted they don't even know much about this. He tried to hold this power in, ignoring her instructions.

Nora: [Name] STOP!

His muscles burned and his mind grew sporadic and his muscled then spasmed. His heart began to race and he fell out. Briefly losing consciousness, [Name] struggled to sit up again.

[Name]: What am I even doing?!

Nora: What do you mean?

[Name] then stood up and just stood up at the sky. He threw his hands up as an indication of submission. He then turned away from her.

[Name]: All this time, All I ever really wanted to do is help people. But it's like all the work I do gets crushed by the empire or something else. It's like building a sand castle on the beach and a wave smashes it every time. It's like I'm not even doing anything anymore. I can't beat Tatsumi. I can't beat Esdeath, Budo, or Faide. Hell, those people who I fought almost killed me and I'm pretty sure Esdeath could solo them all in a minute flat. I-I-It's like I'm faking it til I make it. Except me making it is me getting a public execution. Probably by the same woman who supposedly "loves" me.

Nora: That's not true.

She stood up.

Nora: I don't know all that much about you [Name]. But I can sense something, there's a lot more people counting on you than you think and I know you won't let any of them down. The one's living or dead.

Nora then walked to [Name] and turned him around, and plopped down onto grass sitting.

Nora: And yeah sure I can manipulate energy, but nothing came easy. My brother is a guy who'd you know named "The Lord". Because of that, everyone expected so much of me but I sucked. In time, everyone expected me to fail at everything I did. And at a point I did at most things, I didn't even know my own purpose in life. That woman Kira?

[Name]: Your rival?

She then looked down and gripped at her thighs. She held firm, the sour memories doing the same to her. Thoughts of her rough past at this boarding school, tore at her but she let them pass at her current realization.

Nora: When we were younger, she bested me at everything. At every turn she humiliated me, sometimes on purpose. But when I fell, I just got back up and kept on swinging. I got better and better.

Nora then grew a great smile and loosened her grip on her thighs. [Name] thought on her words. Maybe Nora was on to something, maybe he should think the way she did about things. But when she said she didn't have a purpose, it really spoke to him and he has to have her elaborate.

[Name]: I have no choice but to do that. Yeah, you're right. Thanks Nora.

He sat back down and resumed his meditative state as Nora continued to guide him. From then on [Name] grew both in spirit, body, and mind.

 _ **Night – Academy Lounge**_

Nora sat with a few thousand page books stacked atop one another. She sat at a desk half asleep, in almost completely darkened __room _ **.**_ The crescent moon lit the room up as the windows were wall sized and the curtains were open.

Kira had then slowly walked into the room as Nora had been startled awake.

Nora: Hi Kira.

Kira: I see you're hard at work. How has teaching [Name] been?

Nora: I don't know Kira. He's made a lot of progress, but I'm not sure if he should've been taught by you.

Kira then closed her eyes and shook her head.

Kira: You still don't get it.

She said as she went over and lightly bonked Nora on the head.

Nora: Get what?

Kira: I watched every session. And I have to say-

Nora: That's creepy.

She cut her off.

Kira: As I was saying. I think you were meant to be [Name]'s teacher. You two learned from each other and I can't say the same thing would've happened if I taught him what I know in your place. And for what it's worth, you did a great job.

Nora only looked in her dazed and tired bewilderment. Kira had turned and left out of the door, but before she shut the door. She'd stated something to her that would stick with her.

Kira: The Head mistress put you two together for a reason, even if this was a five day experience.

She'd said as she closed the door behind her.

 _ **Morning – Academy Gates**_

In three more days she'd taught him how to maintain his form for a considerably longer time. He can tap into more power and can now even have a much stronger version of this form. Doubling his attack potency and broadening his attack arsenal using moves he's seen others use. However, he's nowhere near invincible.

He knew he's made a significant amount of progress, though his is likely due to his extremely powerful connection to the imperial arms' power source. Whatever, the case he knows that he can't stay long his plan is to execute at least one of the empire's leading military members. The member is one that [Name] hasn't decided on yet. He didn't know all that much about the others like he did Esdeath, so it'd probably be safe to go for her life first.

If he does go for her and he fails which is very likely, his entire plan will go down the drain. As of right now his only concern right now is getting back to the empire.

[Name] stood there with Nora and the Head Mistress. Fresh grass flew through [Name]'s nose as he looked out at the fields ahead.

They'd given him a cloak to where over his current clothing to hide and evidence of imperial affiliation. It was black, hoodless, and it spanned to his shins. The sky was blue yet again and the air stayed consistent with it's chill, but bearable.

[Name]: Thank you both for everything. To be honest I thought this would be a waste of time and I'd end up killing at least someone.

Nora and the Head mistress stone faced his statement as he laughed.

Nora: So, what's going to be your first move?

[Name]: I have to take out an imperial official. General Faide maybe. Slowly but surely. I have to start somewhere. Thanks again.

He said as he began to walk away while giving a light wave.

Nora: Oh, [Name]!?

He stopped and turned around to see her.

Nora: Promise me that you won't ever let go of your purpose. No matter how tough things get, always remember you'll have people rooting for you to the end.

[Name]: Promise.

He said as he walked away and he then almost forgot to ask.

[Name]: Nora?

They did the same thing [Name] did as he a minute ago.

[Name]: Did you ever find your purpose?

Nora: Yeah, I did.

[Name] then gave her thumbs up, arm poking through his new dark cloak and he finally departed. The visage of his body eventually sank over the horizon as he finally left their few.

Once the two women finally went back inside school walls, the head mistress spoke.

Head Mistress: I have to ask. What would you say is your purpose Nora?

Nora smiled and looked ahead.

Nora: Mine, to help [Name] find his.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note/Tip** __

 _ **Use Hotaru no Hikari for the Akame Ga Kill! opening for this portion story.**_

 **Use your imagination. Replace with Akame Ga Kill characters include a few of the oc's and it'll fit so well.**

 **I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 26 – Imperial Priorities**_

 ** _21 days until Night Raid's Assault_**

 _ **Night – Squalor District Shop**_

Being a store owner wasn't easy. This particular man would know. A man of middle age was wiping down his store counter down as he'd begun to close the shop. Upon doing so he moved a few newspapers that people had left there in hurries or forgetfulness. He'd already had his fill of the news. Things in the Empire were becoming worse, tension between the government and its people were worsening. Recently, the infamous terrorist group had become quiet. Many imperial governors' lives had been taken in the past year, because of the group.

Perhaps, they're preparing for total war with the empire. A war that would no doubt crush this district in nearly every way. Even if the Nightraid wins, they'll likely subjugate them just as the empire had; seeing as that they are murderers just like the imperials. After catching himself in a mental daze he'd seen a few people enter.

Store owner: Hey, we're closed. The registers already locked.

He then decided to walk over to the people to address them properly. The man within moments was knocked out and went smashing into the floor!

The men had quickly raided the store of money and left the store.

The three men had quickly ran and made their way into an alley.

'Now we have to count it", One of them said.

However, one of them noticed a dark mass sling by the opening of the alley.

Robber: We need to count this somewhere else. Somebody just ran by.

Robber 2: If they ran by what's the big deal?

Robber: I'm telling you, whoever that was didn't just run by, they're still right there!

The man yelled with a whispered and pointed at the corner of the building. The black mass then rounded the corner and dashed forth, one of the robbers had shot with no accuracy as fear seeped into his very pores. Two of them ran and the other stayed as the dark figure had jumped onto him.

All the other two heard were shouts of pain and horror from their partner as they traversed the dark, damped, and not very well-lit alley ways. But the dark form wasn't far behind, the other one was snared at his ankles and dragged off into a darker section of the alleys.

The final one could care less as he made a break for it; so, he could be out in the open and prepare to fight back. However, he was stopped as this dark person obscured by darkness unleashed a flurry of punches into the robber.

The robber dropped his money and blocked and even began to fire back with punches of his own. The robber had managed to land a few good shots on the hero, before lifting them and slamming them against the wall. He then jammed his boot deep into the chest of the would-be hero and applied pressure. He began to stomp down again and again and the lump of scum fell over.

The robber catching his breath, bent over and collected the money he'd stolen. After walking away the man stopped. He looked at the person in some sort of dark costume. He then went over, crouched down and began to unmask the person. Before he'd even touched them, they'd grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree angle with a sickening _**POP!**_

The man screamed as they'd mounted him and pounded his face into the pavement. One blow after another, more blood splashed upward after each shot. The person got up and hog tied him with great strain. After battering and defeating all three of them, the tired and hurt vigilante sat against the alley walls and placed their hands upon their face.

 _ **Afternoon – Imperial Streets**_

[Name] had finally reached the empire's capital. It's been somewhere around a week since he was here last and that was only investigating the wild hunt murders. He'd almost forgot how homely this nation was after being gone for so long. He fully intended in only returning to make some sort of final stand against the imperials but looks like that's out of the question right about now.

He needed information on Faid if he's to assassinate him, he'll head to the cantina. What better place to look than in a retched hive of scum and villainy? Time to find his lead man, Koukei.

Unfortunately for [Name] he could not see Koukei. He should've known better than to search for him during the day time. This annoyed [Name] more than it disheartened him. So, there was only one thing he could do, go to the city hall find out where exactly he is.

 _ **Simultaneously – Imperial Palace**_

Marshal Faid sat at his mirrored dresser and brushed his long black hair. He knew people, women even were jealous of his appearance. He took pride in it, he fed into people's insecurities. Something he loved doing, he gained it from his father who did the same to he and his mother while he was young. Another thing he gained from his father was his love for combat. Finding the imperial arms that allowed him to manipulate gravity only bolstered his bloodlust. He would kill and destroy many just to test his power.

With over twenty-one military campaigns completed, and zero failures he was seen as possibly the deadliest force the empire has seen in centuries. However, in recent years Esdeath's popularity has shot right passed his and this won't do. The only reason why he's still here is because the empire is celebrating the animosity they were granted from the other nations. After the Nightraid is dealt with he will return to the capital from his station in the north and or south. He will come back and murder Esdeath, proving his superiority in the eyes of all the empire's people.

He almost got giddy just thinking about it, although she could be an extremely formidable; she can't defeat him. There is just no way that it'll be possible. But as for now he's stationed at an outpost near Kyoroch.

He then heard a knock at the door, upon giving an annoyed sigh; he opened the door. Seeing a lowly informant only annoyed him further.

Informant: Field Marshal Faid? I have come with news.

Faid: And that is?

Informant: You've been reassigned to another mission by order of the Prime Minister.

Faid: What?! For what?! Where are my mission specs?

Informant: Here sir.

The female said as she handed him a file in which he just snatched away. After ripping the papers from the folder, his eyes scanned them like a radar. He smiled upon reading it.

Faid: "Follow the location in which the revolution is attacking Tobashi from and finding Nightraid may be easier, I now entrust this to you"? This is going to be exciting.

 _ **Afternoon – Imperial City Hall**_

After walking for seemingly ages he finally reached the front of the city hall building. He remembered when Seryu had dragged him here and secured his first true job here. He was made an imperial sentinel on guard in case of Nightraid's attack. The only thing that killed him however, was boredom. Standing around in halls both in the city hall and the palace like some faceless guard, which he was.

He walked into the massive building and passed numerous people who had their own business to take care of. Thankfully he hadn't seen anyone he knew and they hadn't saw him. As he made his way to the front desk, he'd seen someone. It was Kurome. What luck. He made his way passed the desk and attempted to leave up the stairs to evade her.

Maybe if he hid somewhere like in the bathroom for a long enough time, she'd leave.

Kurome then turned around and immediately spotted [Name].

[Name]: Damn.

He said with a smile as he walked over to and greeted her.

Kurome: Hey there [Name]. Where've you been?

She asked with somewhat of a perky tone.

[Name]: Nowhere special. Kurome do you know where Koukei is?

Kurome: Who?

[Name]: They guy who's in authority of some military operations here. He should be here somewhere.

The person from behind the desk had then chimed in by waving his hand to get their attention.

Secretary: If you're looking for him, he's out on business. I can't tell you when he'd be back. What is your business with him? Once he returns I can relay the message.

[Name]: Man, I need him right now. Never mind it then, I'll come back later.

Kurome: Why do you need him in the first place?

[Name]: I just needed some info on a case I'm working.

Kurome: A case? Who gave you a case?

[Name] began to become hot. He was frustrated enough with not being able to find Koukei, now Kurome is asking a thousand and one questions. It's harder to lie to her because she's so close to many people of importance that he's also in league with; Esdeath, the prime minister, etc. He has to find something to say fast.

[Name]: Koukei did and I needed to be briefed further on it. I also thoroughly thought about what you said to me before. I'm all in, the empire; The Jaegers is the only place for me.

Kurome smiled warmly as he proclaimed this.

Kurome: Glad to hear it. But I'd bet you could guess who'd like to hear that even more.

[Name]: Where is she?

Kurome: She's out on assignment.

[Name] then sighed a sigh of great relief. Now he's in the clear for sure. There's nothing he has to fear other than not being able to get to Marshal Faid and kill him. But he knows what he's going to do, he's going to go up to the mail room and find Faid's box and find out where he should be stationed. It could be even better if he was at the Palace so he'll look there too.

Kurome: Hey [Name]? since you've got nothing to do you wanna hang out?

[Name] thought about it, if he were to make up a lie and head upstairs to look for the mission specs; she could potentially find out and catch him in the act. He'd better not risk it. Having a little fun today couldn't do all that much harm.

[Name]: Sure. I don't see why not.

 _ **Afternoon - Tobashi**_

A small imperial outpost sat outside of a small settlement named Tobashi. This particular outpost was tipped off, the revolutionaries that planned to take Tobashi. This cannot happen, this city serves as a secondary armory to the Capital. If this base fell into revolutionary hands the empire will've been dealt a critical blow. An imperial commander and his forces stood in front of the outpost driven to defend the city to the last man.

Across the dry fields approached the revolution soldiers; ten thousand strong driven to sack Tobashi or die trying. The warriors of the revolution charged, the sounds of the men running and yelling were thunderous. The empire's forces fired several mortar strikes as did the revolution. Flaming balls of ore were flung across the bluish grey sky as numerous men's' lives came to abrupt ends. The air's scent was thick with dirt and the iron of blood as the battle raged.

Hundreds __of metallic _ **cling!**_ and _**clang!**_ Noises filled field as limbs were strung out amongst the dirt.

Back at the base some of the remaining and last-ditch defense forces were conversing with one another.

Soldier 1: You think we're gonna make it?

Soldier 2: Maybe, maybe not.

The soldier said after swallowing.

Soldier: 3: I've never seen a revolution force of this size before. It's not looking good guys.

Esdeath: Fear not, I am here.

She said with a very reassuring and a yet lackadaisical confidence.

The throng of men and women were immediately bursting with hope and glee as the general clad in white had arrived. Esdeath had adjusted her hat as she peered out at the coursing battle afar.

Esdeath: The battle looks fierce…. Excellent.

She said with a smile. She then immediately brandished various ice weapons from her hands. An axe, a scythe, longsword, and multiple other she'd cycled through.

Esdeath: Hm? Which should I choose?

Before she could make a decision on her favorite murder weapon, Run had flown down with his wonderfully feathered wings. This had gotten the general's attention more so than her fascination with bloodshed.

Esdeath: Run, what are you doing here?

Run: I've received word from the capital.

He then walked to her and presented her with a folder. She then took the folder after dissipating her weapons and read the papers that were inside. Upon doing so realized immediately what this was. She has been reassigned to Kyoroch's outskirts.

Esdeath then became somewhat dejected at the idea but was in no position to fight it. It was probably for the best.

Esdeath: Well I suppose I should be on my way.

Soldier 1: But General what happened? Aren't you here to assist us?!

He yelled with more fear than anger. All of the soldiers looked at her for her answer. She looked at them back and retorted.

Esdeath: No, It appears I've been stationed elsewhere. Soldiers, just make sure this base isn't to be reached.

Soldier 3: But General?!

Esdeath: Surely my replacement will assist you in battle. At least make sure you all hold out until then. Just remember if this base is compromised when any of you survive and or return home…..you'll wish you hadn't done either.

With her chilling warning, she'd left. Run made sure to comfort them on who their general will be before leaving himself.

 _ **Evening – Imperial High-Class District – Diner**_

For a good majority of the day [Name] and Kurome went to numerous places to relax. They've visited clothing stores for Kurome. They'd walked around different parks, enjoyed a good talk and dinner to cap everything off.

[Name] and Kurome sat apart and after eating a fine meal they've continued to conversate.

Kurome: What a day huh?

She stated after putting down her fork. [Name] wiped his face off with a napkin and nodded his head in agreement.

[Name]: Yeah, I thought you'd be super creepy and evil. You know, like talking about corpse puppets and stuff.

Kurome then placed her hands on her face and inched her face closer to [Name] from across the table.

Kurome: Do you like when I talk about that stuff?

[Name]: No, that's more of Wave's thing. By the way, where is he?

Wave: He's home, he got a cold. I'm going to go visit him after this.

As she said this she looked out of the windows. [Name] noticed that she had a red tint to her face even if the orange lighting from the sun glared through these large windows. Her tone had changed and she seemed even more excited to go and see him.

[Name]: You like him don't you.

Kurome paused but then replied.

Kurome: Am I really that easy to read?

[Name]: I assume that's a yes. I mean, you two seem pretty tight and it's not a brother/sister type deal either. Maybe you guys should take a chance.

Kurome: You really think so? We shouldn't, there's no way we can. We're in the middle of war and anything can happen. I don't wanna to lose him like Bols or Seryu.

[Name]: Sometimes you just have to take a chance. You can't get anywhere unless you do.

Kurome: You would know. That's all you do. Maybe we should.

[Name]: Are you going to tell him when you see him?

Kurome: No! I'll be a nervous wreck. You might be the same when you see Esdeath in a few days.

[Name]: Probably, at least I have a few days to prepare….She won't torture me will she?

Kurome: I wouldn't bet on it. She seemed mega pissed. She was out trying to recruit more Jaegers. But for now she's out at Tobashi.

[Name]: Then that might get me a chance to run away before she gets back.

He said as they both shared a small laugh.

[Name] looked at edge of the table and spotted the newspaper. He looked as the title stated "The empire's shadow returns". This fully grabbed [Name]'s attention as he instantly had the paper in his hand and read.

Kurome: What is it?!

[Name]: The shadow is back?

Kurome: Oh yeah that. In the past week, there's been quite a few sightings of him again. They disappeared months ago though, I wonder what brought em back. If they're going to be as much of a problem as before we might have to step in. I saw him one time and he ran from me.

[Name] remembered that, he'd attacked and pacified a bandit hide out. As his luck would have it, the Jaegers had descended onto the sight and the heavily injured [Name] had no choice but to flee. Now it seems there's an impersonator, he'll have to deal with them later. But right about now, killing the marshal tonight is top priority.

Kurome: We never caught him, and we never knew who he was. Although something tells me that the General knew more than she was letting off. He might be someone from her clan or something to be so skilled. It's be cool to have him and put him in my little collection.

[Name]: Now I could see why he ran from you.

The time came where Kurome and [Name] parted ways. She stated that she'll tell Wave that [Name] gave his regards. She then left after waving goodbye as did [Name].

 _ **Twilight – Imperial City Hall – Halls**_

This was perfect timing. The sky continued to darken as he ran all the way to the City hall and up to the stairs. He ran up the carpeted stairs, and he then searched floor to floor and room to room. He then finally found the mail room. The room was utterly silent and all mail boxes were left in massive shelves the spanned down the long room as if this were a library.

He then slowly walked along the carpeted flooring searching. He then tirelessly looked through most of the alphabetized mail boxes and finally found it. Faid only had a few pieces of mail and he saw a folder. He grabbed the folder and saw it. There were a few pieces of paper and he read that Faid is to be stationed at Kyoroch.

[Name]: Nice. Now all I need is a mask.

He then left the City hall and reached a store in the High class district. This time he'd entered a clothing store that had novelty items and had ski masks, perfect. He'd glanced through a few of them, to find one that suited the occasion.

He'd seen one that looked like it was from a story he'd read before. The story entailed the man who's powers only activated upon seeing his own blood. That same protagonist also happened to fall in love with a girl who was half alien. The story was very different but it was a riveting tale none the less. Regardless he decided another mask would suffice.

After purchasing a mask. He then set about to Kyoroch.

 _ **Dusk – Kyoroch Military Outpost**_

[Name] only road his ghostly steed to certain point outside of the compound. Since Faid is here they'll likely see him at a certain point. After dismounting his horse, he stealthy made his way throughout the compound.

He snuck over the walls quietly. His heartrate had gotten very high, the thumping went through his chest as he slipped around corners and crouched around bushes. One slip up and he's dead. Once one bit of commotion begins we'll put up an amazing fight, but once Faid comes out of his tent he will likely not survive a one on one. He still hasn't found the exact tent that he'll be found in either.

From afar he'd heard someone saying, "sorry general- I..I'm sorry general!" before he saw someone exiting with great speed a tent that was completely opposite of where he was currently hiding. "General" he thought. These people are idiots, you call them by their title not by their supposed rank. Faid is a marshal. Time to crawl over there.

He then finally after minutes of trying to make his way over to the tent got there without incident. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. The sweat coursing down his face and wetting his fingers. His hands quivering, he sat against the tent waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"It's now or never" he thought. He saw no one looking in this general direction and his crept into the tent with speed. After entering the tent his heart sank to the bottom of his chest. His blood ran cold and he froze in his place. There had to be some accident.

Esdeath: Yes soldier?

She turned, her blue hair swaying and her eyes locked onto the masked man. She was hit with a dash of irritation at first. Then she sized up this soldier, who is some would be assassin. She gnarled her face contorting it into a twisted scowl, while brandishing her teeth. She was already in a foul mood, between being reassigned for seemingly no reason, ripped away from the action and the cloak of loneliness draping her every night. Now a lowly assassin seeks to annoy her?!

[Name] stood shaking, he didn't know what to do.

[Name]: Dammit.

Esdeath's mind was flushed and cleansed of all of it's hatred. The height, the armor, the build. She knows who this was. The same red tint spread across her pale yet beautiful face as it did with Kurome earlier in the day. Her mouth gaped open in disbelief as her cheeks were covered in red.

Both: This can't be real!

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 27 – Venom of Love_**

 ** _20 days until Night Raid's Assault_**

* * *

[Name] stood in utter awe. Fear and uncertainty filled [Name]'s blood and chilled it. There's no way to get out of this situation. Unless, maybe just maybe he could get away with a lie. The blue haired general smiled, opened mouth and all. It's as though she'd seen an angel. She'd put a fist to her mouth and had begun to walk forward.

In an instant, [Name] placed his hand out! As if telling her to stop where she stood. Putting on his most convincing voice he treated her.

[Name]: This cannot be real!? I've found General Esdeath in her personal quarters, now killing her will be much easier!

Her expression warmed even more. After placing her hand on her hips, she retorted.

Esdeath: Oh? . . . Then If your goal is to assassinate me, be forewarned. Killing me will be no easy feat.

[Name]: As if that really matters. Your head is priceless to the revolution and they promised me a handsome reward if I bring you in.

Esdeath: Then by all means, claim me and complete your mission.

[Name] then readied his fighting stance as Esdeath zipped across the tent with amazing speed. [Name] punched forward and did so continuously, to which the General parried and blocked each one.

She shifted strategies, rather than blocking his attacks she'll be aiming to knock him out. She then used her immense strength and kicked [Name]'s leg and buckled him. She aimed for his head next, but [Name] blocked and headbutt her stomach, not budging her an inch.

The two then traded blows but as they did so [Name] noticed something. Esdeath was smiling as they did so, she was having the time of her life. [Name] could find no opening in her defences as she circled around and blocked and while returning fire.

She then grabbed his neck. Attempting to break free he'd forgotten about his lower defences. She used her strong legs and swept his own legs from underneath him, leaving him on his back. Esdeath in less than a moment's notice mounted the downed [Name].

Esdeath: Well that was fun.

Before [Name] could react, the woman ripped the mask from his head.

[Name]: Oh man. . .

Esdeath's face then went somewhat stoic. This was strange, he was under the impression that she was playing with him; knowing [Name]'s identity. Had he truly fooled her? She'd glared at him. There was no escape from her icy wrath as she grimaced, brandishing her teeth slightly. He felt what seemed to be her anger radiating from her as if her blood was filled with hot magma. She still hadn't said a word.

The fear [Name] felt intensified. There was nothing he can do, he wasn't strong enough to fight her and he knew what was coming. But maybe with one more attempt to explain his absence; he can side step her fury. She then grabbed the side of [Name]'s face, digging her filed nails deep into his skin.

[Name]: Esdeath please, I—

[Name] was silenced, suddenly he was unable to speak. His plea for mercy was stopped. Esdeath had kissed him, her hands now wrapped around the back of his head. Her head slowly moved from side to side as she moaned in ecstasy. Her heat turned to a sensual warmth with [Name] still being shocked.

Being foolish, he tried to speak. Only mumbles emanated from him. She had him locked within her grasp and she wouldn't stop. [Name] had begun to struggle. [Name] looked upward as seeing an imperial soldier enter the tent. [Name] reached out to him, desperate for help.

The soldier was in awe, he looked at [Name] being kissed by the fierce general who'd mounted him as he reached out to be saved. The soldier didn't know who [Name] was, but all he did know was that he had seen nothing. He'd then slowly crept out walking backwards out of the tent. Esdeath had then released the kiss.

Esdeath: I was fully convinced you'd left me again of your own volition. I was incensed and was bent on punishing you when we crossed paths again. But when I saw you, all of the vitriol and pain I harboured left me.

His heart rate slowed and he'd begun to catch his breath.

[Name]: Could've fooled me.

He said snidely, murmured underneath his breath as he struggled to catch what has left it. She then arose while reaching her hand out for [Name] to grab. He then used her assistance to stand up.

Esdeath: While I'm ecstatic that we've managed to meet back up again, there is still a campaign in progress. So, with that said; What happened to you and where you've been all this time is inconsequential, for the time being.

[Name]: Why are you here Esdeath?

He asked after dusting himself off from being on the dirt flooring of the military tent.

[Name]: I read the reports, they said that you were stationed at the Tobashi fortress.

Esdeath: It seems that either the prime minister or another military director most likely had a hand in changing our posts at the last minute. I can't even fathom why.

[Name]: Maybe you were more needed here in the desert. Where there's nothing to kill.

Esdeath: Very funny.

She said playfully. She then walked out of the tent while grabbing onto [Name]'s wrist with great power. She went on to drag him outside and into of the encampment of soldiers he tried evading.

The well-armoured secondary imperial commander took notice and looked at [Name]. Esdeath dragged him to the man as he'd just finished briefing a group of battle-ready fighters before releasing her grip on his arm.

Esdeath: Commander Telos?

He stood immediately in attention to his superior.

Telos: General!

Esdeath: We have another colleague enlisted from my sub-faction the Jaegers, here to join us in this mission. This is Private [Name] of the Jaegers.

She then gestured at [Name], as if expecting him to go along with what she said. After a brief pause, he saluted and gave his introduction.

[Name]: It's an honour to serve alongside you Commander.

Telos: As with you private. Now, General, none of our reconnaissance have reported any signs of revolutionary soldiers nor of the Nightraid. The lands beyond Kyoroch are completely devoid of any insurgency.

Esdeath: Well that's disappointing. I was hoping to at least do something interesting today.

As [Name] saw her talking further with the Commander, he attempted to ease back to maybe get out of sight and eventually away from her without making a scene. He inched a foot aside as slowly and gently as possible. He then felt her firm grasp tighten around his wrist yet again, which was strange as she was still in mid-conversation. She finished her talk with the commander and immediately turned her attention back to [Name].

[Name]: A private? Why am I a private?

To cut off her current thoughts she might have right now, he brought up how he was made a private. He couldn't care less of his rank. It was just something to sway her attention into another direction to maybe make his daring escape easier.

Esdeath: As smart as you are I'd figure you'd at least know the way military ranks work. Since you are technically a new enlistment in this branch army, you would need to be a private before moving up through the ranks to become something more favourable.

[Name]: But I'm a Jaeger too, we're the elites, aren't we?

Esdeath: True, we are an elite fighting unit but that doesn't disqualify us from having rank amongst ourselves. Have you taken issue with my decision?

After a moment of contemplation, [Name] had decided to be defiant. She's a woman who admires the strength of her adversaries and subordinates. Conversely, if he'd coward down and said no; he'd likely cement his place as her slave. That to [Name] is something he couldn't take.

[Name]: I do. I should be a higher rank.

A smile grew onto Esdeath's face and she looked at [Name] more intently after a pink shade rushed to her cheeks.

Esdeath: I see. Then your only viable option is to impress me enough for me to promote you. But knowing you, that won't be much of a problem. Now go and get yourself acquainted with the rest of the camp. You'll likely be working closely with most of the soldiers at some point or another.

[Name] then nodded his head in agreement before beginning to walk away. Although he was a few meters away she continued to speak and stopped him in his tracks.

Esdeath: Remember [Name], If I'm informed of you attempting to escape in any capacity; you will be executed on the spot. Is that clear?

[Name]: Understood.

He didn't turn to address her. Instead, he found a tent filled with soldiers, some of them sitting and talking, and others eating food rations.

He then greeted some of them. He expects to be scoffed at but was instead welcomed which was rather strange. He'd just known these imperial soldiers would be awful people who love to slaughter and even thrived off of doing so. Although they still could, he doesn't in any way get that impression from any of those men or women.

He thought most of them were like Esdeath, but with none of the redeeming qualities. Esdeath herself is a perfect example of someone who is perfectly willing and able to commit genocide. Starting conflict without need only to quench her thirst for blood. She seems nice on the outside but on the inside, she's no different from a danger beast at times.

After [Name] was done musing about his current situation, he'd noticed that a soldier was rummaging through a crate. Curious, [Name] had then gone to the woman to see what she was doing.

[Name]: What are you looking for?

Soldier: Apparently nothing, like a goddamn idiot!

She said after throwing her hands up and letting them smack the sides of her legs. She then placed one of her hands on her head.

Soldier: Sorry, but we were just supposed to have several gallons of venom that we brought with us. We douse our weapons in it so we can get a guaranteed kill from any cut to our opponents. I can't seem to find any of them.

One of the other soldiers from the outside of the tent stuck his head from the outside and into the well-lit tent.

Soldier 2: Hey, did you find that venom?

Soldier: No, we must've run out.

Soldier 2: What the hell am I supposed to tell the commander?!

The woman had gone out of the tent and [Name] stuck his own head out of the tent to see what they were doing. After the went to speak to the commander, the woman had gone back to the tent to approach [Name].

Soldier: Quick, what's your rank soldier?

[Name]: I'm a private.

Soldier: Good, go make yourself useful around here. We need you to go into Kyoroch and get us a few canisters of that venom.

[Name]: Fine.

He said after sucking his teeth in dismay.

Soldier: Break a leg!

She patted him on the back and pushed him forward to leave out of the tent and then the encampment. [Name] mind momentarily almost shut down in fear, he needed to tell Esdeath before he left. If he forgot and didn't she'd probably freak out and kill him as she said.

After jogging across the encampment, he reached her tent. He found her writing something inside the said tent, he grabbed her attention.

[Name]: Hey Esdeath?

Esdeath: Yes?

She said in a jovial tone and looking back at him.

[Name]: I need to go to the city and get some supplies. I'll be gone for a little bit.

Esdeath: In that case, I'll go with you.

He then smiled and tried to wave her off.

[Name]: No, no no it's alright I got this.

He said chuckling lightly.

Esdeath: I won't harass you on the way there if that's what you think.

[Name]: Trust me! It's fine!

As he tried to walk out of the tent but she'd already gotten up and grabbed his wrist yet again.

Esdeath: But I need something to do. Won't you let me come with you?

She looked into his eyes with a great gaze. Her blue eyes glistened with an ice blue radiance that only she had. She'd had a finger to her mouth in a meek manner, whilst a light pink tint spread across her face. With her pale skin turning pink, her true beauty stood out. It almost looked as if she was going to cry. He'd forgotten how bewitching she was. There was almost no way he could say no now.

[Name]: No.

He ripped from her grasp and had begun to run away. She removed her femininely innocence disguise in place of a more serious one. Esdeath's demeanour dropped now onto a more level headed one.

Esdeath: I'm still coming with you.

[Name] stopped running mid-sprint.

Esdeath: I can't afford to have the possibility of you running away again. As I'm almost certain you'd try it if I don't come along.

[Name]: What'd make you think I'd do something like that?!

Moments later she'd tell the commander about her trek with [Name] to get the supplies. The two then left the encampment and went about walking down the long hill below.

Esdeath: Oh Wow! It's such a stunning view!

She said with awe and amazement. The city's lights were illuminating the entire landscape beyond as they stood there ready to traverse to the bustling imperial settlement. The scenery beyond was filled with many yellows lights. There were some bright reds, neon greens, and fluorescent blues, and even pinks and purples.

[Name] looked while taking in the view himself. He smiled as it was quite beautiful, especially at night.

[Name]: You're right. It is nice.

She'd somewhat startled him; as she immediately hooked onto his arm with both of hers. She glued her body to his. Leaning her head on his shoulder as she hugged onto his arm; while they walked together.

Esdeath: This is perfect! Now we have something gorgeous to look at while we take our nightly stroll. Isn't it romantic?!

[Name]: Yeah, I guess.

He said in somewhat of a mal-interested tone.

Esdeath: Oh, lighten up.

* * *

 ** _Simultaneously – Hidden Nightraid Fortress_**

The female members of the Nightraid all sat around the living room table. Each of them sharing stories and doing everything they can to take their minds off of death and drinking.

Chelsea: So leone, what are you going to do when we free the empire's people?

Leone: Me? I'm gonna hit up every bar I can until I pass out. What about you?

Chelsea: I might open up my own cosmetics shop. Someone like Mine could definitely use one.

Mine: Ggrr! You take that back! Or else when you get to sleep I'll give you a makeover of myself with Sheele's scissors!

Chelsea: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IRONING BOARD?!

Najenda: Oh, relax Chelsea. Susanoo might be able fix your hair up if anything happens. He won't have much else to do once this is all over.

Leone was the flag bearer of the discussion, talking about times where she'd blacked out drunk, stole, and swindled men.

Chelsea talked about how she'd pranked her fellow house mates in the past. Using her tricks to put others in awkward pseudo sexual situations. Mine spoke of her foolish arguments with both the deceased Bulat and fun with Sheele. "The boss" as Leone would say, Najenda had few tales to tell considering how she was usually all business. Akame on the other hand had none to tell at all.

Leone: Yo Akame? You mean to tell me you don't have anything to add?

Akame: No.

Leone: Well there has to be a thing that must've happen to you that's raunchy or something.

Akame: No there really isn't.

Chelsea: No sexy stories?

Akame: No.

Mine: Not even a drinking one?

Akame just shook her head from side to side as a negative. There wasn't really much that she'd done to be put in such positions. However, the women persisted at prodding at her to see is there was anything of value for her to say.

Leone: Geez Akame, you really are a tough nut to crack. There has to be something we can have you talk about.

She then placed one of her bare feet on the coffee table to think. She then with insane quickness had gathered all of the women together in a group huddle and left Akame out. They were whispering and giggling to each other and purposefully looking back at her.

Akame: What are you all whispering about?

She asked before taking another sip of her own drink.

Leone: Oh nothing. Just that a little birdie told me that you might really have the hots for that new guy.

Akame's red eyes shot open and she nearly choked on her beverage. She punched her chest and responded.

Akame: Whoever told you that is lying. He's just a loose affiliate of our team.

Leone: Oh really. Like that time, you shared your food with him?

Mine: She would've stabbed my hand off if I even touched her plate.

She said nudging at Leone's arm.

Akame: That was a onetime thing.

She said dismissing the case completely.

Leone: Or after that when you went up to go check up on him and you two talked it up?

Akame: I went to see if he wasn't doing anything suspicious.

Chelsea: Or what about that time he wanted to talk to you alone?

Akame: That was nothing at all. You girls are reading too much into things. The relationship we have is strictly professional, plus I don't even know anything about him.

Chelsea: I don't know, it really looks like you'd make a good couple.

Mine: Yeah, I'd ship em.

She made a statement to which all the women present nodded to in the agreement.

* * *

 ** _Night - Kyoroch City Hunting Guild Store_**

Esdeath and [Name] had finally reached the town. Upon doing so they wandered around until they found the place they were looking for. They had found the Hunting Guilds' market where they could find just about anything they need to hunt both people, animals, and danger beasts alike. Upon entering [Name] asked the cashier for the venom.

[Name]: We're looking for your venoms.

Cashier: What kind are you looking for?

[Name]: Damn it, I didn't even ask what kind of venom we needed.

Esdeath: It's Hebi venom.

She chimed in from right next to him.

Cashier: Sorry but we're out of it, for the time being, if you can come back around spring we'll have some in stock for you.

[Name]: Why are you guys out?

Cashier: It's mating season, so they tend to group up in mass. It'll be far too hard to get some around this time of year.

[Name]: So, what now Esdeath?

He asked looking at his superior.

Esdeath: We'll just have to extract some on our own.

After leaving the store, the two stood outside of it. While they were there, [Name] had bought canisters to be able to hold the venom they need.

[Name]: Okay, now which way do we go?

Esdeath: As the cashier said, it's mating season. So, a majority of the reptilian type danger beasts are in the far south. Therefore, we must go far south.

She said pointing in the direction in which they needed to go.

[Name]: Say Esdeath, why'd we even walk here?. . Where's your dragon?

Esdeath: He's likely in the same place as the rest of his kind. If we're lucky, we might see him and he'll give us a ride back.

 ** _Night – Kyoroch Southern Outskirts_**

Once out of the public vicinity, [Name] summoned his dark steed; much to Esdeath's surprise. He then hitched the canisters to the red-eyed horse and the two mounted. [Name] headed in the same direction in which Esdeath had stated earlier. Esdeath held on to [Name]'s waist, and she blushed as then asked [Name] ask a question.

Esdeath: This is fascinating. How did you get a hold of such a beast like this?

[Name]: I don't know where he came from, but shortly before I came to the empire I just took him. The guy who I told you trained me had him. When he disappeared I just took him. He's been with me ever since.

Esdeath snapped her fingers as if remembering something.

Esdeath: That's right you rode this during your time as the shadow. That's rather odd given that this species of danger beast has been extinct for at least a thousand years. What's even more interesting is that historians taught that the first emperor owned one just like this.

[Name] shuttered at the thought of such a thing. He'd figured that this thing had to be a ghost by from that far back in time? When he sees his beast teacher again he'll have some questions for him regarding it. But as of now-

He was interrupted as he felt a hand nearing his upper leg, the warm hand then moved upward to his crotch area.

[Name]: Esdeath!?

Esdeath: Sorry, my hand slipped.

It clearly didn't. Especially since she said it in such a teasing manner. So much for her not messing with him as she said. Regardless of that, they're nearing the site of the Hebi. There should be throngs of them around, more than enough to extract venom from.

 ** _Hebi Forestry Grounds_**

There were the white tree's scattered everywhere and they'd seen multiple of them in various small sizes and colors. The most dangerous and most potent venom comes from the ones with white pigment. Those are usually around forty feet in length and five feet in width. They are large enough to swallow any human whole. This isn't something that Esdeath would be afraid of, [Name] either. All they have to do is kill one and drain it of it's venom. It shouldn't be too hard.

They dismounted, the ground beneath them was caked in a crunchy substance, it was their shed snake skin. A lot of the shed around this area and it was truly disturbing to be here.

[Name]: Where are they now? I don't see any of them.

Esdeath: Look.

She pointed to a massive white snake was the exact height and width as they are said to have. The beast slithered and made its way through the trees.

He unsheathed his sword which made a high pitch **_ZING!_**

The noise had gotten the creature's attention. It hissed as it neared [Name]. Being alone this snake probably sought-after food on its lonesome, [Name] was that meal. He readied his blade as he ran toward the large reptile.

[Name] jumped for a downward stab as he hollered in the air! The blade smashed into the ground and the creature's body moved over completely! It left somewhat of an afterimage of sorts and had it's mouth open ready to devour [Name].

He with great speed rolled out of the way and was scratched and stabbed with an assortment of snake bones. [Name] didn't feel it as he instinctively slashed upwards and it cut the snake vertically, killing it. [Name]'s heartrate returned to normal and he got up. The snake had almost killed him.

Esdeath: I didn't expect any less.

She walked over and went to work on ripping the venom sack from the guts of the fallen reptile. While she'd drained the monster of its poison another had come hissing with furious speed! It had gone straight for the preoccupied general.

[Name]: Esdeath look out!

He thought instantly, "Why did I say that? She's the enemy." Her survival is completely detrimental to everything [Name] is trying to achieve.

Within seconds a series of ice blades had pierced from the ground. Upon doing so it impaled clean through the bottom of the snake's head. The snake was dead in moments. After he lamented on his poor decision making [Name] had assisted with the extraction. The two searched for the last one they needed. After around an hour of scouting they found nothing.

* * *

After a short while; they sat on a rather large stone together. [Name] sighed as he looked up in the beautiful night sky.

[Name]: Where can that last one be?

Esdeath: Don't forget [Name]. This land stretches for miles on end. We could possibly go hours without seeing another.

[Name]: You sure know a lot about this place.

He said while now looking at Esdeath, who at this point, was also looking up into the night sky.

Esdeath: Well of course I do. I come here every other year to hunt them.

[Name] mused at how much of an anomaly this woman was. She'd hunt people, danger beasts, and even torture people for fun. She really is a strange character. It's only a matter of time before she does something to make him break and attempt to kill her himself. That time seems rather far off if even possible. He has to find a way to escape her first and or find a way to kill her in her sleep. That seems hard, for some weird reason, he was becoming more fascinated with her.

She's stunning, kind to him, and willing to do almost anything for him. If what she says about loving him is true, then killing her maybe be the hardest task he'll have to do. He then without much thought found himself lying back first on the flat stone. Esdeath had pushed him back and mounted him. Her face almost pinker than he'd ever seen it. At first [Name] was without words.

[Name]: Esdeath? What are you doing?!

He said while clasping the hands she had upon his chest.

Esdeath: What does it look like I'm doing? The last Hebi likely heard all the commotion and will come to find us first. So, why not just pass the time together?

[Name]: Esdeath there's no way.

Esdeath: I don't see why not. No one will see us, besides the snakes are out here doing the same.

[Name]: Esdeath. . .. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't snakes.

Esdeath: Oh, come on that doesn't matter. Besides I'd like to get this over with before we must head back.

She then leaned in the for the kiss. However, before the kiss can hit its target a gargantuan body slithered by completely interrupting her. She then sighed and jumped off of him to which he took a sigh of relief for.

Esdeath: Looks like our friend is here already. I guess an interruption of this magnitude couldn't have been helped.

She said with great displeasure. Esdeath being extremely irritated unsheathed her rapier and walked to the source of the noise. [Name] then jumped off of the stone and skillfully swung his blade around. He teased her by saying something she'd probably like to hear.

[Name]: Don't worry Esdeath, we'll finish up when we get back to the palace.

Esdeath smiled.

 _*She will remember this._

They both then saw the head of an incredibly large snake's head starring back at them with glowing yellow eyes from the shadows of the forest. This creature's size was like none other, the head alone has spanned several feet wide.

Esdeath: Well you certainly grew a bunch.

She said to the creature that stared them down. Her tone almost mother-like as [Name] looked at the both back and forth.

[Name]: Hm? Do you know this one?

Esdeath: Yes, I saw how big he was as a hatchling and so marked him that way I could hunt him when he grew up.

[Name]: What luck.

The beast was of incredible size, a beast probably [Name] couldn't defeat on his own. Within seconds the venous creature darted through the tree's and towards them. It charged with a loud hissing noise.

[Name] had rushed in and kicked the snake on the side of its head and sent it rolling. The beast arose and attempted to smash [Name] and Esdeath cratering the ground. They'd jumped around and flipped around to avoid the creature's massive frame.

[Name] slashed at the serpent and cut a chuck of its skin with a **_THWAK!_**

Esdeath had then thrown a hard hook kick, shattering the jaw of the creature. [Name] responded by doing the same kick to the other side of its mouth. They teamed up and let the monster have it. They kicked and thrashed the large snake without mercy.

The snake with the last of its strength had whacked [Name] away with its tail. He'd bounced up and ran towards the beast.

[Name]: Esdeath, Boost me!

Esdeath: I was already about to. Perhaps we are destined to be together!

She yelled as she placed a hand on the ground. An ice platform then arose from the ground and catapulted [Name] far into the air. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pointed it down as he fell. [Name] slammed his blade down into the skull of the snake with a sickening **_Splack!_**

[Name] sighed as he jumped off the now deceased snake's head. His hands bloodied with the bile and brains of the Hebi, he looked at his hands in disgust and wiped it off on his armour.

Esdeath: Good job dear.

She said with her happiness fully renewed.

[Name]: Thank you very much. Now, let's get this thing drained.

After draining the final Hebi snake of its venom they'd met up with Esdeath's dragon who'd smelled Esdeath by total chance. They were able ride her dragon back to the encampment. As they flew high in the air. They traveled over the city's amazing lights as [Name] again was caught with a moment of introspection.

[Name]: This isn't good at all. Faide was supposed to be here and he wasn't. Now I'm caught again. There has to be a better way to go about killing the generals of the empire. Maybe killing them all one by one isn't the best idea. Especially since I'm nowhere near done with my training. I need to get myself out of this mess and back to Nightraid. Joining them is my only true option at this point. Even getting away from her again won't be as easy as it was before. But then again, spending a few days with her might not be so bad.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**

 ** _Happy Holidays!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 28 - Kill The Defiance_**

The following day of [Name] and Esdeath meeting up, [Name] slept rather comfortably. Being undisturbed, quiet, and with dreams vivid as well. [Name] had slept in a tent and had just awoken as the light pierced through the flaps of the tent's entrance. The commander was the one to awaken just about everyone as per his job description. Waking up in a military encampment was accompanied by a slew of required jobs. Weapon's tallying, taking account of soldiers, role assignment, taking watch of the perimeter, and making scouting teams.

Esdeath hadn't slept with him as she was assigned to a scouting assignment the morning of their return to the compound. She'd probably missed the opportunity to steal him away to her own private quarters and attempt to act on her carnal urges. Regardless of that, [Name] needed to escape and find the Nightraid.

[Name] was assigned to help take inventory of the weaponry. He decided not to do that task at the moment as told and walked out into the middle of the encampment. After standing in the middle of the commotion that was daily work [Name] stretched his legs and his arms.

[Name] sighed.

He bolted with amazing speed to run out of the encampment! Esdeath wasn't here so escaping wasn't going to be an issue. The dirt flew in the air as tens of soldiers shouted for others to get him as [Name] ran furiously.

He yelled as he nearly reached the outskirts of the compound before four soldiers intercepted him. They tackled him to the ground with quickness, their bulky armor squeezing him in their tight hold. They then realized that they in hadn't moved at all and [Name] was already far away. [Name] had used an advanced form of the imperial arms **_Spectator_**. He used it once against the wild hunt and his training with Nora really helped him hone the ability. Thanks to that Ethereal Life Seal.

He waved at the disillusioned soldiers as some of them readied on their horses to pursue him. As he became ready to run even faster a gigantic crater formed in front of him. It did so as if a mortar strike landed before him. His ears nearly went deaf with incessant ringing as dust clouded his vision.

[Name] now on his hands and knees looked up to see flowing blue hair, quite long in length. The dust cleared as the person looked down at him.

Esdeath: Hm? [Name], what are you doing out here?

She mused with genuine curiosity. She looked down at her lover panting on the floor and looked ahead of her as a multitude of soldiers rushed to her.

Soldier: General. .

He paused as to catch his breath.

Soldier: This one tried to desert milady. We'll incarcerate th-

Esdeath: No. I'll deal with him myself.

 _Shortly Thereafter_

She hadn't said a word to him the whole walk back. She'd also had an extremely firm grip on the back of his collar, her nails pinching at his skin. They returned to the compound around fifty yards back and [Name] was taken to Esdeath's private quarters. Once they'd gotten back she'd rough housed him by tossing him into her tent. She'd tied him very tightly to a chair and left. She did so all without saying a single word.

He sat there by his lonesome waiting for Esdeath to return and "punish" him. Five, ten, and then fifteen minutes had passed. She must've been completing a progress report of some type and or debriefing the soldiers within the encampment.

He'd begun to sweat and become hot. If he broke out and tried to escape, he may run out what little patients Esdeath would have and end up killing him. He had to endure Esdeath for a much better opportunity in the future to escape. What perfect timing that he'd literally run into Esdeath cannonball out of the sky at random.

Just then the flaps of the tent unzipped. He'd seen Esdeath enter the tent as a silhouette, the sunlight highlighting her curvaceous body. [Name] sighed as he tried to ready himself mentally. She zipped up the tent's flaps, preventing anyone from interrupting.

She walked over to him. Esdeath's radiant blue eyes shooting deep within the eyes of [Name] as she neared. She stood over him; she did so for a time.

[Name]: Esdeath I-

A vicious slap sailed across his face. The back of her hand felt like a hardened weapon rather than a real hand. He was hit so hard, he'd almost forgot what he was going to say.

Esdeath: For now, only speak once I've asked you to do so.

The strong taste of iron filled [Name]'s mouth as he looked up at her in disdain.

Esdeath: You've been clothed, fed, and has been promised, my unconditional love. Yet, defy me?

She said with less of an angered tone and almost one of introspection. As if to ask herself why he continues to flee or attempt to do so. After she placed her hands on her hips ready for an answer, [Name] spoke.

[Name]: Because I have goals of my own. I can't achieve them being with the empire or with you. Plus, I thought that you told me that you'll grant any wish that I wanted. So why won't you let me go?

Esdeath: And that I will. So long as it's in line with the beliefs of the emperor. You're an incredible asset to the empire; Furthermore, it'd be foolish of me to allow you to slip away and provide no use at all. It can't be all that hard of a concept for you to grasp [Name].

She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and turned around in irritation.

[Name]: I-

Another vicious slap collided with the side of his face and this one by far overpowered the first. He winced. Some of the skin of his inner jaw hung freely in his mouth; his own teeth cutting him.

Esdeath: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK!

She snapped at him. He'd never seen her like this before. Her voice changing to a much more domineering and harsher tone than she'd ever imposed onto him before. True fear coursed through his veins as her eyes beamed through his. She closed her eyes in irritation as she'd walked over and released [Name] from the chair.

She'd jerked the rope free rather than cutting it, scraping the skin free from his wrists and arms.

Esdeath: [Name], If you truly wish to get back in my good graces; you'll behave yourself from here on out.

[Name] stood up and felt his skinned wrist and arms. He also stretched a little as he did earlier. He was scowling at the woman who was now looking at him as she turned around to face him.

Esdeath: The encampment is going to be turned into a phase three stronghold. A position in which a location of little importance is placed into higher strategic importance. As of right now, we aren't needed here anymore, our talents are going to be used elsewhere. For now, I want you to aid the rest of the soldiers to complete any tasks asked of you. After which you're to immediately report to my quarters. Is that understood private?

She finished with somewhat of a condescending tone. [Name] then only looked back at her with a side-eyed glance.

[Name]: Yes. .General.

He said as he left her tent. After leaving the tent, he noticed throngs of soldiers that were looking at him. They were all doing various tasks to assist in the transition, but what befell of [Name] seemed to be more important. As he stood and looked everyone just as quickly got back to work. Doing so to make sure [Name] didn't know. He knew of course, how could he not?

* * *

 ** _Morning - Hidden Nightraid Fortress_**

Tatsumi and Lubbock did their early morning exercise. Both shirtless to not have their tops from absorbing their sweat. Tatsumi with his one red eye did as many pushups as his pectorals could handle. He was becoming more and more powerful with each day. After the eradication of Seryu of the Jeagers and Suzuka, Tatsumi felt more empowered.

Lubbock himself honed his skills with his Cross tail. Growing more powerful himself he'd also pondered how many he'd have to kill, since it's was never something he wanted to do.

Lubbock: Hey Tatsumi?

He said after finishing his own reps of pushups himself and sitting on the grass.

Tatsumi: Yeah?

Lubbock: I never asked but what's up with that pink eye you have?

Tatsumi: It's not pink eye! Okay! I used some of Incursio's true power to save Mine.

Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi: Looks like bro didn't even know how to tap into this power himself.

He said while looking at his hands and opening and closing his fists. He did so as if to grasp something not there.

Tatsumi: I intend to use this power to smash the empire into the ground.

Lubbock: What about Esdeath and Budo? You sure you can smash them too?

Tatsumi: Pause. Yeah and I think I can beat them too. But. . .

He looked over into the vast lands beyond. He didn't finish his sentence. Lubbock took notice to this and asked.

Lubbock: Tatsumi?

Tatsumi: I have to test my strength! And I know just the thing.

Tatsumi then got up and ran into the house with great speed.

Lubbock: Oh boy.

He said as he lied back against the grass.

 _Sometime Later_

Tatsumi and Susanoo stood facing each other several yards away. Tatsumi had asked to spar with Susanoo. He wanted to test his strength by challenging the most powerful member of the Nightraid.

Susanoo: So Tatsumi, are you sure about this?

Tatsumi only nodded and readied his fighting as Susanoo did the same.

In a blinding display of raw speed Tatsumi dashed over to his adversary for massive punch. Susanoo caught it! Tatsumi's speed already had him to Susanoo's side. Susanoo's own speed let him kick Tatsumi and sent him flying backwards!

Tasumi landed on his feet again charging at Susanoo who now knows his strategy. Susanoo immediately dodged this attack because it was much faster than he anticipated. Tasumi hadn't stopped with his momentum and went for several more attacks of his own.

Susanoo and Tatsumi sent flurries of attacks towards one another as Susanoo used much less energy. The dirt flew around in a tornado-like fashion of attack and defence from both parties.

Tatsumi yelled and threw an incredible kick as Susanoo blocked it with some strain. The two went on for several more minutes as the members of Nightraid had begun to watch. Susanoo spoke to himself mentally.

Susanoo: His attacks have become much sharper, more powerful. His aura has changed aswell. It's as if he's absorbed Incursio's adaptive abilities into his base state. There's something a bit off though. I feel another presence bolstering his strength almost tenfold.

He swept and sledgehammered Tatsumi to the ground, Tatsumi sprung back upward and landed a massive strike on Susanoo's face. As he staggered back Susanoo kneed Tatsumi in the gut with amazing force.

Tatsumi folded in half and stumbled backwards. He recovered nearly instantly and stood up straight, his posture undisturbed.

Tatsumi: Is that all you've got?

Susanoo: I'm amazed that any human has shrugged off such an attack. You truly are remarkable Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Let's keep going.

Najenda: Enough!

She shouted from afar.

Najenda: As much as I enjoyed this smackdown, go any further and Tatsumi risks injury. That's something we can't have.

Tatsumi: It's fine.

He said clenching his fists.

Tatsumi: It's like my body is overflowing with more and more power whenever I fight.

Susanoo: That's good. Just be mindful.

He looked over to Susanoo.

Tatsumi: Of what?

Susanoo: Incursio.

* * *

 ** _Evening - Imperial City Hall_**

The sky had darkened as the lights of the seemingly infinite city shined bright. One of the tasks [Name] had been given was mission report delivery. Esdeath herself had gone to the Armory to conduct business regarding soldier placement in the upcoming campaigns.

[Name] considered running away yet again, but Esdeath has more than likely acquired spies to oversee [Name]'s journey back to the municipal building. It's probably best to lie low for now and play along. After he finished the equipment movement, he was assigned to the mail rooms to finish his day off.

He walked all the way up several floors to eventually find the mail room. Upon doing so, he looked around to see where Marshal Faide has gone. He found his box and read through his mail. He was redeployed to Tobashi instead of Esdeath. What luck.

He heard the hard wood floor creak outside of the room door and he saw green hair. The hair had rushed back if not to be seen. He then crept to the door and looked. The female he saw jumped at being discovered.

[Name]: Are you one of the general's spies?

Normandy: A spy? No.

[Name]: Then what are you doing?

Normandy: I saw you go into the mail room and I don't recognize you. Who are you?

[Name]: I'm "private" [Name] of the Jaegers.

She gasped as if a shocking revelation hit her hard.

Normandy: You're Esdeath's partner! It's so good to finally meet you!

She said whilst grabbing his hands.

Normandy: She and I are friends. She's told me so much about you! You're a capable fighter, raised outside of the empire, a few other things that I can't remember. But oh! You even promised her children! I have so many questions!

She gushed.

[Name] then waved off the notion while almost blushing himself.

[Name]: Wait wait wait hold on a minute. You're her friend?

Normandy: Yes . . .I am.

She said with a high level of proudness added to her voice.

Normandy: We met years back when I was just a recruit. We bonded over our love of combat. Though I do think she'll take it a little too far sometimes. So, what brought you to the capital anyway?

[Name]'s mood somewhat diminished.

[Name]: It's a long story. I have to get going but I have to ask. Do you have any Idea on what the plan is for the revolution?

Normandy: The revolution? Well from what I've heard, that Koukei had a hand in having Marshal Faide head after the Nightraid once the assault on Tobashi is over. When he gets back we'll have a better idea of what we're going to do.

[Name]: Koukei did?

He thought and asked himself why would Koukei swap the roles of Esdeath and Faide? What would he have gained from doing so? This must insinuate that he may have more confidence in Faide's abilities than Esdeath's.

[Name]: How strong is the Marshal?

Normandy: He wields the imperial arms called _Deva Hands._ It manipulates gravity and he has a move he calls the Heavenly thrust. He and Budo are a close second to Esdeath in my opinion.

[Name] sighed.

[Name]: Great.

Normandy: I'm Colonel Normandy by the way.

She held a hand out for [Name] to shake and he did so.

[Name]: I look forward to seeing out there on the field Colonel. Now I have to get back to my mailman job before I get skinned or something.

He said this as he carried the now almost empty mailbag across his chest and ran down the hall. She waved to [Name] as he hurried to get back to the palace.

 ** _Night - Imperial Palace Halls_**

[Name] ran across the busy city at night. He ran past extravagant stores that sold things of all kinds. Some of these people walked around shopping in these stores as if a full-scale war isn't about to breach the inner walls of the empire.

He finally made it to the palace and as he ran he'd ran past Kurome and Wave. He stopped in his tracks to speak to them.

Kurome: Yo [Name] what's up?

[Name]: Just finishing my mail duty. I'm a private now and so I should do private things now.

Wave: Awesome. They finally gave you rank?

[Name]: Unfortunately.

Wave: [Name], I wanted to say sorry about when we spoke last. I know I came off a little abrasive but I did because I was scared that you might've been working for the revolution.

[Name]: It's fine Wave. It's not like I haven't yelled at you or anything. Remember that day when I was supposed to be executed?

Wave: Yeah.

He said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

Wave: At least you're in a better spot now. I mean look who you get to go home to after all.

[Name]: That's debatable. Enough about me, where are you two off to?

Kurome: To the bar. Wanna come?

[Name]: Can't. I'm a mailman for tonight. After I'm done she wants me back here.

Kurome: Oh well, have fun.

[Name]: HOW CAN YOU BE SO DISMISSIVE!

Wave smiled nervously and slowly inched over to Kurome who was already leaving the main entrance.

Wave: Sorry!

He said as the two left, leaving to complete his job.

 _Sometime Later_

[Name] finally finished his job as he closed the last mailbox on the upper floors. He then sighed and left the room and walked passed an extremely unlikely foe.

[Name]: What. .Are. . .you doing here?

Syura: Oh, it's you. Esdeath's boy toy.

[Name]: Answer me.

Syura: I live here dipshit.

He said in a very flippant tone. He'd let his arms rest behind the back of his head and stopped walking.

Syura: Isn't it passed your curfew?

Syura walked by without saying much more. This left [Name] stunned. Syura and [Name] have fought nearly to the death on two occasions. Syura fled and now they're together again, however, Syura not doing anything at all to instigate a conflict.

[Name]: Hey! Where are you going?! Aren't we gonna fight?

Syura: No. Why? Yeah, I hate your goddamn guts and want to kill you which I might do later, but I don't feel like it now. I mean why fight now? It's not like you can do anything to me here. Esdeath has you pussy-whipped and I'm the Prime minister's kid. You kill me here and you'll get killed back.

[Name]: But you and the rest of your gang are murderers. That means I'm professonally obliged to kill scum like you. The Jaegers can just deal with you like we did before.

Syura: Newsflash jackass, those guys aren't the prime minister's kid. I'm Scott-free. If I'm killed now for literally no reason, the prime minister will have you killed too. I'm straight!

He said throwing his hands up to signify his freedom. The Syura smiling walked off in the same direction he was going towards. [Name] could only clench his fists in agitation. Seeing this disgusting excuse for a human being walk off without recourse really got under his skin, but there was nothing he could do.

Syura: I hope that crazy blue vag is worth it. Lord knows you could probably use some right about now.

He snickered as [Name] took a deep breath to calm himself.

* * *

 ** _Night – Imperial Palace Esdeath's Quarters_**

[Name] slowly opened the door of the private quarters and peeked in. He saw nothing. Esdeath wasn't there and she hadn't appeared to be home just yet. He noticed how he'd begun to reek of perspiration. Now [Name] considered taking a bath. He made his way into the bathroom to remedy this.

He gazed into the mirror, his visage seeming hardened. Bags grew underneath his eyes as the stress seemed to be taking over. Not paying too much attention to that he made his way over to the bath and readied the water. He stopped it, the tub full. [Name] left to find a change of clothes.

He left her room closing the door behind him and found her wardrobe room several rooms down. Esdeath's living quarters encompassed the entire floor so finding the right room was a pain. He stayed there quite a bit and went back to the room. The door was cracked open which it wasn't before.

[Name]: That's weird.

He shrugged it off and went into the bathroom yet again and bathed.

He sat in the soapy hot water and lied back. The dirt cleared from his skin as he'd begun to wash himself. Something didn't feel right however. He felt another presence nearby. Esdeath must be home. He took a deep breath to release the anxiety. She was likely going to dog him out yet again as she did earlier. That's just something he'll have to endure for the time being.

Then something happened. [Name]'s eyes darted open. He felt a hand slithering up his chest from beneath the hot water. The pale hand started to caress his face as another one did the same from the other side. He then saw blue hair slowly float upward in front of him.

Esdeath's head eerily rose from the bubbles with a grin on her face. His veins froze over with fear worse than they did earlier that day. She emerged from the water like a predator in preparing to snatch up its prey.

[Name]: ESDEATH!?

He asked out with almost no breath.

[Name]: What the hell are you doing?!

She floated to him and hugged him close. Her breasts squeezing firmly against [Name]'s own chest. They'd neared [Name]'s neck as she now straddled him, her face above his but mere centimeters apart.

Esdeath: I'm bathing with you silly.

She said with a red tint covering her face, her eyes squinted. He did everything he could to prepare his mind for her further reprimanding him. He in no way was prepared for her to shift gears in such an abrupt way. His mental preparations were utterly futile as he was unready as one can be.

[Name]: How'd you get in here?

Esdeath: I walked in of course. How else could I have gotten in?

He remembered that when he came back the door was cracked. In the small time he went to fetch some items after he'd ran the water, she'd returned and made her way into the tub unbeknownst to him.

[Name]: So, you just waited under-Nevermind.

He looked to the side as if to make like he's now ignoring her. Thinking of earlier when she'd demeaned him the way she did earlier.

Esdeath: What?

She asked with a worrisome tone.

[Name] replied with silence. Although he was faced to the side he can still see the concern on her face.

Esdeath: Surely you aren't upset with me about earlier, are you?

[Name]: How could I not be? You knocked me around and belittled me.

Esdeath: You left me no choice.

She retorted in a defensive manner but in no way aggressive.

Esdeath: [Name], understand that when we're in amongst cohorts I must operate within my job's description. Typically, I'd reward desertion attempts with lengthy torture sessions followed by swift execution. In fact, you got off rather easy considering.

[Name] still didn't reply still not pleased with his treatment at her hands. She continued.

Esdeath: If I hadn't scolded you the way I did, you'd likely've tried to run away again. Just know that I simply cannot let my feelings for you impair my judgement during my duties. If I did, the soldiers may begin to question my ability to lead effectively. That's something that cannot be tolerated.

[Name]: Won't you just kill them if they do?

Esdeath: Why do that? All soldiers regardless of their rank; can still be quite useful. Take yourself for example. You're only a mere private.

[Name]: Ha ha.

He used mock laughter in very clear distaste.

[Name]: So, you mean to tell me you're not still mad at me?

Esdeath: I've told you before that It's proven exceedingly difficult for me to stay upset with you.

The woman snuggled further onto him. Her hands found their way to his chin. She used her hands to guide his face to match hers, their foreheads touching. [Name] felt his protests on her romantic advances on slipping away. The Esdeath's warm body against his felt amazing. Her feminine features that rubbed against him also felt very nice. The hot water and the silky-smooth soap formula only added to the feel of her body.

He felt as though he was losing control of himself. Her scent and her touch were nearly overwhelming to his senses.

Esdeath: Now let's get down to the business at hand. Do you intend to keep your promise?

[Name]: Promise?

As soon as he questioned her words her demeanour dipped.

Esdeath: Don't tell me you've forgotten.

He then pondered exactly what she'd meant. "Promise?" he wondered. He didn't really remember promising her anything up until now. He then traced back to any potential lies he's may have told her and this took some time. Esdeath appeared to be losing her patients, her smile fading.

Esdeath: How could you have forgotten!?

She said as she released [Name] and splashed the water with a fist of anger.

[Name]: I don't know what you're talking about!

Esdeath: You promised that we'd share each other's company in bed once we've returned to the palace!

[Name] then thought. He remembered when he'd said that jokingly to her the other day. [Name]'s mind raced to look for an excuse to get out of this situation. As much as he'd like to, he can't do that with her. To him, in the moment he does, it'll signify a betrayal of everything he fights for.

[Name]: I remember now.

There was a brief pause.

[Name]: Maybe some other time.

She then crossed her arms in clear discontent.

Esdeath: But you promised.

She sulked.

Esdeath: That's hardly fair. And here I was almost beginning to think you were a man of integrity.

[Name]: I am. I just didn't say exactly when.

Esdeath took mental note of this exact moment and spoke to herself. She'd folded her arms and turned away from him to show her disappointment.

Esdeath: It's strange really. The more he repels me, the more I'm attracted. I guess it can't be helped. I've waited this long, I suppose I can wait a little longer.

 _+12 Esdeath Affection_

[Name] then closed his eyes in relief. He's diverted her once again. He needs to find some way to be able to keep doing so, but when she gets this close it's almost impossible. He felt himself almost wanting to desperately to give in to her temptations. In that moment he felt a wave of warm water cover his face.

She'd splash him with water. He opened his eyes to see her smiling passed her supposed anger. She couldn't even hide that she was still in a playful mood.

He then took his hand beneath the water and doused her as she did him.

Esdeath: Fine, I accept your challenge!

She then used the same motion as he and did the same thing in return. He returned fire and the two splashed each other in the water. Esdeath was in clear delight as she'd begun to laugh. [Name] couldn't hide his smile as he was genuinely having fun as well. It was very jarring to see such a sadistic and maniacal monster like Esdeath behaving like a normal carefree person. The same person who as of even as recently as a few hours ago he hated.

As of this morning she'd beaten him. Esdeath seemed to also be on the verge of torturing him, to now bathing and cuddling with him that same night. It's very weird to be in a relationship like this. Even If it is with her, its sobering to have some semblance of fun in a time like this.

* * *

 ** _Same Time – Tobashi Warzone_**

The revolutionary battalion was decimated. Only a total of two hundred soldier remained alive. The empire suffered minimal losses however. As for the rest of the battalion, they had no work to do. Marshal Faide stood in front of the mass of revolutionaries the stood ground of their own.

Faide: An imperial lead has informed me that Nightraid's fortress is nearby. If one of you confirms this information their life will be spared.

The men tightened their grips on the sweat-soaked hilts of their blades. They'd moved beyond the fear of death. They knew that the Nightraid's fortress was near, but they would not reveal its specific location.

Faide: Fine then.

 _Heavenly Thrust!_

In seconds, a massive pressure sent the men flying backwards. The men however were no longer such. The sheer force of the wave cratered the ground. The flesh of the men was wiped away as their bodies were in nigh unrecognizable pieces. The sheer force of this wave had warped the air pressure and destabilized the ground beneath. The red mist of blood filled the air as the wind readjusted itself with a swirl and **_crack!_** As the cut air repaired itself.

He then turned and made one leap. With that leap, he traveled eloquently and slowly through the air as if gravity hadn't existed. He landed in front of the awe struck imperial soldiers. One of which had asked the Marshal.

Soldier: What are we to do now Marshal?

Faide: Do as you like. There isn't a threat any longer. Tobashi is safe even if it did take a day to get here.

He said as he flicked his back length and stringy hair, smoothed by the most lavish and expensive hair relaxer the empire can provide.

Faide: However, I do suspect that the Nightraid fortress is somewhere around the area. The mission file has stated that the path may lead to them. I shall move forth and will obliterate the Nightraid.

 **Akame Ga Kill – Tsuki Akari**

Sorry this one took so long. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter shouldn't be too long after this one is published.


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.  
Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix

 ** _Chapter 29 – Kill The Shadow_**

The home of the Night raid was splintered, shattered, and utterly destroyed. Susanoo had not yet arisen from the wreckage, not even throwing aside small pieces of wood.

The Marshal then considered something. What if he'd killed Nightraid? The very same splinter cell of the revolution that's given the Empire so many problems in the past. He would be hailed as the new grand general maybe. That'll probably be about it. He wanted more, he wanted something more interesting. What if he hadn't killed them? What if he'd said they'd relocated and he couldn't find them? He could then allow them to rise again and have them kill Esdeath and Budo.

With this, he began walking back. He took a night stroll back to the capitol hoping that they do recover if they even survived his assault that is.

* * *

 ** _Dawn – Imperial Palace Esdeath's Living Quarters._**

[Name] had awoken from yet another peaceful sleep. He found himself in Esdeath's quarters amongst a mountain of sheeting and comfortable covers. He'd just remembered that he was summoned here to be with his captor/lover, General Esdeath. Upon remembering this he looked over to see her sitting at her vanity table brushing her long flowing ice blue hair.

She somewhat cradled her hair and brushed it with great care. Her eyes closed as if she were lost in a trance while pampering herself. The morning sun gleamed through the windows of the room and kept [Name] from falling back asleep. So, he sat up rather than having Esdeath wake him up; which she'd likely do in some strange way.

Esdeath: Good morning [Name]. I hope you slept well.

She said not even looking back.

[Name] stretched and responded.

[Name]: Morning Esdeath. You can say I did.

He got up but forgot that he didn't have any night garbs on. Esdeath hadn't bothered having them catered to him. So, he brought the entire sheeting with him to cover himself up. This finally caught her attention though. Now looking at him, she asked.

Esdeath: Just what are you doing?

[Name]: Well, you didn't give me any clothes to walk around in so I got the next best thing.

Esdeath: But only you and I are on this level. You don't have to hide your body in front of me.

[Name] then began waving his hands to her, assuring her that he needs clothes anyway.

[Name]: No, it's fine really.

He walked over and reached for the doorknob to leave for the Wardrobe room.

[Name]: I just really need someth-

Then as he reached for the knob, he heard a ferocious shuffled as a CHING! noise was made. Something flew past his head! A sharp icicle of sorts sped through the air and stuck in between the door, sealing it shut. His heartbeat sped up and his blood ran cold as it almost impaled his head. He looked behind himself and saw Esdeath barreling toward him.

She closed the several meter gap in two or three steps and they clashed forearms! She then grabbed his arm and hip tossed him, slamming him on the hard flooring below. It winded him but she had him arm locked and prevented him from moving as she mounted him.

Esdeath: I didn't recall granting you permission to leave yet.

After she Judo slammed him on the floor, [Name] struggled to breathe afterward let alone speak.

[Name]: What the hell?!

Esdeath smiled and arose from [Name]'s chest. She even extended a hand to help him up. He then looked at the gesture and took it.

Esdeath: Don't leave unless I allow you to.

[Name] rubbed the back of his head, still sore after what she'd done moments earlier.

[Name]: Where am I, Jail?!

Esdeath: Think of this as your probation period.

She retorted instantly as if she expected the question.

[Name]: I guess I'd be dumb to think I wouldn't get punished for trying to desert.

Esdeath: My thoughts exactly. Even so, you're still getting off rather easily considering your offense. With a lot of hard work and proof of you truly being dedicated to the empire, you'll be in a better position. However, that may take a bit of time.

[Name]: Why?

Esdeath: Given your stubborn disposition of course. But that's neither here nor there. Since your finally here with me, I've worked out a series of tasks that you'll need to have completed on a regular basis. I've filled out your assignment papers ahead of time, and so they'll be in your mailbox once I've got you situated in the palace. That'll at least take a day or two.

She then walked over to her dresser and looked over an assignment pamphlet of her own.

Esdeath: Though, I do have a task you can undertake today.

[Name]: Hm?

Esdeath: I want you to track down and bring the shadow to justice.

[Name]: The shadow?!

He'd almost forgotten that an imposter was roaming about the capital. Apparently, who'd ever taken up the mantle was very effective at doing his old job. They were creating hell for would-be criminals and even imperial officials who were performing suspicious activities in the squalor district.

Esdeath: It looks like you have an admirer other than myself. Whoever this person is they're quite the impersonator. They've been stirring up almost as much trouble as you were back when you were this "shadow". Since this is your mess, I'd prefer you clean it up.

[Name]: Gee, thanks.

He said with absolutely no enthusiasm at all. Esdeath could tell this and smiled at his annoyance.

[Name]: Well...Can I at least have breakfast first?

Esdeath didn't respond at first and it even seemed like she thought about it for a moment. Within an instant she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, his face was being squished against her nearly exposed and firm breasts being unable to breathe yet again.

Esdeath: Of course! I'll even have your favorite meal prepared for you, just say the word!

She gushed.

* * *

 ** _Dawn – Ruins of the Nightraid Fortress_**

Susanoo had arisen from the extensive damage caused by the marshal unbeknownst to them. He rummaged through the mass of wood and broken furniture. Najenda, Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Leone had been uncovered. However, Leone had been grievously injured, being impaled through the stomach by a broken piece of wood. Fortunately, Akame, Mine, and Lubbock were then also recovered from the wreckage.

However, she'd sensed the attack coming through her sixth sense and activated her imperial arms just in time. She's yelled as Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock helped rip her free as she regenerated her wound. After hours of them using what medical supplies they found to patch themselves up, all of them still in bras, panties, nightgowns, and underwear stood in a circle.

Leone: How the hell did this even happen?

Lubbock: Maybe it was a missile of some kind. That's the only thing I can think of that can do this.

Mine: No missile would take down an entire house built by Susanoo. It's impossible, there's no flames or anything.

Najenda: Mine's right. It seems like this was much more of an implosion.

Akame: Or perhaps the work of imperial arms.

Chelsea: But that would mean that whoever attacked us must've been an imperial.

Najenda clutched her now injured good arm. All of them bleeding and battered. Tatsumi seemed to be in the best shape given how he's a human and Susanoo.

Najenda: We don't even know who did this is or what he or she's capable of. The only thing we can do now is to start recuperating. Prepare for our counter strike on the capital. But first, we need to find a new place of refuge. Whatever attack us, knows who we were.

Tatsumi: Well whatever the case may be, we need a new place to live and we need more things.

Leone: Yeah, I guess we can't really do anything until we relocate and stock up on booze at the very least.

Lubbock: Of course, you'd prioritize the alcohol.

Leone then perked up.

Leone: What are you tryin to say Lub? You callin me a drunk!

She said as she leaped on the injured man and roughed him up possibly even worse. Najenda knew that this attack couldn't have come at a worse time. The revolutions resources were thinning and now the largest resource dealers are within the capital's wall as it's become harder and harder to smuggle resources out. She'll need everyone to scout for things for the assault on the capital in the next few weeks. It's now or never and with the empire finding their hideouts like this the Nightraid isn't in the best position to do much.

* * *

 ** _Late Morning – Squalor District Store_**

As [Name] walked the cobblestone streets of the Esdeath kept her word and had whatever he wanted to be made. He still thought about how different living with her would be as opposed to how he lived before with Rom and Kasumi. He walked through the streets of the district absent of barely any imperial guards. Whoever, this shadow was they'd scared them out of their posts.

He needed to find out who this is and soon. If he'd run away again on this mission Esdeath would likely have expected it and sent out a spy to monitor his current progress, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure. She did, however, say that he was on probation and she likely wasn't joking about that. So, completing this mission was a must. He wore the mask that he bought days earlier as to conceal his identity and to intimidate any would-be robbers or maybe even the shadow himself.

He'd read in the newspaper that he read days ago with Kurome that the shadow had saved a man's shop after it was robbed. Since the man would possibly give him some answers on what he'd be looking for, he decided to stop there. He finally walked in, store fully stocked and smelled of smoke meats that he also served. He saw a few people in the store, among them, was three boys. The boys stood out to him for some reason. One of them had red hair, the other dark, and one with silver. The clerk: the man he was looking for, spoke to him making him shift his attention from them.

Store Clerk: Hey, what can I get for you?

[Name]: I need information about the robbery that took place her days ago.

Store Clerk: Yeah what about it?

He replied in somewhat of a standoffish tone as if he'd been asked this before.

[Name]: The shadow helped you out, I need every detail about him; from what you saw.

There was a pause from the man. His body stayed stiff, but his eyes quickly glanced away from [Name] and back to him.

Store Clerk: What's it to you?

[Name]: I'm of the Jaegers; General Esdeath's military subdivision. I've had to find and punish the vigilante and I need you to tell what you saw. At least give me a description of them.

Suddenly all of the activity in the room stopped. Everyone looked away from [Name] nervously continued shopping. [Name] hated when people were afraid of him like that, it just didn't feel natural. It made him feel as though he'd done something to hurt these same people who he'd protected in the past. The clerk broke the silence.

Store Clerk: They aren't all that tall. The body is slender and they didn't look to be too old from what I could tell. They had everything covered up from head to toe.

This wasn't much at all but it was better than nothing. All he'd be doing is creating a scene if he drilled the man any more than he already did. [Name] disengaged from the conversation.

[Name]: That's a start. Thank you.

He then walked out the shop feeling wrong. Though he knew this was a part of the job, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. After he left he noticed that the trio of boys had exited as well and tailed him.

He thought maybe they were just going the same way. But with every turn he made, they made one too. After walking several blocks he realized the boys were no longer there: Good.

This lead was probably the only lead [Name] would find today. It'll be nearly impossible to just wait for when the shadow does come about. He'll probably just have to feign doing a bad thing and bait them out that way. But he'll have to do that later tonight. We wondered, who could this be? Rom, Nightraid, and Esdeath were the only people to know his alias as the shadow and Kasumi had to his knowledge, had no knowledge of him being the shadow but that didn't matter. Whoever, this was they're going to be taken in.

He walked along the cobblestone roads, cheaply made, to the police department to document his progress so it can be made into an official investigation case. He looked over to his side and saw fist fly past his face!

The air whizzed as the red-haired boy he saw earlier came at him. He knew something was off about him. The boy went to continue the onslaught. [Name] within a second brandished his blade and stopped the boy in his tracks placing the sword tip to his throat. [Name] took a deep breath as this was somewhat alarming.

[Name]: Okay, what do you want?

Bet: I heard that you're a Jaeger.

He said with a shortness of breath as the fear of nearly losing his life to the obsidian blade gripped his heart.

Bet: You people aren't welcomed here. The shadow and we made sure of that.

"The shadow and us?" [Name] thought, why would this kid say make it seem as though they're in league with the shadow?

[Name]: You say that as if you work directly with him.

Two other boys came out of two different alleyways and [Name] immediately disengaged and set up with all three of the kids.

Viot: Are you good?

The silver-haired boy asked.

Bet: Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to skedaddle.

[Name]: Do you work with the shadow or not?!

Teg: And so what if we did?

[Name] playing footsies with words isn't going to get him anywhere. The best possible chance he has of getting them anywhere with this mission lies with these children. So, he has to say something drastic, something that'll force them to reveal at least something. [Name] closed his eyes and seethed his blade. He then turned around preparing to walk away from the three boys.

Bet: Hey?!

[Name] then began to walk away, smiling at his trump card rather than what he was going to say.

Bet: Yo Mister! We asked you a question!

[Name] then turned around, looking at each of the boys who seemed to be shaken by his mere presence. The trio was scared by his rank and mission alone, and they had yet to see what he's capable of.

[Name]: It doesn't really matter. I was just hoping the shadow would give themselves up or at least you give him the message for me. I thought you knew him, but if you don't that's fine too I guess.

Viot: How exactly can you guarantee our compliance without proper unless you had the proper forethought into our responses?

[Name]: Because, if I hadn't found the shadow by tonight's end. I would've just started killing people left and right. . .

The boy's eyes widened in shock and fear. They never would've thought that the senseless slaughter of citizens would be allowed on such a scale. What makes this situation worse is that these are official military personnel committing these atrocities. The Imperials were even killing people by not locking up the people who were murderers themselves. This was different, there's going to be someone now actively killing countless people just to draw someone out and it was allowed.

Bet: Goddamn you. All of you imperials are the same!

[Name]: So now, if you do know this shadow or at least know how to get in contact with them, I'd suggest you get them fast and have them meet me at the ruins of that burnt out house at midnight. I'm sure you know which one I'm referring to.

Teg: Yeah, we know where that is.

[Name]: Oh, so you do know them? Telling me wasn't that hard, was it?

Then the mysterious masked man left. The boys knowing the only thing they could do was hand over the "impersonator". When they heard that he was on the hunt, it startled them. No one had actually come there looking for the shadow even when the first one was around. This fact alone had alarmed the trio enough for them to want to attack and potentially scare [Name] off like they'd done amazingly with the rest of the Imperials in the district. They did this as a preemptive strike but in doing so, sealed their own fates by overplaying their hands.

* * *

 ** _Evening – Imperial Middle-Class District_**

The still masked [Name] walked more and more in the sun-bathed streets of the bustling city. [Name] had already gone to the police station and filed the report as he'd been instructed. Being done with that he went to go back to his old home. The place where he'd lost his drive to be the shadow himself. He'd lost his mantle, home, and his family all at the same time because he didn't kill someone that he should've. That to him displayed the very problem with being moral during times like these. Him showing mercy to an imperial guard led to them coming right back and killing his friend and maybe his adopted friend and maybe even daughter or sibling to him.  
He was still somewhat lost in thought as he'd seen a woman drop her grocery bags and lightly clutching her ribcage. He decided to help out and noticed upon closing upon her that she seemed familiar. She was wearing makeup and a blue wig that didn't quite fit right.

[Name]: You okay?

He asked as he picked up her bags and attempted to hand her the bags. She didn't take them as she was gritting her teeth still clutching her ribs. She was in bad shape.

?: I'll live.

Upon her looking at [Name]'s imperial garbs she straightened up and took her bags. As she did their hands touched, and as they did [Name] felt bandages. This woman was very hurt and hurt all over.

?: Thank you...Soldier.

[Name]: Let me help you. I can-

He forgot that he still had his mask on. It was stuffy and it was annoying to talk, so he removed it. Upon doing that, the woman's eyes illuminated. [Name] noticed a familiar glow, a red glow.

Akame: [Name]?

[Name]: Akame?

He whispered in bewilderment. The two locked eyes for a short moment as he then quickly took her bags from her to alleviate her pains. He then inquired about her injuries.

[Name]: What happened to you?

Akame: Let's talk somewhere else a little more discrete.

* * *

 ** _A short time later – Atop Imperial Building_**

A short time later the two walked in silence as they found refuge in on top of a building. After settling and sitting next to each other, the conversation began. She informed him of what happened to the Nightraid last night and how it's a miracle that they're talking to each other even now. [Name] thought, he knew who attacked them. It was the Marshal who had been switched with Esdeath. His imperial arms could manipulate gravity to a large extent.

He likely assaulted them in the night and failed to make sure they died. After telling her that, her demeanor improved as at least the team will know who to kill next.

Akame: The marshal must not be all that smart.

[Name]: Eh, he just got cocky. If Esdeath was there instead of him, I can probably guarantee you'd all be finished.

Akame: Probably, but never assuring your opponent is dead can be fatal. I can guarantee that for him.

[Name]: I'd know that more than anyone. I lost my new family because of that. You were right for what you said after our mission to that fireplace. Me being scared was the reason why I didn't kill before. If I started killing, I'd have a hard time stopping.

Akame: I never liked being right about that. But I suppose it just comes with the territory of trying to do right.

She looked down in her lap and responded with a dejected.

[Name]: Well, no one ever said toppling a tyrannical empire would be fun or easy.

Akame smiled. He liked seeing her open up and have pleasant conversations with him. It makes them seem more like friends the more they do. Before, they were at each other's throats, her more so than him. But now she had warmed up to him. This was nice for the both of them watching the sunset and catching up. But this is where things came to a close for now.

[Name]: It's been cool meeting up with you like this Akame. But I have to go find out who the new shadow is. Esdeath gave me the mission hoping to give me some sort of closure if you can call it that. I can't go too far with you because I might be being watched as of even now. Esdeath basically has a leash on me now.

Akame sighed.

Akame: It's nothing you can't handle. I'm sure.

She said as she'd gotten up. She strained and grunted as she grabbed her bags.

[Name]: Easy.

He said as he came over to her and helped her with her bags.

Akame: Hey. I'm an assassin. You shouldn't be wasting energy tending to me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.

This came out of left field. She doesn't want to appear weak in front of anyone no matter who it is. Though her injuries were quite severe, they didn't; in her mind, warrant her needing to be helped twice. Her face had aggression etched on it sparked by defensiveness. [Name] was annoyed by this but he responded without combating her.

[Name]: True, but even assassins need to cared for every once in a while.

She paused and so did [Name]. Her red eyes lost their aggression and immediately gained some semblance of intrigue and possibly even flattery. Though after a second or two the aggression rushed back.

Akame: Well I don't!

She snapped. She then got a firmer grasp of her things. [Name] wasn't going to be mad at her, she's clearly wrong but that'll be her problem. He disengaged her and allowed her to do as she pleased.

Akame then grunted with a great deal of pain.

[Name]: At least let me help you until we split up.

With that Akame had capitulated. She'd given him the bags and they left the building top together with him assisting her.

They walked together for a good bit until a kunai flew past his head with a piece of paper attached to it. Both the masked [Name] and the blonde Akame looked for where it came from but there was no one. [Name] noticing the paper walked over to the side of the building wall, the wall was chipped and the Kunai was sticking straight out of the wall. The paper hung downward and blew in the wind.

[Name]: Believe it or not, but this is at least the third time today that something flew past my head.

Akame: You'll get used to it after a while.

[Name] picked the kunai out of the wall and read the paper. Much to his surprise, there were only a few words on it. This was clearly no accident and this was meant for him. Apparently, the boys were able to relay the message and now the Shadow has found him. The note read:

 _I accept_

 _ **Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari**_

 **I am super sorry for the long wait. This is the longest wait out of any chapter I've published. I should be uploading more frequently now and I thank you for reading this story from any chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 30 – Fading Shadow_**

 _ **Twilight – Imperial Middle-Class District Nightraid Hideout**_

Since the brutal assault of Marshal Faide, the Nightraid decided to hide in plain sight. No one would suspect that the infamous Nightraid would've leased out a hideout in the middle-class district. They mainly in the past two days have gotten around through disguises and back alleys. They still plan on assaulting the capital within the month as they can no longer hold out with reinforcements for the revolution. Najenda however, has a plan she'd like to enact to bolster their ranks.

Lubbock sat at the coffee table feet on the table, tinkering with his Cross-Tail imperial arms. He noticed that his leader and presumably unrequited love Najenda preparing to leave. He then questioned Najenda who was doing just that.

Lubbock: Where ya headed Najenda?

Najenda: I'm going to look for reinforcements.

Lubbock: But how? We're about at the end of our rope at this point.

Najenda smiled before putting on a trench coat and a wig.

Najenda: Not necessarily. The other nations have a litany of military sub factions that are amassing their own forces to assault the empire. That summit decision made even more people mad and it looks like the revolution is going to capitalize. Looks like [Name] slipping us that tiny bit of political climate info was quite the help. We need both him and the rivaling nations to join up with us, so I'm going to see what we can get.

Right as Najenda was going to leave. Akame had opened the door, blonde hair, heavy makeup and all.

Akame: Hey Lubbock. Najenda? Where are you going?

Najenda: To go and get us more help for the final assault. I was telling Lub about how we're going to need the rival nations' help and [Name]'s as well.

Akame: [Name]'s? I just saw him. He's going undercover right now, so I'm not sure if he can leave his post so readily.

She said as she put down the groceries.

Akame: Also, he said he might've had a spy tailing him. Going after him now will be too risky.

Najenda stood as a moment passed by. She snapped her fingers.

Najenda: Don't worry, I have a surefire way to bring him to us.

 _ **Dusk – Imperial Squalor District Pantry**_

The orphanage had increased in size as the Empire-Revolutionary War continued. The lead orphans being teenagers, along with the foursome of Teg, Bet, Viot, and Kasumi. They'd in the they're time together liberated both food pantries and drove most imperials out of the district. They also populated their group of orphans to a much safer and secure place. Right now, they stayed one of the food pantries made into a makeshift home.

Kasumi looked out at the smaller children playing and other teens handing out food to starving families who couldn't afford the food under the imperial doctrine in this area. Bet, her red-haired friend and leader of this all walked to her in the outfit of the shadow. It was tailor made to fit smaller people.

Bet: Kasumi, I want you to-

Kasumi puffed her cheeked and crossed her arms while looking at him.

Bet: What?! I'm going and that's final.

Kasumi: You won't come back! He's a Jeager and they all use Imperial arms. You won't stand a chance.

Both: But it's better than him killing people.

Kasumi: I've heard that spiel all ready. You're the brains of this operation and if you die, everything is gonna fall. I know you wanna help, but you can't if you die. Right?

Bet looked to the hard wood flooring and sighed. He knew she was right and it would be stupid of him to jeopardize everything they've worked to achieve thus far. She then snatched the shadow's mask away from him and the other two boys walked over, overhearing their conversation.

Teg: Yeah, besides if you did die; I'd have no one's abortion scar to make fun of.

Viot: That was terrible.

Kasumi: Yeah, that was pretty awful.

Bet: HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU AN ABORTION SCAR?!

Bet and Teg had begun to wrestle around as Bet attempted to put Teg: his childhood best friend's head into his groin.

Kasumi laughed. She couldn't bear to see one of her now dearest friends give themselves into the empire and lose their life. She then turned and walked away prepared to keep him from going out to face the Jaeger. Bet noticed this. Kasumi had become a close friend over this very length period of time. He's come to enjoy her company a great deal.

From doing serious things like scheming to make the empire better place to simply spending time together as friends. Now, he sees them as being more than just friends. If he can't go, then this'll probably be the last time he sees her. If this happens the way he thinks, then he'll have to make this count. If there's any time for him to express himself it's now. He's going one way or another. So, he ran to her, and grabbed her arm firmly.

Kasumi: You're not getting the mask-

He then quickly turned her around and grabbed her face. His brought his face to hers and kissed Kasumi. Bet had wanted to do this for a while now. He wanted to express his feelings to her in the best way he thought possible. Kasumi was at first in shock, but she warmed up and became somewhat active in it. She'd noticed a few of their interactions were romantically charged but she refused to believe he'd liked her.

Bet released the kiss, as Kasumi held on to his wrists.

Bet: I've been wanting to do that for a while.

Viot and Teg looked at each other. Viot held his hand out and Teg reached into his pocket to give his friend money.

Viot: Told you.

 _ **Night – Imperial Squalor District**_

The sky darkened as the cool twilight air brushed upon [Name]'s skin. [Name] still masked; walked through the streets of the squalor districts after walking Akame to a safer location in which she could walk home so that she may not be followed. She couldn't afford him taking her back to the temporary Nightraid base and potentially being found out if one of Esdeath's spies are following him as he suspected.

[Name] knew that something was going to change tonight. This imposter, must be dealt with. He'd read the newspaper earlier and it'd stated that the shadow and company "liberated" a local food bank a few days prior to today. This shadow is causing more and more attention to the district than needed. The Empire has also begun loosening its grip on the district to maximize spending for the war. That means less food shipments, less policing, and more crime as a result. In a year's time, an entire one third of the Empire's will've probably have withered away.

The shadow taking more and more action against the empire directly may or may not be influencing this decision to do so as well. These small victories here and there helped, but sometimes one must know when to lay low and not rock the boat. "Pick your battles" so to say. Now he's been sent to deal with him.

[Name] eventually made his way to the old neighborhood in which he and his makeshift family lived. Others' homes lights shined through the windows and lit up the street. He saw his old home. It was destroyed and burnt out. There was almost no semblance of the original interior, and he could see this as the fire had destroyed the walls. He'd decided to walk into the wreckage that had once been his home for a quite a few years. The upstairs, kitchen, living room, and bathroom was gone; melted away by the flames caused by an adversary whom he spared out of mercy.

Shadow: You have no business here.

[Name] heard a strained voice say to him. He'd looked and saw the shadow in an outfit that resembled his own former outfit, tailored for a smaller wearer.

[Name]: But you do.

He fully turned around and left the charred remains of lumber, wall, and flooring.

[Name]: I'm happy that those boys actually got back to you. Now I can put this sad old mistake to bed.

Shadow: You're a Jaeger, a new one, right?

The smaller man or boy asked.

[Name]: Yes. I was recruited by General Esdeath herself. In fact, she personally assignment to this mission to hunt you down and bring you to justice. And by justice she probably meant to her torture chamber.

Shadow: Your threats don't frighten me imperial.

He said with a strong touch of malice to his voice. This person sounded very familiar to [Name]. He put two and two together and surmised that this shadow is indeed the young red-haired boy he fought earlier today. He can't see the hair or anything, he just knew based on these clues.

[Name]: Stop what you're doing kid. You're hurting more people than you think.

Shadow: NO MORE THAN YOU ARE!

He said as he threw a barrage of throwing stars at [Name]! [Name] thought fast and blocked with his arms. He was cut a good deal and as he took his arms down the shadow was already on top of him with offense. Strike after strike was thrown by the shadow and was blocked by [Name].

Kicks and forearms were also thrown and with amazing power. [Name] was surprised at this. It was as though the boy was holding back a great deal from before. [Name] then easily kneed the shadow in the face with tremendous force and staggered them backwards. He waited to see the shadow's next move. They held their face and whipped out a snare gun and easily trapped [Name] with a tight cable.

Shadow: I've got you!

The shadow said with a youthful exuberance. They tried to yank [Name] forward but [Name] stopped it with a mean stomp to ground. [Name] yanked backwards and sent the shadow tumbling face forward. [Name] quickly untangled himself as the shadow rose and came after him again.

[Name] blocked and parried for a prolonged time. Through this time however, he noticed that the shadows moves were becoming more and more familiar. He then came to the realization as he weaved side to side allowing the air to blow through his mask, that the shadow was using [Name]'s own moves. This boy must've been following him for some-time for him to mimic his moves with such precision. These moves needed serious refinement however. They were only precise to a point.

The punches missed too cleanly. The footwork was off; and there were too many open fisted punches. The shadow's breathing had become tired and faster. They were losing, and quite badly. The shadow defeated himself here as this fight was indicative of their efforts in general. Pushing too hard, too far, and too fast against the empire and as a result eliminated themselves from the fray and doomed the people further.

Shadow: Are. . .you going to fight me? Or are you going to run away the entire time?

The shadow asked; now barely able to speak with that put-on voice.

[Name]: What I do next all depends on your next action. You can just stop playing hero and go away. Or alternatively, I can put you away. . .permanently.

The shadow whipped out a kunai and spun it around with a sharp _**zing!**_ He charged [Name] and the shadow immediately had the legs swept from beneath him. [Name] grabbed the falling shadow by the collar and crushed their face with a skull shattering knee!

[Name] began punching them until they dropped the kunai. They tried to fight back and punch [Name]'s chest but had no energy left to really put any power behind them. [Name] still held them by the collar and hoisted them up in the air. [Name] rammed his masked head into the masked face of the shadow with a _**Thwak!**_

[Name]: You don't get it kid!

He then did yet again, this time he probably broke the shadows nose or jaw.

[Name]: This isn't a game!

He then slammed them onto the hard cobblestone ground beneath them! The shadow had begun to crawl away very slowly. They were retreating, [Name] however knows they'll probably recover and come back again. He must kill them or at the very least cripple them. People noticed all the commotion and were either looking out of the windows or their doors.

As they crawled [Name] heard light whimpers from the vigilante. It was like they were fighting back tears from the pain. The put-on voice was completely gone now, yet it seemed higher pitched for a boy. None the less he followed the boy ready to do something he'd likely regret in the future. He placed a foot on their back to prevent them from crawling away further.

[Name]: I gave you a choice.

They only continued to crawl away.

[Name]: I didn't want to have to do this.

He grabbed the shadow away from the safety of the cold hard ground and put them in a stiff headlock.

 _NNOO!_

[Name] looked over and saw the three boys from earlier emerge from a nearby alley way.

The shadow yelled.

Shadow: I told you to stay home!

The voice was that of a young female.

Bet: NO! I won't let you die here.

[Name]'s blood ran cold as he realized that the shadow he had in his hands was not the boy from earlier as he suspected this entire time. He'd realized that this shadow was in fact not a boy at all, it was a girl. This can't be. [Name]'s mind raced through time and space. His grip loosened on the female, slowly grabbing her head.

Teg: Mr. Please don't kill her we we . .. surrender! We surrender.

Bet: Ju-Just don't! I'll do whatever it takes for you to spar her life!

The boys both stuttered. This commotion had amassed a crowd of more and more people all watching from their homes. The red-haired boy had his hands in a prayer like motion as he shook uncontrollably. The people were of course afraid as well. No one saying a word.

[Name] didn't want to remove the mask. He himself had begun to shake. In his heart of hearts, he knew what he'd probably find. The girl clenched onto his arms tightly as she struggled to breath. The mask had come off ever so slightly, the dark locks of the girl's hair began to show. He turned her around and laid her down in his arms. [Name] finally through his sweating and shaky hands removed the mask.

The shadow, the phantom reborn, and much to [Name]'s horror was Kasumi.

 ** _Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari_**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll do what I can to take the story back to its normal schedule.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31 – Kill the Night**_

 _The dark blue night sky hung over the scene. The throngs of people surrounded [Name] and the battered Kasumi. Her amber eyes glistened with tears. [Name] wiped off the copious amount of blood and snot oozing from her nose as the swelling had already begun. [Name] wiped off the strings of bloody mucus on his armored thigh from his gloves. All [Name] could see was oranges and yellows as the bright lights emanating from the homes lit up the entire area._

 _[Name]: Everyone BACK IN THE YOUR HOMES!_

 _He didn't yell it. He just deepened his voice and increased the volume only slightly. After which, the people did as they were told and filed into the comfort of their own homes._

[Name] reached down and picked up the semi-conscious girl.

[Name]: I'm taking her with me.

The three boys were the only ones on the streets now. He felt the sorrow dripping off from them as he began to walk away.

Bet: Into custody?

He asked with only concern. All the confidence he'd brought earlier that day had been shaved away.

[Name]: Yes.

Viot: I'm in need of further clarification. What do you intend to do with us?

The masked [Name] looked back, the stoic face of the mask unsettled the boys. They had no way to read [Name] in any way.

[Name]: Nothing. I'm going to leave you all here. I've gotten what I came for.

[Name] walked away. After a considerable amount of distance grew between them the red-haired boy shouted.

Bet: WAIT! I was the shadow too. I-I-We switched out every now and again! She didn't do it alone!

[Name] stopped walking. He briefly considered listening to the boy.

Teg: SHUT UP! He'll take you too!

Bet: I don't care! Let him!

Viot: Think this out very carefully. The rest of the kids back home needs all three of us, particularly you.

[Name] only kept walking. Completely ignoring the boy now. They had no relevance to him. There was no point in apprehending them as they know what he's capable of.

Bet: NO! Don't pick her! Pick me! Take me!

Bet had felt an incredibly powerful elbow wind him. The attack flew deep into his gut. It was his friend Teg. He said he held his stomach as he struggled to stand. Teg had then held onto him to restrain him. The Viot had to hold him back as well. The red-haired boy still struggled to get [Name]'s attention. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to fight against his two best friends to save another friend, that he'll never see again.

* * *

 _ **Night – Imperial Palace Conference & War Room **_

The imperial war room was filled with every important imperial fighter. Faide, Syura, Izou, Budo, Law, Esdeath, other corporals, captains, and other lieutenants filled the entire room as both the Prime minister and the Emperor himself sat at the head of an extremely long table.

Emperor: I wanted to start off by saying that I am very pleased with the progress that you've all made.

All: Thank you, your majesty.

Honest: Yes, both of us are pleased with the progress. We've managed to push the revolution back at Tobashi, and several other locations thanks to our fine generals and soldiers alike. The summit went well and the rival nations haven't a clue that we're on the verge of obliterating the revolution and becoming the most powerful force on this globe. However, the revolution is still quite the issue as the Nightraid is still at large and they've proven to be quite illusive as of late.

Emperor: As of now, we can only assume that they're biding their time and waiting to strike.

Honest: Therefore, since it's totally implausible for them to be hiding within the walls of the capital we suspect that they are being harbored by the smaller tribes and villages. Therefore, investigations are in order for every single village within an imperial jurisdiction. If one of them is even suspected to harbor nightraid, they are to be eradicated. If the settlement is fruitful in resources then spare them, if not level it. Everyone will be deployed before the end of the week.

After giving the order and further addressing the state of the empire, the prime minister and emperor continued to lecture and decree.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Afterwards – Imperial Palace Main Foyer Room**_

[Name] had made his way from the police station to finish off his police report that he'd opened that morning. He did this after he'd dropped Kasumi off in the Capitol District's main hospital. She's assured good care there and [Name] knew that since the hospital was the richest in the entire empire.

[Name] had seen Wave and Run descending from the stairs. Noticing him as well they made their way over to him.

[Name]: Hey guys what's up?

Wave: Well, nothing other than a high-profile meeting that we weren't allowed into.

He said while folding his arms. He then gestured a thumb up to the ceiling, pointing to the upper room in which the meeting had taken place in. Run sighed.

Run: [Name], excuse Wave. He's still quite upset that we weren't allowed into the meeting. The higher-ups are going to begin the final campaign of the war and only the highest ranks were allowed.

[Name]: Final campaign? Did they find Nightraid?

Run: Not to my understanding, though it may be been possible.

Wave: You would think that if they had really important info that they would let us in on it. It's just weird to me that we're at war and they just pull rank on us like this.

Run: Wave, just trust me. The Jaegers are more than capable of doing what's asked of us, regardless who we fight; even the Nightraid. We may have lost Bols and Seryu but losses are to be expected in this line of work. Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I must be going.

Run had shaken both Wave and [Name]'s hand before he'd walked past them. [Name] and Wave had decided to walk around. The two had begun to travel around the extremely large building. The conversation had brought them to a higher floor of the building.

[Name]: Wave...Can I ask you something personal?

Wave: Yeah sure.

[Name]: Do you like being a Jaeger?

Wave didn't answer right away. He instead clenched his fists. He sighed as he'd looked out of a window that held a spectacular view of the entire empire. The city seemed endless, he looked at the cities three districts and then answered.

Wave: I don't dislike it you know? But I just wish that we'd help more people. When I signed up I felt more patriotic. But now not so much. Why?

[Name]: I asked that because I feel like some crazy things are going to go down for the empire. And when they do I want to know where your head is.

Wave: Well yeah, of course, things are gonna happen-

[Name]: I mean when it comes to allegiances.

Wave's looked away from [Name] and stood silent. The gears turned in his mind.

Wave: [Name], you don't mean.

[Name]: Wave-

Wave: I don't believe you're saying this.

He said while cupping his hands in his face.

[Name]: Listen to me!

Both of their heads darted towards the opposite direction. Esdeath had appeared and with her was Colonel Normandy. [Name] and Wave quickly changed the tune of the conversation, although Wave still did seem rather bothered.

They looked at the two women walked towards them. Esdeath however, had picked up speed. She then began running and she grinned. The grin turned into a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she neared [Name]. She couldn't contain her childlike excitement.

[Name] prepared himself with a deep breath as their bodies clashed! Esdeath wrapped her arms around [Name]'s neck and she did so firmly. Her long blue hair flew into [Name]'s face. The wonderful smell of her hair rushed to the back of [Name]'s nostrils. [Name] took his arms and wrapped them around Esdeath's hardened waists.

She released her tight grasp of [Name] though not letting the hug go. She instead kept him face to face with her. Her face flushed red and her smile bright.

[Name]: Hello General.

Esdeath: Private.

Wave: General, if there isn't anything you need from me I'll be going home.

Esdeath's expression went back to her normal composure.

Esdeath: Are you okay Wave?

She asked. She somehow noticed that he was unsettled even though he'd done everything he can to make it not seem so.

Wave: Nope, everything's fine. Goodnight guys.

He said while walking away with considerable speed. Esdeath knew that something had been wrong. Maybe he felt uncomfortable while she was pampering [Name] she thought. Normandy herself had only waved at [Name] and left just the same, leaving Esdeath and [Name] alone.

[Name]: Esdeath, the case is closed. I got the shadow.

Esdeath: That's good news.

[Name]: But I need something. The shadow was actually the girl who I had living with me months ago. Can you have her pardoned and let her live here?

[Name] felt that asking something like this would be turned down immediately. Esdeath was very adamant when it comes to keeping "peace" in the empire. What incentive would she have to pardon a lawbreaker like her? She had none.

Esdeath: Consider it done.

[Name]: Oh, come on Esdeath. I really- Wait really?

He said with a perplexed look on his face.

Esdeath: Of course, anyone who's dear to you has my protection by default. So as long as they aren't committing any infractions that is.

[Name]: Thank you Esdeath. This means a lot to me.

Esdeath: Anything for you.

She said in somewhat of a seductive tone. The whole conversation she hadn't let go of him. He tried to hold her hips a little to attempt to push her off but she didn't budge.

Esdeath: Just so you know, you'll have a lot to do tomorrow. You still are a mere private so you'll have to do "private" things just to get you in the swing of things.

[Name]: That's fine. I just want to make sure that I have time to see Kasumi in the hospital tomorrow.

Esdeath: Kasumi? Yes. . . .That is the girl I met before.

[Name]: You met her? When?!

Esdeath: It was some time ago. It was before I had the idea that you were the shadow. She followed me around and wanted some of the demon extracts I had bought.

[Name]: Really? So is the demon extracting you use the same thing as the one we buy?

Esdeath: No, the extract I drank was the one of legend. These others are simply products created through artificial means.

Esdeath still held onto him. At this point, [Name] rather annoyed at her for not letting go. Her body felt amazing against his but she just wouldn't let go.

[Name]: Wow, good to know okay. I have to go!

He tried to pry her arms from around his neck. Esdeath kept him steady and leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Esdeath: Come to bed with me.

She demanded, completely disregarding anything he'd just said. [Name] blushed immediately as her words tickled his ear. He gently tried to pry her off. He then tried to find an excuse to see if that worked.

[Name]: I still didn't finish the police report-

Esdeath: Nonsense. . . . Lie with me.

She released her grasp and grabbed his arms to drag him out into the staircase hallway. Quickly attempting to drag him back to their room. He tried to grab onto numerous things to hinder her movement but to no avail. No matter what happened he was still dragged off to her quarters.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Palace Esdeath's Quarters**_

Esdeath had swung [Name] into the room. As he gained his footing, she'd stood firm and slammed the door behind her. Both being sealed in the room, [Name] looked at the bathroom.

[Name]: I'll go and take a shower before bed.

Esdeath: That's fine, just know that I'll be joining you.

After around a half hour of [Name] attempting to clean himself. The reason for that was because Esdeath was trying to horseplay. [Name] hated that, Esdeath always played too rough when she was happy. She'd sometimes scratch him, and bite him quite hard among other things. She always took things that one unnecessary step further. He finally returned from the fog-filled bathroom.

With only his towel on, he reached the bed intending to pretend like he was sleep. However, he looked at her diary that lied on her vanity table. Intrigued, he decided to go over and open it up and read the contents of the book as he'd done before.

The most recent page was from earlier this morning. The page had read:

" _The last night was wonderful. [Name] and I had a good deal of fun while bathing and we both slept quite well. The idea sounds silly, but when it happened; I had begun to feel like he truly loved me. He was smiling and laughing. He was so cute. Recently, I felt as though our connection was faltering no matter how hard I tried to save it. Perhaps my stern approach to scold him drew him towards me. Yes, it must've been it. This is a remarkable discovery. Harshly punishing him for disobeying me seems to be one of the only ways to garner a positive result from [Name]. He was more receptive to me this morning as well, as he took kindly to cleaning up his own mess through violence if necessary. Sadly though, he still doesn't seem to trust me. He intentionally neglected to explain to me the origin of the marking on the back of his neck. I'll go and research it myself rather than ask him as he'll more than likely create some poor lie. There should be more than enough time for me to prepare for the assembly later this evening. I'll just have to push back that lobotomy I had scheduled for that prisoner to make room for the research. "_

Reading this nearly froze [Name]'s blood. Esdeath knew about his life seal. Which was bound to happen and the beast must've known that. When he placed it on [Name] he probably knew Esdeath had no way of finding out of his existence at all even if [Name] told her as she'd have no way to prove it. So that's nothing to worry about.

But [Name] read this and realized that through his compliance, that Kasumi will be helped and protected. Ever since he slaughtered his own people, [Name] searched for ways to redeem himself. He never truly lived down killing his own people and family in cold blood. Raising this girl who'd lost everything and helping save this empire will be the best way he can or so he thinks. Though as he thought about this he heard the doorknob turning.

He quickly put the book back down. And jumped onto the bed. Esdeath had emerged from the hot and steaming bathroom. Her long blue hair nearly curling as she swayed it back and forth. Her eyes finally settled on [Name].

Esdeath smiled and blushed as she walked towards the bed and settled herself next to [Name] on the bed.

[Name]: Hey Esdeath?

Esdeath: Hm?

She inched closer to [Name]'s face. Their faces now centimeters apart.

[Name]: I know that we talked about this before...But why did you just start liking me and not Tatsumi?

She didn't answer but instead, her actions did. She'd grabbed [Name]'s face and kissed him. Her kiss deep, and aggressive. [Name] fell backward unable to sit up, his head landing on the soft bed. Her kiss was inexperienced yet it was filled with passion.

[Name] only saw the bed curtains above, the kiss broken. Esdeath now hovered over him her still unexposed pale and pink breasts hanging over him. Esdeath had a lustful smile on her face. Saliva dripping freely from the side of her mouth. She looked primal. Her blue eyes dilated and seemingly glowed an evil blue.

Esdeath: I was hoping that you would answer that for me.

[Name] had finally had enough. To cement the relationship between himself and Esdeath, to solidify the bond they partially shared. This must happen. He was prepared to fulfill his promise to her.

 _ **Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a Lemon Chapter. You can skip/avoid this chapter as this one is a placeholder before the next chapter drops next week. If you stay past this point, I hope you enjoy.**_

 **I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 32 – Kill The Lust**_

Esdeath had stayed straddled on [Name]. Her smooth body still rubbing against his as they kissed. [Name] sat upward as he became more and more active with the kiss they shared. Esdeath had wrapped her arms around [Name] to steady him.

Esdeath moaned lightly and her skin pinkened. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to be enveloped by this bliss. [Name] had then turned her over onto her back but her eyes darted open!

She immediately lunged upward and had bitten down on [Name]'s neck extremely hard! He winced in pain as he tightened his grip on her.

[Name]: That hurt! Esdeath what gives?!

She didn't even reply. She was continuing her assault on [Name]'s skin as she'd drawn blood. Her mouth was still there, she released her grip. She licked the blood clean with one lick.

Esdeath: I'm marking you. What else?

She sat upward, breaking the sequence, they had.

[Name] grabbed onto his bleeding wound.

Esdeath: Okay, you had your fun. Now, lie back.

[Name]: But I was barely able to do anything.

Esdeath: I'll give you more time to take control the next time. Maybe. Since I'm the dominant partner I will be the one on top. That is unless.

[Name]: Unless?

Esdeath: You can defeat me in a wrestling contest.

This woman was completely insane. Here they are, joined in this bedroom looking to have a night of passion and she'd prefer to wrestle. But, he thought. What if he can get her to do anything he wanted whenever they got to this bedroom? He couldn't hide his own excitement as he'd begun to smile at the thought of making her do whatever he wanted. He accepted quite quickly.

[Name]: Alright fine. You're on. But who'll be the referee?

Esdeath: Myself of course.

[Name]: Okay. . . .

He thought to himself. "Okay [Name], all you have to do is hold her down for three seconds. Then she's all yours".

Esdeath stood on her knee's her firm breasts flopped around as she did. As he did the same, Esdeath's blush only got pinker and pinker. With her arms outstretched the two began!

They clasped hands in a test of strength Esdeath's bare breasts smashing up against [Name]'s chest. [Name]'s best option was to put her into a full nelson or at the very least some sort of headlock if he couldn't pin her down.

[Name] was going to wait for Esdeath to overexert herself and fall on her back. He had to be careful not to allow her to think she was winning though, she'd be too tempted to finish him off and actually defeat him if he allowed her to even get that far.

She quickly disengaged and tried to hip toss [Name] onto the floor where'd she pin him! However, he landed on his feet and tackled her back onto the bed. Esdeath had been like a sloth onto [Name]. She didn't let go and tried to tie [Name]'s arms up or get him into a chokehold.

[Name] grabbed Esdeath in a hogtie like position. But this proved to be a horrible mistake. Her legs then latched tightly around [Name]'s neck and arm with a vice-like triangle choke. Her feminine area was right in his face. Her pleasant smell coursed through into the back of his nose. The sadistic smile she wore on her face told [Name] everything he needed to know. He had to submit or be choked out. She'd locked him into a precarious position. [Name] had tried his best to reach his arms through. Somehow through this whole confrontation, she'd managed to keep her white shirt on.

Esdeath: [Name], It's okay to give up. I won't think less of you.

She tightened her hold severely. She'd reached up and grabbed her toes and wretched the hold even tighter. The veins of [Name]'s head and arm were protruding out of his skin as he'd begun to lose consciousness. Esdeath tightened her grip even further and her smile only widened. She didn't care that she was hurting him, nor potentially give him brain damage or even kill him. She was just having too much fun. He uttered with the last of his breath.

[Name]: I. . . . .Win.

He'd brought to her attention that he used the last of his strength to pin her shoulders down for longer than three seconds. He'd noticed that she'd worked herself into a predicament as well. Her head and shoulders were on the bed as she tried to choke [Name] out. She was too into killing him to realize that she'd already lost.

Esdeath smile faded as she gasped. She let go and [Name] lied back to catch his breath.

Esdeath: I suppose you did win. But as of now, you don't look like you're in any shape of telling me to do anything.

[Name] was breathing very hard. His chest and neck burned with each breath he took. He was already sweating profusely as he closed his eyes. He was unable to speak at all and had very little energy to do anything.

He felt something. He opened his eyes and saw Esdeath hovering over him. She was looking back and was doing something to him. Out of nowhere, he'd felt a rush of pleasure course through his blood and into his heart. Esdeath had placed [Name] inside of her. She'd lowered herself onto him. Her seeping hot entrance sunk down onto [Name]. Though it did take time. Esdeath was new and this was her first time. Therefore, her insides were very tight.

Her cheeks and breasts had turned pink. She locked eyes with [Name] as her mouth was stuck wide open. She was drooling and her tongue hung freely out of her mouth. Her breathing intensified as she readied herself for what was to come.

[Name] felt amazing. It felt as though he was placed in a somewhere that he truly belonged. He felt warm and comfortable as he finally reached the full inside of Esdeath. For this moment, he wanted to be nowhere else in the world but lying beneath her. She planted her hands firmly on his chest to steady herself as she'd begun to slowly bounce up and down.

[Name] had held onto Esdeath's thighs as she commenced her fun. She began slowly and increased her speed as she moaned in ecstasy. Esdeath leaned back and had her hands now resting back on her ankles. She looked upwards at the heavens as she'd begun to go faster and faster.

Her breasts were flying in the air. [Name]'s eyes were focused on them as they taunted him by perking up and down. [Name] reached forth and grabbed them tight. Esdeath voice only got louder as she shrieked in pleasure. She was grasping now onto [Name]'s arms as they performed together in sync.

As quickly as this escapade started, it was nearly over. [Name]'s blood erupted with a sensation of joy and the excitement of a life or death battle without the consequence of death. [Name] himself was racing in and out of Esdeath's wet interior. The strength of her insides was incredible. The grip she held upon him was vice-like but not uncomfortably so. Esdeath had slung forward without warning and her breasts now rested upon [Name]'s face.

She was lying forward on top of [Name] as she continued her onslaught. He was being smothered by her succulent breasts as they encompassed his whole face. Esdeath ground and ground as she neared her end. [Name] reached out and struggled to not convulse as he exploded into Esdeath!

Esdeath felt this and wrapped her arms and sealed [Name] head tight between her chest. Esdeath screamed as she tightened her grip! [Name] reached out for help as it felt as though she was going to smash his skull. [Name] teared up and as this happened, her grip loosened and it seemed like time itself had stopped.

The room was humid and smelled of Esdeath's feminine essence. He felt a warm spillage on his lower pelvic area but he could barely move to investigate as Esdeath's heavily blush face was right to his. He could hardly see her past her own breasts but he could see her breathing quite hard as she smiled at him. They laid together for what seemed to be an eternity just gazing into each other's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was putting this experience off for as long as he did.

For all her negativity, this brief exchange seemed to make up for each one of them. This whole thing was wonderful. Her cozy bed along with her seemingly weightless body sitting on top of him felt great. Esdeath herself was fixated on [Name]. She wanted to be connected to him forever. She wanted to spend every waking moment of her life with him.

If needed, she'd commit mass genocide on every being if it meant she could lie with him at this moment for all of time. She just knew he felt the same.

Esdeath: [Name]?

She asked from beneath her breath.

[Name] was still muffled beneath her breasts, yet he was still able to answer. He barely could hear. It seemed like he momentarily lost control of his hearing and the rest of his senses due to this event.

[Name]: Yes, Esdeath.

He believed he answered back. He's able to speak somewhat as all his senses seemed to be thrown out of whack by this experience. He saw her mouth his [Name] and he could almost hear her. Replying to her by saying yes was in his mind the best way to go. Esdeath was completely flushed as her gaze never faltered.

Esdeath: Do you love me?

[Name] by luck, heard her question. He spent a few moments to think. He certainly felt loved. As time progressed in the past few months [Name] felt less and less as though he was Tatsumi's replacement. The way she nurtured him and treating him negatively at times made him feel like her emotional investment in him wasn't half-baked in any way. Though, did she truly love him as a partner and not a toy? That's something he may never truly know.

All he does know is whichever answer subconsciously came first must be how he truly felt. A few seconds went by and he finally replied. However, he was unable to hear his own response. He couldn't gauge Esdeath's reaction to his answer as his vision had faded.

However, the only thing he could see before he faded was Esdeath closing her eyes and keeping her warm smile. She even said something to retort but it was too late. He'd only hoped that Esdeath heard what she wanted to hear.

If the idea he had of Esdeath now survived through the night and into the vast future of their relationship, then maybe things won't be as bad as he'd initially thought. Maybe, just maybe; things were going to be alright.

 ** _Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari_**

Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will drop next week as this serves as a complete filler/off screen event that I hadn't intended on including. See you next time.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 33: Always Knew_**

 _ **Eastern Tribe Outside of the Capital**_

A regiment of line up soldiers stood behind Esdeath. Esdeath's friend Colonel Normandy also stood there albeit shaken from what she'd just seen. Every one of the tribesmen, children included stood outside of their homes huddled up to their parents and some crying. The woman and men were all trembling as fear blanketed the entire village in a cold sheet of horror.

Esdeath had a splash of blood running down her face as she used her rapier to clean her no longer pristine white boots. They were completely drenched in the contents of a body. Esdeath also used a tissue to wipe her rapier clean as well.

She'd just executed a father of three children in front of his mother and children. The village elder could do nothing as they pay the empire a hefty fee for nearly all living expenses. Any sort of defiance is high treason and would be dealt with swiftly. This village is fruitful in some ways but not many and paying the empire is becoming harder and harder.

High Priestess: PLEASE! We haven't any revolutionary soldiers! Our loyalties lie with your majesty! The intel you possess is incorrect!

She yelled with tears streaming freely down her face.

Esdeath: You should know that if our intelligence has come to suspect anything and it reaches the emperor, then our actions are predicated on if your majesty deems it to be truth or not. That means if the emperor deems it true, then it is true.

High priestess: But General Esdeath, we've paid our tributes all in full! There isn't one thing out of place worthy of suspicion!

Esdeath: High Priestess?

Esdeath had asked with a inquiring manner. She walked over to the woman slowly. Upon reaching her, Esdeath grabbed the woman's scalp and pulled it close to her own. Her nails digging deep into the woman's flesh. With a hand full of hair, Esdeath neared the woman's ear.

Esdeath: High priestess, allow me to let you in on a secret.

The priestess swallowed her heart racing with fear.

Esdeath: If the prime minister holds any suspicions that a tribe might've been committing high treason, then in actuality that truly means is that they are to be EXPUNGED!

She finished with a sinister tone in her voice. The woman's eyes shot open with fear and the tears had begun to flow once more.

High Priestess: But why?

She asked with a choked whisper. Her throat filled with sadness and dread at what is about to transpire.

Esdeath: To reduce the likelihood of the poorer villages like these from going into collusion with the revolution of course. Every measure must be taken during war, priestess.

High Priestess: Don't do this please we have new borns! W-w-We'll double our tributes! Triple even!

Esdeath: The prime minister would appreciate the offer but your services aren't needed any longer.

The blue haired general released the woman and pushed her down to the unforgiving dirt.

Esdeath: MEN, LAY WASTE TO THIS TRIBE!

 _ **Morning – Imperial High Class District Streets**_

[Name] had awoke from a great slumber. The night he'd spent with Esdeath was amazing. Esdeath herself was already awake and up. The time for business was now as She'd briefed him on his tasks and sent him about after attending a quick Jaeger's meeting. Esdeath had left before he did and already set out with her soldiers and [Name] was left with various menial things that needed to be done. Esdeath had told him that this was mainly to get him well acquainted with order of things, with him now serving under her. While he is of the Jaegers, he still is a private and won't be doing too many exciting things.

As of right now he was heading to the police station to answer a summons. Apparently two women had come in and asked for [Name] as they'd reported a potential finding of people harboring revolutionary soldiers.

The temperature was smoldering but the sky was beautiful and radiant. A nice day. The numerous well-off people were all cooling themselves off with lavish fans while [Name]'s pores drowned in his own sweat.

 _ **Shortly Thereafter - Police Station**_

He finally reached the police station and saw the two attractive women in mini dresses being ogled at by numerous officers and office workers alike.

The pungent smell of heavy perfume smacked [Name] in his face as he walked towards them. He'd then walked past the two women to speak with the person at the front desk.

[Name]: Private [Name] reporting in. I've got a report asking for me?

Worker: Yes.

He said as he shuffled through piles of well stacked papers. Finally, he planted a report paper down on the desk top for [Name] to grab.

"You hoo!, Private [Name]?!"

One of the women teased as she walked over to him. The other woman followed after the first and both stood in front of him. [Name] face palmed as he realized that he'd recognized this voice.

"We need you to investigate these people who've probably got some revolutionaries hiding out there."

The other smaller women had teased.

[Name]: Fine, I'll head right over.

He said with a hint of irritation. His pinched the bridge of his nose and left with the women following behind him. They'd went out again to the busy streets as the two women had seemingly gotten quite a thrill off of annoying him.

One of them jumped onto his shoulder from behind him.

"How've you been holding up? Big boy?!"

The voice was raspy but lively and still quite feminine.

[Name]: Leone?

Leone: Shhhush.

She locked [Name] in a powerful headlock and whispered to him. Her warm breath traveled through into his ear.

Leone: We need you. We've got that assault coming up and we need all the help we can get.

Chelsea: Yeah, the boss is out recruiting members from the other nations. They hate the empire as much as we do and they're going to help us.

[Name]: Oh, you're Chelsea? I couldn't tell with all that make up on you two.

[Name] gently got Leone off him and fixed his garbs. He whispered back to them.

Leone: We look pretty good, don't we?

They both walked ahead of him and posed.

[Name]: Eh.

Both: WHAT?!

 _ **Hidden Night Raid Base**_

Upon walking down, the stairs to an abandoned section of an old library, he'd seen Nightraid's new home. It was a secret living quarters of sorts. It was well lit with the chandeliers above and plenty of space with furniture spread throughout. As they all got home, the first person they saw was Akame. Who there to be the first to welcome her friends. Mine then too greeted [Name] and threw them all various snacks as they began to conversate.

Akame: Were outfits that skimpy necessary?

Leone: Well yeah. It'd make us stand out just the perfect amount.

[Name] then felt a massive rush of energy course through his body. He sensed an immeasurable power nearby. The energy was dense and powerful. It was like he was soaked with a dark energy that was plastered everywhere. He decided to ignore it even though his Life Seal had begun to activate itself.

[Name]: Hey Akame.

Akame: Hello [Name]. We're glad to have you back.

[Name]: I'm glad to be here. It tells me that you guys are closer to the empire's final hours.

Akame: Yes, but for right now Najenda is gone looking for reinforcements. We only have about two more weeks until the assault and we're going to need you.

Leone: We already have a bunch of allies in a lot of fighters in the walls. Even some group of orphans sought us out to help us.

[Name]: Orphans?! I fought some yesterday.

Leone: Their leader was a red head?

[Name]: Yes.

[Name] sighed. He'll have to let the boys do what they're going to do. He can't save everyone. Kasumi was likely with them at the time they started colluding with Nightraid as well. The only thing [Name] truly cares about is keeping her safe from all these things for a long as possible. He's finally gotten her back and now it's time to resume his previous goal of bringing down the empire. Esdeath has and will gave him updates on the empires movements in and out of the capital and he'll relay the information.

[Name]: Most of the powerful imperial personal are outside of the capital. The rumors say that since the western castle surrender to the revolution, that many settlements are going to harbor you guys.

Chelsea: False leads given out by revolutionary supporters. It'll throw them off for a bit but not for too long.

Mine: The supporters are the ones making these false leads to. We're aren't telling them to do that.

Akame: Right. Pretty soon the empire's going to get wise. We're going to end up fighting off too many people from each side. Faide, Budo, The Wild Hunt, The Red Sun, The Jaegers and lastly Esdeath. If even ONE move we make gets detected we'll be snuffed out.

Mine chimed in again as she plopped down onto a nearby couch.

Mine: With the way things are now, we won't last another month if what you're saying is true [Name]. They'll slaughter all those innocent people just for thinking we're there.

Akame: That's why this is an all or nothing gamble with this final assault. To save as many lives as possible. The assaults going down in another two weeks.

[Name]: I get you. We're nearing the end. So, we need to play it safe. I can't stay with you because Esdeath has me on a leash. If I'm gone for too long she'll know it. Although I made sure there wasn't a spy following me there's no way I can be for sure. When's Najenda coming back?

Leone: She be another day or two.

[Name]: Okay, I'll keep in contact with you. I'll give you written info on a few imperial targets if I can. This guy Koukei he's good with info but he's too dangerous to be left alive. Syura, the prime minister, Budo, the Jaegers, and Faide have to go along with the other officials.

Akame: And Esdeath...she's finished.

[Name] felt bad saying that as he'd grown to like Esdeath to a strange extent. He didn't really want to kill her. If anything, he wanted to maybe reform her into a better person. But given the things he's seen and heard that might not possible or even feasible.

This visit was strange. With him feeling this power and him knowing how dire the situation with Nightraid is; he didn't know which one is more out of place.

 _ **Afternoon - Ruins of the Eastern Tribe**_

Esdeath sat, legs crossed on the ruins of what was a home. She sat there getting a good view of the now nonexistent tribe. She saw a few nice sights. She saw a high stack of bodies being thrown together but her elite troops, iced out homes, and burning homes. Some of the burning homes had charred human remains laying outside of them as they attempted to run out of their homes.

The colonel stood there quivering at seeing such savagery. She wanted to stop Esdeath and reason with her. However, she was too afraid. Esdeath was too brutal for her to be convinced otherwise.

Numerous severed limbs sat scattered throughout the lands as she jumped down from the pile of wood. She'd left the high priestess in a nasty heaping mess of what used to be a person. After that she'd set her sights on the fighters and allowed the soldiers to take out the families.

She had a little fun too however. Beheading and bisecting a few people here and there but it wasn't all that fun if they were running, which they were.

Esdeath: Colonel?

Normandy: Yes, General?!

Esdeath: Why didn't you assist us?

Normandy: My…apologies….I'd-I felt that-

Esdeath: DON'T do it again. If I ask something of you, you're expected to perform.

Normandy: Yes, General.

This wasn't satisfying, she was hoping that the Nightraid would be here but she knew better. She thought to herself "It won't be long now Nightraid" and she smiled at that.

Esdeath: We're heading back to the capital!

She barked at her soldiers who now stood in attention prepared to follow her every command.

 _ **Evening – Imperial High Class Rooftops**_

[Name] sat atop a building, a very tall building. It overlooked just about every square inch of the entire capital through every district. The vibrant lights filled the darkening sky as he stood there for a moment of introspection. However, he felt something.

"[Name]?", A voice had called out.

[Name]: Yeah, Who's there?

He said looking around to find the source of the voice.

"I'm right here." The voice responded.

[Name]: Where's right here? Who is this?

"It's me you fool!", The beast yelled.

[Name]: Oh hey, it's been a while. I know what you're think and I was going to comeback for-

"Save it..I know I've been watching you all this time." The beast said.

[Name]: Then…did you see what happened? The other night?

"[Name], I'm not contacting you to let you know how bad you did. I'm just going to be serious for a moment to tell you that I don't have much time left." The massive creature said.

[Name]: What? How?

"Remember, I'm tethered here by the well of energy. The energy is leaving and me contacting you uses more energy than I have to spare. Soon, I'll be gone and I want to make sure that this empire is free of mass corruption."

[Name]: I'm trying. But there's only so much I can do by myself.

"That isn't the problem. You're in danger. In danger from Tatsumi."

 _ **Night – Imperial General Hospital**_

Kasumi had woken up in her hospital bed with bandages wrapped fully around her head. Her jaws and cheeks were hurting and felt her body somewhat hurting. She suspected that this was only half of the pain she should be feeling. She realized that she was now in the care of the hospital.

She saw someone come in and stand at the door. She didn't care to look at the doctor. She knew that she'd failed and gotten captured so the worse things were yet to come.

The person just stood there so she then being irritated shot a hard look at them. When she did, her mind nearly emptied. The person she saw was no doctor. It was the man who she looked up to, trained with, and lived with.

[Name]: Hi.

She brought out her inner child, had her arms outstretched reached from him. Reaching out as though she wanted to be picked up. He obliged and ran to her. He then gave her a light embrace. She however, didn't care and grabbed onto him like a sloth. She hugged him as tight as she could.

Kasumi: Where were you all this time?!

[Name]: It's a long story. But I'm here now.

Kasumi: Is Rom with you?

[Name]: He didn't make it.

Kasumi: Oh. . .I figured that if you made then he might've.

[Name]: I'm going to miss him too but we have to keep going. I was somehow able to keep my job in the empire and now I'm enlisted into the military.

Kasumi: Really?! That's amazing!

She held her mouth in pain and laid back.

Kasumi: This means you can help us.

[Name]: Help us?

Kasumi: Yeah, I have friends who're fighting the empire. I got captured by a Jaeger and now I'm here. So, as soon as I'm better we'r—

[Name]: Stop. I know you want to help. But this isn't for kids to do.

Kasumi: I'm not a kid. I'm-

[Name]: 13 I know.

Kasumi: I'm 14 now, Mr.

[Name] then became dejected. He'd forgotten her birthday throughout his travels. He's had all of this time to remember it and yet he didn't. He placed a hand on hers. He then with his other hand lightly caressed a nasty welt on her face.

[Name]: I'm sorry…That I forgot.

She placed a hand on his in return.

Kasumi smiled.

Kasumi: I forgot yours too. So that makes us even.

He smiled and kissed her bandaged hands. But he then stirred the direction of the conversation back to the matter at hand.

[Name]: Kasumi please stay out of this. I don't want you doing this stuff at all. I know they mean well, but they're going to get killed!

Kasumi: One lady once told me that if people that feel they're being mistreated need to revolt and that's what I'm helping them do. Because I was mistreated! I lost my home and family TWICE because of the empire.

[Name]: I know that! But you shouldn't be out here doing that! You'll be killed! Kasumi come on, if you have any sort of love for me then you'll do what I'm asking.

Kasumi: I do love you Mr. and that's why I won't.

[Name] sighed.

[Name]: That's enough of this for one night. Kasumi, I'll come back to visit you soon. I have business to take care off. I'll see you later.

[Name] let go of Kasumi's soft hands and got up. He in anger decided to leave the room. As he'd begun to walk out of the threshold she spoke.

Kasumi: Mr?

[Name] stopped.

Kasumi: I knew. I always knew you were the shadow. You gave hope to people all over the district and then I did after you. I studied you ever since I first met you. All your movements, that's how I knew. So, I have something to ask you.

[Name] already beyond the point of shame of her already knowing waited for her to finish her words.

Kasumi: Last night, I fought a man who's touch felt the same on my face. You were that Jaeger I fought last night, weren't you?

[Name] left. He didn't say a word. He couldn't lie or make up an excuse. He was too busy fighting back tears and he would've given his cover away. She would've deduced his answer as a lie and likely change her opinion of him. It would've changed from an up standing and good man he was to that of a fearful and lying man, he is now. His silence was just as damning. She knew that he was the Jaeger but she still loved him just the same as she'd always had from the beginning. She knew that this hurt him just as much if not more than it did her to do the things he does to keep her safe.

 _ **Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari**_

 **Now, as of this chapter we're about 80% finished with the story. So, for those who've watched the anime, we're around episode 20. So, after this chapter things are going to start moving quite fast.**

 _Fun fact: One of the OC's I introduced actually isn't an OC and appeared in both the Anime and the Manga. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter 34: Kill the Love**_

Upon the next morning [Name] had made his way towards the mail room. He was doing so to gather more intel regarding generals so that he may give it to the Nightraid. Esdeath hadn't come home that night as she was on assignment. She only told him the previous morning that she was rooting out potential revolutionaries outside of the capital.

This left him free to roam the palace unhindered. Many of the important personal weren't at the palace as they also had their roles to fill especially during the waning times of the war. The typical guard catching him here or there didn't matter as they all knew about his relationship with Esdeath. None of them but that "one" Sheev would dare to question him in fear of him telling Esdeath.

Regardless of that, he walked his way into the lilac scented mail room. It's a nice inverse of the Squalor District's Police stations scent of urine. [Name] went and looked for numerous people of importance for the revolution. He went through a few rummaging through papers and papers.

He spent some time and found a few pieces of info that'll surely aid Nightraid. After beginning to look for more he heard something. He then immediately closed the mail box shut as slow and as quiet as possible. [Name] then hid behind one of the shelves and he slightly peeked around it to see who came in.

Then he saw the door open and in peeked the beautiful green haired woman who he'd seen before. It was Colonel Normandy. As his head poked out, hers went inwards to hide herself; and vice versa.

They were essentially playing tag but with seeing one another. [Name] decided to end this little game.

[Name]: Colonel?!

She then eased out and revealed the rest of her body.

Normandy: Private [Name]?! It's very nice to meet you again!

She said as she'd begun to bow over and over.

Normandy: I see you're here looking for your mail too. I'm sorry to interrupt you.

[Name]: Don't worry, it's fine.

She then nervously walked past [Name] and went searching through her own mailbox. [Name] made sure not to continue his own search while she was there. In the few moments of silence, Normandy decided to break it.

Normandy: So [Name], Are you enjoying your role in the imperial army?

[Name] paused before giving his response.

[Name]: Although I can't really say I'm enjoying it; I'm trying to make the best out of it. How about you?

Normandy: I feel torn. I love the empire, as they saved my family in the past but now it's just not the same. There's so much senseless brutality and slaughter on both sides. It hurts.

She said as she clutched her heart. He could tell by the inflection of her voice that she was deeply impacted by something.

[Name]: But you're Esdeath's friend. I figure you'd be just like her.

Her green locks swayed from side to side as she shook her head.

Normandy: She's an amazing woman really. I wish I could have her tenacity and strength. She's beautiful, smart, cunning, and has a wonderful fighter like you. She's far above anything I could be. I'm too foolish and weak to reach her.

She pronounced with a somber tone. She also looked down to the carpeted floor rather than looking upwards.

[Name]: I wouldn't say all that now. Don't be so down on yourself like that.

Normandy: No! It's true…She told me so after I was being insubordinate on our last mission and so I was dismissed.

[Name]: Why? What did you do?

Normandy: Esdeath ordered us to eradicate a whole village. I didn't do anything and was scolded for it.

[Name]'s eyes shot open and his heart dropped. He was hoping that Esdeath had changed at least a little. He felt that her heart was softened by their bond. Her cold demeanor warmed by their relationship that he now felt fully engaged in. But as it turns out, there was no change at all. She was in fact the same Esdeath as before.

In a way, he was probably just wishing for her to change rather than believing he saw actual progress.

The colonel had begun to tear up as she spoke. Her voice cracking whilst describing the gruesome scenes she saw.

Normandy: The people were begging her not to.

[Name]: You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you didn't do anything.

Normandy: But she told me that if I don't change then my fiancé will one day leave me for another woman after being so weak.

She said as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

[Name]: Normandy Relax! Don't buy into any of that. You're fine just the way you are.

Normandy: Do you really think I should stay the same?

[Name]: You're fine. If anything, you should leave the empire. It's going to fall before you know it. And I don't want someone like you getting caught up.

Normandy: Thank you [Name].

She said as she wiped her face clean.

[Name]: Good talking to you colonel but I have to get going.

As [Name] left the colonel then noticed the files he'd had in his hands and realized that the names on the papers. [Name] didn't realize that she was as observant as she was. She'd noticed this quite well and with that she knew something was amiss.

 _ **Morning – Imperial Palace Corridors**_

[Name] with a small bag hanging off of his shoulder walked down the hallway and contemplated whether or not he should give out Esdeath's information. Even though he'd heard that she'd committed an atrocity he still felt as though there is a way to reform her.

If she could be turned, she would be arguably the greatest asset of the war regardless of her alignment. He then noticed Kurome walking down the opposite direction and the two greeted one another.

Kurome: What's up [Name]?

[Name]: Oh, nothing. Esdeath has me running around doing errands. How about you?

Kurome: I'm fine. Though, my dear sister won't be after tonight.

Immediately he felt a rush of dread. Did she know something about an impending attack on the Nightraid? This isn't good at all.

[Name]: Why? How?

Kurome: Some of my old friends from the Dark Squad managed to find a revolution hide out.

[Name]: And?

Kurome: When we moved onto the location her and some of her Night raid friends caught us. They fought us back and told me to meet her tonight. It's going to be a one on one. A fight to the finish.

This isn't good [Name] thought. Kurome and or Akame could very well kill one another. Akame is one of the greatest assets of the revolution and she can't be killed like this. Also, he's grown to sort of like Akame as opposed to hating like he did before. She was cold hearted and nasty to him when they first met and now as they got to know each other better, she's warmed to him.

[Name]: I should come with you.

Kurome put her finger under [Name]'s chin and smiled.

Kurome: Nah ah uh. This is family business.

[Name]: But Kurome..

She began to walk away. After she did she stopped momentarily.

Kurome: Don't try and stop me [Name].

And with those final words she left.

[Name] stood there with his bag in hand to give them to the Nightraid but it looks like there's been a change in plans.

 _ **Afternoon – Imperial Palace – Esdeath's Quarters**_

He'd finally gathered as much info as he could regarding key members of the empire. The very last one was Esdeath. He pondered on whether or not he actually should do this. If Esdeath truly loves him then if he betrays the Nightraid and gets them killed, his new life will've begun.

Kasumi will have been released from the hospital and she'll live with him like old times. Esdeath would eventually train and promote [Name] to a higher rank. As long as he kept on his p's and q's he'll be living it up with his new family lavishly. But then he felt utterly disgusted at the sight of having them all killed like that. They trusted him, fed him, and even saved him on their mission to the Red Imperium.

He walked through the clean smelling room he'd woken up from earlier today. The carpeted flooring seemed weird underneath his boots as he walked towards Esdeath's vanity where her diary lies.

He opened her drawer and moved a few things aside before finally picking up her diary. The the light from the window on his right nearly blinded him. The curtains wide open; gave him a stunning view of the vast capital beyond where he stood.

The silence was very eerie as the ringing noise of silence made him hesitate. He opened the book to today's date and read.

 _L_ _ast night was wonderous. [Name] and I finally shared our first intimate night together. [Name] wanted to be in control, how cute. Although we did this, I felt as though something was still holding him back from him loving me with all of his being. Whatever the case maybe I'll find out what it is in due time. Still though, I haven't uncovered the source of mysterious that mark on the back of his neck. It's very strange but nothing to be alarmed at._

 _In the future after the revolution is crushed, I look forward to testing him for the duration of our time together. I'll both regularly and irregularly send assassins after him to test his strength at all times. If he is killed then his usefulness as a potential father and a lover is very minimal at best. Although he cannot be replaced, I will always remember him as a weak man and as the strong man that could've been. I hope that fate for him never comes as I love him deeply. I digress._

 _Currently, many of the settlements outside of the empire are set to be erased and the entire squalor district is to be as well before the month's end. The prime minister states that with the potential of treason being so high, every precaution must be taken to ensure the total annihilation of the revolution comes to pass. The cleansing begins today and I refuse to wait any further._

A massive pit entered [Name]'s stomach. [Name] was completely disgusted by what he'd just read. There is no way [Name] could ever love a woman like this. Esdeath was absolutely deranged and needed be stopped. [Name] was wrong, this will not work out. Esdeath seemingly hasn't a semblance of empathy or concern for anyone. Thousands upon thousands of people were to be murdered just to eliminate the probable chance of conspiracy within the capital. The entire district was going to be wiped out!

Only the high class and middle would remain. After reading this, [Name] knew that the empire must be stopped at all costs and everyone who's loyal needs to go. Unfortunately, that even means Kurome, Wave, and Run if they don't turn a leaf soon. He's going with Kurome and she will not know. Someone will not be walking away from that encounter and it won't be an imperial.

 _ **Not Long After – Imperial Palace Halls**_

[Name] went running around the building looking for either Run or Wave. It was now or never for him to tell them about his true alignment. Esdeath isn't here, therefore word won't get back to her before [Name] could make a get-away. Just then he saw Wave struggling to walk.

[Name]: Wave?! What happened?

Wave: Oh nothing. .I just fell is all.

He struggled to say as he used the wall to steady himself.

[Name]: You were attacked.

Wave: Doesn't matter. Kurome's in trouble. . .We have to save her.

"Don't try and stop me, [Name]."

[Name]: She told you too? I bet that's why you're like this. She knew you'd follow her anyway! Wave, I need to let you know. . .that my loyalties don't lie with empire. They never did.

Wave didn't answer for a moment. He then started to increase the speed of his breathing. Wave's hair covered his face now turning red with anger. [Name] could tell that Wave clearly didn't like was he was hearing.

[Name]: The empire is going to kill all of the people in the outer ring of the capital. Esdeath said it herself in her personal logs. There's no way I could ever support that. And there should be no way you do either!

Wave unsheathed his blade of Grand Chariot!

[Name] readied his own obsidian blade as Wave stabbed his own black bade deep within the wooden flooring. The chains jingling upon his side as the blade sunk into the floor.

Wave: I agree.

Wave didn't want to fight. He wanted to make a declaration; a statement. [Name] calmed and sheathed his own sword.

 _ **Night – Gyou Forrest (Outside of the Capital)**_

Akame sat and with murasame laying in front of her. Kurome then landed after using a massive jump to reach the location from nearby. The two sisters locked eyes for a few moments and Akame stood up. Akame lamented on how she and her sister were separated and there was nothing she could do. Kurome says the same.

They both also reminisce on old times they had together. They've missed each other. Akame's mission is to put this mentally sick dog known as her younger sister. Kurome's mission is to kill the no-good traitor to the empire known as her older sister.

The two young women unsheathe their blades and clash! They closed a massive several meter gap and sparks went flying as they clashed blades. Kurome broke the blade struggle and slashed up, down, left, and right. Akame easily blocked all of the multi directional strikes, sending more sparks as the metals scraped and smashed together.

Kurome did a massive air backflip and threw a large volley of sharp throwing stars.

Akame dodged some with one grazing her cheek and she cut the rest in two. Akame ran after her sister as Kurome attempted to zone her.

They ended up in the forestry and as Akame tried to close the gap, she cut down several trees. The lopped down wood shaking the grounds as they fought through the green.

Kurome jumped upwards into a tree and slashed several branches and sent them flying at Akame. Akame jumped upwards using the fallen branches mid-air!

The older of the two kicked Kurome and sent her down and crashing through several trees. Kurome quickly recovered and stabbed her blade into the last tree. Kurome used her momentum and flung back towards her sister and double kicked her far into the air.

Akame went smashing into the hard ground below with spine shattered crunch! Akame rolled backwards and stood back up. Her ribs still deeply injured after the attack on their base. Akame regained her composure and saw nothing but darkness amongst the trees and no kurome.

Silence over took the area. Akame closed her eyes and listened.

The two guns shots fired!

Akame easily dodged them. A reanimated Doya came running from the forestry and fired more shots that were deflected. Natala then two used his enhanced speed to attack from behind and Akame bisected him without issue.

Doya then tried to zone Akame with countless shots but the gap was closed and Doya was beheaded with Murasame.

Kurome then immediately attacked and added the pressure to Akame's guard. High pitched metallic noises sounded throughout the night as the two women clashed repeatedly!

Then it happened a lapse in both of their defenses. Kurome went for the hips and Akame went from the neck. It was over in one more second both will be dead.

[Name]: WAIT!

They two stopped both panting as the fight was continuous and without end.

Both: [Name]?

Wave had also accompanied [Name] and he ran to Kurome.

Kurome: I TOLD YOU TO STAY BA-

She was silenced by Wave's hug, her shouts muffled by his chest.

[Name]: Akame. . .

Akame: How did you know about this?

[Name]: Kurome told me and I had to come to make sure neither of you died.

Akame: You know…You really need to start minding your own business!

She spouted with venom in her voice.

[Name]: Hey, I did this to make sure you stayed alive for the revolution!

Akame: I can stay alive without your help!

She yelled back at him.

[Name]: I knew that. . .I just didn't want to you to die. And if given the chance to do this again. I would, to make sure you're safe.

Akame calmed. Her eye brows evened out and she relaxed her muscles. The two locked eyes. [Name] gazed into her wide red eyes. Akame stared into [Name]'s [colored] eyes. She mused on his words. [Name] risked his own life to save hers despite knowing he would've been asked not to. Despite her voicing her distaste of him doing so, he didn't back down on his convictions. She came to the realization that she would do the same for him.

Wave had declared his love for Kurome. She is stuck and conflicted. Wave still has her locked tight but she isn't trying to move.

Kurome: Wave. Do you really?

Wave: Yes.

Kurome became more active in the hug and dropped Yatsufusa.

A pink tint rushed to Akame's face as she saw Wave and Kurome shared a close moment of their own.

Akame: Thank you. . .[Name].

[Name]: Anything for you, Akame.

Akame gasped. [Name]'s eyes shot wide open and he began to blush as well. [Name] wasn't sure if he actually meant what he'd just said.

"This is quite the occasion". A voice called out.

Then all four of them looked ahead as a voice had deterred them from what they were doing.

Faide: How nice. It looks like we have both Jaegers and Nightraid in the same spot. Care to explain why blood isn't slathered all over the grass?

Wave: I've heard about what the prime minister and the viceroys planned! The empire is sick and I had enough.

[Name]: Wave said it best. The empire's gone way too far. It can't stand any longer.

Faide: Well, I allowed you Nightraid to live believing you'd be able to kill Esdeath but I see I was wrong. Hmm..Seems to be only one of you here but at least it's the infamous Akame. Surely the revolution will be dealt a fatal blow with your death.

Akame: Allowed us to live? It was you who destroyed our hideout?!

Faide: I thought that maybe crushing you to death. Allowing you to be skewered by thousands of splinters, allowing you to have the life squeezed out of your own home, would be a more humane death than what Esdeath has planned for you. But, in reality I spared you all on a whim. Now, I won't be as gracious.

Akame: You'll wish you killed us!

 ** _Akame Ga Kill Ending - Tsukiakari_**

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon._


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 _ **Chapter Thirty Five – Kill The Marshal**_

Akame: Allowed us to live? It was you who destroyed our hideout?!

Faide: I thought that maybe crushing you to death. Allowing you to be skewered by thousands of splinters, allowing you to have the life squeezed out of you by your own home, would be a more humane death than what Esdeath has planned for you. But, in reality I spared you all on a whim. Now, I won't be as gracious.

Akame: You'll wish you killed us!

 _Hands of the Deva: Divine Adamant!_

Faide then outstretched a single hand, fingers spread apart. Then seemingly hundreds of rocks of various sizes rose from the ground and went flying with great speed!

The hundreds of rocks came flying at tremendous speeds! Kurome, Akame, [Name], and Wave managed to evade damage through various means.

Wave smashed through several, Akame and [Name] slashed more with their own respective blades. Kurome was missed entirely and went straight for the kill!

Faide quickly whipped out a short sabre of his own and deflected all of her attacks. He fell back on his defensive posture. Kurome slashed with a flurry of accurate sword slashes that nearly began to overwhelm her opponent.

 _Hands of the Deva: Heavenly Thrust! Times 2x_

A sharp whistle sounded past Kurome's ears as a massive pull of gravity sucked her backwards and sent her smashing into several hard trees. She toppled the trees and they nearly crushed her with all their weight. Splinters, leaves, and dirt covered her body as she struggled to move.

Wave: Kurome! No!

Wave's anger flared! His seething rage began to surge and a blue energy began to emerge from his body. [Name] and Akame watched in awe as Wave's powers grew with each second. His immense powers sent vibrations throughout the air that seemed to ripple the air itself!

Blinding blue teigu energy sprang forth from Wave and he was covered in black. His sleek black armor covered him as his amazing power was sending everyone's hair flying backwards.

 _Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot!_

The marshal was unphased by Wave's transformation into his imperial arms. Wave had begun to move with great momentum! He began to run toward the Marshal with blinding fury! With each stomp the boots beneath him cratered the dirt.

Faide: Take this.

 _Times 5x_

He said calmly with a hand out stretched. The gravity behind wave seemed to try and yank him back. The trees which were several yards behind them was utterly destroyed, reduced to logs, and sent flying miles back! The attack did absolutely nothing to wave as his momentum wasn't halted even slightly.

Then he crouched and jumped up into the air with streams of blue energy emanating from him. The ground seemed like water to him as the dirt splashed everywhere as a hole was made by his jump. Wave being far into the air, aimed for Faide and came barreling down onto him like a speeding meteorite encased in a bright blue aura!

 _Grand Fall_ _グランドフォール_ _!_

The attack was like a massive bomb as the boom sounded through the entire area. Blue flames emerged from the site and the ground buckled. The explosion sent scorched dirt onto Akame and [Name]'s arms as they defended themselves from the impact. The turquoise inferno flickered and licked at the dark sky before turning into embers and dying out.

[Name] was shocked at how much raw power Wave was able to exhibit. He took this time to think about what this could mean.

[Name]: After a display like that. . .I'm not all that sure I'd be able to survive an attack like that. Wave's clearly the one with the most strength here. An attack like that is far beyond the power of anything me or Akame can put out. Kurome too.

Wave was breathing extremely heavy. The flames around his boots began to die out as he then jumped out of the massive dirt crater that was in the fighting circle that they'd created.

The soot filled air cleared. And there the Marshal stood, relatively unphased. Each one of them let out a gasp of shock, the air being sucked from their lungs in dismay.

Faide: The force of that attack wasn't half bad.

The dirty smoke continued to clear. The marshal ran his fingers through his long, stringy, and styled black hair.

Wave: But. . .that was one of my strongest attacks. And, he just. . .

With that being one of Wave's most powerful attacks, everything after this will be weaker. The only way that this wouldn't be the case is to use his all-out attack that would likely kill him if he'd used it.

Faide: I would've been killed if it weren't for my imperial arms. I suppose I should be thankful. Well you've had your turn to attack.

Again, he outstretched a hand, fingers spread apart.

 _Gravitation's Pull!_

 _Times x10_

Once more the force exerted from Faide's imperial arms created a mass of gravity that pulled towards Faide this time. The tree's uprooted and flew into his direction and did so with a force far greater than before!

Wave's grand chariot resisted! He locked his body in place, but the dirt beneath him begun to give way. He lost his footing and then went flying forward.

Wave did everything within his power to not go but it did nothing. Wave's lifeless body couldn't even struggle as the incredible force of the gravity was too much!

He crashed into Faide's outstretched hand and Faide slammed downwards onto the ground with an immense force!

 _Compression of the Gods!_

 _Times x100!_

[Name]: WAVE!

As [Name] attempted to run towards his comrade, Akame extended an arm to prevent [Name] from helping.

Akame: WAIT!

The ground caved in several meters and the dirt splashed into the air! Wave's body was buried under mounds and mounds of the dirt scorched by the heat of Wave's speed being smashed into the hard ground beneath.

Wave stayed on the ground laying inside of a deep crater. The marshal increased the gravity moving downwards by a hundred times as soon as he slammed Wave, amplifying the effect of even just a simple slam.

Faide: That's another down. Now, for the two of you. You know I don't take too much pleasure in killing. However, killing revolutionaries and deserters are a different case.

"[Name]?"

Akame whispered as the two stood towards one another only stared forward.

[Name]: What is it?

Akame: I believe we're getting somewhere.

[Name]: Mhn?

Akame: If you fight him a little more then I'll be able to find his weakness. Once I do, then I'll relay it to you.

[Name]: Okay.

[Name] had almost forgotten that Akame was still extremely injured from what Faide had done only days prior. She'd also gone on to have a lengthy battle with her sister and now this.

"Akame must feel awful right now, her body is basically destroyed and she's still up and fighting."

[Name] thought. He stood ready and unsheathed his blade.

[Name]: I'll do it. Though, I can't guarantee that I'll make it for too long. If he gets me with that same technique he got Wave with then I'm finished.

 _ **Night - Imperial High Class District Hospital**_

Kasumi lied in her bed looking out at the stars beyond the capital. She wondered what will become of her friends Bet, Teg, and Viot. In the short time in which she's been able to know them, she's come to love them all dearly. Bet however, is a different case. She's gotten the vibe that he's liked her before, but him kissing her was a sure-fire way to let her know his feelings for her.

She likes him too. Although she's never had the opportunity to truly explore her feelings for love, she can feel that their connection is real. Both have suffered through horribly traumatic things and do anything they can to provide for themselves and still put others first. He's kind, funny, and capable. He can be mean sometimes, but everyone has their issues.

Among other things even though she knows that things seem dire; but they will meet again. As for [Name], her affectionate feelings for him haven't faded at all. She knows that he's going through a hard time too and she won't blame him for what's happened to her.

Regardless, she needs to leave. She simply refuses to sit by and allow her fellow orphans to suffer. She arose from her sheets but remembered that her clothes were gone, and she would have no clothing.

She however, called a nurse and insisted that they let her go. The nurse of course denied her request. Kasumi threw her hands up as she lied back in the bed. There was no way to escape.

Two knocks sounded through the room as someone sought to enter.

?: May I enter?

Kasumi: Yes. . .

She whined as her hands rested upon her face. Then shock ran through her body as she saw who this was. The person had white combat garbs, white heeled boots, pale skin, and flowing blue hair. It was the woman that she had met before!

 _ **Night – Gyou Forest**_

Kurome lied underneath broken wood and struggled to stay conscious. Wave was crushed by the intense gravity of Faide's imperial arms. Akame and [Name] were the last two standing for the time being and death could come at any moment.

Faide: Your striving is insignificant.

[Name]: Why? Because we won't just let you slaughter everyone?!

Faide: It's more so because I won't a revolution disrupt order in the empire. Not when I'm so close to being at its helm and seeing to it that things are changed for the betterment of everyone.

"Betterment of everyone?" [Name] thought. How could any of what he's supporting be good for anyone?

[Name]: You think that wiping out entire segments of your own population is doing anything for you?!

 _Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante!_

[Name] quickly shot out a flowing stream of searing flames from his mouth! The fire burned the air as the embers flew in every direction! The smell of the scorched air ran through Akame's nose as [Name]'s attack intensified. The raging inferno blasted the marshal with a fury of several thousand of degrees!

The fire seemed like a liquid as it seeped off the heap of body that is the marshal's visage. The fire spilled and splashed off the marshal. The marshal was completely unscathed. The grass and dirt beneath him was horribly singed but he was fine.

Akame: He must've used a very slight gravitational pull to create an aura around him to ensure that he repelled your attack. Knowing that he probably can't attack at the same time.

"Looks, Akame recognized it. That's a start but she's far from done analyzing."

[Name] mentally told himself.

[Name]: Good to know.

Faide, after emerging from the incredible pillar of flames answered [Name]'s question instead of attacking him or Akame.

Faide: The destruction of the district doesn't help me directly.

[Name]: Well, how does it help you at all?

He asked as he extended his blade and slowly circled the marshal.

Faide: I'll tell you, but first don't believe that I'm just some heartless monster, even though I can be. I too once grew up in the squalor district.

 _ **Flashback**_

Present Faide: My family and I hadn't had much at all. But we did what we could to make do.

Even though he grew up poor, Faide was a happy and carefree child. His life however, would take a radical change upon meeting the previous marshal of the empire. This marshal was also the previous wielder of Faide's future imperial arms.

The man had arrived at his house and spoke to his parents. Faide was soon delighted to hear his parents were moving them to a much nicer home in the middle-class district. It was something that had to do with aiding the poor, a political move used by the previous emperor or something along those lines.

Upon arriving to their new home, they relished in their new life. They had both hot and cold water, luxury items, fresh food, and separate rooms and was quite spacious.

On that same day the marshal had returned. After his parents had allowed him in, he'd begun to make his true intentions known.

Marshal: Are you liking your new home?

Faide's Mother: Yes, it's quite nice. It's everything we would've dreamed.

Father: Indeed, this'll do for us just fine.

Marshal: Now, as a new stipulation as per our agreement; your son is to come with me to enlist into the imperial army.

Confused, his mother questioned the stipulation.

Mother: But you hadn't told us this before.

Father: Sure, He'll go along with you.

Shocked, the very young Faide asked.

Faide: But don't I get a say too?

Marshal: Well of course you do. You can either come along and enlist or you and your family will be forced to move back to the squalor district. You don't want that do you?

The child shook his head no as fear boiled up within his heart. Not wanting his parents to be sad or even worse; mad at him.

Father: Then it's settled. Faide, you're going with the marshal.

Marshal: Good, it's a give and take. It's how this empire operates.

Faide: But daddy-

Father: Don't worry, we'll come to get you in a few weeks if you don't like it there.

Not caring that his son hadn't even hit puberty, he allowed him to enlist anyways. Faide then did as he was told and went with the marshal. He was prepared to live out his new life in the military to secure his family's new living situation. Even upon arriving to the camp, he still hadn't realized the sinister motives behind this "camp". This was a prime human trafficking location. The empire had used this same tactic on thousands of families in the past. Take poverty-stricken families and promise them luxury in exchange for one of their children. Some families didn't take the offer, but most did; it was an offer most couldn't pass up.

Being as young as he was, he hadn't understood what this was at first. But that didn't matter at all. He only realized after the torture and abuse began upon his arrival. Day in and day out he was rented out and abused in just about every way possible.

Although the torture was immense, he still did what he could to remain happy. He dreamed every night of his parents coming to carry him away from these awful conditions. It'd only last for a few more days and he couldn't be happier.

Days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months, and those months to years. They never came for him.

He was instead, left at the mercy of countless adults all far older than him. As time progressed, he eventually became the Marshal's favorite play thing to the point where he was off limits from being rented out to others like he so frequently was.

Present Faide: I knew that he'd lose interest in me as grew older. So, I had to find some-way to gain control with the time I had left. And since, he was the wielder of this imperial arms I wanted it.

 _ **Present**_

Faide: When the marshal let his guard down, I took advantage of and KILLED HIM! When I did I freed all the other children, none of them older than me. After that, I vowed to never let no one ever truly govern over those who never had a say in what happened to them in their own lives! That's why I changed, that's why I began to kill and started to enjoy it. I was forced to, I had to do it so often.

The marshal then looked like he'd hatched another idea.

Faide: That's why if you join me; we'll create change together. We can make it so that way kids are never forced into those positions ever again. We can make it so that there is no squalor district. Just a place where everyone can live together without corruption. With your potential and my might, we can make things the way we want them to be!

[Name] nor Akame said nothing at all. None of them had any idea that this man had such strong convictions about his cause to stop them. Akame's eyes widened at the offer and looked at [Name]. [Name] realized that Faide was forced into a terrible situation with no true way to escape other than to kill. Faide in that instance, was no different from Kasumi. An innocent child who was roped into a terrible situation because of the empire's doings and had their lives ruined.

[Name] looked down at his blade. As much as he detests Esdeath's methods. He's come to like her. Even realizing how horrible she is, he still somehow is infatuated with her. He's not going to betray Esdeath. Even through her callousness and her brutality, She, would never betray him. For Kasumi, for the Nightraid , and for Esdeath he won't join the Marshal.

[Name]: . . . I won't say that I know what you went through because I don't. But I will say that even if you wanted to do good then you'll know that no matter what, no one's life is expendable for any cause!

Faide then closed his eyes in defeat. With his offer declined, then he only has one option left; Killing them both.

Faide: Die or defeat me, either way the district is already finished.

[Name]'s veins went cold, his blood boiled, and a green aura surrounded his body. The life seal on the back of his neck glowed a bright green instead of its original blue and the color of his eyes changed to a dark neon green of sorts. Akame's eyes widened again in astonishment at [Name]'s transformation.

 _Teigu Form Mk II_

[Name] then raises his blade in an on-guard position ready to attack!

[Name]: No matter what I have to do. I won't let that happen!

 _ **Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**_


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 36 – Kill the Sacrifice_**

 ** _Night – Gyou Forest_**

[Name] sped running through and around the towering tree's that surrounded the entire lands. Massive gravitational air bombs splashed the trees, dirt, and grass so easily it made they were made from water. Faide was flying over him attempting to crush him to death.

[Name]'s new form allowed him to move faster than but not as fast as he would like. Faide was still above him catering the forest flooring beneath them both. Tree's went flying as splinters, logs, and dirt soared through the air and past [Name]'s eyes.

[Name] then intending to fall backwards looked backwards and jumped, now falling into the same position in which he ran to shoot up Faide.

 _Trump Card!_

 _Purgatory's Invitation: Magma Drive!_

He shot an incredibly massive spout of scorching green flames! The color of the form had permeated the colors of all of his borrowed attacks in this new form. The searing heat singed the wood and the air around them. Faide's eyes shot open as realized the drawbacks of his own powers and immediately smashed to the ground. The harsh dirt ground and skinned his handsome face as twigs sliced his flesh.

He couldn't use gravity to shield himself while already using it to fly, push, or pull anything. [Name] hadn't discovered this, he'd just attacked at the right time.

[Name] had hit the ground moments before back first winding him in the process. The remains of the flames burned the trees as [Name] looked up at what he'd done. Did he do it?

Did he kill the marshal? [Name]'s heart raced to the point where he had begun to shiver. His nerves were beginning to take considerable damage from the use of second Teigu form but this was a necessary sacrifice to save his companions. If he survives this, then he'd love to live some semblance of a normal life with something that he could never make last; a family.

Faide wiped the copious amounts of blood of his face, rose up from the ground.

"I'm very well aware on why [Name] views my methods as destructive. However, he doesn't understand what compromise or what sacrifice means. That's why he'll have to die-"

[Name] slammed his blade down into the ground attempting to drive the blade though Faide's back and spine as he knelt! Faide dove into roll and brandished his own blade.

[Name] ripped his blade from the dirt and turned around to charge to the marshal. As [Name] went for an overhead strike, the marshal blocked. They disengaged and went for decapitating blows, the swords clashed as they entered a dance of sorts.

They both went in a violent cycle of defense and offense. The power of the blows lit sparks in the air as the deadly blades struck one another.

[Name] cleaved and cleaved but Faide's footwork was too skillful for him to be done away with so easily. At this same moment Faide perceived that if he made one mistake that his head or a limb was going to be cut clean off. Although [Name] put on the pressure, Faide's counter offensive was just as deadly but in its own way.

Faide fought with lunges and with a disgustingly precise lunge, slashed the side of [Name]'s left eye. [Name] ate the pain and saw the opening he needed, he went for it!

[Name] ducked and went for Faide's ribs, he went for a gutting slash but even with his enhanced speed he was too slow!

Faide had predicted this and went for a downward slash that connected with [Name]'s bicep and cutting nearly straight through his left arm. The blade went through the muscle without hinderance.

 _Omnipotent Five Sights:_ _Spectator! Illusion Sight!_

[Name] had used it right before Faide had gone on the offense. He dodged the initial cut to the eye and went straight to gut the marshal. The marshal still planned for it and went for the second slash!

Since it had just happened in the illusion [Name] threw himself backwards and disengaged. Warm iron filled up in [Name]'s throat, he then dispelled a dangerous amount of blood as a terrible migraine erupted in his skull. The effects of the form were taking their toll. He has to finish this in the next moves or else.

Faide hasn't been able to use his imperial arms since he took the incredible fall. His body still hasn't gathered enough energy to use it. While [Name] took his little rest, he is recharging. Only ten more seconds remain before he's going to finish [Name] off, but without warning [Name] charged!

 _Omnipotent Five Sights_ : _Spectator! Precognition_!

[Name] ran over and aimed for Faide's throat! As faide went to block [Name] instantly redirected his initial attack and went for his abdomen again! Faide jumped backwards to avoid!

[Name] stayed on top of him and began to overwhelm Faide, [Name] was predicting every single muscle that Faide was using and attacked accordingly. The blades clashed and clashed as Faide's footwork had begun worsen.

"Only 5 more seconds,"!

He exclaimed to himself as he blocked three more outrageously powerful cleaves from [Name]. Faide was knocked down and held himself up with one hand as [Name] tried to cut him in two! He slashed and slashed until finally, Faide's sword had snapped. The final hammering blow had completely destroyed Faide's blade sending shards flying in every direction.

[Name] went for kill but unfortunately for [Name], Faide's imperial arms recharged. Faide used his gravitational pull to grasp a large shard and he quickly slashed at [Name]. [Name] dodged and kicked Faide and sent him crashing into a tree.

[Name]: IT'S OVER!

[Name] used the final embers of his Teigu form II and leapt to him. With all of his remaining strength he plunged his sword straight through Faide and through the tree.

It was over.

Or so he thought.

Faide had moved over about an inch the blade missed him entirely.

 _Heavenly Thrust!_ _Times 100x_

Seemingly out of nowhere an incredible gust of gravity and wind ran by him and sent him barreling backwards. It's like he had no control over his body as he flew past several trees! Then with a massive thud he broke one tree in halve and the entire wooden body crumbled.

He lied there feeling like his bones were completely shattered. Still lying there, he tried to see exactly how much he was damaged by the attack. He mustered enough strength to look behind himself. He saw that any remains of the forest for miles were completely eradicated.

All he saw was a large path of wooden destruction and the darkness of night in the vacant space. Since they were in the dead of the remainder of the forest, there was no light. He couldn't see how much wood was on top of him but he still pushed a few logs aside.

Then as he attempted to get up, an extremely sharp pain sprung from his abdomen area. He then felt his stomach area and he was shocked at what he felt. A large splintered piece of wood had pierced clean through [Name]'s back and out of his gut.

[Name] yelled, he screamed out in pain as his adrenaline as the Teigu form had worn off. What remained of his vision blurred as his consciousness had begun to leave him. Faide eventually reached up to him and saw [Name] in this horrible predicament.

Faide's face was bloodied quite badly from his fall. His hair was filled with dirt which left him none too pleased but this victory made at least negated this somewhat.

Faide: You should've known that this would end this way. You actually performed far better than I would've thought. What imperial arms do you have?

[Name]. . .I don't have one.

He said nearly choked with blood. Talking hurt him considerably but this almost didn't matter as this was going to be the end if he let it. He needed to find some way to get out of this and beat Faide. But he was just grasping at straws at this point, he was dead. There's nothing at all he can do. For the first time in his life, he knows that this is truly the end of the road.

Faide: There's no way you can do what you've done without one. It's fine if you don't tell me. I'll just take it for myself once you pass.

[Name]: Wait.. .There are good people in that district. They don't all have to die.

Faide: Do you understand what sacrifice is [Name]?

[Name] only writhed in pain as blood flowed from his freshly opened stomach area.

Faide: To sacrifice is to give up something of value, to gain something else that's considered to be of greater value or importance. I see great value in those lives, which is why I have to let them go. If I understand you've also made sacrifices, like the Crimson Imperium. Did you know that after the Nightraid attacked, the entire settlement devolved into complete and utter anarchy?

[Name] never considered the damage that they had done to the infrastructure of the settlement. It all started just to keep them back. The country was beginning to invade on Revolution-Imperial territory. Najenda had different plans, to destabilize them as a whole to halt them. [Name] nor any of the Nightraid took issue with it.

Faide: The economy was absolutely crushed. It had gotten to the point in which families used their children as commerce. But I don't fault you; victories can come at a high cost. You did exactly what I'm doing now. If the young had begged you not do as did, would you have still done it?

[Name] couldn't say anything in response. He himself has hurt and harmed so many, yet claims he's trying to help.

Faide: When the war is over, the revolution will cease and the prime minister and every viceroy, statesman, and official will be obliterated. I will bring about change in this land.

[Name]: But what makes you think it'll stop there? As long as the revolution lives the Prime Minister Honest will keep the destruction going.

Faide: Then I would implore the revolution bring themselves to the empire and stop this madness. You the revolution aid this madness, not just the corruption of the empire. They too don't have the concept of sacrifice. It's no different than money. .Would you not give your riches to receive the things necessary to support your loved ones?

[Name]: But the difference is. .the money doesn't have a say. .The kids. . .The—They won't get their say.

Faide didn't say anything for time. He gasped! He remembered something he'd just recalled for [Name], they dying man before him.

" _Marshal: Now, as a new stipulation as per our agreement; your son is to come with me to enlist into the imperial army._

 _Confused, his mother questioned the stipulation._

 _Mother: But you hadn't told us this before._

 _Father: Sure, He'll go along with you._

 _Shocked, the very young Faide asked._

 _Faide: But don't I get a say too?_

 _Marshal: Well of course you do. You can either come along to enlist or you and your family will be forced to move back to the squalor district. You don't want that do you?_

 _The child shook his head no as fear boiled up within his heart. Not wanting his parents to be sad or even worse; mad at him._

 _Father: Then it's settled. Faide, you're going with the marshal."_

He remembered how he wanted Mommy and Daddy to be happy with him. He prioritized their needs over his own and for that he had no say in his own fate. He'd lost either way. He was to be whisked away to be abused day in and day out for years.

[Name]: And what was it you said earlier?

 _Flashback_

" After that, I vowed to never let no ONE ever truly govern over those who never had a say in what happened to them in their own lives!"

Said the enraged Faide after he told [Name] how he'd grown up.

[Name]: You've morphed into the original marshal you hated so—

Faide: Be quite. . .

[Name] listened to the silence before it was broken.

Faide: I'm nothing like that man! I DO GOOD!

He snapped.

Faide: I did for my parents, those children, and I'll do it for you as well.

He raised a hand outstretched.

Faide: Even if you are revolution scum, you are a good man. Esdeath doesn't-

A blade ran straight through the back of the mad marshal. His heart was rammed into and he dropped to his knees. Akame removed her blade and ran over to [Name] with a severe limp.

Akame: [Name], can you talk to me?!

[Name]: Yes . . . but not too much. .

Faide: It looks like I've been had.

The Curse of Murasame had quickly begun to overcome the marshal's body.

Faide: It appears that you and I might see one another again pretty soon, [Name]. . . This is what dying feels like . . .strange. I thought it'd hurt more.

Akame: YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO DIES HERE!

Faide's speech was clearly that of a dying man. His words dragged and his breath was slowed.

Faide: If that is so then [Name], if you can hear me; I have something to ask you. Is it really possible to give the helpless a say in the matter?

[Name]: I wouldn't be fighting for something that'd be impossible.

The marshal slumped over and fell on his side. The man however wasn't finished.

Faide: I see. A man who sees value in even those who the world considers to be worthless is quite interesting.

He thought back to when he himself was a child. He lived with only cold water, and one room. He was happy though, as he lay dying he lamented on the fact that he'd sacrificed that life only for commercial gain. He'd realized how much a mistake that was.

Faide: Maybe. . Some things are just too valuable to give up.

With that last statement the marshal took his last breath. His body lied there lifeless as Akame held [Name]'s head in her lap. She was rocking back and forth to keep [Name] awake; away from deaths grip.

Akame: Stay with me! Don't you go with him!

The fact that Akame wasn't doing anything other than holding him means he was in fact about to die. She's become slightly hysterical and she's not pulling him up or anything other than cradling his head.

Akame: Don't die!

[Name] smiled as iron rushed out of his mouth and onto Akame's lap.

Akame: Y-you said you'd do anything for me remember?!

[Name]: I wasn't sure . . . If I meant it.

He giggled lightly as he gurgled. He then reached a hand up so Akame hand hold his hand until the end. She quickly grabbed his hand tightly.

Akame: Don't go.

She said as began to caress his dirtied hair as his consciousness left him even faster. Thankfully she wasn't tearing up; she was too strong for that. He was glad that she wasn't, that make this easier for him.

[Name] lied there in a moment of reflection of his life. He's done a lot of wrong and good in his life. He became a vigilante in hopes of righting the wrongs he'd done before he came to the empire. He loved to think he did a lot of good for the empire within the time he's spent here. He'd love to forget about that mess at the celestial settlement though. Now unable to speak he thought of Kasumi, the girl he helped raise for a short time. He was going to miss her.

He saw Akame's face as she was yelling something but his five senses had nearly all gone. He was unable to hear her. She continued yelling at him as he shut his eyes; and [Name] finally went limp. Before his consciousness left him he could feel something. Something tugged onto him. Whoever this was more than likely not there. [Name] ignored and had one thought left.

"Faide, maybe you were onto something. Dying didn't hurt all that bad."

 ** _Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta_**

I want to thank each and everyone who left me in there well wishes. I just want everyone to know how thankful I am for their support. And I hope everyone has happy holidays.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL. THE SERIES WAS WRITTEN BY TAKAHIRO AND ILLUSTRATED BY TETSUYA TASHIRO.**

 **Akame Ga Kill! © Square Enix**

 ** _Chapter 37 – Kill the Loneliness_**

 _ **Morning - Imperial High-Class Streets**_

The air had a considerable chill. The early morning sky above illuminated by all of the markets and stores that sat on both sides of the marble roads. Even though it was night, many people still traversed the streets and lived it up. Kasumi, now released from urgent care was dressed in newer garbs. The new cloths somewhat resembled Esdeath's outfitting but was grey in color. Sleeker pants were given to her instead of the skirt amongst the other minor differences.

She walked along side her new caretaker, General Esdeath. The two young women walked together hand in hand. Strangely enough in Kasumi's eyes, Esdeath was the one who initiated the contact after leaving the hospital.

Esdeath: I'm impressed that you're up and about after the injuries you sustained. I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised.

Kasumi looked up at the taller woman. Esdeath had a smile on her face as the two walked. Kasumi wondered exactly why so many people fear her. She seems to be a wonderful woman. She's nice, she's compassionate, and she's alluring. She thought back.

(Flashback)

 _[Name]: Well, Esdeath is the most powerful general in all the empire. She's an incredibly unsettling but beautiful woman._

 _Kasumi: IT'S a she? I bet she doesn't scare you._

 _[Name]: I wish she didn't. Oh and that extract._

(Present)

Kasumi: Why do so many people fear you?

Esdeath: Well, if I had to venture a guess it'd probably be because of all the stories people spread around about me.

Kasumi: Stories? Like what?

Esdeath: Mostly ones about how capable I am on the battlefield. On top of that I'm going to also assume that my fascination with torture has given me quite the reputation.

Kasumi: Torture? You mean like you're fascinated by it? Like you read up about it and stuff?...

Hoping to get a tame response she trailed her sentence off for Esdeath to finish it for her.

Esdeath: I read up on it to conduct it of course.

Kasumi's eyes shot open. Esdeath looked up to the sun lit sky and smiled as if to envision performing it right then and there.

Esdeath: Naturally, I'm usually innovative enough to come up with most of my own unique methods and techniques, but researching always helps.

Kasumi: But..

Esdeath: It began when I was a girl. I started with plenty of animals and danger beasts. That got boring so I turned to people. It's far more fun because you never know how they'll react to each method. Most times it's just the usual begging, others just scream and cry. Some of them even like it. . . That last one kind of bothers me though.

She finished off with somewhat of a whisper.

Kasumi couldn't say anything at all. A mixture of awkwardness and fear jumped into her blood. This woman said all of this with a genuine smile etched on her pale yet beautiful face.

Esdeath: Above all else I would have to say that it's my position as General that scares people the most. But then again that's just a guess on my part.

Kasumi's grasp on Esdeath hand had slightly loosened. That action was instinctive and not intentional. Esdeath hadn't noticed, her grip was still as firm. To Kasumi, Esdeath's grip didn't feel like one of love, it felt like a grip of possession.

 _ **Morning - Imperial Palace Foyer**_

The two __finally reached and entered the palace. Kasumi's amber eyes had sparkled at such place. Never in all her life had she seen such an interior like this. She's only seen them in books, but she's never been in one before. Red was the most prominent color with the carpeted flooring and huge marble columns. She looked to the ceiling to see it nearly endless, seeing the floors above that seemingly went straight to the sky. It was very beautiful.

Kasumi saw an older and portly man surrounded by a throng of well-dressed men. Viceroys, senators, and officials followed the Prime Minister. Honest seen Esdeath as he passed and addressed her.

Esdeath curtsied in his presence.

Esdeath: Prime Minister.

Prime Minister Honest: Esdeath my dear, I've heard good things regarding your progress in the current campaign. The emperor is quite pleased with your service as usual.

Esdeath: I am honored.

The prime minister's attention then shifted to the girl to Esdeath's side. He gestured a finger towards her.

Prime Minister Honest: Esdeath, who is this young specimen?

Esdeath: This is Kasumi, my apprentice.

Kasumi: Apprentice?!

Prime Minister Honest: My, an apprentice. If you can, then I too can certainly see the wellspring of potential hidden within this child. What of Normandy? Has she graduated from your tutelage?

Esdeath: Normandy is too much of a fool. She still doesn't know how to separate her emotions from battle. But she still has her uses.

He crouched and got into Kasumi's face.

Prime Minister Honest: If this young woman is poised to be a Jaeger then I will expect nothing but excellence from her. Let us hope that you will serve your emperor well, Kasumi.

He said as he and the rest of the men walked off and out of the palace. Kasumi winced, the minister's breath reeked of alcohol. She already didn't like him. Kasumi's sneer stayed on her face as Esdeath looked down at her.

Esdeath: What's the matter?

Kasumi: I don't' like him.

Esdeath: You don't have to. Just do as he says and show him respect at all times.

Esdeath seemed to immediately have an answer as if she prepared.

Kasumi: But why? He doesn't deserve it.

Esdeath: Well although he certainly doesn't need it from the likes of you, you are expected to give it to him regardless. Is that clear?

Kasumi sighed quietly and looked down.

Kasumi: Yes.

Esdeath: Good.

Esdeath's lead intel handler had just ran to up to the pair with files. Papers of reports from the perimeter patrol of areas that surround imperial jurisdiction. Esdeath had taken the papers and scanned them with her eyes relentlessly.

Esdeath: I see, the marshal has died.

Intel Agent: From what our agents say general, a massive battle was waged in a forest not too far outside of the Capital's walls. The marshal's body was recovered quite injured. The area was decimated and from what we can gather the-

Esdeath: Nightraid was the source of the skirmish.

She finished the agent's sentence.

Esdeath: It was Nightraid's Akame. I can only assume that she had aid. Even with her skill she couldn't have fought the marshal on her own and won. Also, it may only be a guess but Kurome has also died in the battle as well.

Kasumi: Kurome? One of the Jaegers dead? How do you know?

Esdeath: The reports indicate that Doya, one of her corpse puppets were found dismembered. That only indicates that fact.

Agent: Yes, Wave also hasn't been found at home, here, nor at any nearby camps.

Esdeath: If my intuition serves me right; where Kurome is, Wave is never too far behind. That would mean he's either dead or he's deserted the imperial army. A real shame.

She said with noticeable disappointment. Esdeath has strong feelings for her comrades. She would do anything she could to make them happy. She'd bring them gifts, treat them to ice cream, and just be their friends. Bols, Seryu, Kurome, and Wave have gone, and she will miss them dearly. She at least still has Run and that fact consoles her.

Kasumi: Why does they have to be dead?! What if..What if the Nightraid captured them for ransom. What if they want to trade?

Both Esdeath and the stunned agent looked at the girl.

Esdeath: It would be a foolish move on the revolution's part. Preserving the empire's integrity would take precedence above all else in that case. We'd never bother to entertain a lowbrow stunt like that. If they were to be captured or killed; then it will be a fate, they themselves must be left to face.

Kasumi: But they're your friends.

She added in a defeated tone, almost of whine of sorts.

Esdeath: That may be so, but failure to that extent isn't tolerable at any level. Surely you know that already.

Agent: General, one area was very heavy with blood. The forensics team haven't reached the area yet, but I assure you that they will reach the site before the end of the evening. That'll likely confirm a casualty.

Esdeath: Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yes, General Esdeath?

Esdeath: Stay here at the palace. Agent, has the forensics team departed yet?

Agent: No mam.

Esdeath: Then inform them I'll be accompanying them. I want to inspect the site myself.

 _ **Evening - Gyou Forest**_

The forensics team have swept a considerable amount of the battle site between the late Marshal and the Nightraid. Blood has been dried and littered through out the entire area. The numerous teams assembled had scraped the blood into vials for identification later. Esdeath had seen a lot. Severed trees, massive craters, patches of missing trees, and toppled woods.

The land looked ravaged. It appeared like a tornado had run through the forest. The sun was going down and Esdeath had walked to a more ravaged area passed a lot of the woodlands. For some reasons he felt drawn to that spot.

She saw the marked spot where Faide's body had lied before Its recovery. Near this spot she saw an uprooted tree with a sharp spike where a branch used to be whole. The spot was darkened with blood. Her feminine nostrils picked up on the iron scent of the blood on the tree. Esdeath hadn't known if this was spot the agent was talking about, but at the same time; she didn't care if it was or not.

She went over to the spot and placed a hand on the semi wet spot. She still felt the damped blood soaking into the tree. For some reason she felt the blood calling to her. She felt that the blood called her to this very spot for some reason. There was an outrageous amount of blood in this one spot.

Esdeath: So much blood. It's calling to me.

She stated as she wondered why she is tampering with the evidence. Esdeath couldn't stop. Esdeath finally did what she felt she should've done sooner.

She took her blood-soaked fingers and tasted them. Her eyes shut as the taste of the blood filled her taste buds. She felt something, she felt fear and sadness. Then feelings of great love and care then stifled the other emotions she'd felt. The feelings swished around in her body. She knew this feeling.

Esdeath: [Name], this blood is yours isn't it?

She quietly asked to herself.

She put her hands on her cheeks and blushed heavily. Her own hot blood rushed to her face as her body warmed despite the cool evening air blowing against her. This was his blood. She knows his taste or scent anywhere.

Esdeath: Oh, my love. Where have you gone?

She asked aloud with a great deal of concern.

 _ **Several Days Later**_

 _ **Unknown – Unknown Location**_

[Name] awoke in complete darkness. He couldn't see his hands or anything. He'd sat up and regained all his senses. He'd died as he thought.

[Name]: I knew it. I thought that I could at least make up to my mother and father for what I did to them. All the people who didn't deserve to die that day. Mom, Dad, Mari, everyone I didn't mean it. I was just upset.

He spoke allowed as the place around him echoed with each word.

[Name]: Rom and Kasumi. I hope you guys are doing okay. Kasumi more than you Rom, because you actually died. I-

Beast: You can stop all of that now.

[Name]: Hey!

He'd gotten up, felt himself and was without wounds.

[Name]: So, is this purgatory or something?

Beast: You're not dead.

Two massive blue eyes slowly opened as they illuminated the space.

Beast: You were saved.

[Name]: So, what's going on now then?

Beast: The life seal I put on you stopped you from dying completely. If you didn't have the seal, you'd be dead right now for certain. But be warned, this is the last time this can happen, so you need to be more careful.

[Name] sighed.

[Name]: I need you to clarify more things for me. Like what you meant about Tatsumi being dangerous. You need to tell me what's going on.

The beast's eyes had begun to shut. The darkness began to swallow [Name] vision again. He reached out to touch the eyes but reached out at nothing.

[Name]: WAIT! WAIT! What about my training?!

"After seeing you in that last battle, there isn't anything else I can teach you. How far you progress from here is all based on your own performance."

 _ **Morning – Night Raid Hideout**_

[Name]'s eyes shot open. The bright morning sun shined through the small windows of the hideout. He was alive, and he was with the Night raid.

Mine: Hey! You woke up!

She screeched in excitement. [Name] could hardly move at all. His insides hurt badly, several bones were shattered, ribcage were damaged, and many muscles were torn clean from the bone. He'd also lost a lot of blood.

Mine: You had us all worried.

Sitting up was hopeless so he spoke while laying down.

[Name]: How did I get here?

Mine: Hold on a sec!

She got up and ran out of the room, her pink clothing fluttered about as she did. After around a minute or so he saw Chelsea stick her head out around the corner and into the room.

Chelsea: Hey, there sleepy head. Glad to see you up.

"He's not up, he's just awake!"

Shouted Mine farther from around the corner.

Chelsea: Same thing!

[Name]: How did I get back here?

Chelsea: Well, that dude from General Esdeath's crew brought you.

[Name]: Dude?

He thought about it for a quick moment as Chelsea described his appearance.

[Name]: Wave? Wave did?

She snapped her fingers as if to remember something he'd forgotten.

Chelsea: That's his name, yeah him.

[Name] remembered how badly he was injured by the Marshal. He thought that Wave might've died. Mine then rounded the corner and entered the room with Chelsea.

Mine: He brought you here. At first, he said he'd have done it if Akame promised that the Nightraid would let he and Kurome live so they desert the empire.

Chelsea: But I'm he'd have done it regardless. He's too much of a nice guy. Just like you [Name].

[Name]: So... that's it? Where's Akame, Tatsumi, Lubbock and the others?

Mine: They're out hunting for General Law and Admiral Starch. Najenda is out recruiting for the final assault. Thanks to you, we got the info on where they're going to be so once the remaining generals have been taken care of, then the final showdown's next.

[Name]: So, you guys picked it up. I forgot I'd brought it to the fight last night.

Chelsea: Last night? Buddy, you were out for days.

[Name]: Days!

Mine: Yeah, Akame was here for the same time.

[Name]: I'm sure she was, she was really beaten up too.

Mine: No, I mean here with you. She was looking after you the whole time.

[Name]: Wow. Shouldn't she still be here, she was still really hurt.

Chelsea: She wouldn't stay put. I'm telling you she's a tank just like big Susano'o.

[Name]: You're not wrong about that. Can't he practically win us the war himself?

Both girls responded.

"Maybe?"

 _ **Esdeath's Private Quarters**_

In the past few days Kasumi had been put through a gauntlet of tasks. All sorts of physical challenges, and fights against combat guards all of which she'd lost. She'd also been running around and doing menial tasks like submitting mission reports. Creating outlines for them, and a bunch of other things. Despite all of that, she'd begun to enjoy her time here.

Kasumi, however, misses her friends and [Name] dearly. Even though she's enjoying her time here with all these luxuries she felt empty. Nice food didn't matter. Nice clothing and baths didn't matter. She wants to go back with the orphans but that doesn't seem possible.

Esdeath on the other hand hadn't smiled or shown any semblance of enjoying anything in days. She's nice but stern to Kasumi as a parent should be. But Esdeath has deeply saddened as more and more time passed, she's begun to realize that [Name] had likely died by the hands of the Nightraid.

The two young women sat on Esdeath's bed in similar night clothing, a white shirt. The two had eaten dinner prepared at the palace where they'd already discussed various topics. One of which hadn't come up until this very moment. Kasumi didn't know what was going to happen with her under Esdeath's care.

Kasumi: So, Esdeath. Am I really going to be your apprentice?

Esdeath: Well, beyond becoming your adoptive co parent. I haven't had too much else in mind other than one other than making you my apprentice. I see a lot of very desirable traits in you already, so to answer your question. Yes, I do fully intend on making you my apprentice.

Kasumi: What things am I gonna be doing?!

Esdeath: Well, I won't tell you now. I don't want you to be able to prepare.

Esdeath then went to lie down and turned towards the wall. Kasumi also then lied down as well. They sought to sleep for the night, but Kasumi had picked up on Esdeath's lack of energy recently.

Kasumi: Are you feeling okay?

She didn't answer. Kasumi realized Esdeath was sleeping already. But a moment later she would soon find that she was wrong.

Esdeath: Truthfully, I haven't been feeling like myself as of late.

She answered in a tone of very apparent sadness. Esdeath turned over sat up on the bed, now looking at her apprentice. Kasumi felt this and did the same while she was lying opposite from her master.

Esdeath: Ever since [Name] left me my energy seemed to follow him slowly. But now I'm feeling it. My heart screams for him and yet he's nowhere to be found. You, Run, and Normandy are the only ones keeping me from being swallowed by loneliness. Yet, even that's wearing thin. No matter how many of you are around, if he's not here with me then I might as well be in complete solitude.

Kasumi: Mr's alive. If there's one person who I know can survive the Nightraid, it's him. Don't worry we'll see him again. I just know it.

Esdeath: With the what I've found, I don't find it too plausible. But you are right, regardless of that fact the war comes first. I'll double my efforts to decimate the Nightraid and bring about end of the revolution! I'll smash them!

She grabbed her hair and her blue pupils dilated. It looked like she was going to tear the hair from her own scalp as she'd begun to raise her voice. The woman had become manic as her eyes seemed to cross in madness.

Esdeath: After that I will search for him and when he's found he will answer for his weakness and be punished for the misery he's caused me! And even if he is dead, I will bring his remains back to keep for myself! I will go to the ends of the earth to find him and have him in my arms again. No matter what it will take.

 _ **Akame Ga Kill – Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta**_

Happy holidays to all readers!


End file.
